Olhos que não vêem
by Misa3000
Summary: Passaram-se anos desde de que Doremi Harukase desapareceu. Agora ela voltou e com ela muitos segredos e ódios antigos... O mundo vai descobrir que Olhos que não vêem... Corações que não sofrem...
1. Prologo

«Não…Não! Não, deixa-me ir! Não! Não! NÃO!»

Abri os olhos irritada. Memórias velhas como aquelas deviam estar trancadas em baús velhos cheios de trancas.

A mulher ao meu lado remexeu-se incomodada, tentado a todo o custo não me tocar, dentro dos limites do espaço diminuto dos lugares do autocarro. Este cheirava a pessoas. Suor, tabaco, perfume, tudo perfeitamente misturado. Cheirava a liberdade. Era incrivelmente diferente do cheiro a morte, sangue e lágrimas não derramadas, do lugar de onde fugia.

Podia enrolar-se numa bola e chorar por este pequeno gosto, esta pequena porção de liberdade, mas não faria. Não agora. Talvez á 5 anos atrás o fizesse se eles não tivessem acabado com a minha vida. Quando eles acabaram com qualquer ilusão de quem eu era e, me transformaram no que sou agora. E o pior? Aquela "mulher" permitiu-o. Era tão irritante, pensei fechando a mão num punho; ao mesmo tempo um relâmpago embateu no asfalto ao lado do autocarro, fazendo todas as pessoas que nele estavam darem o gritinho básico. Ridículo.

Acabamos de passar pela placa de «Bem-vindos a Misora». Suspirei. Agora não tinha outra escolha senão controlar-me. Aqui não podia fazer coisas como as que fazia.

O autocarro passou pela loja. Imensas pessoas entravam e saiam. Parece que elas mudaram outra vez de negócio. Agora é um "café musical". As meninas iam ficar tão…

Não! Abri os olhos irritada comigo mesma. Não! Eu estava de volta, elas não podiam tirar-me isso.

Doremi Harukase estava de volta. Agora aguentem-se.

* * *

**Ok... Olá pessoal, Misa daqui. Então esta é a minha primeira fanfiction... bem, pelo menos é a primeira que eu tenho paciência para publicar, porque isso implica-a escrever no computador coisa que odeio... **

**Bem de qualquer modo, espero que gostem, que estejam intrigados! Comentários são bem vindos, como ... sempre.**

**Bacci**

**Misa**


	2. Personagens

**Olá pessoal. Misa daqui. Então... isto é só uma pequena "introdução" às personagens e etc... Sowy pa quem gosta dos cabelos ás cores, porque para falar verdade isso faz-me impressão (A Nicole é uma estrela, com ela não à crise). E DDeia! Bigada pelo comentário! Quem tinha razão quem tinha? (é verdade já acabaste a Cidade de Vidro?)**

**BACCI!  
**

* * *

**Personagens**

**Doremi Harukase** – Cabelo ruivo pelo fundo das costas levemente ondulado com uma franja lateral comprida.

Olhos rosas frios.

Visual motoqueira: Casaco de cabedal preto, botas, jeans, tops desportivos, etc…

Idade: 17

Aniversário: 30 de Julho

Família: Keisuke, Haruka e Bibi Harukase

**Emilie Fujiwara – **cabelo castanho claro cortado acima dos ombros com franja lateral (estilo channel).

Óculos de estilo rectangulares clássico escondendo olhos castanhos profundos.

A mais baixa do grupo.

Visual clássica: saias, camiseiros, casacos…

Idade: 17

Aniversário: 14 de Fevereiro

Família: Akira e Reiko Fujiwara; Baaya (ama)

**Sophie Seno – **cabelo preto cortado rente (quase à rapaz) espetado.

Olhos azuis-escuros.

A mais alta do grupo.

Visual desportivo chique.

Idade: 17

Aniversário: 14 de Novembro

Família: Koji Seno; Atsuko Okamura

**Nicole Segawa – **cabelo cortado pelos ombros com franja direita, pintando de roxo.

Olhos violenta grandes e expressivos.

Visual: chique (vestidos de seda, casacos de designers, etc…)

Idade: 17

Aniversário: 3 de Março

Família: Tsuyoshi e Miho Segawa

**Momoko Asuka – **Cabelo loiro liso comprido batendo levemente abaixo das omoplatas.

Olhos verdes sempre divertidos.

Visual hippy/boémio chique.

Idade: 17

Aniversário: 6 de Maio

Família: Kenzo e Minori Asuka

**Hanna Makihatayama – **Cabelo loiro liso comprido (batendo no fundo das costas) sempre preso de lado.

Olhos castanhos-claros.

Visual Casual: blusas e calções.

Idade: Real – 8, Aparência – 17

Aniversário: 25 de Março

**Bibi Harukase – **cabelo cobre aos cachos largos pelos ombros.

Olhos rosas.

Visual menina de escola.

Idade: 13

Aniversário: 9 de Setembro

Família: Keisuke, Haruka e Doremi Harukase

**Outras personagens**

**Tetsuya Kotake –** Cabelo preto curto, num penteado entre o arrumado e o espetado.

Olhos azuis-claros.

Visual descontraído, mas arrumado.

Idade: 17

Aniversário: 15 de Abril

**Masaru Yada -** Cabelo mel desgrenhado.

Olhos verdes escuros.

Visual descontraído (t-shirts, jeans, camisas de flanela, etc...)

Idade: 17

Aniversário: 13 de Janeiro

_(Os nomes dos pais estão em ordem: pai, mãe e restantes…)_


	3. A Estranha Conhecida

POV Haruka Harukase

O barulho de passos lá em cima era ensurdecedor. Os gritos de "Mãe, onde está a camisola verde?" eram repetitivos e altos. Todos os anos era assim.

- Mãe! – gritou Bibi entrando na cozinha – Eu perdi os meus sapatos!

Sorriu levemente. Afinal de contas era a quinta vez só esta manhã, que tínhamos a crise "perdi qualquer coisa". Era curioso como a sua filha génio tinha a capacidade de perder tudo e mais alguma coisa. Era assim quando ela tinha 8 anos e, continuava a ser assim aos 13.

- Já viste debaixo da cama?

- Mãe é claro que…Não! Eu vou ver! – grita correndo escada acima.

Após uns momentos ouvi um " ACHEI!" Sorri continuando a lavar a louça do pequeno-almoço. Terminei, limpando as mãos á toalha.

- Mãe, já vou!

Sai da cozinha rapidamente tentando que ela ainda ouvisse o meu grito de "Tem cuidado", antes de ela bater a porta. Não tive sorte alguma com isso.

Um braço apareceu sobre os meus ombros e virei-me sorrindo ao Keisuke.

- Ela ainda não aprendeu a não bater com as portas.

- Ou a despedir-se das pessoas – disse sorrindo.

Um barulho na porta fê-la suspirar. Ela devia ter-se esquecido de alguma coisa…Outra vez.

- Vá lá Bibi – disse entrando no Hall – O que é que foi desta vez…

A pessoa na minha entrada não era a minha filha de 13 anos. Era uma pessoa alta de formas definidas e magra. O cabelo batia no fundo das costas descendo em cascatas ruivas num ondulado ligeiro. Os olhos eram grandes, fechados e frios num surpreendente tom cor-de-rosa escurecido pela dureza neles apresentado. Estava vestida elegantemente de calças jeans skinny metidas dentro de umas botas de cabedal negras. A parte de cima da vestimenta era constituída por um blusão de cabedal também negro. Á sua volta tinha um malão de aspecto antigo e pesado, cheio de cadeados, e uma mochila de campismo pousada aos pés. Ela, ela…

- Doremi?

A estranha conhecida adoptou uma pose atenta, embora defensiva. Era ela. Era mesmo ela…Não aguentei mais. Deixei escapar um grito abafado enquanto corria na sua direcção com lágrimas a correm-me cara abaixo. Embati contra ela, num abraço apertado. Esta ficou rígida quase como se surpreendida por ser abraçada. Isso só me fez chorar mais. Ela tinha voltado. A minha filhota tinha voltado. Lentamente e quase hesitantemente, ela começou a mover-se pousando uma mão no meu ombro.

- Doremi!

- Olá mãe.

Levantei o rosto a este simples murmúrio. Eu não podia esta mais feliz.

- Bem. – disse levantando-me – Vamos! Não fiques aqui na entrada.

O meu marido, que havia aparecido atrás de mim, tão surpreso como eu, rapidamente pegou nas malas da Doremi.

- O resto das tuas coisas? – perguntou.

- É só isto. – ela sussurro entrando calmamente na casa.

Porque é que ela não corria? Sorria? Gritava de felicidade? Porque é que não parecia feliz de estar em casa, comigo?

Fomos todos para a cozinha num silêncio incómodo. Era como se não nos soubéssemos como comportar.

- Então….

- Eu já fui à escola. – interrompeu-me ela – Já me inscrevi para o ano lectivo. Consegui uma licença para fazer o último ano aqui. Eu… eu estava à espera de puder ficar por aqui…

- Isso nem se pergunta querida! – disse espantada. Ela achava mesmo que nós não a íamos deixar ficar? – Acho que é melhor ir tratar da tua farda.

Ela sorriu levemente murmurando que já estava, era só ir buscar amanhã. Estava um ambiente tão estranho.

- Eu acho que vou subir… Tomar um duche. – disse ela levantando-se do banco onde estava sentada.

Eu levantei-me logo atrás.

- Claro, querida. Deves estar cansada. Porque é que a seguir não dormes um pouco e, depois vamos almoçar fora? Para comemorar a tua volta.

- Ok… eu acho… - sussurro ela.

Via a subir os últimos degraus. Virei-me encostando-me no abraço do Keisuke. Pequenas lágrimas escorriam-me pela cara enquanto ele me abraçava sussurrando pequenos carinhos e consolos. Ele próprio também tinha os olhos molhados. Era tão triste.

Solucei. Ela estava de volta. Finalmente.

Bati á porta levemente, entrado. Tinha quase medo de que tudo fosse uma ilusão, um sonho mas, não. Ali estava ela. Penteava o cabelo molhado cheio de ondulações. Tinha mudado de roupa. Envergava agora uma mini-saia de bailarina preta, umas botas pelo joelho, uma blusa de mangas compridas cinza, em malha com um top preto por baixo. Era estranho. Estava habituada á minha menina de á 5 anos atrás que sempre se vestia com cores. Desde de que ela chegara, só a vira de preto, e por aquilo que via no saco aberto essa, parecia ser a cor predominante do seu guarda-roupa. Isso entristecia-me um pouco.

-Já estás pronta?

Ela levantou-se, acenado lentamente. Olhei em volta, lembrando-me do pequeno ser cor-de-rosa que deveria pairar por ali.

-A Dódó? – perguntei. Devo confessar que ao descobrir sobre a magia e tudo o resto, passei-me de todo e, foi a pequena fada quem me ajudou mais, contando-me as mais mirabolantes historias.

- A dormir. – respondeu ela apontando para a bola cor-de-rosa pousada na secretaria.

Achei estranho um ser tão imperativo como a Dódó estar a dormir mas, enfim. Segui a Doremi até ao carro. Assim que entramos o Keisuke ligou o carro, conduzindo rua fora.

O ambiente era pesado. Olhei para trás pelo espelho. A Doremi olhava pela janela calmamente, sem mostrar nenhuma emoção mas, o que fazia mais impressão era o facto de estar sentada tão rigidamente. Costas direitas, pernas juntas, mãos cruzadas sobre o colo. Dava a sensação que não sabia estar descontraída, como se não o pudesse fazer. Impressionante, de uma maneira triste.

Chegamos ao restaurante. Entramos, avançando em direcção a uma mesa vazia ao canto. A jovem empregada de serviço, chegou perto de nós, entregando-nos a ementa e oferecendo água. Olhei para o menu tentado escolher:

- Então Doremi… Já sabem o que queres pedir? – perguntei sorrindo levemente enquanto lia.

- Ah…eu…

Levantei os olhos perante o tom dela. Olhando-a espantei-me. Tinha pela primeira vez, desde de que chegara, uma emoção a percorrer-lhe a face mas, não era felicidade. Era medo, receio. Ela estava assustada. Olhava em volta nervosamente, remexendo os dedos inquieta. Ia começar a falar, quando ela me interrompeu:

- Eu… eu não sei. Não me lembro… Eu… - ela levantou-se de repente, adoptado uma pose rígida virando a cara para o lado, escondendo a face com o cabelo. – Desculpem. Eu não vós quero estragar o almoço. Vou para casa. – e com isso virou-se começando a caminhar – Desculpem.

Eu e Keisuke ficamos quietos quando ela saiu pela porta

- Então já escolheram? – perguntou a jovem empregada sorrindo.

Ficamos os dois calados. Não tínhamos palavras para o que sentíamos. Onde estava a minha menina pequenina? Eu queria chorar. Ela parecia aquelas pessoas que depois de anos presos, simplesmente se esquecem de como viver, de como é que é ter a possibilidade de escolher. Sabia que o Keisuke pensava a mesma coisa. Sabíamos que isso era significativo mas, só de pensar nas possibilidades….

Não havia palavras…

Já era noite quando comecei a ficar desesperada. Desde de que tínhamos chegado a casa que ela ainda não tinha saído do quarto. Nem para jantar ela apareceu. Não que eu ou o Keisuke tivéssemos com cabeça com isso, mas preocupo-me.

Keisuke estava desesperado. Ela sempre fora a menina dos olhos dele e, vê-la assim magoava-o. Mas, ele tentava ser forte por mim. Porque sabia que eu precisava.

Bati à porta entrando sem esperar resposta. O quarto estava coberto de escuridão, extremamente frio. A Doremi estava sentada no parapeito da janela. Tinha as pernas encolhidas envoltas pelos braços. Parecia extremamente frágil. Lágrimas não derramadas pairavam nos seus olhos. Assim que ela me viu, tentou engolir o choro e restaurar a pose mas, não conseguiu.

- Oh… Doremi… - murmurei caminhado na sua direcção abraçando-a. Ela começou a tremer soltando pequenas lágrimas no meu ombro. Não deixava sair um som mas tremia compulsivamente agarrada a mim com todas as suas forças – Pronto querida… Já passou… Já estás em casa.

Continuei a embala-la enquanto ela chorava. Tinha tirado a camisola cinza e estava só de alças, gelada. Conseguia senti-la a engolir os soluços para não fazer barulho e, a tentar controlar o choro e… não conseguir. Era doloroso.

Eu chorava pela minha filhinha porque sentia que ela chorava por quem era, por quem não conseguia voltar a ser.

Ela acabou por conseguir se acalmar. Levantei-lhe o rosto carinhosamente. Apesar da face e expressão controlada, tinha os olhos de uma menina assustada.

- Conta-me Doremi. – pedi – Não me deixes assim. Conta-me por muito mal que seja.

Ela olhou para mim pensativa; por fim balançou a cabeça.

- Ela mentiu-lhe. – vendo o meu olhar completou – A rainha. Aquilo não era uma escola mãe. Era uma prisão, um campo de batalha, de treino. Eu não quero que imagines sequer como aquilo era!

- Então… porque…

- Porque nunca contei nada? – perguntou levantando a cabeça zangada – Eles controlavam os telefonemas para casa. Quando alguém tentava era convidado a passar uns dias na "caixa". – continuo com a voz a diminuir a cada palavra – Eu quis voltar. Muito. Sempre. Mas, não podia. Primeiro para sobreviver, depois para ajudar outros a sobreviver… Só o facto de eu estar aqui hoje significa que alguém está a sofrer e, isso é extremamente doloroso, mãe…

- Oh querida… - murmurei paralisada.

Ela levantou o rosto com os olhos molhados brilhando com uma prece poderosa. Um pedido:

- Por favor… por favor… Não me obrigues a contar-te…

Abracei-a, embalando-a como quando bebé.

- Pronto querida… Aqui ninguém te alcançará…

* * *

**Hey Hey! Quem acha que eu contei tudo agora levante o braço! Tsh, tsh, tsh... Tanto por dizer, tão pouca paciência para escrever... :P**

**Bacci!  
**


	4. Como uma Deusa

**Hey Hey! Só para pormenor quando não indico POV é porque é do Narrador. **

* * *

O sol brilhava forte naquela manhã de Setembro. As ruas ressoavam os sons que há muito não ouviam e, os cidadãos mais idosos, sorriam indulgentes, abanado a cabeça ao som das conversas entusiastas, dos risos alegres e os gritos intermináveis de "Espera por mim" que os jovens, fardados, estudantes produzem perante o regresso às aulas. Era o típico 1º dia.

Na sala do 12A, os alunos juntavam-se nos seus grupos habituais. Grande parte dos rapazes, trocavam os seus cumprimentos ao redor de uma bola de futebol. Um grupo de raparigas, guinchavam entusiasmadas quando uma nova colega entrava na sala. Um grupo de duas raparigas, olhavam o grupo dos guinchos com desprezo enquanto se debruçavam sobre os livros de estudo.

A porta abre-se mais uma vez mais uma vez deixando passar um grupo de cinco raparigas. Grande parte da turma presente cumprimentou-as. A morena mais baixa acenou de volta corando levemente, enquanto tentava-se esconder atrás do cabelo mel. A mais alta de cabelo cortado á rapaz, completamente espetado, aproximou-se do quadro de avisos da sala, retirando um poster da mochila e prendendo-o com pins. Era um anúncio de um concerto no café mágico onde trabalhavam. Alguns colegas juntaram-se a ver, trocando algumas palavras com as raparigas.

Dá o toque de entrada e os alunos dirigem-se aos seus lugares. Todos estranharam a carteira a mais, no fundo da sala, no lado da janela. Para alguns era somente mais uma carteira, para outros, como o rapaz de cabelo espetado sentado à frente da carteira vazia, era uma recordação dolorosa.

Ele ainda conseguia ouvir os gritos de «Não, não!».

O professor entrou na sala, cumprimentado os alunos:

- Vá lá! A acalmar! – quando os últimos murmúrios acabaram, o professor de matemática continuou – Sejam bem vindos de volta! Todos prontos para as aulas? – os alunos sorriram amarelo – Pois… bem me parecia que não. Bem. – disse acenado para a porta entreaberta – Ponham um sorriso na cara e cumprimentem a nossa nova aluna.

A porta abre-se empurrada por uma mão fina e delicada. Uma madeixa de cabelo ruivo – cheio de nuances nos mais variados tons de cobre, provocadas pelo sol – dançava com o vento que a porta provocou. Uma figura pequena e delicada avançou.

O seu andar era como uma elaborada dança, e apesar de ainda só lhe terem visto o perfil, e a cara estar coberta pelo comprido cabelo, ela já era vista como uma deusa. O corpo curvilíneo da nova aluna, embora coberto pela mesma farda que todos utilizavam (saia de pregas preta, camisa branca, gravata vermelha e colete a combinar com a saia), fazia os alunos do sexo masculino endireitarem-se nas suas cadeiras, engolindo em seco enquanto fantasias povoavam as suas cabeças. O cabelo de aspecto sedoso e brilhante tecia inveja entre os elementos femininos.

Por fim ela parou quando alcançou a secretária do professor. Este dirigiu-lhe umas palavras em voz baixa fazendo-lhe um gesto com os dedos como se disse-se "vira-te para eles". Depois de entregar um papel a rapariga virou-se pela primeira vez para a turma.

O rosto parecia pintado para estar no tecto da capela sistina. O nariz delicado, a boca pequena mas generosa, o rosto oval comprido. Tudo nela parecia chamar, quase como um canto de sereia. Foi então que suspirando, ela abriu os olhos.

Metade da turma ofegou em silêncio, quando se depararam com olhos rosas de aspecto impenetrável. Muitos deles reconheciam esses olhos. Quatro raparigas espalhadas na penúltima e última fila, pareciam que a qualquer instante iriam saltar das cadeiras. Uma outra rapariga parecia que tinha acabado de ver um fantasma e alternava o olhar entre a aluna nova e a carteira vazia. O rapaz em frente à dita carteira respirava fundo, parecendo em choque. Um outro rapaz olhava interessando a pessoa na frente da sala, quase como admirado. As reacções eram diversas.

POV Professor

- Esta é a Doremi Harukase. – disse quebrando o silêncio – Creio que alguns de vocês a conhecem, pois ela andou na primaria muitos de vós. Acho que não preciso de disser que quero que acolham a vossa colega da melhor maneira. Queres dizer alguma coisa sobre ti própria? – perguntou dirigindo-se à aluna. Quando esta, mesmo sem o olhar acenou que não disse – Então nesse caso podes ir-te sentar. É a ultima…

Não tive tempo de acabar a frase, pois a aluna a quem me dirigia, já se dirigia para a carteira ao fundo da sala, serpenteado entre as carteiras. O cheiro a jasmim que provinha do cabelo comprido que ondulava atrás dela atingiu com toda a força o rapaz de cabelo espetado quando ela se sentou atrás dele. Assim que se sentou ela dirigiu o olhar para a janela ignorando todos os olhares que recebia.

- Ok… Agora que este assunto está resolvido, vamos a um outro assunto também bastante divertido: Teste-surpresa! – os alunos imediatamente esqueceram a ruiva e começaram a reclamar – Vá lá! É diagnóstico! Ou vocês vão me dizer que umas feriazinhas os fizeram esquecer toda a matemática? – sorri. Alunos seriam sempre iguais. Enquanto distribuía as folhas de teste os alunos reclamavam a alto e a bom som. – Quietos! – gritei por fim – Têm até ao final da aula, quando acabarem podem sair. E o teste começa dentro de 3… 2… 1… Agora!

Sorri enquanto me sentava na minha mesa. O cenário quando em teste era sempre igual: Suspiros, batuques de lápis, olhos desesperados a tentar perceber a questão em mãos, grunhidos, lápis e unhas roídos sem qualquer hipótese de salvação. Ah! O cheiro a medo de testes era quase afrodisíaco.

Enquanto me deleitava com esse pensamento dirigia o olhar entre os alunos. Mas o que é que se passava com a miúda nova? Nem sequer tinha virado a folha.

- Sabes… – disse chamando a atenção de toda a gente menos a miúda em questão – Hei! Tu! – gritei à miúda que por fim desviou o olhar da janela olhando para mim – O teste há de te correr melhor se olhares de facto para ele!

A miúda olhou-me sem qualquer expressão por uns segundos, observando-me e perscrutando-me o rosto. Depois surpreendentemente a sua boca formou um sorriso torto e os seus olhos brilharam quase como em desafio. Endireitando-se virou a folha de teste e percorreu-a rapidamente com os olhos, extremamente concentrada. Assim que acabou a leitura pegou no lápis e começou a resolver todos os exercícios, sem parar para pensar ou raciocinar. Ao fim de uns minutos ela pousou o lápis e levantando-se, chamando a atenção de todos – entregando-me o teste.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntei espantado.

- Se quiser pode corrigir.

Era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz dela. Era melodiosa, quase como sussurrada com um pequeno indício de sarcasmo. Era algo intimidador para falar verdade. Abanei a cabeça para me livrar da minha contemplação, e peguei na caneta vermelha enquanto me sentava à secretária.

Passei os olhos pelos exercícios concentrando-me. Ok. Aquilo era impossível! Voltei a rever os exercícios todos. Impossível! Estava perfeitamente consciente que o resto da turma olhava para mim. Não pode ser! Ela fez o teste em minutos! Eu vi! Não podia estar tudo certo! Mas, de algum modo, estava! Olhei para cima vendo-a a olhar para mim como se espera-se ordens.

- Tens… tudo certo… Acho que… estás dispensada.

Um suspiro comum percorreu a sala. Ninguém conseguia acreditar.

A miúda olhou-me inexpressiva e virando-se saiu pela porta, deixando o cabelo comprido dançar atrás dela.

Quem raio era esta miúda?

* * *

**Talvez vá demorar um pouco a publicar o próximo capitulo porque ainda não me enchi de coragem para o passar da cabeça para o pc... (**vá lá sejam pacientes, até arranjar um novo estou a trabalhar num daqueles pequeninos e nem espaço para termos as duas mãos têm!**) **

**Como sempre comentários são muito bem vindos!**

**BACCI Misa!**


	5. Eu senti a sua dor

POV Emilie Fujiwara

Estávamos todas em choque.

Assim que ela saiu, todos aqueles que conhecíamos desde de a primária começaram aos sussurros. Nem o professor teve a energia de nos mandar calar. Também, não penso que conseguiria.

A Sophie fez-me sinal para acabar o teste depressa. Quanto mais depressa saísse-mos dali, mais depressa podíamos falar.

Respirei fundo tentando concentrar-me. Ora bem… Se juntar isto com este, então vai um, o que faz com que fique… AH! Mas como é que posso pensar nisso agora! Matemática não nos vai ajudar! Ok… Respira Emilie. Tu consegues!

Ao fim de uns dez minutos entreguei o teste. O professor ainda estava à volta do teste da… Doremi. Ele nem me ligou nenhuma quando pus o papel na secretária dele.

Saí.

Era uma cena que já não via há algum tempo. A Sophie andava de um lado para o outro pelo corredor fora. A Nicole olhava pela janela com aquela expressão de "rainha de gelo" que há tanto não víamos. A Momoko estava sentada no chão de pernas cruzadas e de olhos fechados, enquanto murmurava algo muito parecido com "om" repetidamente.

- Sophie?

- Agora não! – rosnou ela enquanto dava mais uma volta no corredor.

Sentei-me ao lado da Hanna. Ela estava um caco. Não dizia nada, não chorava e a sua face não trespassava nada. Mas, o ligeiro movimento de para frente, para trás que ela fazia, mostrava o quão mal estava com a situação.

- Sophie…

- Como é que ela pode ter voltado! – explodiu ela por fim.

A Momoko abriu os olhos levantando-se para tentar acalmar a Sophie.

- Sabes, devias mesmo experimentar o yoga, havia de te fazer bem… - disse ela. Ao ver o olhar assassino que recebia reformulou – pois… Não é a melhor altura. Bem. Se calhar devíamos falar com a Bibi.

- Sim. – disse a Nicole, afastando-se da janela – Devíamos ir à procura dela.

Elas dirigiram-se todas para as escadas. Levantei-me, pegando no braço da Hanna para ela vir connosco.

- Vá lá Hanna.

Apressei-me a chegar perto delas, enquanto puxava a Hanna atrás de mim. Fomos descendo até chegarmos ao rés-do-chão onde eram as classes do oitavo grau. Agora era só procurar a Bibi.

- Hei Bibi!

O que na verdade não foi assim tão difícil. A rapariga de cachos cobre virou-se com o grito da Sophie, com os olhos interrogativos.

- Olá meninas. O que é que estão aqui a fazer? – A Sophie chegou-se perto dela e agarrando-a pelo braço encostou-a à parede – Olá Sophie, estou a ver que necessitas de conversar. – disse cuspindo as palavras cheias de sarcasmo.

- Deixa-te de tretas Bibi, e explica-me já porque não avisas-te que ela estava de volta? – rosnou novamente a Sophie.

- Sabes, eu posso ser um génio, mas ainda não sou vidente.

- Sophie tem calma… - tentou a Momoko.

- Deixa-te disso, e responde! – gritou por fim a Nicole – Pará de a tentar proteger!

- Nicole, Sophie, isto não é maneira… - tentei.

- Proteger quem?

Todas viramo-nos para a ruiva acobreada. Ela olhava directamente para a Hanna que ainda não tinha dito nada e que tremia cada vez mais.

- O que é que se passa? Proteger quem? – repetiu a Bibi.

- Ela! – disse por fim a Sophie largando-lhe o braço – A tua irmã!

Os olhos rosas dela alargaram-se em choque.

- O quê?

POV Bibi Harukase

Ela estava de volta? Ela não podia estar de volta! Como é que ela podia estar de volta? Ela não pode estar de volta! Porque é que voltaria sequer? Ela não está a viver em casa pois não? Os pais não podem ter aceitado pois não? A mãe aceitou-a? Ela estava de volta?

- Ela está de volta?

As meninas olharam para mim espantadas. A Sophie olhou-me espantada antes de me agarrar novamente no braço, encostando-me à parede.

- Para de fingir Bibi! Como é que não haverias de saber?

- Para tua informação, eu não estou em casa desde sexta… Acampamento de turma, o fim-de-semana todo…

- Não telefonas-te para casa? – perguntou a Nicole.

- Só uma vez…

Realmente a mãe parecia, feliz…algo transtornada, mas feliz!

- Mas como é óbvio não foi assunto que a minha mãe discutisse comigo ao telefone.

- Mas… - gritou novamente a Sophie.

- Já chega!

Todas nos viramos para a Emilie. Ela continuou.

- Não vale a pena continuarmos com isso. Obviamente a Bibi não sabia nada acerca do assunto e, não vale a pena estarmos a castiga-la por isso. Hoje à noite, podemos ir visitar a Rainha se quiserem mas, por agora o assunto terminou!

Não podia concordar mais com ela. Mas, não conseguia parar de pensar… porque é que ela tinha voltado?

O barulho do corredor aumentou de repente. O toque de entrada já se tinha dado e, nós nem sequer tínhamos dado conta que o intervalo havia começado, quanto mais terminado. Elas olharam umas para as outras quando o barulho aumentou ainda mais. Olhamos para o final da escadaria, onde três rapazes pareciam brigar uns com os outros, enquanto seguravam em flores. O assunto da briga não se percebia, pois os únicos gritos perceptíveis eram os de "Eu cheguei primeiro!". De repente o que parecia mais quieto deu uma cotovelada aos outros, dois, fazendo-os calar. Os três viraram-se então para porta, sorrindo enquanto seguravam as flores na mão. Olhei também, para ver o que era que tinha o poder de fazer rapazes pararem de brigar.

Nesse exacto momento, uma ruiva passava pela porta. Mas não era qualquer ruiva… Era…

- Dó?

Assim que deixai escapar o meu murmúrio, a Doremi parou de caminhar. Enquanto os rapazes de antes avançavam ajoelhando-se e falando, enquanto lhe tentavam oferecer as flores, ela virou a cabeça devagar para mim.

Ela estava tão diferente… Mesmo depois de tudo o que se tinha passado, os olhos dela ainda mostravam alguma coisa, felicidade, tristeza, dor… Agora, nada! Era como se a alma dela não estivesse presente. Era como se, ela não estivesse lá.

Enquanto me perdia nestes pensamentos, sentia-a a olhar para mim. Sentia o poder do seu olhar, enquanto este percorria cada pedacinho do meu rosto. Depois ela finalmente olhou-me nos olhos. Dei o passo atrás involuntário. Eu… ela… Eu senti!

- Está tudo bem Bibi? – perguntou a Momoko.

Olhei para ela para lhe responder que sim, virando-me outra vez na direcção da minha irmã. Mas, ela já não olhava para mim. Pegando nos ramos de flores que lhe eram oferecidos, ela murmurou qualquer coisa aos rapazes e, sem olhar na minha direcção novamente, começou a subir as escadas, seguida pelos três rapazes, sem olhar para trás.

- Ok… - murmurou a Nicole – Isto foi esquisito.

Sim. Esquisito. E ainda mais esquisito, porque eu senti!

Eu senti a sua dor.

* * *

**Hey... DESCULPEM A DEMORA!**

**Vocês sabem como quando um electrodoméstico avaria, avariam todos? Bem, a regra foi muito bem aplicada por estes lados! Apresento-vos a este capitulo, escrito na sua maioria no computador do meu irmão, o ultimo sobrevivente.**

**Os próximos capítulos devem demorar um pouco, pois devido a esta situação, agora vai ser um pouco difícil escrever a computador os capítulos, por isso peço por paciência! **

**Mais uma vez, eu agradeço e peço reviews/comentários... Adoro o facto de ver que as pessoas visitam a fic, mas também gostava de saber aquilo que estão a achar, se vale a pena, se é horrível, etc... Estão à vontade! Não tenham vergonha :P**

**Bem... Não tenho realmente mais nada a dizer, por isso...**

**BACCI!  
**


	6. Vou queixar me a… alguém!

POV Momoko Asuka

Era oficial! O Mundo enlouqueceu!

Primeiro, a Doremi volta sem avisar ninguém e, assustando meio mundo.

Depois, a Bibi não faz a menor ideia de que a Doremi – a sua própria irmã – tinha voltado.

A seguir, durante o resto da manhã a Doremi surpreende toda a gente por ser extraordinária em qualquer disciplina, surpreendendo ainda mais com a falta da capacidade de ter uma conversa, com um ser humano.

Ainda, há factor "és rapaz estás a arrastar-te pela aluna nova, a.k.a. Doremi" que deixa qualquer rapariga no raio de 2 quilómetros a enlouquecer de inveja.

E, finalmente, o refeitório finalmente aceitou a minha sugestão e fez uma comida especial para celebrar o dia de hoje, como o primeiro dia de aulas.

Quando é que o Mundo como nós o conhecemos acabou e ninguém me avisou? Vou queixar-me a… alguém!

AU! Olhei para a Emilie fula da vida. Porque é que ela me tinha espetado o lápis na coluna? Aquilo dói!

- Então Miss Asuka?

Virei-me para o professor de japonês, subitamente muito consciente das minhas bochechas vermelhas.

- Ah….Pode repetir a pergunta?

- Miss Asuka… EU ESTOU A CHAMAR POR SI À MEIA HORA!

- Pois…. Porque é que o professor não se acalma? Respirar fundo e assim. Se calhar até podia experimentar yoga! – retorqui feliz. Atrás de mim, ouvi a Emilie a bater na própria testa.

Respirando fundo o professor olha para mim extremamente sério:

- Se calhar, Miss Asuka, você possa usar essa sua yoga, para se concentrar NA MATÉRIA EM MÃOS!

A turma toda deixou soltar um risinho… Pois! Rir-se da desgraça alheia era muito engraçado! Ok, Momoko, respira! Para dentro e para fora! Isso, tal e qual como no yoga!

Yoga era mesmo bom, não sei porque não consigo convencer as meninas a irem comigo… É tão giro! Mas não! São todas tão sérias e tão "meninas bonitas" que nem conseguem ver aquilo que está mesmo à sua frente! Como a Doremi!

Era muito bonito, dizer que estavam zangadas com ela, que ela não tinha direito de voltar. Que ela não podia voltar. Era muito bonito dizerem como isto era tudo muito errado! Parvas, era o que elas eram! Chamavam-se a si mesmas as "melhores amigas da Doremi" mas depois, ela volta e elas nem têm a decência de olhar sequer para ela. Acham que sabem tudo mas só sabem olhar para a linda imagem que a Rainha lhes meteu na cabeça.

Como é que elas podem não olhar para ela? Porque é que elas preferem acreditar nas coisas que alguém lhes diz a olhar sequer para ela?

Eu sei que a Bibi viu. Ela viu o que eu também vi. Ela viu o vazio.

* * *

- Hei! Miss!

Virei-me para o simpático casal idoso que estava na minha mesa. Sorri. Eles eram habituais e adoro a história do amor deles. Estavam juntos há 50 anos, desde que se conheceram num cruzeiro. Tinha sido paixão à primeira vista e, desde de que o café mágico abriu, todas os dias vinham passar um pedaço da tarde aqui.

- Deixe-me adivinhar… Café e talvez uma das deliciosas tartes de cerejas?

- Parece-me excelente querida! – respondeu a idosa, sorrindo.

Eles eram tão queridos!

Fui até ao balcão passando o pedido para a Sophie que hoje estava de serviço.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ela, metendo o pedido numa bandeja para me entregar.

- Sim. Vocês aguentam-se por aqui, certo?

- Claro! Vai ajudar a tua mãe e não te preocupes connosco.

- Ok! Nesse caso este é a minha última entrega.

Voltei à mesa do meu casal favorito! Ah! Eles eram tão queridos! Cinquenta anos depois e ainda seguravam mãos como namorados!

Entreguei os cafés e sobremesas, rindo quando os vi corar quando me aproximei. Virando-me, fui para os fundos do café que era a parte que era só nossa. Assim que estava sozinha, bati palmas trocando o meu uniforme, pelo uniforme da escola.

- Já vais sair?

- Tenho de ajudar a minha mãe Layla. – disse pegando na minha mala, caminhado para a saída – Não te preocupes que eu avisei a Mahorika!

- Ok. Adeus!

Corri até à saída, acenando ao meu casal de idosos queridos. Tenho mesmo de ir ajudar a minha mãe a arrumar a casa para a visita dos avôs.

Assim que cheguei à rua, e contornei a esquina comecei a abrandar. Talvez pudesse cortar caminho pelo parque. Estava um dia tão lindo. Só me apetece apanhar sol e cheirar as flores! Sim… Era exactamente isso que ira fazer. Virei à esquerda, caminhado para o parque. A minha mãe com certeza não se importaria de esperar mais um pouco.

Cheguei ao parque. Suspirei respirando o perfume que as flores exalavam. Aqui respirava-se pura paz…

Um vendedor de gelados passeava pelo parque. Parei-o comprando um de limão, o meu favorito. Umas crianças brincavam de apanhada, correndo pelo parque, um casal de namorados, declaravam-se sentados num banco de jardim, um idoso sentado perto da fonte dava festas a um pequeno cão. Ali estava! Ali estava a vida a decorrer!

O sol queimava-me o nariz quando passei pelo parque infantil. A estas horas estava quase vazio, tirando as duas crianças que trepavam a uma casa de árvore. Ah… Eu lembrava-me de fazer isso com elas. Era tão divertido. De repente um barulho metálico chamou a minha atenção.

Sentada no baloiço estava nem mais, nem menos que Doremi Harukase.

Era uma imagem avassaladora. Ela tinha o cabelo solto a cair-lhe pelos ombros abaixo, escondendo o rosto abaixado. As pernas davam um impulso mínimo dando um leve movimento ao baloiço. O ar perto dela era pesado, triste, era como se não houvesse motivo de felicidade.

Eu não me recordava de uma única vez que tenha sentido isso perto dela. Como é que em cinco anos ela mudou tanto?

Aproximei-me um pouco mais, encostando-me á primeira árvore que vi. O meu coração doía ao vê-la assim. Ao ver a minha primeira amiga daqui a sofrer assim. Eu gostava de saber o que a fez ficar assim.

Eu nunca realmente acreditei na história que a Rainha nos contou da escola especial de poderes. A Doremi que eu conhecia nunca faria uma cena como aquela por ir para uma escola super-fixe. Não! Ela iria, contente em apreender a controlar-se. Ela nunca faria uma cena por ir aprender a controlar aquilo que ela nunca gostou em si. Não! E, além disso se é uma escola assim tão especial, porque é que o resto de nós não fomos? Nós também temos poderes especiais… Não! Não consigo acreditar nas histórias da Rainha.

Olhei para o céu e com um movimento de olhos fiz descer um raio perto dos pés dela.

Ela levantou a cabeça de repente, olhando para o buraco no chão antes de começar a procurar-me. Olhamos uma para a outra sem desviar o olhar. Era uma batalha. Eu queria desvendar o vazio dos seus olhos e, ela queria esconder tudo de modo a não me mostrar nada.

Nenhuma de nós queria desviar o olhar mas, por fim não aguentei mais. Já não aguentava todo o vazio. Ela acenou com a cabeça numa espécie de sinal de respeito.

Sorri levemente e, virando costas comecei a caminhar para fora do parque. Ela não se esqueceu. Ela lembrava-se das nossas conversas, da nossa maneira especial de comunicar com o olhar. Ela não estava completamente perdida.

Ajeitei a mala no ombro. Eu não sei o que se passou realmente, mas irei descobrir! Enquanto me recordar dos seus gritos, eu irei querer saber. Enquanto me lembrar do seu ar assustado…

FLASHBACK (5 anos atrás)

_- Hei! Dó! Vamos jogar? – perguntou a Sophie com a bola de basquete na mão._

_Eu levantei-me e olhei para a Doremi a suplicar-lhe para vir jogar. Eu gosto de basquete mas a Sophie é um bocado assustadora quando a Doremi não está a jogar, de modo a não conseguir impor respeito._

_Ela sorriu pegando na minha mão estendida._

_- Só um jogo, ok Momoko? Ainda quero ir ao bar antes da aula._

_Sorri-lhe acenado com a cabeça. Não me importava mesmo nada com isso. Até gostava da ideia do bar. Talvez tivessem torta de limão…. Nham…._

_- Finalmente! Estava a ver que as tinha de ir buscar! – gritou a Sophie atirando a bola na direcção da minha cara. Já tinha fechado os olhos á espera do impacto quando a Doremi apanhou-a olhando para a Sophie com o seu olhar de "porta-te bem"._

_Pusemo-nos em posição. Por ser das mais altas fui para o ressalto com a Sophie. Mayday, Mayday! Ela era uma adversária perigosa!_

_Atiraram a bola, nós saltámos e COMEÇOU O JOGO!_

_Estávamos todos divertidos sem nos importarmos muito com o resultado (menos a Sophie mas a Doremi dava-lhe uma cacetada na cabeça, de quando em quando, a ver se ela ganhava juízo) quando, de repente tudo parou._

_Olhámos para a pessoa que segurava a bola e ficamos todos espantados ao ver a Doremi a segurar a bola como se fosse uma bóia salva-vidas, com os olhos arregalados de medo. _

_Tentamos ver o que lhe fazia tanto medo mas só vimos dois homens de fato preto á entrada da escola a olharem para ela, enquanto avançavam na sua direcção. Não havia razão de ter medo pois não?_

_Assim que os dois homens estavam a uns 15 passos dela a Doremi, como que se acordasse, começou a correr na direcção oposta largando a bola. Os homens rapidamente começaram a correr atrás dela, apanhando-a em menos de um minuto. _

_O homem mais alto pegou-lhe na cintura, tentado desviar-se dos murros que ela lhe tentava dar, o outro homem apenas murmurou qualquer coisa enquanto se desviava dos pontapés que ela atirava ao ar. Ao mesmo tempo uma carrinha preta reluzente parou á entrada do pátio e uma mulher, também de fato preto, saiu abrindo a porta detrás._

_O que segurava na Doremi começou a andar, ignorando as cotoveladas, murros e pontapés que ela dava. O outro homem pegou num dos braços dela e instantaneamente ela parou de lutar. As pernas e braços ficaram caídos como se tratasse de uma boneca de trapos. O mais alto suspirou agarrando-a melhor enquanto caminhava mais rápido na direcção do carro. _

_- Não! Por Favor Não! Não! – gritou ela com os olhos cheios de água._

_A mulher de preto aproximou-se deles, acenado para a porta de trás da carrinha, enquanto ela e o outro homem se dirigiram para os lugares da frente. O mais alto que segurava a Doremi encaminhou-se para a porta detrás largando-a no banco._

_- Não…Não! Não, deixa-me ir! Não! Não! NÃO!_

Abanei a cabeça para me ver livre da memória. Aquele foi o dia mais assustador da minha vida. Assim que a carrinha tinha começado a andar, todos no pátio começaram aos berros e outros correram á procura de professoras.

Mais tarde disseram-nos que a Doremi tinha sido mandada para um colégio interno muito bom, mas que por alguma razão que ninguém percebia ela não queria ir. Alguns acreditaram, mas muitos duvidaram. E, quando a Rainha nós contou a "verdade" eu duvidei ainda mais. A Hanna também não acreditou, mas o resto das meninas acreditaram todas. Até mesmo a própria irmã preferiu acreditar em estranhos.

Era doloroso ver o quão mal elas a conheciam. O quão elas a julgavam.

Eu não a conheço há tanto tempo como elas mas, acredito que existe algo mais nesta história. Acredito que existe algo mais. Eu acredito que ela é algo mais. Eu acredito que a verdade está por aí.

E eu… Eu hei-de descobri-la!

* * *

**HEI! Estou de volta! E com o maior capitulo da fic até agora!**

**Feliz também de informar que devido à prenda de aniversário do meu irmão ter sido um pc novo, agora que tenho o pc antigo dele, o que faz dele o meu novo pc! VIVA! Um pc de teclado normal com o qual se consegue escrever! VIVA!**

**Bem... espero que gostem deste capitulo! Como de sempre reviews são muito bem vindas!**

**BACCI  
**


	7. Blasfémia

POV Bibi Harukase

- Mãe! – gritei assim que passei pela porta de entrada.

- Mãe! – gritei mais uma vez enquanto tirava os sapatos.

- Mãe!

- O que foi Bibi!

Assim que ouvi o berro que a mamã deu respirei fundo. Para ela ter aquela voz irritada era porque a Doremi não tinha ainda chegado. O que significa que posso conversar com ela seriamente!

Como é que ela a pode aceitar de volta?

- Ah, mãe ainda bem que tas em casa! – exclamei enquanto passava a porta da cozinha – Estava mesmo a precisar de falar conti…

Não podia ser!

- Dó!

A minha irmã estava sentada na ilha da cozinha a ajudar a cortar cenouras! Como é que a mãe podia estar ao lado dela?

- O que é que ela está a fazer aqui!

- Bibi! – a mãe gritou – Maneiras! Isso não é maneira de falar com a tua irmã!

- Mas mãe!

- Mas mãe, nada!

- Mãe! Ela não pode estar aqui!

- Bibi Amanda Harukase!

- Eu acho que vou lá para cima…

Eu e a mãe desviamos os olhos uma da outra, saindo da discussão, ao som do murmúrio da Doremi, vendo-a escorregar do banco onde estava dirigir-se à porta.

- Doremi espera!

Olhei para a minha mãe espantada, por ela a tentar impedir de se ir embora. O quê?

A Doremi abanou com a cabeça e a mãe parou abraçando-se ao vê-la ir. Depois virou-se para mim franzindo os olhos:

- Bonito Bibi!

Desculpem!

O quê!

* * *

POV Narrador

O toque da campainha da porta ressoou na residência Harukase. A porta da rua abriu bruscamente.

- Entrem meninas! – exclamou a Bibi acenando nervosamente com as mãos.

- Está tudo bem Bibi? – perguntou a Emilie enquanto entrava e pendurava o casaco de malha no cabide.

- Sim. Estás um pouco estranha! – exclamou a Sophie olhando-a nos olhos enquanto a Momoko e a Nicole entravam na casa.

- Não! Eu estou bem! – exclamou enquanto acenava exageradamente com a cabeça que "não".

- Bibi… tens a certeza que está tudo bem? – perguntou novamente Emilie ignorado os claros acenos de "não" e "corta" da mais nova.

- Ah! Meninas! Entrem! Não fiquem aí na entrada!

Ao som da voz da "mamã" Harukase, o grupo entrou na cozinha, para o habitual jantar de primeiro dia de aulas, enquanto a Bibi arrastava-se atrás delas murmurando algo como "Eu tentei…"mas, todas param de repente ao visualizar uma cabeça vermelha a mais no aposento.

- Ah! Olá Doremi! – exclamou a Momoko ganhando olhares das outras quatro e um aceno do alvo do seu cumprimento.

- Noite. – ela murmurou em tom de saudação, enquanto acabava de pôr a mesa.

- Vá meninas! Não se acanhem! Sentem-se!

O senhor Harukase que já estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa, convidou-as a juntar-se a ele com um gesto de mão.

- Vocês hoje estão estranhas meninas…. – disse – Aliás, onde está a Hanna?

As meninas sentam-se nos lugares que já eram habituais.

- A Hanna não se estava a sentir muito bem. O senhor Keisuke já sabe como ela fica quando volta às aulas…. Exagera sempre…

- Claro! Como me pude esquecer Nicole! Se fosse de outra forma nós estranhava-mos, não é verdade Doremi?

A ruiva levantou a cabeça do prato que servia, acenado levemente com a cabeça. Depois virou a cara levemente, tornando a sua face invisível ao seu pai, enquanto entregava o prato à Emilie – "pois… exagero das aulas….". Ao sussurro a morena deu um pequeno salto.

- Bem! Agora que estão todos servidos, por favor comecem! Não se acanhem! – disse a "mamã" Harukase, sorrindo.

* * *

POV Nicole Segawa

- Este foi o jantar mais bizarro da minha carreira! – exclamei atirando-me para cima do puff branco do quarto da Bibi.

- Eu acho que ela quer dizer da sua vida. – disse a Emilie enquanto se sentava na beira da cama da Bibi.

- Bem seja o que for, este jantar foi muito estranho… Concordo contigo aí Nicole! – exclamou a Sophie andando de um lado para o outro, cerrando cada vez mais a volta – Aliás Bibi! Porque é que não avisas-te que ela estava cá?

Ergui a cabeça, apoiando-a nos cotovelos. Sim… Porque é que ela não tinha dito nada? Nós temos o direito de a ignorar-mos friamente como ela merece e, não só o ignorar socialmente permitido num jantar com a família… A Bibi tem muito de explicar!

- Eu tentei! Vocês ignoraram todos os sinais que vos fiz!

Ela fez sinais?

- Tu fizeste sinais? – perguntou a Emilie confusa.

- Argh! Emilie! – exclamou a pequena cabeça vermelha – Tu és suposto seres o cérebro das mais velhas!

- Tu é que és o génio… Génio! – resmunguei. Nós não tínhamos de ver tudo o que a pequena miss "eu sou inteligente" faz…

- Argh!

Sabem… Ela podia dar uma boa actriz! Com gestos dramáticos assim há-de chegar longe!

- Vá lá meninas acalmem-se. – disse a Momoko. Espera! Donde é que ela apareceu? – Não é como vocês possam fazer alguma coisa. A Doremi está de volta! Vocês deviam era estar contentes!

Eu, a Emilie, a Sophie e a Bibi ficamos a olhar para ela. Ela achava mesmo que nós íamos ficar… Hei! Espera aí!

- Estás enganada!

Elas ficaram todas a olhar para mim.

- Nós podemos falar com a Rainha!

* * *

POV Bibi Harukase

Acenei o adeus às meninas. Já era hora de elas irem para casa, e já tínhamos discutindo acerca do que fazer. Estava tudo resolvido!

Virei-me fechando a porta. Assim que me virei dei um pequeno grito ao ver a minha irmã a centímetros do meu rosto.

- Assustaste-me! – gritei.

- Vão falar com a Rainha? – perguntou ela em voz baixa.

- Sim! Tu não tens nada de estar aqui! Aliás, tens algum recado para a Rainha?

Ela olhou para mim fixamente. Os olhos escureceram, ficado num tom negro opaco. Recuei encostando-me à porta. Por fim ela respirou fundo:

- Diz-lhe para ir para o Inferno.

Abri a boca em horror! Isso era blasfémia! Ela não podia dizer tais coisas acerca da nossa Rainha! Dei-lhe um encontrão, fugindo dela mas, antes de conseguir executar o meu plano, uma mão agarrou o meu braço fortemente, fazendo-me parar.

- Eu… - sussurro – Eu se fosse a ti não ia ter com a Rainha…

* * *

**Hey Hey! Misa aqui!**

**Hoje foi o ultimo capitulo desta fase, agora começa a parte divertida, com as descobertas todas! Por isso divirtam-se!**

**Só quero avisar que o proximo capitulo é capaz de demorar um pouco porque estou de fériazinhas e com net limitada..**

**BaccI  
**


	8. Chamaram?

POV Doremi Harukase

Já me havia esquecido como o ensino mortal era mundano. Como tudo era tão fácil e de como os estudantes eram tão fúteis com os seus rótulos de "popular", "marrão", etc... Eles que não aguentariam nem 5 minutos na minha realidade. Mas, apesar disso tudo, era um melhoramento. Isto era o paraíso para qualquer um de nós.

Cheguei ao portão principal da escola preparando-me mentalmente para os idiotas dos rapazes que pareciam não entender as indirectas. Ainda assim preferia as idiotices que eles tentavam para, obter a minha atenção que, o ciúme doentio de algumas raparigas. Quem diria que a Reika Tamaki ainda hoje teria ciúmes meus? Inacreditável.

- Doremi!

- Harukase!

- Beleza!

Boa… Só o que me faltava. Dei um meio sorriso aos três idiotas que me estendiam flores. Arhg! Rosas… Tirei-lhes as flores das mãos continuado a andar. Quando é que apreenderiam que Rosas não figuram entre as minhas favoritas?

Encontrei a Marina que ainda adorava flores e que estava neste momento a olhar para um canteiro dizimado. Roseiras; obvio.

- Marina.

A morena levantou os olhos vendo as rosas na minha mão.

- Pois desculpa por isso. O idiota 1, 2 e 3 acharam por alguma razão que eu iria gostar disto. – disse apontado com a mão para os três retardados que me perseguiam, entregando-lhe as rosas.

- Cambada de Idiotas. Elas ainda estavam a abrir! – exclamou ela de pé, fazendo um ar ameaçador na direcção do grupo. – Ah… Obrigada Doremi.

Dispensei o cumprimento com a mão, dando um meio sorriso. Tinha saudades de falar com pessoas que não estivessem aterrorizadas comigo.

A Rainha tinha-me tirado isso.

Continuei a andar entrado na escola. As escadas estavam repletas de pessoas que pareciam gostar de atrapalhar o trânsito. Havia duas raparigas que assim que me viram começaram logo aos sussurros. Adorável.

Cheguei à sala do 12A, abrindo a porta e ignorado todas as pérolas que os rapazes ainda tentavam mandar. Abri caminho entre os grupos histéricos de raparigas utilizando o meu olhar gelado e alcancei finalmente a minha carteira.

- Harukase. – cumprimentou o Yada com um aceno de cabeça, Kotake fez o mesmo.

Acenei de volta sentando-me atrás do último. Conseguia notar o ar teso do Kotake. Porquê? Ele não tinha medo de mim. Pois não? Ele olhou para trás quando o Yada fez um comentário qualquer e vi os seus olhos azuis-claros escurecerem um pouco. Virei a cara para a janela escondendo-a com o cabelo. Eu conhecia aquela expressão. Já a vira muitas vezes. Na própria cara.

Ele não tinha medo… Ele tinha receio. Bolas.

A professora de História entrou na sala fazendo os alunos todos levantarem-se na normal vénia de respeito.

Voltamos a sentarmo-nos. Olhei em volta, curiosa pela falta dos comentários já habituais das meninas. Desde daquele jantar "cerimonial de 1º dia" que elas não se poupavam na sua campanha contra mim. Elas eram ainda piores que as idiotas da escadaria. Sabia que a Momoko e a Hanna se haviam recusado a entrar nisso o que não parecia faze-las parar. Eu via o olhar da Hanna. Gostaria de puder tomar as suas dores. Uma menina de 8 anos não deveria passar por isto.

Dei um pequeno sorriso triste. Era excelente se isto fosse o pior que ela passa-se. A idade não era realmente relevante no mundo donde vinha.

De qualquer forma, divagar em pensamentos não me ajudaria a descobrir porque é que nenhuma cá está hoje.

Olhei em frente tentado concentrar-me nas palavras da professora. Uma coisa completamente inútil já que os miúdos do infantário sabiam mais de História do que ela.

Revirei os olhos ouvido o último acrescento histórico que a professora fez. Ridículo! Voltei a tentar focar a minha atenção à idiota que proclamava que a 1ª guerra mundial foi em 1994.

De repente um ponto azul brilhante tomou a minha atenção. Era como uma pequena estrela fugaz que pairava sobre a cabeça dos alunos da primeira vila parecendo procurar por alguém. Ninguém realmente parecia reparar naquilo. Tinha que ser magia. Mas o quê?

O ponto parou começando a flutuar na minha direcção. Uh-uh. Problemas!

Assim que o ponto me alcançou, deixando atrás dele um trilho de partículas azuis como jóias, o seu brilho aumentou.

O fundo da sala começou a desvanecer-se, com as cores a misturarem-se todas numa espécie de névoa. O brilho do ponto aumentou ainda mais, fazendo a névoa esbater até tudo o que conseguia ver era branco.

No momento seguinte tudo desapareceu e eu? Estava em pé em frente ao conselho. Maravilhoso…

- Chamaram?

Ouviu-se um "Oh!" horrorizado de todas as bruxas que pertenciam ao conselho. "_Sinceramente o que esperavam elas ouvir?"_ pensei arqueado a sobrancelha.

- Doremi Harukase! Estás aqui em audiência na corte de vossa majestade a Rainha das Bruxas por acusações de blasfémia. Alguma coisa a dizer em tua defesa? – gritou a MajoHearth.

Olhei em volta, vendo 6 vultos muito conhecidos. Claro! Revirei os olhos. "_Isto havia de ser giro_", pensei enquanto ria sarcasticamente fazendo algumas bruxas encolherem-se e a MajoHearth gritar mais uma vez.

- HARUKASE!

- Mudaram de decoração? – ao ver o ar espantado da bruxa ela riu mais uma vez – Talvez devesse mudar o seu manto Hearth. Umas cores mais alegres não lhe fariam mal!

A MajoHearth gritou mais uma vez:

- Vejam como ela dispensa as nossas tradições! Aliás porque não usas o teu manto cerimonial?

- Não me apetece realmente. - o olhar a MajoHearth era de morrer a rir.

Uma outra bruxa exclama:

- O manto de cores escuras é tradicional, pois é símbolo de respeito para com a magia. Nós somos apenas o instrumento. A nossa magia é que deve brilhar.

- Snif, snif… a sério! Eu agora fiquei emocionada. – exclamou com uma careta, fazendo um ar sério em seguida "_elas sabem perfeitamente porque não uso o meu manto_" – Acham mesmo que é um bando de palavras poéticas que me interessam?

Atrás dela ouviu "Mas se isso é verdade, porquê é que os fatos de aprendiz são às cores?" da Emilie.

Doremi revirou os olhos:

- Óptimo! Excelente! O vosso precioso concelho nunca pensou em ensinar nada de jeito às suas estudantes?

A MajoHearth abriu os olhos e a boca sem saber exactamente o que responder, porque isso era verdade.

Doremi revirou novamente os olhos, virando costas ao concelho (o que só as fez ficar ainda mais irritadas) e virou-se para a Emilie:

- Os fatos das aprendizas são de cores, pois ainda estão a tentar encontrar a sua magia. Como vocês deviam saber – alfinetou o conselho – a nossa magia é como uma impressão digital. Quando eu executo um feitiço formo uma aura cor-de-rosa. – disse demonstrado fazendo aparecer um coelho de fumo cor-de-rosa em frente delas com um aceno de mão – Da mesma forma que quando tu executas um feitiço aparece uma aura laranja. Quando éramos aprendizas os nossos fatos eram cor-de-rosa e laranja, respectivamente, como um indicador de como deveria ser a nossa magia. Era apenas uma ajuda. Era um indicador do teu caminho e do teu progresso.

Respirei fundo irritada com o olhar atento que elas tinham. O conselho não podia ter realmente lhes ensinado isto?

- Antigamente quando o sistema de aprendizas ainda estava no inicio a passagem para o manto escuro era uma cerimonia importante pois era quando e como a mestra apresentava a sua aluna à comunidade como uma bruxa activa e útil á sociedade. Havia ainda uma teoria que afirmava que a cor da nossa aura era indicativo de uma habilidade em particular. – respirei fundo virando-me novamente para o concelho mostrando-lhes um sorriso sarcástico – Mas, que sei eu? Afinal aprendi isto tudo sozinha.

- Sempre foi uma insolente! – gritou MajoRika que estava sentada perto das meninas. Ignorei-a.

- Acalmem-se minhas queridas.

Imediatamente todas presentes naquela sala se levantaram apressando-se a ajoelhar na vénia à Rainha.

Deixei-me estar em pé, cruzando os braços e arqueado a sobrancelha. Incrível! Tinha todas na palma das suas mãos.

- Ajoelha-te insolente! – gritou a MajoHearth.

Não me mexi. Estava demasiado ocupada a olhar fixamente para a Rainha. Ela era a culpada de tudo.

- Ajoelha-te já te disse! – gritou mais uma vez a bruxa lançando-me um encantamento ,o qual desvie com um movimento de mãos espantando toda a gente.

- Não me ajoelho perante inferiores.

O silêncio reinava na corte. Ninguém esperava uma resposta daquelas. Ninguém se lembrara sequer de erguer a mão para tentar um feitiço contra mim, a miúda insolente! A Rainha sentou-se no seu trono olhando-me fixamente.

- Porque dizes isso, querida Doremi?

Ri-me. O som dos meus risos ecoava nas paredes silenciosas da corte.

- Isso foi uma piada e peras. Não sabia que o tinha em si Rainha!

O conselho suspirou. Ninguém se deveria dirigir a vossa majestade assim.

- Miúda, tu estás tão tramada! – exclamou uma bruxa do conselho sem se conseguir conter.

- Calma. – todos se calaram à palavra da Rainha – Porque estás tão chateada?

Ergui a sobrancelha. Ela não estava a falar a sério pois não?

- Você não está a falar a sério pois não? Quer que eu comece por onde? Hoje que fui arrastada da minha maravilhosa aula para ser acusada de deus sabe lá o quê ou de à 5 anos atrás quando me mandou raptar para me levar para aquele buraco de inferno?

- Eu só quero saber porque não estás na escola Doremi. Não te posso acusar por blasfémia. A livre expressão da palavra é algo que valorizo muito.

Nunca diria. Estalei os dedos fazendo aparecer um papel de aspecto oficial e fi-lo levitar até à Rainha.

- Aí está a autorização de permanência terrestre durante o ano lectivo ocorrente. Como vê é tudo oficial. – Sorri começado a andar para trás ignorado os guardas que me tentavam cercar – Bem, se isso é tudo irei embora agora. Minhas senhoras! – exclamei erguendo os braço envoltos numa aura cor-de-rosa – _Encotros Terminthos_!

Assim que abaixei os braços num movimento único o cenário da corte desvaneceu-se como se fosse sugado por um buraco negro. E assim que pisco os olhos estava de novo na sala de aula com os olhos azuis-claros de Kotake a olharem para ela preocupados:

- Harukase!

Pisquei os olhos. Estava toda a gente a olhar a para mim. Era só o que me faltava.

- Estás bem?

Olhei novamente para o Kotake. Acenei brevemente com a cabeça.

- Tens a certeza? Tu estavas tipo completamente sem reacção.

Óptimo! A Rainha não podia ter parado o tempo enquanto eu estava "convocada"?

- Eu estou bem. A sério.

A professora e os restantes alunos voltaram a focar-se na aula, mas o Kotake continuou a olhar para mim:

- Tens a certeza?

Acenei mais uma vez com a cabeça dando um pequeno sorriso. Era bom.

Ele deu outro sorriso igual ao meu e voltou-se novamente para a frente. Virei-me para a janela.

Eu sei que o conselho não vai deixar isto assim. Eu sei que a Rainha ainda vai me fazer sofrer mais. Eu sei que elas vão querer saber.

Sorri. Elas achavam que isto é mau? Elas achavam que a vida delas era má? Elas ainda não tinham visto nada!

* * *

**Primeiro Capitulo com Pov Doremi. Espero que gostem!**


	9. O meu punhal favorito

Pov Tetsuya Kotake

Hoje o treino foi… brutal. O treinador estava com a pica toda e parecia que nunca mais ia acabar. Felizmente amanhã temos uma folga dos treinos, porém temos aulas.

Desde que ela chegou que as aulas são esquisitas. Ela simplesmente senta-se atrás de mim sem dizer nada a não ser que falem com ela. E quanto falam ela tenta despacha-las o mais rápido possível. Ela mudou tanto… E, no entanto não consigo esquecer os gritos dela… naquele fáctico em que a levaram.

Bem, de qualquer forma a ver se me apresso, a mãe disse que ia fazer lasanha para o almoço. Tenho de aproveitar que o facto de ao domingo ela estar em casa. Afinal sendo que o pai é da marinha (passando meses no mar) e a mãe é uma enfermeira (que trabalhava 24/7), passo muito tempo sozinho e quero aproveitar.

- AHHHHHH!

Levantei a cabeça com o grito claramente feminino e claramente de medo. Sem pensar comecei a correr na direcção do onde o grito parecia ter vindo. Fui ter a uma esquina perto do parque. No chão perto de uma árvore uma rapariga de uns 15 anos estava deitada de cabeça para baixo aparentemente inconsciente.

Corri na sua direcção assustado. Quando cheguei perto dela ajoelhei-me rapidamente procurando com os dedos o pulsar de vida no seu pulso. Viva. Ao menos isso. Comecei a fazer um rápido exame à sua cabeça à procura de uma concussão. Não encontrei nenhuns sinais mas peguei no telemóvel para chamar uma ambulância.

Ao ouvir uma espécie de rosnadela levantei-me rapidamente, ainda a agarrar o telemóvel, virando-me para trás.

Um homem de cerca de 25 anos, daqueles que faziam as raparigas da turma suspirarem estava atrás de mim. Algo na aura dele fazia querer fugir a correr.

- Temos aqui um miudinho com complexo de herói, não é verdade?

Engoli em seco antes de abanar com a cabeça. A voz dele era arrepiante, demasiado perfeita e clara. Quase como uma leão o homem começou a avançar predatóriamente, sorrindo largamente.

- Pena… Darias um excelente escravo se, sabes, não tivesse de te matar…

Nem vi o golpe chegar. No momento a seguir estava a voar contra uma árvore, caindo atrás dos arbustos. A última coisa que me lembro antes de cair na escuridão foi de ouvir o riso dele.

* * *

Dor.

Sangue.

Gritos.

Acordei de repente sem perceber porque é que a minha cabeça doía tanto. Toquei ao de leve no alto que se formava na parte de trás da cabeça sentindo a viscosidade do sangue. O que é… Porra! O que é que aconteceu ao idiota que o bateu.

- _Assim não chegas longe chuchu…_

Abri os olhos ao som desta voz, tentai erguer o tronco sem ficar cheio de náuseas. O que é que ela está a fazer aqui?

- _A sério chuchu… Esse golpe é tão século passado._

Através das folhas pequenas dos arbustos a cena que se passava parecia tirada de um naqueles filmes que o Yada o levava a ver.

O homem que o tinha atacado estava no chão a tentar levantar-se com dificuldade. Rosnava e a pele morena estava toda suja de sangue, provavelmente do nariz que parecia partido. As roupas pretas estavam todas sujas de pó e cortadas inclusive em alguns sítios.

Sentada descontraidamente de pernas cruzadas em cima do muro de separação da estrada, estava nem mais nem menos do que Doremi Harukase.

- _A sério?_ – perguntou ela quando levantou os olhos das unhas que observava, vendo o homem a tentar levantar-se – _Ainda queres apanhar mais?_

O homem grunhiu, rosnando-lhe. Depois ergueu a cabeça a sorrir de uma maneira assustadora. Olhei para o meu telemóvel que ainda tinha na mão. Talvez pudesse telefonar à polícia mas, o que aconteceu a seguir simplesmente fez-me abrir a câmara e começar a tirar fotografias.

O homem começou a rir-se sadicamente, abrindo muito a boca. Quando ultrapassou a medida máxima que o maxilar humano abre, dentes afiados como agulhas começaram a substituir os dentes normais. A boca aumentou e os lábios tornaram-se de um roxo escuro, a seguir a pele começou a borbulhar como se queima-se sendo rapidamente substituída por uma espécie de couro preto brilhante. Os olhos ficaram mais pequenos e redondos de um vermelho doentio, o cabelo antes preto brilhante, cresceu ultrapassando os ombros e ficando de uma cor acinzentada. As unhas cresceram tornando-se em garras e asas como as de um morcego começaram a crescer nas suas costas. Todo ele cresceu arrebentado as roupas elegantes substituindo-as com músculos enormes.

Quatro palavras: Que Porra Era Aquela?

A ruiva simplesmente suspirou, como se visse aquilo todos os dias, saltando elegantemente para o chão. Depois abanou a cabeça sorrindo amargamente enquanto caminhava na direcção da… coisa.

- _Ouvi dizer que eras corajosa Ginger… Mas não me parece realmente._

Arrepiei-me todo. A voz dele já não era demasiado perfeita, era simplesmente horrível. A Doremi semicerrou os olhos aparentemente divertida.

- _Ainda não lutas-te comigo Demónio. Nunca ouviste dizer que não se julga um livro pela capa?_

- _Ditados humanos são simplesmente idiotas, mas devo dizer que me divertes rapariga._ – e como se para demonstrar começou a rir.

Se não estivesse a ver não acreditava. Enquanto a "coisa" ria a Doremi sorriu e elevou a mão coberta de fogo, mandado o que parecia ser um meteorito na direcção do… "coisa"!

Assim que o ser apanhou o impacto, mal teve tempo de reagir pois a ruiva tirou uma adaga rapidamente de uma das botas e atirou-a exactamente para o mesmo sitio onde o fogo o tinha atingido.

Em apenas cerca de dez segundos, Doremi matou o ser que agora sangrava caído no chão.

A ruiva olhou em volta descontraidamente. Depois caminhou em direcção à rapariga que ainda ali estava e verificou o pulso. Aparentemente satisfeita levantou-se caminhado em direcção ao ser morto. Chegando perto pontapeou-o levemente com a ponta da bota como se a verificar se estava morto. Sorriu maliciosamente e com a ponta do pé virou o ser até ficar com o peito para cima.

Abaixou-se pegando num pedaço de tecido que pertencia à roupa do morto e depois num só movimento arrancou o punhal do peito do ser, fazendo uma cara de desgosto à nhanha preta que escorria da arma.

- _Não acredito! O meu punhal favorito!_ – exclamou limpado a arma ao tecido, voltando a por a arma na bota esquerda. Depois olhando em volta sorriu levemente divertida – _Bem… isto deve ser divertido! Vamos ver se a Rainha gosta deste presente!_

E num suspirou a ruiva e o ser morto tinham desaparecido num halo de luz.

As sirenes de uma ambulância soavam na rua, ergui o corpo um pouco mais usando a árvore como apoio.

Rapidamente dois paramédicos saíram da ambulância um correndo na minha direcção e outro na direcção da rapariga. Ele desatou a fazer perguntas apontado com uma lanterna para os meus olhos mas isso não importava, não realmente…

Mas que raio é que se passou!

* * *

O sol da manhã atingiu os meus olhos fechados fazendo-me franzir o sobrolho antes de abrir os olhos. Auch… a minha cabeça dói.

Sentei-me devagar na cama. Porque é que doía a cabeça?

Tentei recordar-me do que se tinha passado ontem mas só conseguia lembrar-me de sair do treino, dali para a frente… nada!

Levantei-me indo vestir a farda. O relógio dizia que ainda faltava uma hora para às aulas. Sai do quarto indo para a cozinha.

- Tetsuya!

Olhei para a minha mãe espantado quando ela me abraçou.

- Como é que te sentes querido?

Fiquei confuso… como assim?

- Como assim mãe? Só me dói a cabeça.

- Não te lembras pois não? – acenei que não e a mãe suspirou antes de me fazer sentar na mesa em frente a um apetitoso pequeno-almoço – Tu assustaste-me ontem! Estava à espera de ti para almoço e nada, eis quando recebo uma chamada do hospital a dizer que estavas lá internado! – Eu, no hospital? – Aparentemente tu e uma rapariga foram alvos de um assalto mal feito e o assaltante atingiu-te na cabeça. Fez-te uma concussão.

Levei a mão ao alto que sentia na cabeça.

- Não me lembro de nada disso.

- É normal. O médico disse que podia acontecer. – ela fez uma ar preocupado – Tens a certeza que queres ir para a escola? Eu posso ficar cá hoje, pedir folga.

- Não deixa estar, eu tomo um comprimido e fico bom num instante.

A mãe suspirou mas eu sabia que ela tinha de trabalhar. Reunindo as coisas ela rapidamente despediu-se me mim indo embora para o trabalho.

Terminei o pequeno-almoço arrumando a louça. Caminhei para o quarto para pegar na mochila. Na secretária o meu telemóvel dava o apito de "mensagem recebida". Peguei nele:

_De: Yada_

_Meu! Ouvi o que te aconteceu! Estás bem? Vais vir hoje à escola?_

_PS- Tens aquela foto do treino de ontem? O treinador quer para o jornal._

Foto? Qual foto?

Abri o menu indo directamente para a pasta de fotos. Parei.

Que raio? O que era aquilo…

FLASHBACK

_Dor. Sangue. Gritos._

_- … Esse golpe é tão século passado_

…_dentes afiados como agulhas começaram a substituir os dentes normais._

…_morto._

- _Não acredito! O meu punhal favorito!_

Respirei aflito, ignorando o facto que tinha sustido a respiração. Dei meia volta começando a correr.

* * *

- Hei meu, estás bem? Sempre tens a foto?

Ignorei o Yada e entrei rapidamente na sala, ignorando o resto das pessoas, indo em direcção da ruiva sem expressão que olhava pela janela.

Cheguei à carteira dela pousando repentinamente as mãos. Ela olhou para cima meia irritada coisa que desapareceu quando se deparou com a foto que estava activa no ecrã do meu telemóvel. Uma foto dela. Uma foto de ontem.

- Acho que mereço uma explicação, Harukase.

* * *

**Hei pessoal. Misa daqui. Desculpem a demora. A minha vida está uma confunsão agora com o inicio do ano lectivo e tudo o mais e simplesmente não tenho tido o tempo ou a disposição para escrever. Peço desculpa por isso, vocês não têm culpa disso.**

**Este é o primeiro de muito capítulos POV Tetsuya. Espero que gostem e dêem sugestões de como melhor o ponto de vista dele. Eu estou a tentar o melhor mas sinto que ainda não está muito bom. Sorry por isso. **

**Tentei também dar a conhecer um pouco mais da personalidade da Doremi, quem está curioso com o que se passa levante a mão! Ah! É verdade estou a aceitar sugestões para o nome da mãe do Tetsuya, ela não têm realmente muita importância na historia mas ainda vai aparecer mais. Por isso não se acanhem e deem a vossa opinião!**

**Bacci!  
**


	10. Respostas parte1

POV Tetsuya Kotake

Ela continuava a olhar para o telemóvel assustada.

- Então?

- Onde é que arranjaste isso?

Era a primeira vez que ouvia esta voz vinda dela. Não era a normal sem conotação especial que utilizava no dia-a-dia, nem era a que tinha ouvido ontem forte e divertida. Era, simplesmente frágil.

- Eu estava lá.

Vi os olhos dela abrirem espantados e, depois escurecerem brevemente.

- Onde?

Analisei-a. A voz tinha ganho um outro tom, um que me fazia querer encolher a um canto.

- O…"coisa" tinha-me atirado para detrás de uns arbustos.

Ela olhou para mim com um pequeno brilho de preocupação.

- Estás bem? – acenei que sim embora, tenha feito uma careta com o movimento. Ela suspirou e deu um meio sorriso – Suponho que com "coisa" te referes ao Demónio Agony.

Demónio? O quê?

Antes de puder abrir a boca o professor de matemática entrou na sala e mandou-me sentar. A Doremi apenas me mandou um pequeno olhar como de dissesse "espera".

Sentei-me. Eu ainda queria a minha explicação.

* * *

POV Doremi Harukase

Como é que ele estava lá? Como pude ser tão descuidada?

Olhei para a cabeça dele. Três pontos pequenos formavam uma linha no topo do crânio, o provável sitio atingindo. Abanei a cabeça. Humanos não eram suposto entrarem nesta guerra. Como é que não impedi isto?

Ele olhou-me de esguelha. Os olhos dele quase que gritavam "respostas!" quando me olhavam. Eu teria de dizer alguma coisa… Porque é que a Rainha não lhe tinha apago a memória? É algum tipo de vingança pelo "presente" que lhe deixei?

FLAHSBACK

_Apareci na sala do trono combatendo as protecções ridículas que tinham contra aparecimento de estranhos. E por ridículas, quero dizer que qualquer bruxo inteligente consegue ultrapassa-las. Felizmente a sala estava vazia ou, não teria metade da piada._

_ Levitei o corpo do demónio deixando-o cair no meio da escadaria do trono. Que ele a suja-se de sangue. _

_ Sorri. Estalei os dedos fazendo aparecer um laço vermelho, enorme, de seda vermelha na cabeça do demónio._

_ Subi o resto dos degraus e sentei-me no trono. Queria que ela fosse a primeira a ver a mensagem. Estiquei o dedo começando a escrever no ar:_

_"Um presente vossa majestade, Rainha de mundo das Bruxas. O mundo não é tão cor-de-rosa quanto pensa."_

_ Enquanto escrevia na parede oposta ao trono apareciam letras gigantes formandas de fogo incandescente que descreviam as palavras que gesticulava. _

_ "Agora só gostava de ser mosca para puder ver a cara dela!" pensei enquanto desaparecia em pleno ar._

Bem, vingança ou não, teria de lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Ia a virar a cabeça para a janela quando um papelinho acerca na minha mão. O Kotake olha para mim. Abri o papel:

Sabes que podes confiar em mim, certo?

Engoli em seco, tentado manter a cara inexpressiva. Quando é que foi a ultima vez que fiz isso? Quando foi a ultima vez que confie em alguém?

* * *

POV Testuya Kotake

O tempo sempre passou assim tão devagar? Isto é agonizante! Mas, o pior nem eram as aulas. Eram os "Oh, coitadinho!" e o "És tão corajoso!" das raparigas que me perseguem! O professor de matemática tinha me chamado "O pequeno herói da pátria que salvava raparigas em perigo". Como se! Se eles ao menos soubessem quem tinha realmente salvo o dia!

Olhei para o relógio. Ainda faltava um quarto de hora para o intervalo. Raios!

Arrisquei um olhar trás. A Doremi estava aparentemente bem se, ninguém olhasse para as suas mãos. Estava sentada como normalmente, hirta e muito direita. A cara inexpressiva como sempre mas, as mãos… Estavam fechadas em punhos muito apertadas. Tão apertadas que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos e as veias principais ressaltavam. Ela estava nervosa.

TRIMM!

Levantei-me rapidamente ao som do toque, voltando rapidamente a cair na cadeira. Nota mental: Movimentos bruscos e concussões não resultam juntos.

Uma mão cálida pousou no meu ombro, apertando-o levemente:

- Tens a certeza que estás bem?

Virei a cara na direcção da ruiva murmurando um "sim". Reparei que algumas pessoas olhavam para ela espantados. Ela geralmente não falava com ninguém.

Levantei-me olhando para ela. Ela por sua vez suspirou antes de começar a andar. Segui-a percebendo o "é a única chance" no abanar dos seus ombros.

Descemos as escadas abrindo caminho para o pátio. De lá começamos a andar afastando-nos de qualquer sinal de população.

- Onde estamos a ir? – perguntei

- Longe.

Grande resposta. Continuamos a andar até chegarmos a um muro. Ela parou e olhou para mim com os olhos a brilharem:

- Segue-me.

Pisquei os olhos quando a vi erguer os braços agarrando a beira do muro e passando rapidamente para o outro lado. Agarrei também o muro erguendo-me e com um movimento de pernas passei para o outro lado onde, cai espectacularmente de cu no chão quando uma tontura passou por mim.

Ela riu ajoelhando-se ao meu lado examinando-me a cabeça.

- Não tem piada… - murmurei parecendo o meu primo de 3 anos. Ela riu novamente dando-me a mão e ajudando-me a levantar.

Suspirei quando ergui os olhos. Parecia que tinha acabado de cair no meio de uma floresta.

O sol passava entre as frestas das copas criando padrões na cobertura verde do chão. Folhas de diversos tons de cobre formavam montes em volta dos tronos grandes e largos. Pássaros voavam de ramo em ramo piando levemente. O vento mínimo que passava por entre a condensação de ramos fazia dançar as folhas e a relva rasteira. Ali a floresta respirava. Vivia.

Ela continuou a andar arrastando-me com ela. Por fim parou, largando-me a mão e afastando-se. Olhei em volta fascinado. Estávamos no meio de uma pequena clareira. Uma família de coelhos fugiu quando nós chegamos e pássaros piavam como para avisar os outros animais da nossa presença. Um tronco caindo cheio de musgo mostrava a sua função de banco mas, o mais impressionante era o baloiço.

A árvore de folhas completamente douradas dançava levemente com o vento que era ali mais forte. No tronco mais baixo pendia um baloiço de duas pessoas. O musgo junto com uma trepadeira florida, cobria as correntes de suspensão. Nos recortes ornamentais das costas do baloiço a mesma trepadeira preenchia as falhas. O assento estava incrivelmente limpo, embora isso não lhe tira-se o ar de que, aquilo pertencia ali. Pertencia aquele lugar, fazendo parte dele.

Virei-me:

- Isto é espectacular…

Fechei a boca. A ruiva estava no centro na clareira onde o sol batia mais fortemente. Parecia tão pequena. Tão frágil.

Estava abraçada a si mesma com a cara virada para cima, com aquela pele de alabastro a brilhar ao sol. A boca formava um sorriso mínimo quase triste. Os olhos estavam fechados. O seu cabelo parecia fogo, com o sol a derramar-se sobre ele daquela maneira, fazendo realçar todos os tons até então secretos. Os cobres, os vermelhos, o ouro, o branco da pele e o rosa dos lábios. Ela era em si própria uma jóia. E aquela fragilidade e tristeza faziam-na parecer uma deusa.

Ela abaixou por fim o rosto abrindo os olhos. Depois virou-se para mim caminhando lentamente.

- O que queres saber?

* * *

**1º Parte!**


	11. Respostas parte2

POV Tetsuya Kotake

Olhei para ela sem saber bem por onde começar. A voz dela era tão triste, tão perdida.

- Que lugar é este?

Ela ergueu a cabeça espantada. Devia estar a pensar porque é que não ataquei logo com as perguntas sobre ontem. Mas, eu queria que ela percebesse que eu falava a sério quando dizia que queria que ela confiasse em mim.

- Estás a falar a sério?

Acenei sorrindo levemente. Ela sorriu também, suspirando. Depois deixando os ombros caírem levemente caminhou para o baloiço sentando-se. Juntei-me a ela. Ela tinha as mãos apertadas pousadas no colo. Outra vez nervosa. Olhei para cima vendo um esquilo a esconder-se num ramo e com um impulso dos pés, comecei a balançar-nos.

- Hanna's Paradise.

- O quê?

- O nome… do lugar. Chama-se Hanna's Paradise.

Ela parecia verdadeiramente triste por isso ergui o braço rodeando-lhe os ombros num meio-abraço. Ela encolheu-se com o contacto ficando rígida. Insisti até ela se habituar e começar a descontrair.

Continuei com o impulso dos joelhos mantendo o movimento do baloiço. Eu conseguia senti-la a descontrair pouco a pouco, mas nunca completamente. Ela precisava de ajuda. Ninguém reagia assim a um abraço se não tivesse passado por algo mau.

- Compreendes – virei a cabeça quando ela começou a falar – que não te posso realmente contar nada.

Parei com o movimento de baloiço repentinamente.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Que não posso contar.

Levantei-me irritado, caminhando para o meio da clareira.

- Diz-me que estás a gozar Harukase! Diz-me que não vais simplesmente fingir que eu não vi o que aconteceu ontem!

A ruiva levantou-se também irritada caminhando pesadamente na minha direcção.

- Tu nem sequer te devias lembrar! Ela devia ter-te apago a memória!

- Então não era realmente por causa da concussão! – ao ver o olhar confuso dela expliquei – Eu não me recordava até ir ao telemóvel e ver as fotos.

Ela fez um ar de "ah!" antes de revirar os olhos irritada.

- Porque é que não podes simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu nada?

Arregalei os olhos. Ela estava a gozar, certo?

- Estás a gozar certo? Harukase eu vi-te fazer fogo do nada! Eu vi-te lutar com uma adaga! Eu vi-te matar aquele… Demónio!

- Pois, mas não devias ter visto.

Parei as minhas voltas com o tom seco dela. Virei-me pronto para começar a gritar. Ela parecia uma guerreira amazónica. Mesmo com a farda escolar, que era igual para todas, ela era conseguia erguer a imagem de uma guerreira pronta para a batalha. Os braços estavam cruzados e o corpo parecia pronto para começar a mover-se de um lado para o outro. A cara era uma fachada arrogante e os olhos eram uma piscina de gelo rosa.

Fechei os olhos abanando a cabeça. Ainda à cinco minutos atrás disse que ela precisava de ajuda e agora estou a gritar com ela.

- Harukase – tentei – tu, não me podes deixar sem qualquer explicação. Percebes isso? Percebes que podes confiar em mim.

Os olhos dela abriram ficando completamente em choque. Ela deu um passo para trás respirando fundo como se tivesse levado um soco. Os braços já não estavam cruzados mas sim esticados ao longo do corpo.

- Não…

A voz dela era um sussurro perdido. Dei um passo na direcção dela.

- Tu podes confiar em mim. Eu só quero saber o que se passou porque não aguento ver-te assim. Eu quero ajudar-te. – aproximei-me um pouco mais dela ficando a menos de um passo dela – Eu quero ser teu amigo. Eu quero fazer parte da tua vida.

E com esta ultima frase ergui a mão pousando-a no ombro dela.

Assim que fiz contacto ela explodiu. Correndo para o centro da clareira:

- TU ESTÁS LOUCO! EU NÃO TE POSSO METER NISTO! EU NÃO POSSO! – naquele momento ela virou-se com lágrimas a correrem-lhe cara abaixo – Eu não posso… Eu não posso ser responsável por mais uma morte…

Aproximei-me um pouco mais:

- Doremi…

- NÃO! – gritou ela chorando ainda mais – EU NÃO POSSO! EU NÃO AGUENTO SER A CULPADA POR A MORTE DE MAIS ALGUÉM! – tentei aproximar-me um pouco mais, o que é que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

- Não o Mark… Não… NÃO! – gritou ela caindo no chão agarrado os joelhos e enterrando a cara neles soluçando – EU NÃO POSSO MATAR MAIS NINGUÉM!

* * *

**2º Parte! Ainda há de vir mais!**


	12. Respostas parte3

POV Tetsuya Kotake

O que ela quer dizer com "Matar"? Quem é que ela matou?

Sussurros soluçantes de "não" era a única coisa que se ouvia na clareira. Eu não me conseguia mexer. Ela matou alguém?

Um soluço mais alto distinguiu-se no ar e, foi como que um despertador. Dei um passo antes de parar. Não sei o que hei de fazer…

Subitamente um ponto cor-de-rosa de luz brilhante apareceu entre nós., tomando a forma de duas mochilas e um ser. Assim que a luz ficou mais fraca, enfraquecendo progressivamente, pisquei os olhos.

Uma rapariga de aspecto de ter a nossa idade flutuava à minha frente. O cabelo era ruivo preso numa trança comprida. O corpo curvilíneo estava coberto com um mãio branco de decote à barco com mangas ¾ de chiffon cor-de-rosa folgado. As pernas estavam cobertas com o mesmo material deixando os pés nus. Ela era impressionante, tão impressionante que quase me esqueci que ela tinha cerca de dez centímetros e olhos exactamente iguais aos da ruiva que soluçava no chão.

A rapariga olhou para mim deixando cair as duas mochilas no chão. Reparei brevemente que eram as nossas mochilas. O que era ela? Quem era ela?

Fui desperto repentinamente com um soluço. Dei mais um passo na direcção dela antes de parar. Não sei o que fazer.

A rapariga olhou para mim antes de revirar os olhos e gesticular com os braços numa espécie de abraço.

- Abraça-a! – sussurro irritada.

Ignorei por momentos o facto de estar a obedecer a um ser que nem sabia o que era e, avancei o resto do caminho até à ruiva.

Ajoelhei-me e erguendo os meus braços puxei-lhe os ombros abraçando-a por detrás. Ela soluçou mais fortemente tentando fugir. Ignorei, continuado a abraça-la.

Ao fim de algum tempo ela deixou de lutar, virando-se no abraço. As suas lágrimas molhavam-me a camisa e as suas mãos eram um aperto firme. Os seus soluços já não se ouviam mas continuava a senti-los a percorrerem-lhe o corpo. Abracei-a mais fortemente, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Chiu… Está tudo bem… - murmurei contra o cabelo dela.

* * *

Ficamos assim durante imenso tempo. De algum modo tínhamos encontrado caminho até a uma árvore, onde encostava as minhas costas. Ela tinha-se sentando entretanto ao meu colo e continuava com a cara escondida no meu ombro onde conseguia sentir a humidade de cada lágrima que ainda lhe escapavam dos olhos. Continuava a fazer-lhe festas no cabelo sussurrando coisas calmantes.

Um barulho de pauzinhos a partirem-se ecoou na clareira. Olhamos em frente vendo um coelho a fugir para o esconderijo seguro do tronco caído. Reparei que a luz estava diferente. Há quanto tempo estaríamos ali?

- Doremi.

A ruiva olhou para cima. Os olhos estavam brilhantes de vermelhos e o rasto das lágrimas marcavam-lhe as bochechas.

- Queres falar sobre… isto?

Ela olhou para cima, respirando fundo.

- O Mark era… o meu melhor amigo. O primeiro que fiz lá. – ela olhou para mim séria – Matei-o.

- Como?

- Que interessa? – perguntou frustrada – Eu matei-o!

Peguei-lhe o queixo virando-lhe a cara para mim.

- Como?

Olhamos um para o outro durante algum tempo. Eu conseguia ver todas as emoções a passarem-lhe pelos olhos.

- Eu… - começou – Eles obrigaram-me a praticar o encanto…mas, eu não estava pronta. Não queria faze-lo. O…Mark disse que não havia problema. Que confiava em mim… que sabia que eu conseguia… - uma lágrima escapou percorrendo o mesmo caminho de outras. Limpei-a com o dedo – eu… tentei mas… Falhei. Não consegui controlar o fogo. Foi contra ele. Ele… ele não teve tempo para fugir. Ele… ele… Morreu. – ela respirou fundo – Ele morreu por minha culpa, e a última coisa que ele me disse foi "confio em ti".

Respirei fundo quando ela escondeu novamente a cara no meu ombro. Isto era errado… ela não teve culpa. Olhei para ela, puxando-lhe o rosto até conseguir olha-la nos olhos. Lágrimas ainda escapavam quando lhe beijei a testa:

- Tu não tiveste culpa. Eles obrigaram-te.

- Eu podia ter dito não! Podia ter aceite o castigo!

- O castigo – disse interrompendo-a – era mau? – ela acenou - Ele… o Mark sabia o que te iriam fazer se ele se recusa-se a estar ali? – mais uma vez acenou – Então, parece-me que ele queria proteger-te. Não te culpes por algo que não podes controlar Doremi. Ninguém te culpa por isso.

- Mas… ele morreu… e eu…

"Dó… quanto mais é que sofreste?" pensei levantando-lhe o rosto:

- Não. TU não tiveste culpa! O Mark queria proteger-te e não era por confiar em ti que morreu. Não foi culpa tua! E, não é por eu confiar em ti e tu confiares em mim que eu vou morrer!

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Olhei em frente ignorando por momentos a força do seu olhar no meu rosto. Que mais lhe teria acontecido ao longo deste cinco anos?

- O inicio da história começa quando nós tínhamos oito anos. – olhei para ela espantado – E, eu encontrei a loja mágica.

Sorri. Ela confiava em mim.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Então... achavam mesmo que ia contar tudo? Desculpa Deia mas já sabes como é que eu sou! Gosto muito de deixar-te a roer as unhas de suspense! **

**Espero que estejam a gostar e não se esqueçam, o botão de reviews é o melhor amigo de uma autora!;)  
**


	13. Ela recrutou mais um

POV Sophie Seno

- Meninas esperem!

Com o meu grito as cinco raparigas mais à frente pararam. Corri até elas.

- Bom dia meninas!

- Bom dia Sophie. – respondeu a Emilie enquanto a Momoko acenou a cabeça, a Nicole bocejou e a Hanna e a Bibi sorriram levemente.

- Então voltado ao assunto em mãos – disse a Nicole enquanto voltávamos a caminhar na direcção da escola – conseguiste falar com ela Bibi?

Semicerrei os olhos ao pensar "nela". Ela era a razão de tudo andar louco agora! Demoramos um ano a conseguir meter tudo em ordem e agora ela chega e em menos de um mês fica tudo doido outra vez!

- Não… ela chegou tarde e a mãe não a largou desde de que ela chegou a casa até se ir deitar e hoje quando acordei ela já tinha saído.

A mãe não a largou… Bolas! Não a podia ter puxado para o lado e ameaça-la?

- Nem penses Sophie! – bolas! Porque é que a Emilie sabe sempre aquilo que vou gritar antes de gritar?

- De qualquer modo a cara da rainha não valeu aquilo?

Olhamos todas para a Momoko parvas. Ela não estava realmente a falar a sério pois não?

- Tu não estás a falar a sério pois não? ERA UM RAIO DE UM DEMONIO SUPERIOR A SAGRAR NA ESCADARIA DA SALA DO TRONO!

- SOPHIE! – gritou a Emilie. Olhei em volta, ignorando brevemente os olhares espantados dos nossos colegas que passavam por nós, também a caminho do edifício escolar.

- Teoricamente, ele já tinha sagrando, tenho em conta que já estava mais que morto quando lá chegamos.

Respira fundo Sophie, não estrangules a Momoko!

- Tu hoje tiras-te o dia para me chatear certo?

A loira olhou para mim com os olhos a piscar de raiva:

- Não, mas se quiseres ir por aí…

- CHEGA! – gritou a Hanna – Isto não vale a pena a confusão! – e com isso virou costas e começou a caminhar mais rapidamente em direcção à escola. A Momoko seguiu-a dando-lhe o braço.

A Emilie olhou para mim com censura no olhar.

- E ainda dizem que eu sou a dramática! – disse a Nicole – Mas já viram as saídas dramáticas delas?

- Eu não queria chatear a Hanna, mas vocês já notaram que desde que ela chegou só discutimos! – gritei, como é que elas não conseguiam perceber isso? – Ela esta a separar-nos!

- Vamos chegar atrasadas se não nos apressar-mos. – disse a Bibi começando a caminhar.

Com um suspiro angustiado, a Emilie olhou para o relógio:

- Vamos depressa!

E começamos a correr.

* * *

Conseguimos chegar ao saguão de entrada em menos de cinco minutos e despedimo-nos rapidamente da Bibi correndo escadaria acima.

Abrimos a porta da sala do 12A. Ufa! O prof ainda não tinha chegado e grande parte do pessoal ainda estava na conversa no corredor ou a chegar. Respiramos todas fundo com o alívio e caminhamos na direcção dos nossos lugares. Quando passamos pela Momoko e pela Hanna estas fizeram um diabo de uma cena de "não te conheço".

- Elas estão a falar a sério? – perguntei a Emilie quando esta se sentou.

- Teoricamente elas não estão a falar mas sim, acho que elas estão realmente a ignorar-te.

- Nos. – elas não me tinham ignorado só a mim – Elas estão a ignorar-nos.

- Deixa-me em paz sim Sophie. Vocês é que gostam de entrar nestas brigas idiotas e como a idiota que sou entro sempre no meio!

Wow… esta deve ser a quarta vez que ouço a Emilie a passar-se.

Sentei-me quieta olhando para a Nicole que tinha pegado na bolsinha de maquilhagem e estava ocupada a meter lip gloss nos lábios. Revirei os olhos, quantas vezes precisa uma rapariga de por brilho durante o dia?

Voltei-me outra vez para a Emilie. Ela sempre era melhor a conversar do que a Nicole.

- Em… Desculpa ok? – ela olhou para mim suspirando, antes de acenar com a cabeça e dar um meio-sorriso. A nossa natureza nunca nos deixava ficar chateadas durante muito tempo.

- Ok Sophie mas, tem mais cuidado com aquilo que dizes. Principalmente ao pé da Bibi…

- A Bibi é uma rapariguinha crescida!

- Pois. E ela é a irmã dela.

- E o que é que isso importa?

- Soph… tu és mais inteligente do que isso. Não deixes a tua raiva nublar-te os teus sentimentos.

A minha raiva não me nubla os sentimentos. A minha raiva tem uma razão muito real. Uma razão chamada Doremi Harukase.

- Sophie…

Olhei para cima vendo o olhar de censura da Emilie. Eu disse aquilo em voz alta?

- Eu disse isso em voz alta? – ela acenou afirmativamente – Bolas Em! É verdade!

- Talvez até seja, mas também é verdade que nunca lhe deste realmente uma hipótese, e não estou a falar só de agora.

Ia a responder-lhe quando fui distraída com os súbitos murmúrios e sussurros que enchiam a sala. Olhei em volta vendo os olhos de todos apontarem para a porta de detrás. Olhei também.

- O que raio!

A razão da minha raiva conversava lado a lado com o Kotake que ria perdido de riso. Ela, claro não se ria mas continuou a falar baixo de modo a que ninguém sem ser o moreno a conseguia ouvir. Ele riu mais uma vez:

- Bolas Dó, assim matas-me!

Naquele momento vi algo que não via à muito. Ela deixou os cantos dos lábios erguerem-se dando um sorriso que só vi uma única vez na vida. O silêncio instalou-se na sala.

O moreno sorriu também aparentemente satisfeito de a ter feito sorrir. Nesse momento a ruiva levantou a cabeça vendo todos a olharem para eles. O sorriso caiu e a expressão vazia voltou ao rosto. Ela deu um passo para trás.

Kotake olhou para ela e depois para as pessoas que os observavam como se fossem insectos debaixo de um microscópio. Depois suspirou e deu um sorriso confiante. Num impulso segurou a mão da ruiva e começou a arrasta-la até ao canto inferior direito da sala onde ficavam as suas carteiras. Começando a rir, empurrou a ruiva para a sua cadeira sentando-se ele na dele e ignorando toda a gente continuou a conversar em voz baixa com ela.

Olhei em pânico para a Emilie:

- Ela recrutou mais um!

A Em olhou para mim séria.

- Sophie, francamente! Ela não recrutou ninguém, ela tem direito a ter amigos!

Revirei os olhos enquanto me virava para a frente. Idiota! Todas elas! Idiotas! Ela não percebia! Ela não via o mal que ela trazia! Ela não percebia o que ela vinha destruir! Ela não percebia o que ela vinha mudar! Nada mais! Nada mais iria ser como antes! E a culpa é toda dela!

Mas eu não iria permitir isso. Não! Eu não me deixaria ser enganada outra vez.

* * *

**Hei... Desculpem eu ter demorado tanto a postar o novo capitulo! E, sim Deia, tu és assustadora quando me dás um sermão acerca de postar o capitulo. **

**Mas, e eu sei que não desculpa, tenho tido umas semanas loucas. Ainda estou a tentar habituar-me à vida universitária e ainda estou cheia de duvidas em relação ao curso que decidi fazer ou que não ajuda mesmo nada! Pra além disso meti-me num projecto de makeover no meu quarto e portanto tenho andando a dormir no sofá da sala que embora confortável, não assim tão confortável, e para melhorar tudo, ainda tive por cima disso tudo, um ataque de falta de ar e me deitou completamente a abaixo e os antibióticos estão a deitar-me ainda mais abaixo.**

**Por isso, espero que compreendam a minha demora no capitulo e que não tenha de me esconder de leitores furiosos (E, sim Deia estou a falar principalmente para ti!).**

**Em relação ao capitulo. 1º vez que tento fazer POV Sophie. Definitivamente não o meu favorito! Mas digam o que acham e se acham que devo fazer mais por favor digam (e conta para qualquer POV). Será que vou deixar-vos saber o que exactamente ela quis dizer com "**Demoramos um ano a conseguir meter tudo em ordem**" ? Sinceramente pessoal eu prefiro deixar-vos no escuro sobre isso neste momento mas se alguém quiser adivinhar por favor, estejam à vontade! :D **

**E com esta ultima nota, digo um Addio!**


	14. Ler te não é assim tão fácil

POV Doremi Harukase

Esta gente não tinha vida própria? Parecem incapazes de se meterem na própria vida e tirarem o nariz da minha!

O som de risos tirou-me da minha divagação. Olhei para cima vendo o Tetsuya a rir-se da minha cara.

- Hey! – murmurei – Não é giro!

- Isso é porque não tenho um espelho aqui! Acho que assustas-te a Miho até ao resto da sua vida.

Pensei na pequena rapariga morena que era a maior abelhuda que já conheci.

- Se ela não se comportar, certificarei-me que ela será curta. – murmurei entre dentes.

- Dó!

Olhei para ele deixando escapar um sorriso sarcástico. Era incrível como em apenas um dia, já não conseguia controlar os meus sorrisos perto dele. Respirei fundo, deixando o meu olhar dançar com a vista.

Estávamos em cima de uma árvore a aproveitar a pausa a meio da manhã. Ali ninguém nos encontrava e a vista era simplesmente bela.

- Que estás a pensar?

- Só a ver a vista. – "talvez não tanto assim…" pensei ao lembrar-me dos olhos azuis furiosos que não pararam-me de encarar esta manhã.

- Pois… Ela é que perde.

Olhei para ele espantada.

- Sou assim tão transparente?

Ele teve o desplante de rir-se na minha cara!

- Não! Eu é que já me estou a habituar a ler-te.

Sorri, dando-lhe uma pequena palmadinha no ombro fazendo-o desequilibrar. Ele olhou para mim assustado enquanto se agarrava melhor ao tronco onde estávamos sentados. Ri-me:

- Não sei se gosto muito que me leias assim tão facilmente…

* * *

POV Tetsuya Kotake

Facilmente? Claro que não. A cara dela é um mistério! Mas… os olhos…

Deixei a mente vagar.

Ontem o dia foi…Intenso. O que ela me contou foi… confuso, divertido, doloroso, e houve partes onde só me queria levantar e matar os filhos-da-mãe que a magoaram. Mas, ao longo da tarde, aprendi a ler os seus olhos. Como eles escureciam quando contava algo doloroso; como brilhavam quando me contava as peripécias em que se meteram; como endureciam quando me contava sobre as lutas; como ficavam abertos perdidos sem fixar nada quando falava das saudades, de casa, delas, da Hanna (um pouco assustado com isso na verdade…); como ficavam semicerrados e a íris crescia quando me contava acerca da "Rainha".

Com ela era assim. Não era na boca, ou nas sobrancelhas e, nem mesmo no elevar das maçãs-do-rosto. Era nos olhos. Eles eram verdadeiramente a janela da alma dela.

- Acredita, Doremi. Ler-te não é assim tão fácil.

Ela sorriu levemente. Mas os olhos endureceram brevemente, escurecendo levemente.

- Não tens medo?

Ergui os olhos ao céu. Sabia o que ela queria dizer com isso. Não. Eu nunca poderia ter medo dela.

- Não.

A ruiva deixou cair os ombros. Parecia que lutava com qualquer coisa.

- Não. – repeti – Não me importa aquilo que fizes-te, irás fazer, ou és. – agarrei-lhe nos ombros fazendo-a olhar para mim. – Não importa, porque eu conheço-te. E sei que isso não importa realmente.

Ela suspirou brevemente, olhando para cima.

- É só que… acho que estou à espera que a história assente na tua cabeça e comeces a perceber como isto é tudo tão lixado. Como a minha vida é lixada.

- Eu já percebi tudo o que precisava de perceber. – respondi brevemente irritado. Ela estava tão magoada que não conseguia acreditar quando lhe estendiam uma mão. – E, a tua vida não é lixada. Tu não estás lixada.

- Às vezes gostava de acreditar nisso com tanto fervor. – murmurou ela deixando-se cair para o chão com um gracioso salto quando a campainha soou na pátio.

"Às vezes gostava que acreditasses também"

* * *

- Então meu?

Levantei os olhos do meu almoço.

- Yada.

- Nada disso! Conta pormenores de como exactamente tu e a pequena "Miss Gelo" começaram a conversar!

Revirei os olhos. Claro…

- Sabes como é… Eu faço perguntas, ela responde, depois faz ela perguntas e eu respondo. – Sorri – Apesar de não conversares muito pensei que sabias como funcionava a mecânica da coisa.

- Vá lá! Tu sabes o que quero dizer.

Revirei os olhos internamente:

- Sabes, para um gajo com fama de calado e "bad-boy", tu és um dos maiores fofoqueiros que já conheci.

Ele sorriu prepotente.

- Hey! Quem pode, pode! – "Típico" – Mas conta lá! Qual é o problema dela?

Ergui a cabeça bruscamente. Ele não faz ideia do que acabou de dizer.

- Yada! – rosnei.

Ele olhou para mim espantado, antes de deixar cair os ombros arregalando os olhos.

- Meu… Ela têm mesmo um problema? – acenei brevemente sem adiantar muito mais – Bolas… Desculpa meu, não sabia. É muito sério?

- Qual é exactamente a tua definição de "sério"?

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado deixando-se escorregar na cadeira.

- Bolas…

A quem o dizes.

* * *

**Só um capitulo de passagem.**


	15. Acho que disse aquilo em voz alta

POV Momoko Asuka

Isto é, I-D-I-O-T-A!

Podia estar a fazer coisas tão mais interessantes agora! Tipo… Dormir!

- Momoko?

Olhei para cima vendo a cara irritantemente tapada da Rainha. Sorri mostrando que estava a ouvir.

- Bem meninas, como vocês devem ter-se apercebido os demónios voltaram a mostrar-se a humanos. Os nossos feitiços de segurança foram transpostos.

- Que podemos fazer?

Revirei os olhos ao ouvir a "Voz de Batalha" da Sophie. Tão cliché.

- Minhas queridas… - a sério, se ela dizer "queridas" mais uma vez… - Nunca vos poderia pedir isto se a situação fosse outra mas, preciso que tentem manter os humanos em segurança na Terra.

"_Cliché!_" pensei com a voz cantada.

- Portanto – expressei – você quer que nós lutemos enquanto fica aí sentada sem fazer nenhum.

- OHH!

"Pensando melhor… talvez não tenha sido a coisa mais correcta a se dizer" pensei ao ver-me na mira das lanças da guarda real. Porque é que nunca ouvi a Doremi quando ela falava sobre a idiotice do conselho?

- Nunca me passaria isso pela cabeça minha querida. Só quero que protejam os humanos, não estou á espera que vão caçar os demónios.

- Portanto, - disse a Emilie tentando tirar a atenção da guarda de mim – sim para a protecção, não a caçar.

- Basicamente, é isso. Mas peço-vos que tenham cuidado.

Todas acenamos, enquanto a Rainha fazia as suas despedidas.

Saímos da sala, dirigindo-nos à saída.

* * *

- Segura a porta Nicole. – pediu a Emilie enquanto tentávamos sair do café mágico.

- Vem Hanna, tu hoje vais lá dormir, lembras-te?

A loira olhou para mim acenando com a cabeça. Saímos para a rua.

- Acho que devíamos tentar resolver o problema pela raiz.

Olhamos todas para a Sophie. Ela estava louca?

- Estás louca? – perguntou a Bibi – A Rainha disse que só tínhamos de proteger não caçar.

- E? – ela olhou para nós irritada – Se resolvermos logo o problema não era muito melhor?

- Mas Sophie, nós não temos experiência com demónios. – tentou a Emilie.

- Não pode ser muito mais difícil do que tudo o resto que enfrentamos! Além disso nós as seis devemos ser uma das mais poderosas do reino. Deve ser fácil.

- Sim! – exclamou a Nicole dando o seu sorriso de milhão de dólares – Realmente, quão difícil pode ser?

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia.

- Ninguém te perguntou a opinião Momoko! – gritaram a Nicole e a Sophie.

- Eu também não concordo. – disse a Hanna calmamente.

- Eu não estou muito segura com isto, Soph… - disse a Emilie revirando as mãos

- Vá lá! Se… "ela" – tossiu a morena – consegue, quão difícil pode ser?

- Ela tem nome sabes? – não gostava muito de elevar a voz mas ela já me estava a irritar.

- CALA A BOCA MOMOKO!

- CALOU! – gritou a Bibi. Todas paramos quietas no lugar. A ruivinha olhou para nós – Fazemos assim, amanhã à noite vamos observar, nós nem sabemos se eles andam por aqui, se tiverem logo veremos o que fazer.

- Eu sempre disse que eras inteligente Bibi! – disse a Nicole batendo palminhas.

- Seja. – disse a baixinha revirando os olhos – Agora vamos, eu não sei quanto a vocês mas eu tenho aulas amanhã.

Cada uma começou a andar na direcção da sua casa.

Dei o braço à Hanna começando a encaminhar-nos para minha casa. Isto é um plano idiota. Elas estão a tentar matar-se?

- Momo…

Olhei para a loira.

- Isto não vai correr muito bem pois não?

- Não acho que vá Hanna.

A loira continuou a andar calada durante mais um pouco.

- Mas… - disse voltando a falar – Mas… Isto é idiota. Porque não falam simplesmente com a mam… com a… com a mamã?

Olhei em frente tentando ignorar a lágrima que queria cair. Pobre Hanna. Isto era tão difícil para ela. Por fim suspirei quando chegamos à porta de casa:

- Porque elas não conseguem reconhecer a verdade quando esta está mesmo à sua frente.

* * *

No dia seguinte, ao acordarmos o ambiente era pesado. Vestimo-nos em silêncio tentando ignorar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

- Bom dia meninas!

- Bom dia mãe

- Bom dia Sra. Minori.

A mãe olhou para nós antes de meter as mãos nas ancas:

- Ok… desembuchem! Vocês estão com cara de caso!

Suspirei, ela sabia sempre… Será algum tipo de super-poder de mães?

A minha mãe desatou a rir. Ups! Acho que disse aquilo em voz alta.

A Hanna sorriu:

- A Doremi também sabia sempre o que se passava comigo.

O ambiente ficou novamente pesado.

- Então é esse o problema? Com o resto das meninas e a nossa ruivinha favorita?

Tentámos rir da piada, mas o problema era mesmo esse.

* * *

Ao chegarmos à escola a Sophie puxou-nos para o lado.

- Então? Sempre vêem? Logo à noite?

- Temos algum remédio?

- Não! – exclamou ela irritada – Vais e pronto!

- Bem… já que pedes tão simpaticamente.

Só para se saber… Isto vai correr mal!

* * *

**Só mais um e a acção começa!**


	16. Eu tenho vida sem ser vos matar

Era de noite. O sossego reinava. Os animais tinham-se recolhido e o silêncio preenchia as ruas.

Uma rapariga pequena de cabelo cobre encaracolado caminhava pelo meio da estrada deserta confiante. Começando a apertar o passo, a rapariga apresasse até alcançar um grupo a esperava numa esquina.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais Bibi! – exclamou a mais alta.

- Que seja. – disse a rapariga pequena assim que chegou – Tive dificuldade a conseguir escapar-me de casa.

- Vocês têm a certeza disto? – perguntou a morena de óculos.

- Não. – respondeu uma das loiras, revirando os olhos verdes – Mas não é como se me tenha sido dada hipótese.

- E além disso, - disse a que tinha o cabelo roxo – já estamos todas vestidas.

As raparigas olharam umas para as outras, reconhecendo as calças confortáveis e top de mangas curtas, ambos brancos, que todas envergavam.

- Pois… - disse a outra loira encolhendo-se um pouco – Acho que parecemos um gang.

- Um gang Hanna? – perguntou a de cabelo roxo – Um gang não teria tanto estilo como nós! – exclamou rindo.

- Nicole… talvez não seja boa ideia fazer tanto barulho. – disse a morena de óculos.

- Bolas Emilie! Estás assustada com o quê? – perguntou a morena alta de olhos azuis.

- Demónios talvez? – perguntou a loira de olhos verdes com o tom de "Dah.." na sua voz.

- Não te metas Momoko! Ninguém te perguntou nada!

- Sophie… - tentou a outra loira

- Nem venhas com isso Hanna! Não há nenhuma razão para ter medo!

- Eu talvez não diria isso, menina.

O silêncio caiu sobre o grupo ao ouvirem esta frase. Viraram-se rapidamente.

À sua frente, estavam três pessoas extremamente belas. Uma mulher, de cabelo preto brilhante e comprido e um sorriso manhoso, com o corpo insinuante tapado por um minúsculo vestido preto. Um homem de cabelo loiro sujo, e grandes olhos pretos que lhe dominavam a cara. Vestia umas calças de ganga escuras e um top sem mangas também de cor escura. Ambos pareciam ter a mesma idade que elas. O último membro deste grupo era quem tinha falado. Um homem de cerca de 25 anos, de cabelo comprido preto preso elegantemente no fundo da nuca. Envergava um fato preto, parecendo uma magnífica estrela de cinema.

- A menina de óculos têm muita razão. – disse novamente fazendo um arrepio passar pelas colunas de cada uma das raparigas – Não é mesmo boa ideia fazer tanto barulho.

A que se chamava Sophie pareceu despertar:

- Pois. Obrigada pelo conselho, teremos a certeza que o seguiremos no continuar da noite. – disse pegando nos braços de Nicole e Emilie tentando empurra-las para começarem a andar – Agora se nos dão licença..

- Darren. – disse o homem. No segundo seguinte o rapaz loiro, estava em frente às raparigas, sorrindo perigosamente. Elas tentaram-se virar para trás mas viram o caminho cortado pela rapariga que semicerrou os olhos rosnando.

- Michele. – disse o homem num tom condescendente – Já te disse mil vezes que não se brinca com a comida.

A rapariga sorriu mostrando uns dentes afiados como agulhas:

- Sim mestre.

- Vocês são demónios! – gritou Bibi.

- Novamente… - diz o demónio – o poder de observação das bruxas nunca me deixa de espantar. Diz-me pequena criatura, como é o teu nome?

- Vai-te lixar! – gritou ela.

O demónio fez um sinal a mão. No momento a seguir a Bibi estava nos braços de Darren a tentar lutar inutilmente por liberdade.

- Trá-la cá.

O rapaz levou a pequena rapariga ao seu mestre entregando-a. Assim que lhe pegou no braço o demónio sorriu levemente ao mesmo tempo que as suas narinas dilatavam.

- Curioso, pequena bruxa. O teu sangue parece muito familiar… - disse pegando-lhe no braço e começando a cheirar-lhe o pulso. Bibi só conseguia ouvir o bater do seu coração sobre os gritos das amigas que tentavam sair do aperto dos outros dois. – Familiar, sim… Talvez isto até vá correr melhor do que esperado.

O demónio sorriu, e arregaçando os dentes começou a baixar a boca na direcção do pulso da pequena ruiva.

- Bibi, Não! – gritou a Emilie.

Naquele momento o demónio deixou escapar um grito de dor, largando a ruiva com tanta força que esta caiu no chão. Os outros dois foram a correr ter com o seu mestre enquanto as raparigas tentavam tirar Bibi dali.

- Mestre? – perguntou a rapariga preocupada.

- Sua Cabra! – gritou endireitando-se. – Onde estás tu Ginger?

As raparigas olharam perdidas, horrorizando-se com a ferida que marcava a face do demónio, rasgando a pele da testa ao queixo e que escorria liquido preto.

- Onde estás tu GINGER? – gritou mais uma vez.

- Mestre, não está ninguém aqui. – disse Darren.

- CALADOS! GINGER ESTOU À TUA ESPERA!

O silêncio voltou à rua. O demónio sorriu irritado na direcção do céu.

- Tu é que quiseste assim Ginger! – gritou, caminhando na direcção das raparigas. Durante o caminho relâmpagos, tornados, chuva torrencial, fendas no chão, e rajadas de neve, tentaram pará-lo mas, ele simplesmente dispensou estes ataques com um revirar de mãos. Assim que chegou perto delas, sorriu inclinando-se para tentar chegar à loira de olhos castanhos.

- ARGHHH!

O demónio deu vários passos a trás, gritando de pura agonia enquanto tentava agarrar-se às suas costas. Michele e Darren olhavam para ele horrorizados.

- ARGH! GINGER!

- E eu a pensar que demónios superiores aguentavam um pouquinho de dor.

Todas as raparigas abriram os olhos ao ouvirem esta voz. O demónio virou-se derrepete de costas e elas olharam horrorizadas para as grandes partes queimadas que se viam nas suas costas. Uma das raparigas deixou escapar um gemido estrangulado ao ver uma sombra cair em frente ao demónio.

- Ginger. – rosnou o demónio.

A sombra levantou-se caminhando para a luz.

- Demónio.

As raparigas olharam espantadas para a rapariga que falava. Elas conheciam-na, mas nunca a tinham visto assim. O cabelo ruivo estava preso numa trança comprida. O corpo esculpido estava coberto por umas calças de cabedal pretas (com umas botas de combate também pretas) e um top de alças também da mesma cor. Nas mãos, segurava um par de sais que brilhavam na luz. O sorriso no seu rosto era divertido chocando com os olhos frios.

- Doremi! – exclamou Bibi.

O demónio sorriu.

- Conhece-la Ginger?

- Nunca a vi mais gorda. Bem – disse revirando os olhos – vamos mas é despachar isto, sim? Eu tenho vida sem ser vos matar.

- RESPEITO GINGER! – gritou o demónio irritado.

- Seja. – disse a ruiva revirando novamente os olhos.

As raparigas só conseguiram olhar horrorizadas para o cenário que se desenvolvia defronte delas. Os três demónios tinham cercando a ruiva e começavam a curvar-se deixando a pele borbulhar enquanto esta se transformava para uma espécie de cabedal negro. Elas vira-nos crescer e tornarem-se mais assustadores com garras afiadas e músculos aterradores, rodeando cada vez mais a ruiva que apenas observava.

- Michele, Darren. – disse o demónio superior com a voz rouca e horrorosa que elas começaram a temer.

Com um grito abafado elas observaram enquanto os dois demónios menores começavam a avançar na direcção da ruiva.

- Doremi! – gritou Bibi assustada.

A ruiva ergueu o olhar e sorriu. No segundo seguinte tinha lançado as sais na direcção dos demónios deixando-os mortos no chão.

- Bem agora que isto já está mais equilibrado vamos ao que interessa ou não?

O demónio grunhiu começando a recuar na direcção do grupo. Franzindo os olhos a ruiva fez um movimento de mão. Em volta das seis raparigas uma gaiola de fogo foi formada. A ruiva mais pequena olhou em volta maravilhada enquanto a morena de cabelo espetado parecia que a qualquer momento iria desatar a arrancar os cabelos.

- Nem penses chuchu. Nada de usar reféns.

O demónio rugiu dando um salto na direcção da ruiva. Esta sorriu e assim que ele estava a perto dele, deu um salto erguendo a perna, dando-lhe um golpe em cheio no meio do peito, fazendo-o voar para perto da gaiola.

O demónio começou a erguer-se ainda de costas para a ruiva e, sorriu unindo as mãos numa bola. Nestas uma aura de energia preta formou-se ganhado a forma de um punhal de aspecto mortífero.

Hanna ao ver a arma deixou escapar um grito surdo, fazendo a ruiva semicerrar os olhos e começar a avançar na direcção do demónio.

- Doremi NÃO! – gritou Bibi assustada.

No segundo seguinte o demónio tinha-se virado, com um punhal a brilhar perigosamente à luz e, num único movimento espetou-o no estômago liso da ruiva.

- DOREMI! – gritaram Momoko, Hanna, Bibi e Emilie.

A ruiva tinha aberto os olhos em choque antes de um demónio aproveitar e atira-la para longe. O som do corpo dela a cair no chão assustou o resto do grupo.

- Não! SEU IDIOTA! DEMÓNIO! – gritou Bibi, tentando arranjar maneira de sair dali.

O demónio ergueu-se virando-se para o grupo, ainda dentro da gaiola sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Quieta pequena ruivinha. Tu és a seguir.

- Tu é que vais ser a seguir seu IDIOTA! – gritou irritada.

O demónio riu-se antes de deixar escapar um grito agoniado deixando-se cair de joelhos. Por detrás dele, Doremi tinha uma das mãos erguidas com fogo incandescente a percorrê-la. A sua cara era uma fachada fria.

- Doremi! – chorou Bibi aliviada.

- Ginger… - disse o demónio lutando para se levantar – porque é que não podes simplesmente permanecer MORTA! – gritou correndo na direcção dela apenas para, no segundo seguinte estar no meio do chão morto, com o punhal conjurado por ele espetado no meio do seu peito.

- Dó… - disse Momoko vendo a ruiva a tremer levemente.

A ruiva olhou para elas com uma das mãos a fazer força contra a ferida aberta que escorria sangue sem parar. A cara estava toda arranhada e suja de terra. Ela deixou-se cair de joelhos, perdendo momentaneamente o equilíbrio.

- Doremi!

- Mamã! – gritaram Bibi e Hanna.

A ruiva abanou a cabeça sussurrando algo. No instante seguinte uma luz cor-de-rosa percorreu-a e num piscar de olhos a ruiva desapareceu, sendo a mancha de sangue naquele local a única memória dela.

- Doremi! – gritou a Momoko, assim que a gaiola desapareceu.

A Bibi e a Hanna tinham lágrimas nos olhos enquanto se abraçavam uma a outra. A Sophie aproximou-se dos corpos espalhados no chão. Nicole tremia levemente enquanto observava todos os sinais de luta: o sangue preto, as roupas rasgadas. Emilie tinha-se deixando cair no chão reconhecendo tudo o que se tinha acabado de passar. Os olhos estavam largos enquanto analisava tudo, depois levantou-se:

- Vamos! – ordenou com a voz forte.

- Eu não vou atrás daquela mimada com mania de heroína. – resmungou Sophie, para no momento a seguir ser quase acertada por um relâmpago.

- Quieta Momoko. CALADA SOPHIE! Já não tenho paciência para te ouvir! – gritou a morena. – Levantem-se todas. Levitem esses corpos e transportem-nos para a corte!

Elas olharam espantadas para a morena, antes das duas loiras sorrirem levemente começando a obedecer às suas ordens. A ruivinha limpou as lágrimas começando a ajudar a limpar a rua. A morena de cabelo espetado e a rapariga de cabelo roxo olharam para ela perdidas. Emilie olhou para elas as duas com raiva, virando-se então para a de cabelo espetado:

- E, tu Sophie, podes ter o magnífico prazer de explicar à Rainha o que exactamente se passou e como deixamos uma das nossas desaparecer enquanto ferida, depois de nos salvar a todas!

* * *

**Halo! **

**Então opiniões sobre a luta? Eu posso tentar melhor ainda mais as descrições nas próximas. Por isso qualquer critica é só dizer.**

**Os fatos delas e da Doremi estão no meu perfil.**

**Bacci!  
**


	17. Antidoto

Uma luz cor-de-rosa suave cortou a escuridão da rua mal iluminada. Aos poucos foi tomando a forma de um ser humano e a luz foi desaparecendo, sendo substituída por uma rapariga ruiva sentada contra o muro e agarrada ao estômago onde um fio de sangue corria. À sua frente uma quase cópia da rapariga, mas com cerca de 10 centímetros, flutuava à sua frente.

- Desculpa. Não consigo levar-nos mais longe. E tu não queres ir para casa…

- Não faz mal Dodó. – disse a ruiva fazendo uma careta de dor – Volta lá e vê se está tudo bem.

- Mas e tu?

- Se precisar de ti novamente grito. – ela tentou um sorriso – Agora vai.

A figura suspirou antes de desaparecer na mesma luz cor-de-rosa. Assim que ela desapareceu a ruiva olhou para a ferida tirando aos poucos a mão que fazia pressão.

- Porra! – exclamou vendo o aspecto da ferida. Com um trejeito de dor voltou a pressionar a ferida, gemendo levemente fechando os olhos.

* * *

POV Tetsuya Kotake

- Viste o passe que ele fez? – perguntou o Yada fazendo uma careta – Até a minha avó faz melhor que aquilo!

Como aquilo era verdade não podia deixar de concordar.

- Sim… Mas ao menos ele não perdeu a bola.

- Desde de quando isso é bom?

- Desde de que ele perde sempre a bola!

O Yada encolheu os ombros numa espécie de gesto de "Ah…Pois é…". Abanei a cabeça. As nossas conversas acabavam sempre assim depois dos treinos.

Continuamos a andar. De repente o Yada dá um berro.

- Meu! Tu viste aquilo? – gritou. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Meu, tu acabaste de berrar como uma menina?

- Deixa-te de cenas! Tu viste aquilo ou não?

- Do que é que tas a falar?

- Da Luz, meu!

- Seja o que for… Não caminhes na direcção da luz! – não podia deixar de gozar.

- Meu! Não estou a gozar! Eu vi mesmo uma luz cor-de-rosa!

Cor-de-rosa… a sério não podia ter sido outra cor? Espera! Cor-de-rosa?

- Tu dizes-te Cor-de-rosa?

- Bolas meu! Não gozes, eu já disse que…

- Espera! Cor-de-rosa? – perguntei agarrando-lhe nos ombros, ele acenou com a cabeça – Onde?

Ele apontou e desatamos a correr.

Não podia ser ela… pois não?

Chegamos a uma rua mal iluminada. Virei-me para o Yada.

- Foi aqui?

- Yah, meu… tenho a certeza!

Subitamente ouvimos um gemido de dor. Olhei em frente, vendo uma sombra encolhida contra a parede no fundo da rua. Corri.

- Dó!

A rapariga abriu os olhos, fazendo-me ver o cor-de-rosa que aprendi a ler e, agora eles gritavam dor. Ajoelhei-me, sujando as calças com o sangue que se acumulava à sua volta.

- Harukase? – perguntou o Yada assustado.

- Doremi! Consegues ouvir-me? – ela acenou, "Ufa.." – Mantém-te acordada sim.

Comecei a observa-la tentando procurar a origem do sangue. A cara estava toda arranhada e suja de terra. O ombro começava a formar uma nódoa negra enorme. Peguei-lhe no pulso fazendo-a deixar escapar um arfar de dor. Estava inchado mas não parecia partido. Com cuidado tirei-lhe a mão da barriga, deixando ao descoberto a maior ferida.

- Foda-se! – exclamou o Yada deixando escapar um assobio impressionado. Nunca diria melhor.

A ferida era grande. Larga e profunda. As bordas estavam negras como se tivessem sido queimadas e um liquido muito semelhante com pus começava a escorrer em conjunto com o sangue.

- Porra Dó! – exclamei tirando uma camisola extra do saco e pressionando-a contra a ferida. Peguei-lhe na mão boa e pô-la sobre a ferida. – Mantém-na aí. Yada! – chamei.

- Fala.

- Preciso que vás à farmácia buscar umas coisas.

- Não devíamos ir a um hospital?

Olhei para a Doremi vendo-a a abanar a cabeça.

- Não. Agora podes ir buscar as coisas à farmácia ou não?

Ele engoliu em seco, acenando.

- Ok. Preciso que tragas gaze, betadine e uma pomada cicatrizante. Depois trás tudo lá para casa.

- Ok!

No segundo a seguir ele estava a correr na direcção da farmácia, deixando-me sozinho com a ruiva.

- Vamos Dó. Agarra-te a mim. – disse pegando-a, passando uma mão pelas costas dela e outra por detrás dos joelhos. Ela deixou escapar um silvo de dor ao ser mexida.

- O que se passou? – perguntei quando comecei a andar.

- Demónios. Eles iam atacar a Bibi. – acenei percebendo o seu dilema – Eu… acho que estava envenenado. O punhal.

Suspirei. Bolas!

- Dó… tens algum tipo de antídoto?

- Em casa… - disse ela com uma careta ao movimento – A Dodó poderá ir busca-lo.

- Primeiro vamos concentrar-nos em limpar a ferida.

Ela suspirou deixando a cabeça cair contra o meu peito:

- Onde me estás a levar?

- Para minha casa. A minha mãe está a trabalhar o turno da noite. – disse para não lhe dar hipóteses de tentar dizer não.

Ela acenou levemente deixando-se estar calada o resto caminho. Por fim chegamos.

Com cuidado para não a torcer muito, abri a porta. Entramos e depois de fechar a porta com o pé, levei-a para a casa de banho.

Sentei-a no tampo baixado da sanita enquanto corri para ligar o chuveiro. Depois fui ter outra vez com ela.

- Vá pequena tens de me ajudar aqui. Não consigo tirar a tua roupa sem a tua ajuda.

Ela acenou cuidadosamente, mexendo a mão que não estava a fazer pressão contra a ferida para me ajudar com o fecho das botas e das calças. As pernas dela também começavam a formar nódoas negras.

Levantei-me retirando o trapo que a minha blusa se tinha tornado da ferida.

- Braços para cima, pequena.

Ela olhou para mim esticando cuidadosamente os braços. Com cautela comecei a tirar-lhe a blusa tentado ignorar os silvos de dor que ela deixava soltar. Apesar de continuar a sangrar algum do sangue tinha secado aderindo à blusa.

Ignorando por momentos o facto de a ruiva estar de só de cuecas e soutien pretos na minha casa de banho, peguei-a outra vez ao colo, deitando-a na banheira. Peguei na cabeça do duche e com cuidado comecei a limpar a ferida.

- Porra! – gritou ela abrindo os olhos cheios de dor.

Acenei com a cabeça enquanto continuava a passar água corrente na ferida. Era assustador a quantidade de sangue escorria pelo ralo. Ouvi a porta bater seguindo de um grito.

- Aqui! – chamei

- Meu! – exclamou o Yada – Espero que esta pomada seja adequada. Não queria explicar realmente muito na farmácia. Já que, tu sabes, não podemos ir ao hospital.

Ele entrou na casa de banho corando levemente ao se aperceber dos trajes da ruiva.

- Onde queres que deixe isto?

Olhei para trás brevemente.

- Deixa aí e vem cá.

Ele aproximou-se devagar.

- Eu não mordo Yada. – disse a Doremi deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu acho que alguém já fez isso por ti Harukase! – disse Yada – Bolas miúda! O que é que te aconteceu?

- Mais tarde, meu. – disse – Agora segura aqui e ajuda-a a lavar o cabelo, eu já volto – entreguei-lhe o chuveiro e levantei-me saindo a casa de banho.

Assim que cheguei ao meu quarto tirei um segundo para respirar fundo. Bolas… Isto é…. Bolas!

Abanado a cabeça, caminhado na direcção do armário. Procurei brevemente achando uma camisa antiga que estava demasiado grande para mim. Servia por agora. Pousei-a em cima da secretária

Saí do quarto e entrei novamente na casa de banho. O Yada já tinha conseguido lavar-lhe o cabelo e limpar-lhe a cara. Peguei numa toalha grande:

- Desliga isso e ajuda-a a ficar em pé. – Ele assim o fez e ambos tentamos ignorar o silvo que ela fez ao ser posta de pé.

Rapidamente embrulhei-a na toalha e disse ao Yada para leva-la para o meu quarto.

Peguei no saco da farmácia e em mais duas pomadas no armário de primeiros socorros e uma pulseira de tennistas e segui-os.

Entrei novamente no quarto, onde o Yada já tinha deitado na minha cama. Avancei até ela ajoelhando-me analisando a ferida.

- Então Tetsuya qual é o prognostico? – perguntou ela tentado sorrir.

- Uma carga de trabalhos, mas qual é a novidade? – ela riu um bocado antes de gemer com dor.

Pegando na toalha sequei o melhor que pude à volta da ferida. Comecei à procura nos sacos pela betadine, mas só encontrei água oxigenada.

- Yada, a betadine?

Ele olhou para mim meio espantado.

- Não tinham, só consegui trazer isso.

Porra, isto ia arder.

- Óptimo… Então chega cá. – assim que ele se aproximou apontei com a cabeça para os ombros da Doremi – Segura-a mas, cuidado com o ombro!

A Dó revirou os olhos:

- Eu aguento um pouco de dor TetSUYA! – ela gritou a ultima parte assim que a água tocou na ferida.

-Não me podes simplesmente deixar morrer em paz? – perguntou ela entre dentes.

- Deixa-te de dramas cabeça-de-fogo. – disse o Yada divertido – Não era suposto teres a fachada de fria e impenetrável?

Ela mordeu o lábio quando pressionei com a gaze na ferida antes de ir à procura da pomada cicatrizante:

- Deixa-me só ficar boa e tu já vês Yada! Alias, isto é tudo culpa da tua namoradinha e as amigas! – gritou ela quando comecei a por a pomada.

O Yada semicerrou os olhos:

- A Emilie está bem?

A Dó conseguiu sorrir mesmo com dores. Abanei a cabeça ao aperceber-me do que vinha ali, enquanto começava a por gaze nova para fechar a ferida.

- Ela está óptima! Mas Yada… quem diria que só precisavam de 5 anos para começarem a namorar?

ESPERA! Ele corou?

- Meu! Tu coras-te?

- Deixem-me em paz! – gritou ele chateado. Eu e a Dó sorrimos cúmplices antes de desatarmos a rir.

- Auch! – isto é até à Dó perceber que rir dói.

- Fica quieta por agora. – limpei as mãos à toalha, procurando as outras pomadas, para o seu pulso e para as nódoas negras.

Depois de embrulhar o seu pulso na pulseira e ajuda-la a vestir a camisa, disse ao Yada para ficar com ela enquanto ia tomar um duche. Quando sai do quarto já estavam alegremente a picarem-se um ao outro.

Depois de cinco minutos já conseguia olhar para mim mesmo sem parecer que tinha acabado de sair de um matadouro. Regressei ao quarto.

- Meu ainda bem que regressas-te.

Ergui os olhos vendo a ruiva a tremer, com os dentes a bater. Corri até ela pondo-lhe a mão na testa. Fogo.

- É do veneno…- disse ela com as pálpebras a tremelicarem – A Dodó…

- DODÓ! – gritei, enquanto me sentava na beira da cama, fazendo-lhe festas no cabelo.

Em segundos uma luz cor-de-rosa dominava o meu quarto e no centro deste a Dodó apareceu.

- Rapaz já te disse mil vezes! Consigo ouvir-te perfeitamente sem gritares! – depois ela olhou para a ruiva – Doremi!

- Dodó…, no baú…, frasco… azul claro. – disse ela entre inspirações forçadas. Ao mesmo tempo a pequena fada desapareceu.

- Meu… - olhei para cima. Bolas! Esqueci-me que o Yada estava aqui. Antes que conseguisse pensar numa coisa para dizer a pequena fada já estava de volta.

- Aqui!

Peguei no frasco e ajudei a ruiva e erguer o tronco antes de a ajudar a beber o liquido incolor. Assim que a ultima gota foi bebida, ela deixou escapar um suspiro deixando a cabeça cair sobre o meu ombro.

- Obrigada…

Acenei brevemente, fazendo-lhe festas nas costas.

- Dodó – disse – Vai para casa e avisa a Sra. Harukase que ela está aqui.

A pequena fada acenou desaparecendo em seguida. Tentei levantar-me mas a Doremi estava agarrada à minha camisa. Deixei-me baixar lentamente para a cama até estar deitada ao lado dela.

- Pronto pequena… Eu não vou a lado nenhum…

A ruiva suspirou enterrando mais a cabeça no meu ombro. Continuei a fazer-lhe festas no cabelo. Estávamos perdidos no nosso pequeno mundo…

- Vocês têm tanto para explicar.

… se não fosse o Yada.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Só chamar a atenção que eu não tenho nenhum curso em medicina. Se não for a maneira correcta de limpar uma ferida, por favor! Eu aceito toda a ajuda possível , para melhorar a historia!**

**Bacci**


	18. Linguagem colorida

POV Emilie Fujiwara

Era segunda e tinha chegado mais cedo à escola. Desde de sexta que eu e a Bibi andávamos em pânico. A Hanna e a Momoko desistiram de nos aturar e passaram o fim-de-semana elas próprias com a sua pequena sessão de "isto é tudo culpa vossa".

Não podia realmente censura-las. A noite de sexta foi… aterradora. Assim que aparecemos na corte com os três demónios, a Rainha entrou em pânico. E assim que obriguei a Sophie a contar exactamente porque é que estávamos ali e o que é que tinha acontecido, a soberana entrou em pânico. Nunca a tinha visto realmente assim.

Foi incrível. Ela só conseguia gritar a perguntar-nos onde estava a Doremi e a MajoHearth só sabia gritar que a culpa era da dita ruiva. O conselho estava em polvorosa. Como nada do que alguma vez assisti. Durante minutos e minutos tudo o que se ouvia na sala do trono, eram gritos. Mas, ninguém queria saber da Doremi.

Ninguém queria saber se ela estava ferida. Só queriam-na para a puderam interrogar a torto e a direito. Para puderem puxa-la de um lado para o outro conforme as suas vontades.

Era doentio.

- Emilie!

Virei-me, vendo a Bibi a correr na minha direcção.

- Ela nunca chegou a vir para a casa.

- O quê? – perguntei espantada.

- Sim! E a mãe parecia saber que ela estava ferida! Fez-me um interrogatório enorme quando cheguei.

- Mas onde é que ela passou o fim-de-semana?

- Não sei… A mãe sabe mas não me dizia nem por nada! – ela olhou para mim assustada – Emilie… E se ela não estiver bem?

- É a Doremi de quem estamos a falar Bibi. – disse tentado animar a pequena rapariga – Ela é forte!

Ela olhou para cima, deixando os olhos ficarem presos no tecto. Pelo aspecto diria que ela passou os últimos dois dias sem dormir.

- Em… - olhei para ela – É culpa nossa?

- Não Bibi! Não penses isso!

- Não… a culpa é mesmo nossa…

- Não, não é!

Viramos as duas ao som daquela voz. A Momoko olhava para nós com um sorriso no rosto enquanto a Hanna continuava.

- A culpa não é vossa.

- Talvez só da Sophie e da Nicole. – disse a Momoko do seu canto. A Hanna sorriu antes de continuar.

- A culpa é da Rainha. E, a mamã sabe disso.

- Sabe? – não consegui deixar de perguntar espantada.

A Momoko revirou os olhos:

- Claro que sabe. Ela sempre o disse. E ela nunca vós odiou ou esteve chateada convosco. – como assim? – Se vocês em vez de fazerem campanha contra ela olhassem de facto para ela, poderiam ver que a Doremi está constantemente a observar-nos.

- Mas nós fizemos-lhe tanto mal… - resmungo a Bibi.

A Hanna fez uma careta enquanto a Momoko sorriu levemente:

- E no entanto ela foi apunhalada para te salvar.

Antes que conseguíssemos dizer mais alguma coisa as duas loiras entraram na sala de aula.

A Bibi engoliu em seco antes de olhar para mim com os olhos brilhantes:

- Ainda assim… Ela abandono-nos.

Fiquei a observar a rapariga virar-se começando a descer as escadas. Ela tinha razão… Não tinha?

* * *

O barulho na sala de aula estava infernal… Mas ainda assim, melhor do que o silêncio bizarro enquanto só a Hanna e a Momoko estavam aqui.

Os nossos colegas olhavam para nós meios espantados por não tirarmos os olhos da porta. A Sophie e a Nicole ignoravam-nos conversando entre si.

Desde de que a Bibi foi para baixo que não consigo deixar de pensar nisto… Nesta trapalhada toda. Será que não era realmente culpa nossa?

- Muito bem meninos a sentar!

Olhei para o professor de literatura perdida. Não podiam ser já horas da aula pois não? Olhei para a carteira do fundo da sala. Vazia. A Doremi ainda não tinha chegado.

- Ora muito bem. Vamos continuar com o tema da aula anterior. Abram por favor os livros na página 57 e comecem a ler silenciosamente.

Começamos a ler. De repente começou-se a ouvir o som de passos no corredor.

- _Merda! Estamos atrasados! _

Erguemos todos a cabeça a este grito antes da porta do fundo da sala abrir-se de rompante. Por ela passaram o Kotake e a Doremi empurrados por… Masaru?

A turma caiu em silêncio quando os três pararam espantados com os olhos que os observavam. A Doremi ficou com a cara em branco embora um sorriso mínimo pudesse ser visto na boca. O Kotake desatou a rir, encostando-se à ombreira da porta enquanto batia no ombro de Masaru, repetidamente, que parecia assustado com todos os olhares virados para eles.

- Miss Harukase, Senhores Kotake e Yada, que bom que puderam juntar-se… - disse o professor sarcástico.

A Doremi acenou com a cabeça antes de puxar Kotake pelo braço para as suas carteiras. O moreno continuava a engasgar-se no riso enquanto tentava acenar ao professor.

O Masaru olhou para eles irritado, antes de sorrir ao professor:

- Sabe como é que é professor. Chegar a horas é um pouco complicado nas manhãs… muito sono e assim…

- Pois eu reparei no seu sono com, a sua linguagem muito colorida… - ouvimos um riso vindo das mesas de trás e não precisei de olhar para saber que era o Kotake – Embora aprecie o seu desejo de chegar cedo, esse tipo de linguajar ainda não é permitido. Detenção à tarde.

A turma desatou aos risinhos e ouvi o Masaru a resmungar "Isto é tudo culpa da cabeça-de-fogo" enquanto se sentava na mesa atrás de mim. Virei-me para trás, tentando não parecer tão idiota a sorrir:

- Foi mau… a detenção, isto é!

O moreno levantou os olhos verdes, observando-me. Esperei pelo sorriso que ele sempre guardou para mim. Mas… Nada. Foi como se olha-se para mim pela primeira vez…

- Pois… Obrigado… - resmungou ele.

Abri os olhos espantada quando ele simplesmente ignorou-me e começou a ler o texto. Virei-me para a frente. O que raio!

A Sophie virou-se para trás murmurando:

- Eu avisei-te não avisei Emilie? Acaba com essa lamechice com a Doremi enquanto ela ainda não te roubou todos os amigos.

Olhei para ela em choque. Ela tinha razão… Não tinha? Deixei o olhar passear pelo fundo da sala quando vi a Doremi a observar-me. Aquilo nos olhos dela era preocupação? Voltei a virar a cabeça para a frente.

Não podia ser pois não? Olhei para a cabeça loira da Momoko algumas carteiras atrás de mim.

Afinal quem tinha razão?

* * *

**Hey! Misa aqui... **

**Sei que é um capitulo pequenino, mas infelizmente ainda continuou adoentada e sem grande chance de escrever (que se traduz livremente para sem paciencia para olhar para o computador e pensar em frases coerentes). **

**Como sempre comentários são mais do que bem vindos!  
**


	19. No que é que te estás a meter?

POV Momoko Asuka

Vi a Emilie a olhar para mim. Ok… Respira Momoko, a Emilie é uma mulher inteligente e vai saber ver a verdade e tomar o lado certo… Respira…

A Emilie começou a conversar com a Sophie… BOLAS!

Elas seriam seriamente assim tão estúpidas?

- Calma Momo…

Olhei para a Hanna seguindo o conselho dela. É meio bizarro estar a receber conselhos de uma miúda de oito anos, mas ela é uma miúda inteligente.

Virei a cabeça novamente concentrando-me no moreno de olhos verdes sentando atrás da Emilie. O Yada olhava para o tecto numa pose descontraída.

- Yada! Estamos numa aula, não no café! – gritou o professor.

O Yada sorriu antes de se endireitar. Um riso percorrer a sala. Kotake claro. O Yada virou-se para trás mandando um olhar de "vai-te lixar" ao amigo antes de este explodir a rir fazendo o professor erguer a cabeça e gritar irritado:

- JÁ CHEGA! OS DOIS RUA!

- Uau… Já não era mandando para a rua há tanto tempo… - disse o Kotake com um ar sonhador enquanto se encaminhava para a saída.

Por sua vez o Yada levantou-se irritado:

- Cabeça-de-fogo! – chamou. A turma olhou toda em direcção à pessoa a que ele se dirigia, espantando-se a ver a Doremi com os braços cruzados e um sorriso torto no rosto. – Isto é tudo culpa tua! – exclamou antes de sair da sala.

Sorri largamente enquanto a Hanna ria com o apelido. Entretanto o resto da turma trocava olhares confusos… Sinceramente… Ela era ruiva, o que é que eles esperavam?

Virei a cabeça na direcção da ruiva sorrindo largamente. Ela olhou para mim e falei sem fazer som:

- Cabeça-de-fogo?

Ela deixou escapar um sorriso curto antes de encolher os ombros. Reparei que se encolheu levemente com o movimento, como se lhe tivesse doido. É verdade… a ferida… Estava-me a preparar para verbalizar – sem fazer som claro – as minhas preocupações quando vi a cara dela fechar-se, enquanto os olhos semicerravam levemente. Segui o olhar dela.

No outro lado da sala a Emilie olhava para ela de olhos arregalados. A sua boca formava as palavras "cabeça-de-fogo" repetidamente. Subitamente ela fechou os olhos como se tomando uma decisão e, quando os voltou a abrir estes estavam cheios de raiva. No segundo a seguir virou-se para a frente olhando o professor, não antes de olhar para a Sophie (que esperava por algo dela) e acenar com a cabeça.

Era definitivo… tínhamos perdido a Emilie.

* * *

Deixem-me que vos diga uma coisa sobre a aula de ginástica. Essa aula vem de uma palavra fantástica chamada: TORTURA, e o seu carrasco é o professor Yah.

- Asuka! O que estás a fazer, parada? MEXE-TE!

Olhei para ele em pânico antes de desatar a correr que nem uma perdida. A Hanna corria alegremente ao meu lado saltitando entre os passos sem nunca falhar uma respiração. Eu por o outro lado estava a bufar que nem um cavalo enquanto lutava com as minhas pernas para elas concordarem com o exercício forçado.

- A sério Momo… Como é que com toda a yoga que fazes não consegues fazer uma corrida de cinco minutos?

Pergunta: COMO RAIO ELA CONSEGUE FALAR?

Lutei para dar os últimos passos até chegarmos à meta. Assim que cruzei a maldita linha, arrastei-me até ao ponto mais próximo deixando-me cair no chão.

- Hanna! Bolachas por favor!

Ela olhou para mim estranhamente antes de encolher os ombros e sentar-se ao meu lado. O que é que ela estava a fazer? Porque é que não ia buscar as minhas bolachas?

- Acho que estás a ser demasiado influenciada pela tua blusa. E além disso bolachas fazem mal!

Ela tem oito anos! Não era suposto ser ela que queria bolachas? E, além disso, toda a gente adorava o mostro das bolachas!

- ASUKA! LEVANTA-TE! – ao som da voz do carrasco Yah, levantei-me num pulo, assustada. – PARABÉNS ASUKA, A TUA MAGNIFICA PERFORMANCE FEZ-TE MERECER O PRIVILEGIO DE ME AJUDARES A ARRUMAR O CAMPO! – o resto da turma riu às gargalhadas – O QUE RESTO, PARA OS BALNEÁRIOS, ESTÃO DISPENSADOS!

A sério… este homem sabe falar sem ser a gritar?

Comecei devagar a arrumar as bolas de vollei que usamos no inicio da aula. Vollei é assustador! Quem é que quereria jogar tal jogo? É bárbaro! Abre-te os pulsos e estás sempre a levar com a bola na cabeça!

Suspirei e erguendo a o saco com as bolas, dirigi-me ao balneário.

A esta hora já todos se tinham arrumado e ido para casa. Treta… Agora tinha que ir sozinha para a loja.

Entrei no balneário feminino depois de ter arrumado o saco na sala de arrumos. O som de um grito abafado fez-me esconder atrás do pilar que dividia a zona dos cacifos da zona de vestir. Com cuidado inclinei a cabeça, tentado ver o que se passava.

- Eu não te disse para faltares a ginástica hoje?

Observei espantada a cena que se desenrolava à minha frente. Ainda nas vestimentas de ginástica o Kotake estava ajoelhado em frente à Doremi que agarrava a parte lateral da barriga. O Yada ria cada vez que a ruiva deixava escapar um gemido, apoiando-se na parede.

- E desde de quando a cabeça-de-fogo faz o que lhe mandam?

A Doremi ergueu o dedo do meio que brilhava com o fulgor da pequena chama que pousava na ponta do dedo. O Yada ergueu os braços num movimento de "rendo-me". Ela sorriu antes de deixar escapar um grito abafado quando o Kotake tentou tirar-lhe a mão do estômago.

- Não quero ouvir uma queixa! Eu não te disse para não fazeres esforços? De que é que serviu tudo o que estive a fazer? Este fim-de-semana não curou tudo! Mas, não… Tinhas que mostrar que consegues fazer tudo! Bem pequena! Isto não funciona assim! Agora…

Estava fascinada com o modo como a Doremi ouvia o sermão que o moreno lhe dava. Semicerrava os olhos, fazia beicinho e revirava os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para o Yada – que continuava a rir – com um olhar assassino. E depois, vi. O sangue.

O moreno finalmente retirou a mão dela do estômago revelando o sangue que manchava a camisola branca do conjunto de ginástica dela. Com cuidado o moreno começou a subir a blusa revelando um curativo encharcado em sangue.

O Yada rapidamente tirou uma caixa branca de dentro do saco de ginástica que estava pousado no chão, entregando-o ao Kotake.

Com cuidado começou a retirar o curativo, mandando-o para o caixote de lixo. Com um sorriso torto, pegou um pouco de gaze e num líquido e começou a limpar a ferida, ignorando os silvos e "merdas" que a rapariga soltava de quando em quando.

Olhei impressionada para o tamanho da ferida. Porquê? Porque que é que ela se tinha sujeito a ser ferida assim por nós?

- A sério pequena. Se continuas com isto vou ter de coser a ferida.

Ela revirou os olhos, embora tenha visto um sorriso mínimo aparecer no rosto com a menção do apelido.

- Então e hoje, vais para casa? – perguntou o Yada, enquanto o Kotake começava a por uma pomada sobre as bordas da ferida.

- Talvez só à noite. A minha mãe deve estar histérica e não me apetece realmente ouvi-la durante horas e horas.

- Podemos ir ver um filme. – disse o Kotake enquanto ponha gaze sobre a ferida prendendo-a com fita.

- Sim! – exclamou o Yada excitado – Estreou agora aquele novo de acção!

- Suponho que pode ser. – disse a ruiva.

- Óptimo! Então eu vou vestir-me! Encontramo-nos lá fora. – antes de sair voltou atrás com um sorriso maldoso – E não façam nada que eu não fizesse enquanto estão aqui sozinhos.

E com isso saiu do balneário, deixando os dois adolescentes a olharem espantados para a porta.

Com o estalo de dedos, a ruiva incendiou o conteúdo do caixote, eliminado as provas. O moreno, por sua vez, arrumava os materiais de primeiros-socorros, de volta no saco.

- Tetsuya…

Fiquei espantada com o tom dela. Algo frágil e cuidadoso. O Kotake ergueu a cabeça, ajoelhando-se de modo a ficar com a cabeça ao mesmo nível do que a da Doremi.

- Sim?

- Como é que sabes tanto sobre… cuidar de feridas e assim?

Ele sorriu erguendo a mão traçando o arranhão que estava escondido pelo cabelo comprido da ruiva.

- A minha mãe é enfermeira. E… bem, não te rias mas, eu quero ser um médico.

Ela sorriu pondo a mão por cima da dele.

- Porque é que me riria disso? É realmente algo fantástico Tetsuya.

- Obrigado.

Eles ficaram uns segundos assim, antes dele se levantar e dirigir-se para a porta.

- É melhor despachar-nos antes que o Yada tenha um chilique.

Ela sorriu até ele sair. Depois suspirou erguendo os olhos.

- No que é que te estás a meter Doremi?

Com cuidado ela levantou-se e começou a vestir o uniforme, queimando também a blusa branca que usava.

Assim que ela saiu do balneário, sai do meu esconderijo.

- Uau…

No que é que ela se tinha metido… O que é que ela estava a aguentar….

Suspirei. Como é que ela faz tantos sacrifícios enquanto nós aproveitamos tudo? Como é que ela se deixa estar na sombra?

Peguei no telemóvel carregando no botão de chamada. Esperei uns segundos até ouvir a saudação do outro lado:

- Hanna, sou eu. Escuta vai ter comigo ao parque. Tenho novidades.

* * *

**Misa daqui!**

**Mais alguém aqui reparou o quanto adoro POV Momoko? Bem... ADORO! A cena do vollei - totalmente inspirada num acontecimento verídico aqui com a autora.  
**

**Eu estou mesmo a tentar apressar-me com os capítulos, mas vida é difícil. Estive em altura de testes e ainda tenho alguns trabalhos a fazer. Juntem isso com a fantástico humor e disposição que estar doente me deixa e temos uma receita para a maravilha que é. Enfim... tentar não me queixar tanto no proximo capitulo.**

**Vou deixar os links para os fatos de ginastica da Momoko e da Doremi no profile. Diverti-me imenso com a blusa da Momoko e sempre que estava parada neste capitulo ia lá. :)**

**Espero que estejam a gostar e lembrem-se: O botão de review é o melhor amigo da autora! (para falar a verdade o melhor amigo desta autora é o computador em geral e o seu amado cachorrinho Teddy!)  
**

**BACCI  
**


	20. Ela também disse…

POV Nicole Segawa

A porta bateu assim que a Hanna saiu a correr. Sorri ao casal que pedia o especial de namorados antes de voltar para a copa.

- O especial de namorados Emilie! – saquei da lima das unhas enquanto esperava.

- Isso não é nada higiénico Nicole. – resmungou a Bibi enquanto tirava 4 cafés.

- Azar!

- HEI! – gritou a Sophie enquanto entrava na copa – Aquela era a Hanna que saiu a correr?

- Amhan! – acenei.

- Onde é que ela foi? – perguntou a Emilie, enquanto compunha a bandeja para eu levar.

- Pela conversa ao telemóvel, foi ter com a Momoko. – disse antes de meter o sorriso de estrela de cinema na cara antes de sair da copa.

Ainda perto da porta consegui ouvir a Sophie a reclamar.

Esta briga era tão idiota! Quer dizer, elas ainda iam ficar cheias de rugas com isto! E daí se a Harukase voltou? Nada precisa realmente de mudar. E daí se ela anda a matar demónios? Alguém tem de o fazer! Eu acho mas é que lhes está a faltar a verdadeira tragédia! Ela está a roubar os rapazes giros todos!

Depois de entregar o especial voltei para a copa.

- Nicole, o que exactamente a Hanna disse?

Elas ainda estavam nisto? Elas cansam-me a beleza!

- Sei lá! Ela atendeu o telefone, disse "Momo", sendo daí que sei que ela a Momoko, ouviu durante um pouco e disse…. – pensei durante um bocado enquanto a Sophie rosnava – AH! Depois ela disse "no way" enquanto acenava com a cabeça e… depois disse " a mamã, a sério?" e depois saiu porta fora a gritar que tirava a tarde de folga!

Sorri enquanto a Sophie rosnava ainda mais.

- Respira Soph. – disse a Emilie enquanto pegava na sua bandeja e saia.

- ELAS ESTÃO A JUNTAR-SE A ELA!

- Sem dramas por favor! Se ficar com uma dor de cabeça já sabes que te vou culpar Sophie!

A Bibi rolou os olhos. HEI! De onde é que ela saiu?

- Lembras-te de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou a Sophie entre dentes.

Pensei durante um pouco… Acho que… HEI!

- Sim! Ela também disse… como é que foi… AH! Ela disse "quanto sangue? Isso é muito mau!" e depois completou com… "uau, isso é mesmo estranho!".

Sorri satisfeita… espera… Ela disse sangue?

- Ela estava a referir-se ao ferimento não estava? – perguntei à Bibi enquanto a Sophie gritava algo entre as linhas de "Eu vou mata-las!".

- Provavelmente. – disse a ruiva devagar, enquanto saia com a sua própria bandeja.

O que é que ela quer dizer com "provavelmente"?

- ARGH!

Arregalei os olhos à procura da Emilie e da Bibi.

Ou não! Elas abandonaram-me com a Sophie! Agora vou ter de a ouvir a berrar durante horas!

Bem… é melhor sentar-me. Isto deve demorar.

* * *

POV Bibi Harukase

Saí da loja correndo um pouco até à esquina. Hoje tinha um encontro com o Ryu e depois de muito pedir, consegui com que a MajoRika me deixa-se sair mais cedo hoje, para puder passar por casa e mudar de roupa.

Até era bom, não ter de lá ficar até à hora de fecho. Ao menos não tinha que aturar as cenas da Sophie e a Nicole. A sério… aquelas duas cansavam até mesmo uma pedra.

Passei pelo parque, contornei a esquina com cuidado, continuando a correr. Elas cansavam-me de verdade. E… agora nem sequer a Emilie é uma ajuda. Ela está chateada com a.. Dó. Só porque ela não tem a coragem de falar com o Yada, não significa que a Doremi não possa!

Doremi… o que ela fez na sexta, foi… Uau! Como é que ela passou da Doremi que nós aprendemos a conhecer, para isto…

Mesmo depois de tudo, nós sempre conseguimos compreender qualquer acção que ela tomasse, mas agora… É como observar uma estranha.

Cheguei a casa. 16:00. Boa! Ainda tinha uma hora e meia até o Ryu me vir buscar!

Entrei deixando os sapatos da farda na entrada, sem me preocupar em arruma-los, e subi directamente para o duche. Não estava ninguém em casa, por isso podia estar à vontade.

Depois de uma banho rápido, e lutar com o armário, finalmente estava vestida. O conjunto era perfeito para esta saída. A saia jeans era suficientemente curta para o Ryu sonhar e a camisola era do exacto tom de vermelho que as minhas unhas. Peguei nas sapatilhas vermelhas quando, ouvi uma escala simples ser tocada no piano. Bem, suponho que a mãe já esteja em casa.

Peguei na escova tentando desembaraçar os caracóis enquanto abanava a cabeça ao som da musica de Debussy que ressoava pela casa. A mãe devia estar mesmo inspirada. Olhei para o relógio. 16:55. Boa, ainda tinha uns 35 minutos antes de me ter de encontrar com o Ryu.

Olhei ao espelho e decidi prender o cabelo com a bandelete prateada. Perfeito! O Ryu nem saberia o que o atingiu!

Desci as escadas. A mãe estava a acabar a peça. Estava mesmo bom. Há quanto tempo não a ouvia tocar? Há pelo menos uns meses que ela não tocava nas teclas pretas e brancas. Eu devia ir lá cumprimenta-la!

Com as últimas notas a ressoar, caminhei para a porta a sala, parando espantada. Não era a mãe que estava sentada ao piano. Não.

Era a Doremi.

A ruiva estava de jeans justos e uma blusa preta e cinza, às riscas, de mangas compridas e decote à barco, que deixava ver o ombro esquerdo totalmente inchado e negro. A parte da cara que estava à mostra deixava-me ver um arranhão grande na têmpora.

Encostei-me à ombreira da porta assimilado a imagem. O ombro, a cara… E depois vi. O sorriso. Era mínimo e triste e não durou nada mas, era um sorriso. Eu ainda não a tinha visto sorrir desde que ela tinha voltado.

Ela estalou os dedos fazendo aparecer uns papéis na prateleira de leitura. Depois pegou no lápis, que estava sempre ali, e começou a fazer pequenas anotações. Aquilo era… uma partitura?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto aquecia os pulsos. Depois com cuidado, pousou-os nas teclas e começou a tocar com cuidado.

**[NA: /watch?v=uuCFRfKv5Ww&feature=BF&list=QL&index=9 ]**

Começou com umas notas agudas, na mão direita com, a esquerda a dar um tom mais grave. Depois, parou e pegou no lápis riscando uma sequência de notas e acrescentando outra, parecendo chateado com o facto de estar "errado". Abanando a cabeça repetiu o último harpejo e continuou a melodia, deixando avançar até um _forte_ súbito. A seguir começou com uma linha de melodia totalmente diferente, com pequenas sugestões do que tinha sido tocado anteriormente.

Ela parou novamente, pegando no lápis para corrigir a parte seguinte. Vi uma lágrima solitária percorrer a bochecha dela enquanto mordia o lábio. Depois rolou os ombros e voltou a tocar novamente fazendo uma sequência rápida com a mão direita.

Abracei-me. Era belíssima. Era como ouvir… tristeza. Mas, ao mesmo tempo força. Era surreal.

Com cuidado ela deixou a melodia acalmar e tocou as notas finais. Deixei escapar umas quantas lágrimas, enquanto a minha irmã fechava os olhos com força, deixando as mãos descansar nas teclas de marfim.

- MENINAS ESTOU EM CASA!

Dei um pulo, correndo rapidamente para o inicio das escadas. Vi a Doremi passar, mandando-me um olhar, curiosa antes de ir ajudar a mãe com as mercearias.

Ouvi a mãe começar a reclamar com ela, por causa do ombro dela e depois deixar escapar um gemido ao ver os arranhões.

Enquanto elas estavam nisso, deixei escapar-me para a sala. Ela ainda não tinha arrumado os seus papéis. Aproximei-me devagar, espreitando a porta de 5 em 5 segundos, à espera de ver a Doremi a vir mata-la

Fui aproximando-me até estar perto o suficiente para conseguir ler. Era de facto uma partitura. Escrita por ela.

Traços cuidados manchavam o papel, outrora branco. Pequenas ovais marcavam as notas e riscos furiosos cancelavam sequência e notas. Os cantos estavam amarrotados, como se tivesse pegado naquilo muitas vezes e pequenas manchas ovais marcavam o papel com uma tonalidade mais escura… Lágrimas. No topo da página e escrito numa caligrafia bonita e inclinada, estavam duas simples palavras: "_Pour Mark…_ "******.

- Isso não é muito bonito Miss Bibi.

Virei-me rapidamente vendo a fada cor-de-rosa deitada no ar. Acenei assustada antes de sair da sala a correr.

- Bibi vais sair assim vestida?

Olhei para o lado vendo a mãe a sair da cozinha enquanto secava as mãos à toalha. Acenei com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que a campainha tocava. Ela sorriu:

- Bem, apenas não deixes o teu pai te ver.

Sorri levemente. Sim… tenho a certeza que o pai se passaria com a saia. Calcei rapidamente as sapatilhas e abri a porta.

- Hey Bibi! – disse o Ryu sorrindo – Estás linda!

- Obrigada! Vamos?

Ele ofereceu-me o braço, quando ouvi o meu nome ser chamado. Virei-me vendo a Doremi a olhar para mim.

- Sim? – perguntei. Ela girou os olhos levantando o braço.

- Não te estás a esquecer de alguma coisa? – perguntou enquanto abanava a minha mala de ganga.

A mãe desatou a rir-se, enquanto eu simplesmente arranquei a mala da mão dela e fechei rapidamente a porta.

- Desculpa por isso Ryu, a minha família é algo disfuncional.

Ele riu-se oferecendo-me novamente o braço. Começamos a caminhar em direcção ao cinema, conversando levemente. Mas, não conseguia deixar de pensar…

Quem é o Mark?

* * *

**Hey Misa aqui, apresentado o capitulo 18!**

**Aconselho mesmo a ouvirem a musica, é linda! Adoro esta musica, porque transmite tanta coisa... é impossível não deixar escapar um soluço ou uma lágrima solitária. **

**Vou deixar o link para a musica e os links das roupas da Bibi e da Doremi no perfil.  
**

**** - Pour Mark é Françês para: Para Mark.**

**

* * *

Deia! Como prometido é devido! Aqui está a primeira cena de piano! Espero que isto te anime bebe!  
**


	21. Respira Harukase

POV Doremi Harukase

- BIBI AMANDA HARUKASE! – gritou a mãe assim que a Bibi passou pela janela do quarto às 4 da manhã.

- Mãe! – ela ia mesmo tentar o ar surpreendido? A sério? Boa sorte! Ela deixou de acreditar nisso quando eu tinha 11.

- O que é que eu disse acerca de ir lutar contra demónios? Ah? Bibi?

- Mãe! Vá lá! Eu estou cansada! Não pudemos discutir isto amanhã?

- Mas Bibi! – a mãe continuou a olhar para a porta por onde a minha irmã tinha saído, para tomar um duche.

Abanei a cabeça. Elas tinham que parar com isto.

- Deixa estar mãe, eu falo com ela. – deixei escapar um pequeno sorriso – Vai para a cama.

- Mas Doremi… Tu viste a perna dela?

- Vi mãe… Deixa estar eu tomo conta dela.

Ela suspirou um pouco antes de se aproximar de mim e pousar a mão dela na minha cara. Tentei não me encolher mas, ainda a senti tremer um pouco quando não consegui ignorar a necessidade de me encolher. Ela suspirou.

- Boa noite querida.

Esperei que ela saísse do quarto antes de pegar no roupão da Bibi e ir esperar por ela à porta da casa-de-banho.

Assim que ela saiu enrolada na toalha, peguei-lhe no braço e ignorando os resmungos e tentativas de murros arrastei-a para o meu quarto.

- Senta-te.

- Tu não podes falar comigo assim! – gritou ela.

- BIBI! – gritei irritada. Ela calou-se com um ar surpreendido. – Senta-te.

Assim que acabei de resmungar a ordem ela sentou-se com um ar assustado.

Boa Harukase… Agora assustas a tua irmã mais nova.

Ajoelhei-me tirando uma caixa branca de tamanho médio debaixo da cama. Sentei-me ao lado da ruivinha e peguei na perna dela, começando a limpar a ferida com betadine.

- Sabes Bibi… Eu não te vou dizer para deixares de lutar contra demónios. – Ela olhou para mim espantada – Devia, mas não vou.

- Porquê?

- Porque eu percebo o desejo de querer provar algo a mim mesma e a outros.

- Não é isso que estou a tentar fazer!

- Não? – revirei os olhos enquanto continuava com o meu trabalho na perna dela – Tenta mentir a ti mesma o quanto quiseres Bibi mas, eu conheço-te.

Suspirei ignorando o olhar da minha irmã:

- Queres lutar contra demónios, luta. Mas, prepara-te. Nunca os subestimes. Nunca penses que eles são mais idiotas que tu. Nunca vás para o campo de batalha com a certeza que vais ganhar.

FLASHBACK

_- Baixa-te idiota! – gritei enquanto me desviava de uma bola de electricidade._

_ - Tem calma Ginger! Nos temos isto no papo! – gritou o rapaz pequeno de cabelo louro. Blondie, o maior sacana idiota que já conheci._

_ De repente uma bola de fogo foi lançada na nossa direcção, explodindo quando bateu no chão. O batalhão levantou voo, caindo cada um no seu canto._

_ Levantei-me vendo uma figura ao meu lado. Uma figura que não respirava. Uma figura pequena de cabelo loiro._

_ - Blondie! Vá lá sacana não me faças isso! – procurei freneticamente o pulso dele. Nada… Ele estava morto._

_ - BOLAS BLONDIE!_

- Doremi? Doremi? Doremi!

Acordei da minha recordação. Ignorei a minha irmã, levantando-me indo em direcção ao baú cheio de fechaduras que estava ao canto do meu quarto. Abaixei-me, passando devagar a mão sobre a fechadura maior, deixando uma aura cor-de-rosa cobrir o metal:

- _Abririu._

A fechadura fez o "cliq" e as correntes caíram deixando o baú abrir-se. Na tampa organizados, estavam filas e filas de fracos de poções. Peguei numa cujo conteúdo era cor-de-rosa claro e com um aceno de mão fechei novamente o baú.

- Toma – disse entregando o frasco à minha irmã – Bebe. Sabe a merda mas ao menos não te tens de preocupar mais com o veneno do demónio que te deixou essa bonita ferida.

Sentei-me novamente ao pé dela e ignorando o "ARGH" de repulsa que ela deixou escapar depois de beber a poção comecei a enrolar a perna dela em gaze.

- De qualquer modo Bibi… queres lutar, óptimo fá-lo! Mas, não preocupes os pais. Eles não merecem isto.

- Como se tu fosses uma para falar. AI! – exclamou ela quando apertei com mais força a gaze na perna dela – Bem eu tenho razão! Tu abandonaste-nos!

- Não, não o fiz. Mas, isso não é conversa para agora. – Respira Harukase… - Os pais não tem que saber o que anda exactamente a passar-se no nosso mundo. Por isso… Se queres lutar, luta, mas se alguma vez precisares de ajuda, chama-me. Não te deixes matar por uma idiotice como esta.

- Pensas assim tão pouco de mim? – perguntou ela irritada.

Respira Harukase…. Estrangular a tua irmã não te leva a lado nenhum…

- Não, não penso. Mas o facto é… Tu não tens treinamento. Tu não sabes o que fazer, se por ventura, ficares sem poderes.

- Mas! – ergui uma mão para ela me deixar continuar a falar.

- Mas, não saber o que fazer, não é nenhuma fraqueza. Prefiro mil vezes, que não saibas o que fazer nessa situação, porque significa que nunca tiveste numa situação que o precisasses de saber.

- Tu tiveste? – perguntou ela de olhos abertos. BOLAS! Ela não tinha que saber isso. Suspirei.

- Vai para a cama Bibi. São quase 5 da manhã e amanhã tens aulas às 8.

Deixei-me estar sentada enquanto esperava que ela se levantasse. Após uns momentos ela finalmente levantou-se e ficou a olhar para mim antes de me dar um abraço curto. Gelei no meu lugar quando ela sussurrou um "obrigado" no meu ouvido.

Quando ela estava mesmo a sair do quarto ela virou-se novamente na minha direcção.

- Dó…

Ergui o rosto, tentando parecer mais descontraída.

- Porque é que os demónios te chamam Ginger?

Fechei os olhos com força. Mordendo o lábio antes de responder.

- Porque depois de uma batalha comigo o chão fica repleto de sangue derramado. Vermelho… igual ao meu cabelo. Vermelho… igual à minha alma…

"_…se ainda a tiver…_" pensei .

Ela saiu fechando a porta atrás dela. Suspirei antes de me levantar e sair pela janela.

Hora de derramar algum sangue.

* * *

**Hei... Eu sei. Capitulo pequenino. Mas queria dar-vos a conhecer um pouco mais como a Doremi é...**

**Também quero me desculpar pela demora. Tive um pouco de bloqueio de escritora, mas tenho uma boa novidade! Já tive a pesquisar e em principio no segundo semestre já vou estar em outro curso! A ver se é desta que acerto!**

**Como de sempre reviews são muito bem vindas! **

**

* * *

**

**DEIA - Se a Nicole não fosse mimada, tu não a ias amar tanto! Mas não te preoucupes porque ela ainda vai melhor em termos de personalidade. Uma pista: FRIO!Eu simplesmente adoro aquela musica é tipo Holy Graal!**

**Ins - Ainda bem que estás a gostar tanto da história! Quando vi o teu comentário deixei escapar um berro, porque és a primeira leitora que não conheço a deixar aqui um cometário, por isso pensa neste capitulo como dedicado a ti, pois foi assim que eu pensei enquanto o escrevia!XD Espero que este capitulo esteja ao nível que aparentemente estou a deixar como marca da minha escrita! :D A Doremi e o Tetsuya ainda vão dar que falar, mas se contar tudo agora perde a piada, não é verdade? ;) **

**BACI BELEZZA!**  
**E vemos-nos no próximo capitulo!  
**


	22. Oh, oh, oh, a pirats life for me!

POV Doremi Harukase

_Frio._

_Era como se estivesse a flutuar. Mas, não era água o que me rodeava. _

_Não. _

_Era escuro. Quente._

- Doremi acorda.

_ Era sangue. E eu estava-me a afogar nele._

_Não!_

_Não afogar… Flutuar._

- Doremi. Vá lá querida.

_Era frio._

_Era quente._

_Era estranho e algo acolhedor._

_O vermelho rodeava-me._

_O meu cabelo flutuava e o vestido comprido leve dançava suavemente sobre os meus pés nus._

_Era tão estranho. Tão… macabro…_

_E, no entanto sabia a… sabia como…_

_Uma carícia._

- Dó, então? Acorda filha.

_Subitamente uma espécie de redemoinho formou-se à minha direita. Uma corrente, uma oscilação do líquido vermelho que me rodeava. Devagar, quase timidamente, essa corrente formou uma fita. _

_De seda. _

_Vermelha. _

_Que, delicadamente evolveu o meu pulso._

_Uma outra fita, igual à anterior, envolveu o meu outro pulso._

_Era um toque tão suave na minha pele. Tão leve como o tocar de uma pena._

- Dó?

_De repente todas as cores se evidenciaram. Todos os tons. Todos os vermelhos diferentes tornaram-se nítidos. O meu cabelo num tom acobreado, a água no tom mais escuro do sangue, as fitas vermelhas com rubis. _

_Quente._

_As fitas dançavam nas correntes invisíveis, criando uma coreografia própria. Devagar, o vermelho rubi que marcava a seda foi tomado por outras cores. A que segurava o meu pulso esquerdo adoptou uma cor negra. A que segurava o direito recebeu por sua vez um surpreendente tom de branco. _

_Frio._

_Era tão belo, tão mágico. Nem me conseguia importar com a pressão que o aperto começava a fazer sobre a minha pele. _

_Frio e Quente._

_Frio e Quente._

- Doremi querida. Vá lá acorda! Estás a assustar-me…

_O ambiente estava cada vez mais agitado. Era como se devagar um redemoinho se tivesse formado. E eu estava no centro._

_O vermelho tão reconfortante, tão assustador, foi aos poucos desaparecendo, sendo substituído por um tom perfeitamente equilibrado de cinzento._

_Quente e Frio. _

_A pressão das fitas tornou-se insuportável. Tornou-se numa garra que me queimava a pele e me mordia a carne._

_Tentei me libertar do aperto._

_Nada!_

_Doía! Doía tanto!_

_Tanta dor…_

_Queria me encolher. Tentar em vão fugir da dor que assolava cada célula do meu corpo. Tentar fugir da vontade de gritar._

_O aperto tornou-se intolerável. Escavando a minha pele, a minha carne. Fazendo-me sangrar._

_Arfei._

_E, depois…_

_Abri os olhos. Vermelhos._

- Doremi!

Abri os olhos, sentando-me rapidamente, segurando o punhal que nunca abandonava contra o pescoço da pessoa que me havia tocado.

Depois, lutei contra o instinto, limpando o sonho da minha mente. Respirei fundo, piscando os olhos antes de assimilar por completo a situação.

- Mãe…?

Larguei rapidamente o punhal, deixando-o cair em cima do cobertor que me tapava as pernas, baixando a cabeça.

Eu tinha acabado de apontar um punhal ao pescoço da minha mãe.

- Mãe, eu… – engoli em seco, tentando em vão lutar com a realidade – eu… – eu era um monstro – Desculpa.

Baixei a cabeça, á espera que ela se fosse embora.

O que é que eu tinha feito? Eu… EU… Eu não era humana.

Uma mão pousou no meu ombro apertando-o levemente.

Ergui os olhos espantada, levantando a cabeça. A mãe estava a olhar para mim preocupada. Porquê? Eu… eu era um monstro.

Ela aproximou-se mais, sentando-se à minha frente ante de me evolver num abraço. Deixei-me estar quieta, demasiado espantada para tentar sacudi-la como fazia geralmente.

- Pronto querida. – disse ela tentado… reconfortar-me. Porquê?

- Mãe…

- Pronto querida, não faz mal.

Arregalei os olhos:

- Não faz mal? – ela estava doida? – Estás doida? Mãe! Eu apontei com um punhal ao teu pescoço! Eu podia ter-te matado!

Ela sorriu, dando-me pequenas palmadinhas no ombro. Ela não tinha a mínima noção do perigo pois não?

- Mas não o fizestes. Não faz mal querida, eu não estou ofendida. – Ofendida? Ela era louca? A mãe de repente fez um ar preocupado apertando mais o meu ombro – Dó… porque é que dormes com um punhal debaixo da almofada?

Olhei para baixo, observando o brilho do metal sobre a colcha escura.

- Dó? – repetiu a mãe. Suspirei.

- Protecção constante. – disse entre dentes – Nunca sabemos quando alguém vai atacar.

Houve um silêncio doloroso. Arrisquei um olhar na sua direcção, arrependendo-me quando vi o quão pálida estava. Era exactamente por causa de situações assim que me não queria ter contando nada.

O barulho da minha irmã a gritar com o pai, entrou no quarto cortando o silêncio e fazendo a mãe dar um pequeno pulo. Depois abanando a cabeça deu um pequeno sorriso e pouso a mão na minha cara.

- Bem… A levantar querida, se queres ter tempo de comer qualquer coisa antes do jogo. – levantou-se abrindo as cortinas, deixando a luz pálida entrar no quarto – Veste-te quente, ok querida? Hoje está extremamente frio! Não me surpreendia nada se ainda esta semana começasse a nevar!

Com cuidado ela fechou a porta atrás dela, sorrindo na minha direcção antes de a fechar por completo.

Porquê?

Porque é que ela não me odeia?

Porque é que ela finge que está tudo bem? Que nada disto faz mal?

Porquê?

_«Quente e Frio»_

_

* * *

_

Uma névoa fina caia sobre as bancadas do campo.

Aproximei-me dos dois rapazes que estavam encostados à rede conversando entre si. Cheguei ao pé deles silenciosamente, esticando o braço para bater-lhe no ombro. É nestas alturas que me lembro como odeio ser baixinha.

Assim que ele me viu puxou-me pelo braço escondendo-me entre ele e o Masaru. Ergui uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços com sarcasmo a pingar em cada sílaba quando murmurei um «Desculpa?».

- Temos que te esconder do Takeshi. – disse o Tetsuya fazendo uma careta.

- Ele está sobre a impressão que está perdido de amores por ti. – disse o Masaru com outra careta.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Eles estavam a tentar proteger-me? Isso era… querido… e algo irritante.

- Vocês sabem que eu sei tomar conta de mim, certo?

- E? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Revirei os olhos… Rapazes!

De repente o Masaru pega-me no braço virando-me na direcção dele.

- Cabeça-de-fogo, onde está a tua camisola de equipa?

- Estou a usa-la.

- A sério? – pergunta ele sarcástico antes de apontar para si mesmo, puxando a gola da camisola de futebol azul-escura com o símbolo da escola bordado no peito – Não se parece nada com a minha!

Sorri.

- Isso meu amigo é porque estou a usar a camisola da minha equipa!

- A sério? – perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha – E qual seria? Piratas e companhia? – perguntou ele apontando para a caveira e ossadas cruzadas no centro da minha camisola quentinha preta.

Revirei os olhos sorrindo:

- Oh, oh, oh, a pirats life for me!

Ri levemente enquanto eles explodiram em gargalhadas. Pondo as mãos nos meus ombros o Tetsuya começou a arrastar-me na direcção das bancadas.

- Vá lá Dó! Vai fazer o teu papel de amiga amada e senta-te naquela bancada e grita cada vez que nós fazemos algo heróico! – gritou ele antes de correr de volta ao campo.

Revirei os olhos novamente antes de subir as escadas e sentar-me rapidamente num espaço vazio.

Alguém por favor explique-me o que me deu para concordar em vir?

A rapaziada da equipa estavam a aquecer, enquanto o treinador da outra equipa gritava e gritava com a sua própria equipa.

-Podemos sentar-nos aqui?

Ergui o olhar vendo duas loiras sorridentes. Momoko. Hanna.

- Claro.

Rapidamente elas sentaram-se comigo no meio. Em meio segundo a Hanna sem se conseguir aguentar mais já estava agarrada ao meu braço.

- Tive saudades tuas mamã.

Engoli em seco, acenado brevemente.

- Então, também decidiram passar o sábado a gelar os rabos nestas bancadas?

A Momoko começou a rir-se antes de tremer de frio. Deixei escapar um pequeno riso:

- Talvez não devesses ter vindo de saia Momo. – disse observando o conjunto de saia de ganga, camisola amarela, casaco branco e lenço colorido – Talvez pudesses vestir-te como a Hanna. Umas calças são muito mais inteligentes. – terminei apontando com a mão para as calças vermelhas que combinavam com o casaco branco da Hanna.

A loira sorriu murmurando um «Obrigada mamã!» antes de se enterrar mais no meu braço. Por outro lado a Momoko corou um ponto observando um ponto que corria no campo.

- Não! – exclamei divertida – Não me digas!

- Pará de gozar!

- Não! Como se chama ele Hanna? – perguntei divertida.

- É o Dais…

- HANNA! – gritou a Momoko atirando-se por cima da ruiva para tentar calar a mais nova.

Só me consegui a rir levemente. Tinha tido tantas saudades delas! Destas brincadeiras sem sentido, em que a Hanna espalhava os segredos todos e a Momoko gritava ao mesmo tempo que tentava meter a língua de fora.

- DAISUKE! – gritou a Hanna por fim chamando a atenção de toda a gente.

Fiz a minha normal cara de "onde é que pensas que estás a olhar" e rapidamente toda a gente voltou a olhar para onde quer que olhavam antes disto. Depois sorri levemente virando-me para a Momoko antes de ouvir um riso no campo.

Virei-me para a frente, vendo o Tetsuya e o Masaru a rirem-se que nem uns perdidos enquanto olhavam para nós. Revirei os olhos com a criancice deles. Antes de me lembrar que não sabia quem era de facto o tal Daisuke. Sorri antes de chamar a atenção do Tetsuya e fazer um gesto com os olhos na direcção da Momo que tinha a cara enterrada nas mãos super-envergonhada. Ele rapidamente percebeu o que eu queria e apontou para o rapaz alto, aloirando que corria pelo meio campo. Gesticulei um "obrigada" antes de ele voltar a correr para o campo.

- Bem – disse terminado a discussão entre as duas loiras – pensa pelo lado positivo Momo, se um dia casarem e tiverem filhos, eles serão os perfeitos anjinhos loiros.

Não queria que isto soasse tão amargurado. Esperei que elas não notassem o arrastar da minha voz no final da frase. Mas… elas notaram.

- Dó… - disse a Momo tentando de algum modo começar a conversa.

- Esquece Momo. – disse erguendo o olhar e virando-me para o jogo que estava agora a começar – Apenas esquece!

* * *

- PARABÉNS! – gritei antes de saltar para as costas do Tetsuya quando ele saiu do balneário.

- Ainda bem que me amas tanto cabeça-de-fogo! – exclamou o Masaru como uma criança, a fazer beicinho e tudo.

O Tetsuya riu antes de me pegar na parte detrás dos joelhos para eu ficar às cavalitas:

- Então, sempre vamos almoçar?

- Claro! Temos que comemorar a vossa vitória!

- Então isso significa que pagas tu? – olhei para o Masaru antes de me esticar para lhe bater no braço – HEI! Nada de bater no jogador estrela! – dessa vez tanto eu como o Tetsuya lhe batemos – Fogo! Não se pode disser nada!

Ele olhou em volta antes de voltar a abrir a boca:

- Hei. Onde estão as duas cabeças-loiras?

Revirei os olhos:

- Elas têm nomes, sabes? Tiveram que ir trabalhar. A MajoRika não perdoa! – Ri levemente.

O Tetsuya riu-se comigo enquanto o Masaru apenas abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ele ainda estava a habituar-se a isto tudo.

Desci para o chão caminhado no meio deles os dois, conversando sobre o jogo quando parei.

- Dó?

- Cabeça-de-fogo?

Acenei com a cabeça antes de semicerrar os olhos. Depois abaixando-me como se tivesse a apertar os sapatos, voltei a erguer-me rapidamente antes de espetar o punhal de 10 cm na garganta do demónio que havia acabado de aparecer atrás de mim.

O ser, caiu no chão tentando respirar antes de se esvair em sangue. Vermelho.

Detesto demónios primários…

Respirei fundo antes de rasgar um pouco do trapo que o demónio trazia vestido e limpar o sangue do punhal que, entretanto já tinha arrancando do pescoço dele.

- Dó?

Ignorei por momentos o chamamento, acenando com a mão fazendo desaparecer o ser e o sangue. A Rainha que lidasse com isso.

Suspirei antes de voltar a enfiar o punhal no seu esconderijo no meu sapato. Limpando qualquer expressão do meu rosto. Virei-me.

- Vamos? – perguntei tentando ignorar o que acabou de acontecer.

Eles olharam um para o outro antes de virem para o meu lado e cada um segurar o meu braço e começarem a andar.

O Masaru começou a contar a ultima história da conversa de balneário, depois do jogo e, o Tetsuya contava as piadas por detrás dos comentários do Masaru, enquanto me apertava o braço.

Obrigada rapazes…

_«Quente e Frio…»

* * *

_**HEI!**

**Como especie de prendinha pelo 20º capitulo de OQNV este capitulo ocupou 8 paginas!**

**Claro, qualquer agradecimento pela inspiração, são para as aulas de Génese e Evolução da Humanidade às 8 da manhã!**

**Como de sempre, os fatos da Dó, da Momo e da Hanna estão no perfil!  
**

**BACI!**

**

* * *

**

**Ins - Eu tento postar um capitulo todas as semanas mas nem sempre dá. Eu não tenho os capítulos escritos, por isso muitas vezes também depende do tempo que tive e da inspiração ou paciência para escrever (eu estou a aprender a gostar de escrever a computador) e o desta semana ainda foi mais difícil, porque o ecrã do meu pc partiu-se e não fica preso na posição aberta. **

**Os nomes do capítulos, são sempre parte do capitulo, e não é propriamente a ver com a ligação entre eles, mas sim com historia toda (se isto fizer sentido por favor diz! :D)(e muita parte também com caprichos da autora! XD)**

**Obrigada pelos desejos pelo curso! Eu também espero que desta vez, seja de vez!**

**Deia - Se achas que ela sofreu muito ainda não viste nada! :D**

**O Blondie ainda vai ser explicado mais coisas acerca dele e da Ginger.**

**E tu sabes que a relação T/D ainda vai dar que fazer.**

**O Mark, não posso contar muito agora mas também vai ser uma das historias que ainda vão ser explicadas!**


	23. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**musica no perfil!**

* * *

- _I really can't stay…_

A beleza dos vestidos dos mais nobres materiais espantavam e brilhavam em contraste com os fatos escuros dos homens.

- _Baby it's cold outside._

O ginásio da escola estava enfeitado com brilhantes grinaldas prateadas e cartolinas brilhantes em forma de cristais de gelo pendurados no tecto.

- _I've got to go away _-_ Baby it's cold outside._

A um canto mais escondido das luzes coloridas, uma rapariga ruiva de vestido azul-escuro segurava o braço de um rapaz moreno tentando descansar os pés, cansados dos sapatos de salto alto.

- _I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

- Sabes que era simplesmente mais fácil tirares essas andas, não sabes?

- _I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

A rapariga olhou ameaçadora para o rapaz de olhos verdes que falou, como se o conseguisse matar assim.

-_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

- Vá lá pessoal. É Ano Novo, vamos tentar acabar o ano numa boa nota.

- _So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

A rapariga revirou os olhos, levando a mão ao cabelo tentando controlar a madeixa que insistia em soltar-se do arranjo.

- Como é que vocês me convenceram mesmo a vir?

- _My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry_

- Também me pergunto isso. – disse o rapaz que lhe segurava o braço.

- _My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

- Então meninos não vão dançar? – os três olham para o professor Yan de ginástica, que segundo as suas bochechas avermelhadas, já havia tomado uns quantos copos a mais.

- Talvez daqui a um pouco. – respondeu o rapaz de olhos verdes.

- YADA! – gritou o professor no seu estado embriagado – Sê um homem e batalha com o Kotake por uma dança com a Harukase!

- _So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

Os três adolescentes olharam uns para os outros sem saber ao certo o que responder. Depois a ruiva sorriu maliciosa com os olhos a brilharem e soltando-se do braço de Kotake avançou na direcção do professor.

- _Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

- Sabe professor Yan… Ouvi dizer que a professora Sayuri gostava muito de dançar. – disse ela apontando com os olhos para a professora de História que olhava descaradamente na direcção do temido professor, com os olhos a brilharem perigosamente – obviamente efeito das mais de 20 taças de champanhe que já tinha bebido.

_-The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

- A sério Harukase? – pergunta o professor tentando parecer ameaçador no seu estado.

- Juro, professor!

_- Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there_

- OK! Continuando pessoal! – gritou o professor abandonando os adolescentes em troca da professora que o olhava como um pedaço de carne.

_- I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight_

- Ok, mudei de ideias. – disse a ruiva sorrindo divertida, como apenas os 2 rapazes sabiam que ela conseguia.

- Acerca de quê, Dó?

_- To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

- Bêbados de Ano Novo são sempre divertidos!

Os dois rapazes desataram a rir, enquanto abanavam a cabeça.

_- I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer_

- Bem… acho que deviamos seguir o conselho do Yan e tentar levar-te a dançar! – exclamou o Yada rindo com o ar da ruiva de "Desculpa o quê?".

- Queres repetir isso?

- _At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

- Bem o Yan dá mesmo muito medo Doremi… - tentou o rapaz explicar.

A ruiva ficou a olhar para ele antes de abanar a cabeça e murmurar algo muito parecido com: "com medo do professor… onde este mundo vai parar…".

- _I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

- _Ahh, but it's cold outside!_

Uma rapariga morena de óculos passou por eles pela vigésima vez. Os olhos de Yada seguiram a cabeça balouçante.

- Devias ir dançar com ela.

- _I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside_

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, como se surpreendido com esse pensamento, antes de sorrir prepotente

- _The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside_

- E por que é que ei de fazer isso quando tenho a minha ruiva favorita para dançar? – perguntou ele.

- _This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in_

- Porque a tua ruiva favorita já vai dançar comigo! – disse o Kotake passando o braço pelos ombros da ruiva antes de a arrastar para a pista de dança.

- _So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm_

Antes de desaparecerem na multidão a ruiva disse:

- Vai dançar com ela! É Ano Novo!

- _My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious_

_- My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore_

O moreno ficou parado com os olhos esbugalhados, vendo os amigos rodopiarem na pista. Depois suspirou e sorriu levemente, pondo as mãos nos bolsos. Era bom ver a Doremi a divertir-se um pouco. E, "_talvez ela tivesse razão…_" pensou ele ao ver a cabeça morena balouçante passar por ele mais uma vez.

- _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious_

_- Well maybe just a cigarette - Never such a blizzard before_

Suspirando o rapaz começou a avançar por entre os casais e grupos até chegar ao outro lado do ginásio, onde um grupo com 4 raparigas conversavam entre si.

- _I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_

- Ei Emily…

A rapariga de cabelo castanho mel virou-se para ele sorrindo envergonhada.

_- Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

- Sim?

- _You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand_

_- _Gostarias de dançar comigo?

- _But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

A rapariga sorriu ficando com as bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas quando acentiu levemente com a cabeça e estendeu a mão.

- _There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_

O rapaz sorriu e pegando na mão dela guiou-a para a pista de dança, esforçando-se para não fazer uma figura de pato na pista.

Pelo canto do olho viu os dois amigos a olharem para ele como sorrisos maliciosos, antes de desatarem a rir-se – bem… pelo menos o Kotake, a Doremi nunca ria livremente – voltando depois a dançar alegremente.

- _At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

Sorrindo voltou-se para a rapariga que embalava nos braços. Por hoje podiam esquecer políticas e ódios. Por hoje podiam simplesmente fingir que nada disso existia.

- _I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_

Por hoje eles eram apenas o Masaru e a Emily.

- _Ahh, but it's cold outside_

Feliz Ano Novo.

* * *

**Boas Festas e Feliz Ano Novo pessoal! E uns parabéns adiantados à minha menina querida DEIA!**

**A roupa da Dó e a musica do capitulo estão no meu perfil.  
**

**Deia - Claro que elas vão acabar por se entender. A Bibi é inteligente e o sangue fala sempre mais alto. O pc ainda está doentinho mais já o vou por bom!**

**Ines - Genese é uma disciplina de Historia que estuda a evolução da Humanidade, incluindo o como surgiram os seres humanos. É até interessante mais às 8 da manhã nada é assim tão interessante. E eu não achei que me pressionaste, não te preocupes com isso. O quente e frio é parte do mistério... não tinha piada dizer agora pois não?  
**


	24. Convocada parte1

- Majestade?

A Rainha acenou mostrando que havia ouvido e que estava a ponderar a situação a que tinha sido apresentada, tentando encontrar a resposta ao pedido que o conselho que havia colocado.

Um pouco hesitante a bruxa MajoYia avançou retirando-se da roda que circulava a Rainha:

- É a única maneira que sabermos o que queremos Majestade.

A MajoHearth bufou concordando:

- Sim! Não é como vá falar de livre vontade.

A Rainha olhou em volta tentando decidir. Após um momento acenou bruscamente com a cabeça.

- Têm o meu consentimento. Preparem tudo.

* * *

- Sono…

- Não podia concordar mais… Bolas! Porque é que não podíamos ter tido mais férias?

- Porque não controlamos o conselho escolar e, se tivesse de vós aturar durante muito mais tempo sozinha, juro que me usaria de vocês para treino de alvo.

Os dois rapazes abriram os olhos repentinamente.

- Não estás a falar a sério pois não? Pequena?

- Sim! Tu estás a gozar certo cabeça-de-fogo?

A ruiva sorriu levemente, encolhendo os ombros. Cuidadosamente ela pegou na mochila atirando-a por cima do ombro.

- Já vais? – perguntou o Masaru. A ruiva acenou, tentando abstrair-se dos olhares dos outros alunos que corriam pelo pátio.

- Porque é que não ficas a assistir o treino? – perguntou o Tetsuya.

- É melhor eu manter-me longe do Yan.

Os dois rapazes desataram a rir-se ao lembrar-se da fúria que o treinador tinha contra a Doremi desde da festa de Ano Novo. Doremi abana a cabeça levemente embora também sorri-se levemente.

- Realmente é melhor não te aproximares do campo nos próximos tempos… - deixou escapar o Tetsuya entre gargalhadas.

Masaru que já tinha conseguido controlar as gargalhadas perguntou:

- O que é que vais fazer esta tarde? Se não nos vais ver, isto é…

A Doremi revirou os olhos sem se conseguir controlar.

- Sabes que antes de falar com vocês eu tinha uma vida, onde passava tardes sem vocês!

O rapaz ergueu as mãos no típico gesto de "Rendo-me!". Levemente pontapeou o pé de Tetsuya que ainda continuava a rir, tentando pedir ajuda.

- Calma pequena! – disse o Tetsuya levantando-se do chão – Não era isso que ele estava a tentar insinuar. – ao ver o olhar a ruiva ele pensou melhor – Bem, secalhar era mas tu sabes como ele é um idiota.

- HEY!

- Mas, - disse ele continuando sobre o a reclamação do Masaru – apesar disso ele só está preocupado contigo.

- Eu não preciso que se preocupem! Eu sei tomar conta de mim, sabem?

- Nós sabemos Dó – respondeu desta vez o Masaru com um ar sério – mas, tu precisas que alguém cuide de ti e, como obviamente elas não o vão fazer, nós fazemos!

A Doremi mordeu o lábio cerrando as mãos na alça da mochila. Percebendo o que lhe passava na cabeça o Tetsuya sorriu:

- Não nós vai acontecer nada…

- YADA! KOTAKE! LARGUEM A HARUKASE E MEXAM OS VOSSOS CADAVARES PARA AQUI!

Ao ouvir o berro de Yan os dois rapazes endireitaram-se repentinamente. A ruiva sorriu maliciosamente acenando um "tchauzinho" ao professor.

- YADA! KOTAKE!

- 'brigada cabeça-de-fogo! – resmungou o Masaru pegando rapidamente nos sacos de ginástica, enquanto o Tetsuya pegava nas mochilas.

- De nada! – respondeu a Doremi sorrindo observando o professor que tentava respirar profundamente e falhava atrozmente – Nunca realmente pensei que uma pessoa conseguisse alcançar aquele tom de vermelho…

- YADA! KOTAKE!

- Tchau pequena! E PORTA-TE BEM! – gritou o Tetsuya enquanto corria com o Masaru para o campo.

A ruiva sorriu levemente observando os amigos desaparecerem para dentro do balneário.

Suspirando, agarrou melhor na alça da mochila e encaminhou-se para a saída, ignorando todos os olhares que recebia. Já era hábito.

Afastando-se devagar da multidão, começou a encaminhar-se para casa. Era uma tarde fresca, própria do inverno e, embora a neve já começa-se a derreter ainda havia uma brisa gélida a percorrer as ruas.

- Podíamos ter ficado a ver o treino, sabes!

Doremi sorriu a Dodó que flutuava à sua frente com um olhar irritado.

- Para quê? Para tu babares para cima dos rapazes todos?

A fada mostrou-se mortificada:

- Eu babar-me? Nunca querida!

A ruiva sorriu levemente com o tratamento da sua fada, deixando escapar depois algumas gargalhadas ao ouvir a lista de rapazes "bons" que o treino tinha e os benefícios à visão ao assistir a esses "atributos" durante o treino.

- Dodó, respira! – disse a Doremi, interrompendo a razão número 20 para ter ficado a assistir o treino - Estás a 5 segundos de ter um ataque.

Ignorando o "se tivéssemos ficado a assistir o treino não tinha um ataque", a ruiva continuou o seu caminho evitando os montes de neve mais profundos. Com cuidado atravessou a rua, evitando o carro que passava e assim que chegou ao outro lado parou, virando a cabeça para o lado como se tivesse ouvido algo que mais ninguém ouviu.

- Doremi? – perguntou a Dodó.

- Chiu… - disse continuando com a cabeça inclinada.

Subitamente uma corrente de energia pura embate no muro, no exacto lugar onde a cabeça da ruiva estava segundos atrás. Virando-se rapidamente a ruiva examina a situação.

- Dodó vai. – disse a ruiva levantando-se devagar. Mantendo os olhos nas duas figuras fardadas com as cores da corte da Magia.

- Mas…

- Vai! – exclamou mais uma vez a ruiva encarando friamente as caras das guardas.

Assim que a fada desvaneceu-se numa luz rosada, mais 4 guardas apareceram à sua frente.

A que parecia mais velha avançou um passo calculado:

- Doremi Harukase, bruxa do Mundo das Bruxas e …

- Sim, sim… - resmungou a ruiva interrompendo – Deixem-se de tretas e expliquem já o que querem.

- Sua Majestade, a Rainha, pede a sua presença na corte, onde deverá comparecer à reunião.

- Ela pede? – pergunta Doremi sarcástica – Bem, ela pode meter o seu pedido pelo r..

- Deixa-me reformular a frase. Sua Majestade exige a sua presença. E – diz rapidamente a guarda ao ver a rapariga tentar falar – nós satisfaremos o seu pedido!

A ruiva arregalou os olhos antes de se agachar para escapar de outra corrente de energia, rebolando para o lado para escapar a mais outras 3 correntes.

- Prendam-na! – gritou a guarda.

Todas as seis mulheres ergueram as suas mãos e dispararam correntes de energia.

A ruiva tentou fugir a todas as correntes mas por fim uma acertou-lhe no tornozelo agarrando-o e fazendo-a cair. Assim que o seu corpo caiu todas as outras correntes a envolveram: pulsos, tornozelos, pescoço, tronco, até estar envolvida nas correntes de energia pura.

A guarda que falou antes aproximou-se murmurando um feitiço e, no segundo seguinte, Doremi Harukase estava presa a uma cadeira com correntes de ferro mágico a prenderem-lhe todos os membros. À sua esquerda Hanna e Momoko, envergando os seus mantos cerimoniais brancos, estavam seguras entre 4 membros da guarda. À sua direita, Nicole, Sophie, Emilie e a sua irmã Bibi fitavam-na sem expressão. MajoRika e Layla flutuavam perto delas. Toda a guarda-real rodeava a sala e os 6 membros que a haviam capturando, rodeavam a sua cadeira apontando com as lanças ameaçadoramente. Os membros da corte, distribuíam-se pelas escadas e olhavam-na com desprezo.

Descendo a escadaria do trono devagar, a Rainha olhou directamente para os olhos da ruiva.

- Bem-vinda Doremi.

* * *

**1º Parte pessoal!**


	25. Convocada parte2

A ruiva manteve os olhos na Rainha calculando rapidamente todas as saídas possíveis. Mas, nada! Uma das guardas que estava mais perto dela apertou o cerco rasgando um pouco a sua bochecha com a ponta da lança. Ao avistarem o sangue, a Momoko e a Hanna tentaram libertar-se apenas para serem paradas pelos 4 membros da guarda que as prendiam no lugar.

- Isso não é necessário, MajoLin. – disse a Rainha à guarda que a havia ferido.

A MajoHearth aproximou-se parado a um mero metro da ruiva.

- É melhor convocarem mais correntes. E, certifiquem-se que essas estão bem presas!

- Isso não é realmente muito hospitaleiro! – resmungou Doremi ao sentir o peso de mais correntes sobre o corpo. Ela mal se conseguia mexer. Todo o corpo estava coberto de correntes, prendendo-a contra a cadeira. Apenas a ponta dos dedos, que descansavam no fundo dos braços do cadeirão, a ponta dos pés – assentes no chão – e, a cabeça – erguida frontalmente com a força das correntes que lhe apertava o pescoço, estavam livres.

- Não é suposto sermos hospitaleiras quando temos de te apanhar como um demónio em fuga! – resmungou por sua vez a médica.

A Rainha observou durante um tempo a ruiva. Depois virou-se para o lado direito, caminhando até estar em frente à Bibi.

- Onde dizes-te que estava o arranhão na cara dela, minha querida? – a Bibi olhou rapidamente para a irmã presa. Depois suspirou encolhendo-se um pouco.

- Na cara, Majestade.

- Percebo. – A Rainha andou mais uns passos antes de voltar a postar-se em frente à Doremi. Olhando directamente para os seus olhos à procura de algo, a Rainha suspirou. Nada a não ser um ódio gelado. Voltando costas à ruiva subiu uns quantos degraus, observando o trono. Depois virando-se mais uma vez, recitou:

_Lutas, mágoas e desgraças_

_Deixe-nos ver as suas marcas._

_Na cara desta jovem mulher,_

_Eu procuro a verdade saber._

Assim que acabou de recitar e a luz da sua magia passou pela sala, as bruxas que se encontravam de frente para a ruiva suspiraram horrorizadas. A Rainha piscou rapidamente os olhos como se não acredita-se no que via.

Revirando os olhos irritada Doremi Harukase ergueu a sua face, mostrando toda a sua gloria. Os seus prémios e vitórias. As suas cicatrizes.

Um silêncio de arrepiar pousou sobre a corte quando todas as bruxas presentes observavam. Até mesmo os membros da guarda-real olhavam espantadas para a face de Doremi. Tentando imaginar. Tentando imaginar a dor. Tentando.

Ninguém conseguia imaginar o que teria causado a cicatriz que lhe atravessava a cara de um lado ao outro. Que instrumento teria sido usado para a cicatriz que lhe passava por cima do olho? O que lhe teria acertado para marcar de tal modo a parte esquerda da face com aquela pele cor-de-rosa, típica de queimado? E as três marcas que lhe atravessam a testa? E a cicatriz redonda perto do lábio? E o conjunto de linhas mais leves que lhe preenchiam toda a face?

- Como…

A voz de Bibi Harukase era a única coisa ouvida, em conjunto com o choro silencioso de Hanna.

- O quê? – veio a voz de Doremi – Vossa Alteza está sem palavras? – não recebendo resposta a ruiva deixou escapar um esgar, revirando os olhos – Típico! Bem, se já viram tudo o que queriam, podem tipo… Solta-me? Eu tenho mais que fazer. Sabem, por muito divertido que isto tudo esteja a ser e assim.

Descendo os últimos degraus rapidamente a MajoHearth aproximou-se em passos rápidos pegando no queixo da ruiva com um aperto firme e observando a face marcada. Nos seus olhos guardava uma luz de preocupação. Ignorando o modo como toda a pose de Doremi caiu para ficar hirta no seu lugar a bruxa continuou com o seu exame. "_Estas marcas…_" pensou ela para si.

- MajoHearth? – perguntou uma das bruxas.

Acordando do seu estupor a médica voltou para a escadaria:

- Peço perdão.

Um desdenhe de desprezo veio da ruiva. Esta cultura da corte era uma treta.

- Certo…. Bem eu estou à espera de libertação… - disse ela – Majestade. – completou com uma acentuação escarnecedora.

- Temo que ainda não sejais libertada, minha querida. Temo que este feitiço apenas tenha trazido mais perguntas.

- Espero que não estejam à espera que eu as vá responder.

- Pelo contrário, Doremi Harukase! – exclamou uma das bruxas do conselho, erguendo a mão fechada sobre algo – Tu irás de facto responder-nos! – exclamou atirando com um frasco transparentes – deixando ver um liquido esverdeado – para o pés dela.

Assim que o frasco quebrou contra o seu sapato todas as bruxas do conselho, mais a Rainha, começaram a recitar:

_Na cabeça desta jovem_

_Pedimos as suas memórias_

_Guiem-nos e dêem-nos as respostas!_

Enquanto recitavam, um fumo esverdeado saiu do líquido derramado da poção subindo em espiral sobre o corpo da ruiva, que tinha entretanto um olhar assustado, entrando devagar pela sua têmpora, pressionando entrada na sua cabeça. Com a última palavra do feitiço, uma luz começou a emanar na pele da ruiva tomando a sala.

Assim que conseguiram abrir novamente os olhos, as bruxas presentes na sala piscaram atordoadas com o aspecto da parede do trono pois esta parecia uma tela de cinema. Depois viraram-se para a ruiva que tinham presa e assustaram-se com a sua vulnerabilidade.

Ela estava assustada e olhava cheia de medo para a tela, como se nada de bom pudesse dali vir. A boca estava paralisada num trejeito de horror. Por fim conseguiu deixar escapar uma frase:

- O… O que vocês fizeram…?

A Rainha assustada com a voz frágil que vinha da pequena bruxa deu um passo na sua direcção e, assim que o seu pé pousou no chão, a tela acendeu-se chamando a atenção de todas e, imagens começaram a formar-se.

_A imagem devagar formou-se. Havia uma completa ausência de luz. Um som começou a ser ouvido, como um murmúrio interminável. Subitamente um outro som foi ouvido, como se alguém tivesse batido com um taco de madeira na parede e, ao mesmo tempo partículas de um material começaram a cair sobre a imagem._

_ Tal e qual como num filme a imagem focou-se mostrando uma figura encolhida. Quase se mexer. As bruxas presentes na sala rapidamente se aperceberam que ela estava presa numa espécie de buraco e se os seus olhos observavam bem e a matéria á sua volta era mesmo terra, as bruxas apostavam que ela estava enterrada no chão. _

_ A imagem aproximou-se novamente e as bruxas presentes na sala suspiraram horrorizadas. Era a Doremi. Estava toda encolhida abraçando os joelhos, puxando-os contra o peito. A cabeça estava toda encolhida, pois não tinha espaço para a esticar. Mais uma vez a imagem aproximou-se, deixando as bruxas verem a cara arranhada, a mão sangrenta, o golpe cheio de sangue seco na perna e o pulso inchando e claramente partido._

_ A ruiva balançava-se lentamente. Tentando manter um ritmo, mas obviamente demasiado cansada para se mexer muito. Os olhos estavam abertos mostrando grande dor e MajoHearth conseguia ver pelo modo como a dobra do olho esquerdo estava descaída, que a ruiva também deveria ter uma concussão. As bruxas olhavam horrorizadas para a imagem tomando em conta todos os detalhes. _

_ Mais uma vez a imagem aproximou-se, enquadrando a cara dela e o som do murmúrio aumentou fazendo as bruxas perceberem que era a Doremi que murmurava. Tomando atenção elas conseguiram ouvir:_

_- Cow in meadow, sheep in snow, sun is shining red and gold, baby in cradle, bird on nest, moon is raising, time to rest._

_Era uma canção de embalar. A ruiva não conseguia parar de a murmurar sem parar, era como se fosse a única coisa a mantê-la sã. E, talvez o fosse._

_ Ela estava obviamente magoada e assustada, mas para além disso, estava totalmente maltratada, como se não comesse ou bebe-se há dias. E isso assustou as bruxas. Até, mesmo os membros da guarda pareciam enojadas e horrorizadas. _

_ Abruptamente a escuridão acabou quando uma espécie de portinhola foi aberta por cima da cabeça da ruiva, deixando entrar a luz desmaiada do pôr-do-sol. Braços fortes esticaram-se pegando nos ombros da ruiva, puxando-a do buraco. A imagem acompanhou a ruiva mostrando o lugar onde se encontrava – uma espécie de pátio interior gigante em terra batida._

_ A ruiva foi brutalmente posta de pé pelo homem que a tinha retirado do buraco, que se afastou rapidamente. As bruxas presentes na sala observaram horrorizadas as feridas que até então estavam escondidas, nas suas costas e barriga. _

_ Doremi, apesar de obviamente fraca, mantinha-se de cabeça erguida e tronco direito. A face tinha perdido o ar que tinha quando presa – o de dor e medo – substituindo-o pela fachada fria e vazia que todos os membros da corte conheciam. À sua frente uma mulher observava-a criticamente. Atrás dela uma multidão de crianças, - tal como ela, que não devia ter mais de 14 anos – encaravam-na também. Todas com a mesma expressão de vazio. Desde da mais nova, que não parecia ter mais de 5 anos, até à mais velha, que aparentava ter apenas 19 anos. Por fim a mulher falou:_

_ - Bem Ginger, aprendes-te a lição?_

_ Ao não receber nenhuma resposta da ruiva a mulher estalou os dedos. Imediatamente o homem que havia puxado Doremi, sacou de um chicote e num movimento fluido chicoteou as costas da ruiva._

_ As bruxas observavam horrorizadas, o modo como todos na memória assistiam sem reagir e o modo como Doremi apenas semicerrou os olhos ao receber o golpe. A mulher falou mais uma vez:_

_ - Tu irás responder-me! – ordenou – Ou preferes passar mais outros 3 dias no caixão?_

_ A ruiva após 2 segundos respondeu numa voz incrivelmente neutra e clara:_

_ - Lição aprendida Madame._

_ A mulher deixou um sorriso arrepiante tomar conta da sua face. Depois virou costas e exclamou, enquanto andava:_

_ - Prepara-te para o jantar Ginger, eu não tolero atrasos!_

_ A mulher continuou a andar até desaparecer, em conjunto com o homem que a acompanhava, pela entrada principal do pátio. Todas as crianças mantiveram-se no seu lugar. Após uns minutos um rapaz, de cerca de 12 anos, levantou subitamente a cabeça e como se fosse um sinal, 5 crianças avançaram na direcção da ruiva pegando com cuidado nos seus ombros apoiando-a para não cair. Depois começaram a ajuda-la a andar na direcção de um corredor escuro. O rapaz que tinha dado o sinal seguia-os agitado._

_ - Rápido! Não temos muito tempo! – ouviram-no sussurrar._

_ O que parecia mais velho assentiu, começando a andar mais rápido, arrastando com cuidado a ruiva ao longo do corredor. _

_ A imagem começou a desvanecer-se, deixando ainda ouvir um comentário sussurrado de uma das raparigas:_

_ - Como é que ela ainda está viva?_

Assim que o ecrã se tornou preto, todas as bruxas presentes na sala do trono viraram-se para a ruiva.

Os soluços de Hanna eram ouvidos, assim como os sons calmantes que Momoko sussurrava, tanto para a bebé como para ela mesma.

Bibi observava o ecrã com os olhos vítreos. Emilie chorava silenciosamente sem se conseguir conter. Nicole olhava para Doremi com os olhos abertos cheios de preocupação. Sophie observava o ecrã com um ar desdenhoso.

MajoHearth postou-se em frente à ruiva observando-lhe as cicatrizes. Era como um mapa e, ali estava, na bochecha direita, o arranhão da memória que tinham visto.

As guardas que a cercavam baixaram todas as lanças. Perante elas estava uma sobrevivente e elas respeitavam isso.

Os membros do conselho estavam silenciosas como há muito não acontecia. Tentando absorver tudo o que viram.

A Rainha observava a sua prisioneira com dor. De tudo o que imaginara, esta não era de todo a situação que pensara.

Bruscamente a ruiva levantou os olhos, encarando todas as bruxas friamente.

- Próxima!

* * *

**Hey! 2º parte!**

**Estou super entusiamada com estes capitulos! Por isso é que estou aqui a postar às 2:46 da manhã! **

**Espero que gostem! E eu sei que os feitiços estão uma treta, eu nunca fui realmente boa a poesia! ^_^'**

**Se alguma coisa tiver muito confusa, digam que tentarei melhor nos proximos capitulos!**

**É VERDADE! A musica que a Doremi canta é de um livro de Juliet Marilllier. Eu não consegui encontrar nenhuma referencia, e portanto está só de cabeça, por isso se alguém souber a musica e se estiver errada, digam para corrigir!**

**BACI!**

**

* * *

**

**Ines - O pc ainda não está bom, mas com muita ginastica consigo ainda escrever os capitulos, portanto no worry!:D A Momoko e a Hanna não estavam propriamente presas, estavam apenas a ser seguras pela guarda, para não fazerem nada que o conselho não quisesse que elas fizessem (tendo em conta que elas são contra tudo aquilo)!**


	26. Convocada parte3

As bruxas ficaram horrorizadas a ouvi-la dizer tal coisa. Que tipo de pessoa diria tal coisa depois de se ver a si própria ser torturada de tal forma.

A Rainha voltou-se para a ruiva, mantendo seus olhos fixados nos da ruiva que encaravam o nada.

- Doremi. O que foi exactamente isto?

A ruiva não se dignou a responder. Era realmente preciso perguntar?

MajoHearth olhou para a ruiva friamente, embora por detrás dessa fachada o seu coração chorasse. Agora muitas coisas faziam sentido. Muitas mesmo. "_Há quanto tempo és torturada assim?_" pensou.

Mais uma vez o ecrã emitiu luz. Todas as bruxas viraram-se na sua direcção, ansiosas e algo assustadas com o que poderiam ver.

_Desta vez a imagem formou-se mais rapidamente. Mostrando o interior de pele clara de um automóvel. Uma Doremi de 12 anos sentava-se rigidamente entre dois homens altos de fato e gravata. Uma mulher vestida similarmente conduzia o veículo. _

_ Todas as meninas reconheceram as figuras como as pertencentes ao dia em que Doremi tinha sido levada._

_ A Doremi da memória piscou os olhos tentando livrar-se da humidade que insistia em lá ficar._

_ - Deixem-me ir… - murmurou fragilmente – Por favor…_

_ Todas as bruxas pertencentes à corte sabiam o que significava ela implorar assim. Doremi Harukase não pedia favores a ninguém e nunca implorava por nada._

_ Todos os presentes no carro ignoraram o pedido. O homem que se sentava no banco do pendura à frente, até agora ignorado, foi o único a dizer algo:_

_ - Lamento. – disse parecendo observa-la pelo espelho retrovisor._

A memória acabou subitamente. Novamente toda a corte observou a ruiva que olhava para o ecrã continuando a ignorar toda a gente.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou uma das bruxas do conselho.

MajoHearth divergia o seu olhar entre o ecrã e a ruiva.

- Foi o momento no tempo que marcou o começo da tortura. – disse sobre o olhar espantado das restantes bruxas – Era nisso que eu estava a pensar.

A corte começou a sussurrar. Seria isso? Eram os seus pensamentos que activavam as memórias? Começaram todas a pensar que coisas ao calhas mas nada resultou.

- Foi o conselho que cantou o feitiço. – disse a Rainha percebendo a natureza da magia – É o conselho que controla o ecrã.

Uma das bruxas do conselho perguntou sem se conseguir aguentar:

- Porque é que estavas naquela caixa? Porque é que estavas fechada?

Rapidamente outra memória começa a formar-se no ecrã.

_Uma Doremi de 14 anos, andava silenciosamente pelo corredor escuro. As poucas janelas por que passava, mostravam uma noite cerrada, cheia de estrelas. Não havia lua e a luz era diminuta. As bruxas tinham de semicerrar os olhos para conseguirem distinguir as calças de algodão e blusa de alças pretas que, a ruiva usava como pijama. Algures no fundo das suas mentes, as bruxas reconheceram o conjunto, embora agora estivesse limpo, sem qualquer vestígio de sangue ou terra._

_ Subitamente a ruiva abriu uma porta entrando sorrateiramente para dentro do quarto. A imagem puxou-as para dentro do quarto, mostrando às bruxas os 10 beliches que o preenchiam. Um dormitório. Pequenos sons eram ouvidos. Soluços engolidos, palavras murmuradas. _

_ Doremi olhou em volta desconfiada, deixando os olhos caírem nas janelas e verificando a porta por onde tinha entrado. Depois ergueu a mão, formando uma bola de fogo e fazendo-a flutuar até ao tecto._

_ A luz debateu-se por momentos com a escuridão, vencendo-a. Em segundos vinte caras foram iluminadas._

_ - Ginger! – murmuraram._

_ As bruxas do conselho tiveram de olhar duas vezes. Perante elas estavam pelo menos vinte crianças de 5, 6 anos em diferentes estados de desespero. Todas raparigas._

_ - Chiu... – sussurrou Doremi – Não falem muito alto._

_ Todas as bruxas surpreenderam-se ao ouvir o tom de Doremi. Nunca a tinham visto falar assim com ninguém sem ser a Hanna._

_Ela falava suavemente e retinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, à medida que as crianças circulavam-na. Ela parecia tomar atenção a todas as crianças dispensando-lhes um sorriso e algumas palavras. Ajoelhando-se Doremi dirigiu-se a uma rapariga loira:_

_- Meg, onde está a Lil?_

_- Aqui! – exclamou a pequena segurando-lhe na mão e puxando-a na direcção de uma cama – Nós tentamos ajudar, mas…_

_- Não faz mal Meg. Eu vim tratar disso, ok? – a loirinha deu um meio sorriso, acenado. _

_A ruiva aproximou-se de um dos beliches ajoelhando-se juntou à cama onde uma menina de cerca de 5 anos estava deitada, coberta com o lençol. Gentilmente Doremi pousou uma mão sobre o ombro da rapariga, chocalhando-o levemente:_

_- Lil, sou eu. Acorda por favor._

_Os olhos da rapariga tremeram levemente antes de ela os abrir, mostrando as íris da mais fabulosa cor de céu. _

_- Ginger! – exclamou a rapariga baixinho, entusiasmada, antes de deixar um esgar de dor escapar entredentes – Dói…_

_- Eu sei Lil. – disse a Doremi – Eu vou tentar ajudar, mas tens de me deixar mexer, ok?_

_A rapariguinha acenou e com cuidado a ruiva destapou-a. _

_As bruxas suspenderam todas a respiração._

- Aquele pé está totalmente torcido! – exclamou MajoHearth sem conseguir-se conter.

_Doremi olhou para as feridas nas pernas, com os olhos suaves para não assustar as crianças que entretanto se tinham juntado à sua volta._

_- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou uma delas._

_- Não sei Mai, - disse Doremi fazendo um gesto com a mão, causando o aparecimento de uma caixa branca – Mas vou tentar._

_Tirando da caixa um pano limpo e um frasco a ruiva começou a limpar as feridas abertas na perna, depois pegou num kit de costura, abrindo-o à sua frente, escolhendo a agulha._

_- Meg. Estás a ver um frasco aqui dentro com o liquido vermelho? Dá à Lil! – ordenou enquanto esterilizava a agulha com fogo que criava na ponta do dedo – Suki! Dá a mão à Lil. Lil, quando tiver a doer aperta a mão da Suki mas não grites, ok?_

_Depois de todas as raparigas que ela chamou terem feito o que ela pediu, ela começou cuidadosamente a cozer as feridas. MajoHearth observava espantada o trabalho rápido, mas cuidadoso. A ruiva trabalhava sistematicamente, deslizando a agulha de um lado para o outro unido cuidadosamente as pontas retalhadas de pele. Quando acabou, retirou um pote de dentro da caixa branca e entregando-o a uma rapariga disse para lhe espalhar sobre as feridas acabadas de cozer. _

_Apertando ao de leve o tornozelo bom, a ruiva começou a observar o pé direito. Tocando-o ao de leve a rapariga ia-o virando vendo os músculos esticados e inflamados. A rapariga, Lil, choramingava levemente quando ela lhe mexia. _

_- Ok – disse depois de uns momentos – Lil, eu vou ter de por isto no lugar. – disse olhando para a rapariga seriamente – Vai doer. _

_A rapariga engoliu um soluço, acenado levemente com a cabeça. Sorrindo a Doremi apertou-lhe o pé bom:_

_- Linda menina! – depois virou-se para a multidão que as observava, começando a dar ordens e distribuir tarefas. – Meg, está um pano limpo na caixa, dobra-o e mete-o na boca da Lil. Lil se começar a doer muito morde o pano, não grites! – Rory! Onde estão as talas da outra vez? Vai busca-las! Kami! Vem dar-me aqui uma ajuda!_

_Quando Kami chegou ao pé dela, Doremi pegou nas mãos dela apertando-as contra os lados do pé de Lil:_

_- Kami eu preciso que assim que eu meta o pé no lugar tu o segures na posição correcta até conseguir por as talas e enfaixa-lo. Consegues fazer isso? – a rapariga acenou – Ok. Rory traz as talas para aqui! Certo. Lil! – chamou – Quando eu contar até três, ok? – a rapariga acenou e Doremi pôs as mãos sobre a articulação deslocada – 1…2..- com um doloroso "Clack!" o pé foi posto no lugar._

_- Isso não foi até três! – exclamou Meg, apertando a mão a Lil que tinha ficado extremamente pálida. _

_Doremi dispensou um pequeno olhar, entre o por das talas e o começar a enfaixar o pé._

_- Processa-me! – disse._

_Algumas raparigas sorriram deixando escapar alguns risos tolos._

_Assim que acabou de enfaixar o pé, Doremi voltou a tapar Lil com o lençol, retirando o pano da boca dela, limpando-lhe o sangue do lábio._

_- Tenta dormir agora Lil. – a rapariga voltou a acenar fechado devagar os olhos._

_ Doremi deixou a mão descansar alguns segundos na testa da rapariga antes de se levantar, pegando em Meg ao colo. _

_ - Mais alguém tem alguma ferida para tratar?_

_ - Não. – disse Rory – Mas…_

_ - Mas… - repetiu Doremi arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_ - Elas querem que lhes contes uma história. – disse Meg altivamente._

_ - E tu não? – perguntou uma das raparigas._

_ - Meninas. – disse Doremi parando com a discussão – Eu talvez possa contar um pequena historia, mas só se estiver tudo na cama, nos próximos vinte segundos._

_ Mas rápido que a luz as raparigas subiram para cima das suas camas, escondendo-se debaixo dos respectivos lençóis. Olhando para Doremi com os olhos cheios de esperança._

_ Sentando-se no meio da sala, Doremi suspirou antes de começar, de voz baixa, contar:_

_ - Era uma vez, - começou com uma voz suave, com a cadência melodiosa de uma contadora de histórias - quatro raparigas que julgavam já não pertencer ao mundo mágico. Elas eram amigas e ao longo do ano anterior tinham enfrentado juntas os desafios de aprender magia. Tinham-lhes dito, que já não podiam fazer parte desse mundo uma vez que quebrado uma das nossas regras sagradas._

_ - Qual delas? – perguntou uma rapariga._

_ - Não interessa realmente a esta história, Miya. – disse deixando os olhos perderem-se no horizonte – Mas, estas raparigas eram jovens e tinham-se apaixonado pela magia, pelo mundo, pelo reino. Decidiram então que, antes de o puderem abandonar totalmente queriam visitar por uma última vez o reino onde tinham aprendido. _

_ - O mundo da Magia? – perguntou Rory._

_ - Sim. Esse mundo tinha significado tanto para elas, que elas queriam despedir-se dele. Assim entraram num portal e caminharam. Iam contando as histórias do que lhes tinha acontecido ao passar pelos seus locais e quando notaram, tinham chegado aos jardins da Rainha. _

_ Emilie, Sophie e Nicole, olharam para o ecrã surpreendidas. A história da Hanna._

_ - Entraram, tentando descobrir a saída e quando notaram estavam num campo de rosas. E umas em especial chamaram-lhes a atenção. Um arbusto. De rosas azuis._

_ - Rosas Azuis? – perguntou uma delas._

_ - Sim. Rosas Azuis gigantes. Mais belas do qualquer coisa que alguma vez tenham visto._

_ - Ai sim? – perguntou uma voz._

_ Doremi levantou-se subitamente virando-se para a mulher que estava encostada a ombreira da porta. _

_ As bruxas cerraram os dentes ao reconhecerem a mulher._

_ - Madame. – disse Doremi friamente. _

_ A Madame estalou os dedos fazendo os dois homens atrás dela avançarem quarto adentro segurando nos braços da rapariga, prendo-a entre eles. _

_ - A praticar o bem Ginger? – perguntou vendo a caixa branca no chão. As meninas fingiam dormir, assustadas._

_ - Não Madame. – disse Doremi – Apenas a corrigir o que nunca deveria estar mal._

_ Assim que acabou de proferir estas palavras, virou a cara com a força do estalo que Madame lhe tinha desferido. _

_ - Sempre foi o teu problema Ginger. – disse caminhando para a saída – Sempre a querer corrigir o que não precisa. _

_ A ruiva não disse nada, mantendo a cara na posição caída. Madame virou-se sorrindo maliciosamente:_

_ - Bem, vamos certificar-nos que esse pensamento não te ocorre novamente Ginger. – disse estalando mais uma vez os dedos._

_ O homem que lhe segurava o braço direito movimentou-se ao som do estalo e, num movimento fluido desceu a mão pegando no pulso da ruiva._

_ CRACK._

_ A ruiva semicerrou os olhos ao sentir o pulso ser partido. A Madame observou interessada._

_ - Levem-na – disse – Assegurem-se que ela aprende a lição! – exclamou antes de sair da sala. _

_ As bruxas olharam horrorizadas os homens arrastarem Doremi pela porta fora, arrastando-a pelos corredores. _

_ Assim que saíram, as meninas começaram a chorar._

A memória desvaneceu-se deixando a sala silenciosa. Era realmente possível?

- Por ajudar? – perguntou MajoLin, a guarda, sem se conseguir conter – Foste castigada por ajudar?

* * *

**EU SEI, EU SEI! ATIREM À VONTADE! EU MEREÇO! EU SEI ESTOU ATRASADÍSSIMA!**

**Digamos apenas que tivemos um período de "eu não gosto de mim" e lamentação por mim própria, que felizmente agora já acabou! Como resultado, eu e escrita não estávamos muito amigas... Mas AGORA já está tudo BEM! MUITO MUITO BEM!**

**Neste capitulo quis dar-vos a conhecer um pouco mais a nossa Dó. O próximo é o ultimo desta série de "Convocadas".**

**BACI BELEZZA e té o próximo capitulo! **

**

* * *

**

**Deia04 - Oi bebé! Responde a algumas, dá mais umas quantas! Se não houvesse questões não havia diversão!**

**Inês - A Rainha é mesmo muito inocente! Juro!**


	27. Convocada parte4

Ainda olhavam para o ecrã.

Não sabiam o que haviam de fazer. Isto nunca figurara em qualquer dos pensamentos imaginativos que lhe tinham dedicado.

A guarda afastou-se da cadeira, rebaixando as lanças. Elas, melhor que ninguém, percebiam sacrifícios. Não se conseguia chegar à posição de guarda, sem os compreender. Mas isto? Isto era incompreensível. Elas entendiam sacrifícios, mas sacrificar a infância não era um sacrifício. Era um crime. Era tortura. Tortura que somente pessoas fortes sobreviviam. Sobreviventes.

Para a guarda, Doremi Harukase era uma sobrevivente.

MajoHearth por outro lado, tinha-se mais uma vez aproximado da ruiva. Ajoelhando-se ao pé dela, observou cuidadosamente as cicatrizes descobertas. Doremi observava curiosamente, sem saber ao certo que vinha dali, mas sem o demonstrar.

- Não são as únicas, pois não? – Doremi não respondeu a obviamente pergunta retórica, mas a questão chamou a atenção da corte, que ainda mantinha os olhos no ecrã – Nós apenas descobrimos algumas. Quantas mais?

- MajoHearth?

MajoHearth levantou-se caminhado para o centro do conselho. Repentinamente parou e virou-se para a ruiva antes de exigir:

- Aquilo não foi o pior. Quero saber qual foi o pior!

O ecrã iluminou-se novamente.

_Desta vez as bruxas surpreenderam-se ao se verem no meio de uma gruta escura. Pequenas labaredas de fogo, iluminavam as paredes. Em frente a uma mesa cheia de ervas e armas, estava Doremi. _

_ Aparentava ter cerca de 15 anos, embora fosse difícil perceber alguma coisa quando a pele estava coberta de sangue e fuligem. O cabelo estava solto todo emaranhando e sujo de sangue seco. As calças de cabedal estavam todas retalhadas e o top do mesmo material tinha sido reduzido quase a um soutien de desporto._

_ Ela estava pendurada pelos pulsos, presa por uma espécie de algemas que a seguravam ao tecto com correntes. Sangue escorria dos pulsos caindo em gotas pesadas sobre a cabeça caída. Os braços estavam golpeados quase em carne viva. O ombro estava queimado como se alguém lhe tivesse mandando com bolas de fogo. A cara escorria sangue pelos três golpes na testa e a bochecha estava em carne viva, completamente queimada. Uma adaga estava espetada na barriga lisa da ruiva misturando-se com outros cortes ainda a escorrer sangue. As pernas também estavam retalhadas e a dobra dos joelhos cortada, impendido a ruiva de apoiar o peso sobre as pernas. _

_ A corte observava a imagem, enojadas. Aquilo era doloroso. Doloroso só de ver. _

_ - Então? Já dói?_

_ As bruxas olharam para o lado esquerdo do ecrã vendo um homem de camisa e calças pretas tomar a sala em passos largos, mantendo os olhos na ruiva. Quando não recebeu qualquer resposta o homem suspirou. Depois, sorriu maleficamente e formou uma bola de energia negra e lançou-a na direcção do ombro, já magoado, da ruiva. _

_ A bola embateu no ombro, fazendo a ruiva encolher-se levemente. Depois e ainda com fumo da sair da ferida lançou a cabeça para trás e começou a rir sobre o olhar espantado da corte._

_ - A tortura já te levou à loucura? – perguntou o homem – Nunca pensei que fosses tão rápida. Afinal de contas tenho perante mim a mulher que meteu o nosso mundo a tremer de medo. – disse num tom mordaz começando a bater palmas – A General Ginger!_

_ Aproximando-se da ruiva pegou-lhe na cara puxando-a para si:_

_ - Diz-me Ginger, como é te sentes ao matar?_

_ A ruiva observou-o antes de cuspir na cara dele. O homem afastou-se rapidamente limpando a cara com a manga enojado. Depois com os olhos a faiscar de raiva lançou mais uma bola de energia, desta vez na direcção da barriga dela._

- Bolas Doremi! – exclamou Momoko irritada com o que via – Não sabes estar quieta?

_O homem aparentemente também achava o mesmo uma vez que continuou a lançar as bolas de energia. Uma atrás da outra. Quando a ruiva após cinco minutos do tratamento continuava sem reagir, o homem berrou irritado:_

_ - GRITA GINGER! EU QUERO OUVIR-TE A GRITAR!_

_ Pegando numa besta em cima da mesa, carregou-a e aproximando-se da ruiva encostando a ponta da seta contra o peito dela._

_ - Ultima oportunidade Ginger. Grita!_

_ A ruiva olhou para ele antes de murmurar claramente:_

_ - Vai para o inferno._

_ - Já cá estamos Ginger. – respondeu o homem, antes de premir o gatilho._

_ As bruxas suspiraram horrorizadas quando a seta se premiu no peito dela, cortando caminho até parar, espetada na carne. Imediatamente a respiração da ruiva começou a sair forçada, quase aos soluços, tentando utilizar o pulmão que tinha acabado de ser perfurado. No entanto o homem continuava a olhar desconsertado e irritado. _

_ A ruiva não tinha gritado._

_ - Porque é que não gritas! – exclamou frustrado._

_ - Porque…. Tu, n..não vales.. os me..meus gritos! – disse ela entre respirações forçadas._

_ O homem pareceu algo espantado por ela ainda conseguir falar. Depois começou a deambular pela sala observando as armas espalhadas pelas paredes e mesas. A única coisa que se ouvia era o som dos passos dele e as respirações entrecortadas de Doremi. Parecendo ter uma ideia o homem aproximou-se da mesa perto da ruiva, pegado num punhal afiado de prata. Depois aproximou-se da ruiva:_

_ - Onde está o teu exercito Ginger? – perguntou ele circulando-a – Ou tu vales assim tão pouco que nem o teu próprio exercito procura salvar a sua general?_

_ - Morde-me. – cuspiu Doremi._

_ - Prefiro esfolar-te Ginger. – disse aproximando o punhal da barriga dela e começando a cravar a lamina na pele começando a arrasta-la para cima, retirando a pele. Ele estava a esfola-la a retirar-lhe a pele._

_ - Grita Ginger! GRITA!_

_ Com a visão do sangue a escorrer a imagem começou a escurecer, terminando a memória._

O silêncio era tumular.

- O que aconteceu? Como sais-te dali? – perguntou Bibi sem se conseguir conter.

- O meu exército encontrou-me. Matou o demónio e levou-me para – tossiu levemente antes de responder no tom mais mordaz que conseguia – "segurança".

As bruxas viraram-se algo espantadas por a ruiva responder, tentando sair do estupor em que tinham caído.

- Como é que ainda estás viva? – perguntou uma das bruxas do conselho, espantada.

O ecrã voltou a tornar-se negro com a aparição de outra memória.

_O ecrã agora mostrava um quarto com cerca de quatro camas individuais. Numa delas Doremi, de cerca de 15 anos, estava encolhida de pernas encolhidas contra o peito e de costas nuas. Uma rapariga de cabelo negro comprido estava inclinada sobre as costas dela, passando um pano por pequenas linhas entrecruzadas de feridas. Um rapaz loiro estava sentado ao lado dela servindo de apoio (ela estava a apoiar-se nele, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele) e murmurando alguma coisa obviamente engraçada pelo sorriso da ruiva. Uma rapariga de cabelo pintando de rosa florescente sorria sentada numa outra cama._

_ - Eu não sei do que é que vocês se estão a rir! – exclamou a rapariga de cabelo negro, franzindo o sobrolho perante as feridas que tratava._

_ - Tens de confessar que ver a Madame assim, teve piada, Liza! – exclamou o rapaz com os olhos mel a brilharem. _

_ - Sim, claro – respondeu Liza a revirar os olhos – Aposto como estas feridas também são super-engraçadas, Ginger!_

_ - Devias parar de resmungar Liza! – disse a rapariga de cabelo rosa – Ainda ficas cheia de rugas!_

_ Liza parou o trabalho nas costas da ruiva olhando para os amigos, horrorizada._

_ - Ela não está a falar a serio pois não?_

_ Doremi revirou os olhos:_

_ - Belo Pink. Agora ela nunca mais acaba o curativo! – resmungou._

_ A rapariga sorriu sobre as gargalhadas do rapaz. Subitamente a porta do quarto é aberta deixando passar uma rapariga morena de porte de amazona._

_ - Parabéns Ginger! – resmunga antes de se atirar para cima da cama onde Pink estava sentada. _

_ - Obrigada! – responde Doremi com um sorriso – Posso saber, exactamente porquê?_

_ A rapariga virou-se de barriga para baixo, para puder encarar os amigos._

_ - Nunca vi a Madame tão furiosa! Nunca! _

_ - É um prazer irritar! – exclama a ruiva._

_ O grupo ri às gargalhadas, como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de piada secreta. _

_ - Mas, - disse a rapariga amazona – sabes o que ainda não entendi?_

_ - Como bater à porta? – questionou o rapaz revirando os olhos._

_ - Calado Mark! – rosnou a rapariga. – O que eu ainda não percebi é como é que ela ainda não te matou?_

_ - Eu também gostava de saber isso! – exclamou um outro rapaz, moreno e musculado, ao entrar no quarto._

_ - Hey Leo. – cumprimentou a ruiva, antes de responder – Eu sou assim tão especial!_

_ Os amigos voltaram a rir. O rapaz, Leo sentou-se ao lado de Liza, franzindo os olhos questionadoramente ao ver a rapariga olhar meticulosamente para o seu reflexo. Depois encolheu os ombros passando a observar as feridas que agora Mark tratava nas costas da ruiva._

_ - Bolas Ginger! – exclamou ele – Nunca a tinha visto utilizar o chicote assim!_

_ A ruiva revirou os olhos, antes de semicerra-los ao sentir o pano pousar mais fortemente em cima de uma das feridas. _

_ - Mas como eu estava a dizer… - continuou a rapariga antes de ver que os amigos não lhe ligavam nenhuma – HEY!_

_ - Que foi Kim? – perguntou Liza._

_ - Ainda não responderam à minha pergunta! Porquê é que ela ainda não te matou?_

_ - Também estou um pouco curiosa sobre isso. – disse Pink – Afinal de contas, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a desafia-la assim já estava a 7 palmos da terra à anos!_

_ - Ela nunca me vai matar. – disse Doremi chamando a atenção do grupo – Sou demasiado importante para ela. _

_ Perante os olhares dos amigos ela encolheu os ombros, algo rigidamente._

_ - É verdade. Ela própria me disse – disse com um olhar distante –, já muitos anos, que a única razão por que não me matava é porque ainda precisava de mim. Por isso é que me posso arriscar a fazer isto. Ela nunca me vai tocar. _

Quando a memória acabou abruptamente a corte virou-se para a ruiva que observava o ecrã com o mesmo olhar distante que tinha na memória.

Bibi observava o ecrã pensativamente enquanto a Rainha e o conselho se viravam para a ruiva.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou a Rainha – Em que é que ela te pretende utilizar?

- O que é que o rapaz quis dizer com chicote? – perguntou MajoHearth.

- Quem eram estás crianças?

- Onde é que vocês estão?

- Responde Harukase!

Bibi avançou rapidamente por entre o conselho, parando com o rodopio de perguntas que lançavam na direcção da sua irmã. A Rainha observou-a curiosamente ao vê-la dirigir-se a si, encolhendo-se para ouvir o que a rapariga lhe sussurrava ao ouvido.

- Porquê? – perguntou depois de ouvir a ruivinha.

Bibi apenas olhou para a ruiva, pedindo com os olhos, que a Rainha fizesse o que lhe tinha pedido.

- Ok… - disse a Rainha antes de se virar para a Doremi – Quem é o Mark?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, perdendo o ar distante que mantivera até então. Quando o ecrã começou a formar imagens ela murmurou:

- Não…

_O ecrã mostrava o pátio interior. Conseguiam ver ao fundo as crianças mais novas a treinarem posições de luta. No primeiro plano de imagem pares de crianças de cerca de 13, 14, 15 anos a combaterem em duelos mágicos._

- Não…

_Mark estava em frente a Doremi. Um dos lacaios da Madame estava em pé ao lado dela._

- Por favor, não…

_- A Madame disse que tinhas de o fazer._

_ A rapariga ignorou o lacaio, fazendo orelhas moucas._

- Não.

_- Não faz mal Ginger. – disse Mark._

- Não!

_- Claro que faz!_

_ - Não, não faz! – disse ele sorrindo – Eu conf…_

- NÃO!

As bruxas tiveram de tapar os olhos com a súbita emissão de luz. O ecrã começou a derreter embora ninguém o conseguisse ver. Todos os olhos estavam semicerrados tentando ver. Tentando observar a ruiva. Apenas os membros da guarda que estavam mais próximos conseguiram observar alguma coisa. Observar quando a pele da ruiva se tornou fogo, alastrando-se por todo o corpo. Vendo-a quando esse fogo começou a emitir uma luz alaranjada fortíssima, tomando a sala toda. Quando o fogo começou a derreter as supostamente invencíveis correntes. Quando a cadeira foi tomada por este poder e foi reduzida a cinzas.

Quando a luz finalmente acabou, Doremi Harukase, erguia-se em toda a sua forma com as roupas e pele queimadas, arfando levemente. Os olhos ainda tomados pelo fogo, ardiam de raiva.

- Dodó. – rosnou.

Algumas bruxas tentaram aproximar-se apenas para serem repelidas por uma espécie de barreira. Uma barreira que nem a própria ruiva estava alertada sobre. Uma barreira controlada apenas pela sua raiva.

Uma luz cor-de-rosa tomou a sala, com a aparição da pequena fada que, assim que apareceu completamente na sala e se apercebeu do estado da sua companheira, concentrou-se e, numa luz igualmente cor-de-rosa, bruxa e fada desapareceram num instante.

Por momentos a sala do trono estava silenciosa, espantada com esta demonstração de poder. Depois, o inferno estoirou.

* * *

- Já vai!

O rapaz abriu a porta da rua sorridente, antes de tomar em atenção a rapariga que estava à sua frente. Assim que o fez, pegou nos braços da rapariga ferida puxando-a para dentro.

- Hey meu, quem era?

O rapaz olhou por cima da cabeça da rapariga que abraçava, deixando-a chorar à vontade no seu peito, com os olhos a brilharem cheios de raiva para o amigo, que olhava agora preocupado para a rapariga:

- Descobre-as!

* * *

**Hallo!**

**Chegamos ao 25º Capitulo! PALMAS! **

**Ultimo capitulo de convocadas! Vou tentar não me demorar com o proximo!**

**BACI**

* * *

**Inês - Eu sei... mesmo muito atrasada. Mas eu dei muito a saber neste últimos capítulos! Não mereço um a hipotese de desculpas? :P Té o proximo capitulo!**

**Deia - Se te arrepias-te com o outro capitulo, secalhar é melhor saltares partes neste... HAVE FUN!**


	28. Conforto

**Ouçam ao ler o capitulo: .com/watch?v=hN85c6lOGHU&feature=related**

**

* * *

**

POV Emilie Fujiwara

Entramos na loja a correr, saídas do portal.

- Ela não está aqui! – gritou Nicole, percorrendo os diversos andares da loja.

- Estavas à espera que ela estivesse aqui? – perguntou Sophie mordaz – Por favor!

Sentei-me numa das mesas vazias da sala principal. Elas não podiam parar de discutir? Elas não tinham acabado de ver aquilo tudo?

- Parem com isso! – exclamou Sophie – Parecem um bando de idiotas atrás da miss "desesperada por atenção"!

O som de um estalo percorreu o silêncio que havia caído na sala após o comentário. Momoko respirava pesadamente ainda com a mão erguida.

- Nunca – disse com a voz perigosamente baixa – digas algo assim, acerca da Doremi.

Hanna e Bibi aproximaram-se dela, pousando as mãos nos seus ombros. Bibi começou a puxa-la levemente para uma mesa mais afastada.

Sophie levantou-se ainda com a mão na cara.

- QUEM é que vocês pensam que são!

Levantei-me pronta a ir acalmar os ânimos mas Hanna bateu-me:

- NÃO! – gritou – Quem é que tu pensas que és? És assim tão cabra que vês algo como aquilo e nem piscas os olhos?

Pisquei os olhos perante o som furioso das suas palavras, mal ligando ao facto de ela estar a usar palavras pouco próprias para os seus 8 anos.

- HANNAH CALA-TE! – gritou Sophie aproximando-se dela de mão erguida.

Um raio, criando do puro ar, acertou a um milímetro do pé da morena. Momoko.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer Seno? – perguntou a loira com uma voz perigosa – Ias bater na Hanna?

- Eu… - Sophie olhava entre mim e elas, algo perdida. Depois ergueu os ombros – Ela estava a ser uma pirralha!

- Não! – exclamou Momoko – Não, não estava! Estava a ser verdadeira e a disser aquilo que todas nós estamos a pensar!

- Como é que te atreves! – gritou Sophie.

- Atrevendo-me! – gritou também Momoko.

- Meninas… - tentei acabar com a discussão mas Nicole apareceu atrás de mim pousando uma mão no meu ombro impedindo-me.

- CALEM-SE! – gritou Bibi sentada no seu banco – Simplesmente calem-se! Vocês… - a voz falhou levemente quando baixou a cabeça - …simplesmente calem-se.

Sophie parecia pronta a começar a discutir novamente quando uma nova voz interrompeu-a.

- Bem dito, mini cabeça-de-fogo.

Virei-me rapidamente. Masaru…

- Masaru… O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Não é um bom momento Yada! – gritou Sophie – Desaparece!

Masaru olhou para nós as duas, com os olhos a nadarem em raiva. Reparei que vestia um casaco pesado preto e tinha acabado de pousar uma mochila, aparentemente cheia.

- Se a minha mãe não me tivesse educado tão bem, respondia-te Seno. – resmungou ele – Além disso estou com o tempo contado.

Ia a abrir a boca pronta a perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso, quando ele começou a avançar na direcção onde Momoko, Hanna e Bibi estavam sentadas.

- Meninas. – disse ele sentando-se no banco oposto ao de Bibi.

- Como é que ela está? – perguntou Bibi imediatamente.

Ela? Ele… Ele sabia onde ela estava. Claro… Eu… "_Não!_"pensei. "_Não… Ela não tem nada com ele, eles são só amigos…_".

Tentei aproximar-me mas, os olhos dele faiscaram na direcção dos meus com um aviso. Parei, algo impressionada com a força daquelas orbes verdes que tanto gostava.

Ele retirou um envelope branco de dentro do casaco, estendendo-o na direcção da Momoko.

- Entrega isto ao director da escola, por favor. Sem perguntas. – pediu quando viu Momoko pronta a começar a falar.

- Ok… - disse ela guardando o envelope.

- Eu não diria que ela está bem, mas estamos a resolver o assunto.

Estamos? "_Ah… Ele e o Kotake…Claro..._". Não sabia porque é que aquilo me irritava tanto.

- Mas… - insistiu Bibi com a voz a tremer.

Masaru levantou-se dando a volta à mesa. Postando-se entre Bibi e Hanna, ajoelhou-se ficando com os olhos ao nível dos delas.

- Ouçam, – disse ele com a voz calma – ela vai ficar em bem.

Elas olharam para ele com os olhos molhados. Aproximei-me sabendo que ele não saberia como lidar com duas meninas em lágrimas mas parei espantada ao vê-lo retirar de dentro do bolso dois lenços e distribui-los.

- Loirinha – disse ele, chamando a atenção de Hanna – Ela está apenas um pouco chateada. – disse sorrindo levemente. Depois retirou de dentro do bolso interior do casaco um botão de rosa azul, entregando-lhe – Dela. – declarou.

Hanna sorriu levemente, levantando-se. Depois começou a subir as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto.

Masaru ainda ajoelhado abriu os braços, deixando Bibi abraça-lo. Oferecendo conforto.

Era algo estranho, vê-lo a conforta-la.

- Por vezes nós esquecemo-nos não é?

Virei a cabeça ao ouvir o sussurro, vendo Nicole ao meu lado. Ela sorriu antes de continuar:

- Ela é tão forte, tão inteligente, que é fácil esquecermo-nos que ela só tem 13 anos.

Acenei brevemente antes de voltar a observar o Masaru que sussurrava algo ao ouvido de Bibi. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso embora continuasse com os olhos bem fechados e com os braços entrelaçados no pescoço do moreno. Depois ela suspirou e soltou-se, deixando Masaru levantar-se.

- Ok. – disse ele, começando à procura de alguma coisa, nos bolsos do casaco. Uns segundos depois, retirou um outro envelope – desta vez de um tom rosado – entregando-o a Bibi.

Bibi olhou solenemente para o envelope antes de acenar com a cabeça. Masaru sorriu.

- Assim é que é mini cabeça-de-fogo!

Acenando a Bibi e a Momoko, pegou na mochila e saiu porta fora.

Momoko passou os braços pelos ombros de Bibi, dando-lhe um abraço leve antes de a arrastar para a cozinha.

Sophie começou a resmungar novamente e, Nicole desapareceu de vista. Fiquei parada, em pé, em frente à porta.

Ele não me tinha dispensado uma palavra. Ele… Ele estava tão frio. "_Não…_" pensei abanado a cabeça. "_Ele não estava frio._" pensei recordando os momentos doces que tinha tido com Bibi e com Hanna. Porque é que me parecia tão surpreendente vê-lo sobre esta luz. Sobre a luz que o tornava doce e amável.

De certo modo, eu sempre o vi assim. Então porque é que me deixei ficar tão surpreendida com isso? Por vê-lo ser aquilo que sempre soube que era?

Pousei a mão sobre o coração. "_Pois era_", pensei. O problema é que não tinha sido por mim. Não foi por mim que ele foi assim.

Porque é que doía tanto admitir isso? E, porque é que me surpreendia tanto?

* * *

POV Bibi Harukase

Sentei-me à mesa da cozinha. Momoko tinha-se posto em frente ao fogão e pelo cheiro que começava a pairar no ar, ela estava a fazer chocolate quente.

A Momo fazia sempre chocolate quente quando estávamos em crise.

Revirei o envelope nas minhas mãos.

- Posso ajudar nalguma coisa? – ouvi Nicole a perguntar.

Uma caneca branca foi pousada à minha frente e ouvi a Momoko responder-lhe:

- Podes levar uma caneca de chocolate à Hanna? – as palavras "e vê como ela está" ficaram implícitas.

Ouvi os saltos altos de Nicole desaparecerem escadas a cima e, o banco à minha frente ser arrastado pela Momo, quando ela se sentou.

Deixei os cheiros envolverem-me. O chocolate, as flores que sempre tiveram lugar nesta casa, o perfume da Nicole, o cheiro da fruta fresca sempre acessível no centro da mesa. Era onde nós pertencíamos. Onde, eu pertencia.

Olhei novamente para a carta, antes de aproxima-la do rosto inspirando o seu cheiro. Aqui estava o que faltava. O cheiro que faltava a este lugar. O perfume a jasmim que sempre lhe pertenceu. Doremi.

Sempre foi o perfume dela. Até mesmo antes disto tudo. Quando éramos pequenas e eu tinha medo do escuro, podia sempre ir para o quarto dela e enroscar-me contra ela e, quando ela me abraçava e me dizia que estava tudo bem, deixava-me envolver por aquele perfume, tão exótico e perfeito.

Quando ela foi levada, escondi-me no quarto dela, todas as noites, durante semanas, deixando-me envolver pelo perfume, deixando-me confortar com esta fragrância tão dela.

Eu precisava dela. Sempre precisei.

FLASHBACK

_O Yada abriu os braços deixando-me cair em cima dele. Abraçando-me. Senti uma das mãos dele fazer-me festas nas costas._

_ - Ela adora-te mini cabeça-de-fogo! – disse ao meu ouvido – Ela não está chateada contigo, por teres falado com a Rainha. _

_ - Mas…_

_ - Não. – disse ele – Ela tem os seus problemas com a Rainha, mas não os tem contigo. Ela adora-te mini cabeça-de-fogo, ela só precisa de tempo. _

_ Acenei antes de sair do abraço. _

_ Ele sorriu-me acenado com a cabeça e saiu porta fora. _

Eu precisava da minha irmã…

- Bibi…

Olhei para cima vendo a Momoko observar-me com olhos suaves.

- Ela adora-te Bibi. Tu és uma das pessoas mais importantes para ela.

- Mas é suficiente?

- Bibi…

- Não Momo – respondi agarrando a carta mais fortemente – e, se não for suficiente.

- Bibi. – pediu a Momoko – Ela é a tua irmã. Ela obviamente sofreu muito e, não estou a falar só do que nós vimos nas memórias. Mas, ela é a Doremi. Ela adora-te. Isso nunca irá mudar.

Limpei a lágrima que tinha conseguido escapar, deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Obrigada Momo.

* * *

Sentei-me à porta de casa sem coragem para entrar.

A Momoko tinha falado comigo durante algum tempo, mas era tempo de voltar a casa. Mas, de algum modo, não conseguia arranjar coragem para entrar dentro de casa. Fazia-me sentir pequena. Muito pequena. Em, especial quando comparava com a coragem de Doremi. Por aquilo que vi das memórias, eu apenas podia aspirar um dia ser tão corajosa como ela.

Peguei na carta já amachucada, pelas minhas mãos ansiosas. Agora era uma altura tão boa como qualquer outra, para a abrir.

Fiquei a olhar para a folha de papel rosada durante uns minutos, sem realmente a ler. Era curta, com as letras em tinta preta a brilharam, naquela escrita elegante, inclinada, bem desenhada.

Comecei a ler:

«Bibi.

Tu és a minha irmã. Sempre. E, eu adoro-te.

Volto depressa.

Falamos depois.»

Sorri entre as lágrimas. Foi a Doremi que a escreveu. Não há dúvidas.

- Bibi…

Olhei para trás vendo a mãe a olhar para mim. Os olhos dela estavam molhados.

- Mamã! – exclamei antes de me atirar contra ela em pranto.

"_Falamos quando voltares Dó…_"

* * *

**Hola!**

**Capitulo de transição fofinho.**

**Escrevi-o ao ouvir essa música. Para quem não sabe é uma musica dos Beatles, mas eu gostei mesmo muito da versão do Glee.**

**Até ao próximo capitulo,pessoal! E, já sabem! Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!**

**

* * *

**

**Inês - Não Demorei!**

**Nokas - HEY! Bem-vinda a Olhos que Não Vêem! Fico feliz ao saber que estás a gostar. Uma banda desenhada era uma excelente ideia. Eu tenho alguns esboços das personagens, mas estão uma treta lixada, mas enfim... (Já agora foste tu que comentas-te um blog?) Numa outra nota: Eu nem sempre sou tão rápida a postar:P Diverte-te com a fic!**

**Deia04 - Desculpa? Não passamos um verão juntas onde te contei diversas ideias de tortura que tinha para diversas histórias? Eu adoro torturar as minhas personagens! E ser louca é divertido! Devias experimentar! :D Tu já sabes quem são os miúdos (eu já te contei) e o Mark tinha de ser fofo - É o MARK! As bruxas querem-na por muitas razões, mas se te dissesse agora perdia a piada não é? **


	29. Estava lá Mas não sabia onde estava

**Oi... (tentando esconder-me de leitoras irritadas com a demora...)**

**Eu sei que estou mega atrasada! Tivemos uma altura chata para ter um capitulo intenso para escrever. Comecei as aulas novas, tive uma crise com os sisos (ainda por resolver), o pc continua a mesma treta, tive um livro a irritar-me para depois adora-lo. Enfim um corropio de coisas que me dificultou mesmo a vida.**

**Este capitulo foi algo difícil para mim e mesmo agora, ainda não sei ao certo que é exactamente isto que eu queria com ele. Estou satisfeita com ele! Mas, ainda me parece que os sentimentos que quero mostrar estão difíceis de descrever! Tenho esta imagem na minha cabeça de como a história é e é-me difícil conseguir passa-la exactamente - com todas as expressões, conflitos, desejos, sentimentos - que imagino. Além disso também foi a primeira vez que fiz POV Yada. O que acharam dele? **

**Agora a _conselhos_ sobre este capitulo!**

**1º - ouçam esta musica com o capitulo (youtube): .com/watch?v=gj8COjwOrUI&feature=related**

**2º - este é o conjunto que descrevo a Doremi usar (polyvore): .com/goodbye/set?id=27759834**

**3º - esta é a flor a que me refiro (retirem os espaços): http:/ / farm4 .static .flickr .com /3031/ 2662498964_056bb4c1b3 .jpg **

**Como de sempre vou por todos os links no perfil, mas estão aqui de qualquer modo.**

**Agora quanto a respostas de comentários:**

**Deia04 - Sophie... Digamos apenas que eu concordo com a definição que o Yada lhe dá neste capitulo. Eu adoro a Momoko! Ela tinha de fazer alguma coisa! Devias beber coca-cola e ter os teus momentos de loirice mais vezes! São divertidos! XD **

**Ines - Desculpa a demora! Eu sei que tu principalmente não gostas! A Nicole para todos os efeitos era -e é- neutra. A Sophie... sem palavras mesmo! Espero que gostes deste capitulo!**

**Nokas - Obrigada por perceberes, mas aviso que não deve melhor muito agora que estou, finalmente, em aulas. Espero que este capitulo também seja espetacular!**

**Divirtam-se com o capitulo!**

* * *

POV Masaru Yada

Viajar num autocarro fazia-me sempre pensar. Principalmente, quando tinha tanto na minha mente para remoer.

Uma vez a Dó disse-me que um autocarro era uma amálgama de pessoas, numa metáfora de mundo. Que foi num autocarro a primeira vez que ela se sentiu livre. Na altura achei que era um pensamento típico de novela mexicana. Pior! Pensamento típico da protagonista angustiada, e emocional da dita novela mexicana. Pior ainda; continuo a pensar nisso.

Não que eu não veja isso. Não! Sentando no banco de trás do autocarro, consigo observar isso. Mas, não é bem isso que vejo. Prefiro pensar nas pessoas nos autocarros como autoras de Possibilidades. Cada uma delas vai para um sitio diferente e é o autocarro que lhes trás essa possibilidade.

Porque estou eu a pensar nisso?

Porque, é muito melhor que ter de pensar no que acabou de acontecer com a Dó.

- Psh… Está tudo bem?

A voz sussurrada do Kotake quebrou qualquer pensamento. Franzi a sobrancelha à pergunta.

- Estavas com cara de "pensamentos homicidas".

Acenei brevemente, antes de apontar com a cabeça para a ruiva que finalmente tinha adormecido, encostada ao Kotake.

Ele simplesmente olhou para mim.

Pois… Ela não estava mesmo bem. Podia ter dito isso à loirinha e à mini cabeça-de-fogo mas, era mentira.

Quando tocaram à porta a meio da nossa maratona de Halo, nunca pensei que fosse a Dó. Por isso quando fui ver o que estava a demorar tanto e vi-a a chorar nos braços do Kotake fiquei surpreendido. E, não foi só por ela ter as roupas e pele toda queimada. Nem, foi de ver essa dita pele regenerar-se até só restar uma zona ligeiramente avermelhada. Foi, de vê-la chorar.

Ela é a cabeça-de-fogo. Ela aterroriza o Yan e vive para contar a história. Ela luta com demónios e só se queixa do facto de eles sujarem as suas armas.

Doremi Harukase é o oposto de chorar.

Foi o Kotake que conseguiu arrancar dela o que tinha acontecido. E, tanto ele como eu, queríamos voar dali para fora e começar a rebentar com cabeças. Mas, tínhamos de acalma-la. Foi também o Kotake que tratou disso. Despachou-a para o duche, chamou aquela coisa cor-de-rosa, super irritante…como é mesmo o nome disso… dela…AH! Dodó! Bem, ele chamou a coisa irritante, pediu para lhe fazer um saco com roupas da cabeça-de-fogo e trazer para ali. E, quando a Doremi saiu da casa de banho usando a camisola nomeada "eu-foi-atacada-e-ferida-por-demónios-e-agora-não-tenho-roupa-para-vestir-por-isso-algum-de-vocês-me-empresta-uma-camisola-?", ele e eu já tínhamos os nossos sacos feitos, e a carta ao director escrita.

Foi ela que me pediu para ir falar com a Loira 1, loirinha 2 e, a mini cabeça-de-fogo e entregar-lhes a carta e a flor. Concordei. Ela não queria ir lá e estava demasiado nervosa e em pânico para ser deixada sozinha. E, querendo ou não o meu humor não era realmente apreciado como elemento de conforto. Por isso, lá fui.

Foi difícil. Entrar pela loja dentro e ouvir todas aquelas vozes zangadas. Ver como a Loirinha e a mini cabeça-de-fogo estavam perdidas. Ouvir a cabra da Seno ser… cabra. Ver a Loira 1 tentar controlar-se para não matar ninguém – embora acho que ninguém se importasse se ela fizesse esse servicinho à Seno. Ver a Segawa, manter-se à beira. Ver…

Ver a Emilie. Vê-la tentar parar com aquilo mas, ao mesmo tempo recuar na dúvida se a Seno não teria razão.

No meio disto tudo, era isso que magoava mais. Ver a minha… a Emilie perder os seus valores morais. Quando eu soube da história toda, a Dó nunca me fez sentir como se a Emilie estivesse no lado errado. Pelo contrário. Mas, quando comecei a ver a propaganda, as duvidas, foi cada vez mais difícil acreditar nisso. E, hoje… hoje vi. E, acreditei.

Falei com a loirinha e a mini cabeça-de-fogo. Entreguei-lhes a flor e a carta. Confortei o melhor que pode, o desespero por uma situação que nunca deveria ter existido.

Fui-me embora, sentindo como se tivesse perdido uma batalha mas, tinha agora alguém que precisava de mim. De nós.

E, é por isso que estou aqui. Sentando no banco de trás, ligeiramente rasgado, de um autocarro a viajar para sabe Deus onde, com destino à ultima morada de um tipo que nunca conheci. Estou aqui porque ela é minha amiga e, ela precisa de mim.

E se a velhota do banco C3 parasse de tentar "seduzir-me" o mundo não perdia nada, e seria bem melhor… ARGH!

* * *

POV Tetsuya Kotake

Assim que entramos no autocarro, ela deixou-se cair.

Até então, tinha chorado e, depois tinha-se mostrando calma e forte. Escreveu à carta à Bibi, conjurou a rosa para a Hanna, telefonou à mãe e comprou calmamente os bilhetes. Depois quando finalmente nos sentamos ela encostou-se ao meu ombro e começou a chorar silenciosamente.

Agora dormia. Continuava encostada ao meu ombro e cada vez que olhava para baixo ainda conseguia ver a marca de lágrimas naquele rosto de mármore.

Eu não consigo acreditar que aquela mulher se deu a este trabalho todo. Eu não posso crer que ainda continuasse a hastear a bandeira de boazinha depois disto!

Ela já sofreu demais! Não precisa de ser lembrada desses momentos! Não precisa de os reviver! Nem por um conselho cheio de bruxas pretensiosas!

E as meninas? Estou capaz de trucidar a Seno! Não que as outras sejam realmente melhores, mas ela ultrapassa todos os limites!

- Como se chama mesmo o tipo?

Virei-me com cuidado, tentando não incomodar a Dó.

- Mark.

Foi a minha ideia, fazermos agora esta viagem. Depois de reviver aquilo tudo ela precisa de falar com alguém que sabe realmente o que é passar por aquilo e, uma vez que os que ainda estão vivos, estão presos, os mortos terão de ajudar. Além disso… Ela precisava de lidar com a morte dele.

O Yada acenou, antes de se arrepiar todo com a velha que continuava a insistir no flirt. Tentando ignora-la ele pegou nos phones e desligou-se do mundo.

Após um momento e, depois de a velha parar de olhar, deixei-me cair num estado de sono.

* * *

Acordei algo confuso. Na janela conseguia ver as silhuetas de árvores, na noite. Os músculos do meu ombro estavam algo doridos. Olhei brevemente para baixo vendo a cabeça da Doremi encostada ao meu braço e ombro. Desviei o olhar para o lado. Yada dormia, com o phones ainda nos ouvidos, enroscado contra a janela, a respirar pesadamente. Os restantes habitantes do autocarro viajam entre estados de sono e inquietação.

Suspirei, sentindo-a enroscar-se mais nos meus braços. Com a mão livre comecei acariciar-lhe o cabelo comprido, brincando com as pontas. A paisagem, um arvoredo intrigado sem fim, não oferecia muito divertimento. Olhei brevemente para o relógio, calculando. Deveríamos lá chegar pela manhã; teríamos de ir para a pensão dormir um pouco e trocar de roupa antes de fazer-mos qualquer coisa.

Subitamente uma mão apareceu, agarrando-me a frente da camisola. Dó.

- Chiiuu… - murmurei contra o seu cabelo, deixando os meus lábios dançarem na sua cabeça – Calma…

Aos poucos senti aquela mesma mão deixar o aperto, pouco a pouco, ficando por fim apenas pousada.

- Desculpa. – ouvi-a murmurar.

Abanei a cabeça, mostrando-lhe que não fazia mal. Depois envolvi-a com os meus braços puxando-a para o meu colo, deixando-a pousar a cabeça no meu peito. Observei aquela face de anjo, com os olhos fechados, lágrimas a caírem silenciosamente, lábios vermelhos de tanto serem mordidos, a pele branca iluminada apenas pelo luar que passava pela janela. Bela. Depois encostando a minha cabeça sobre a dela, embalei-nos até cairmos no sono.

* * *

Acordamos todos quando o autocarro parou. Tínhamos chegado.

Caminhámos em diversos estados de cansaço, abraçados como bêbedos, até à pensão mais próxima. Assim que alcançamos o quarto deixamo-nos cair para cima das camas e apagamo-nos durante algumas horas.

* * *

Quando voltei a acordar, era o inicio da tarde. Ouvi o duche da casa-de-banho adjacente. Como o Yada era o único que ainda dormia – ressonava – peguei na roupa que iria vestir durante o dia e esperei pela Doremi. Após um momento ouvi o duche ser desligado e uns minutos depois Doremi saía do aposento.

Tinha vestidas umas calças jeans escuras e uma camisola de manga curta beringela. O cabelo ainda estava molhado e ainda estava pálida como uma folha de papel. Também ainda parecia que poderia derruba-la com um sopro.

Levantei-me deixando a mão cair-lhe sobre o ombro, apertando-o levemente antes de pegar na toalha e ir para o duche.

Ainda não era a altura de conversar. Talvez depois…

* * *

POV Doremi Harukase

Olhei em volta ao ouvir a porta da casa-de-banho fechar-se atrás de mim. Não sabia o que havia de fazer.

Sentei-me na cama que tinha reclamado como minha, deixando a cabeça cair sobre as minhas mãos. Deixei-me estar quieta com o ressonar do Masaru e o som do duche de Tetsuya como melodia de fundo. Eles eram verdadeiramente bestiais. Largarem tudo assim…

Mark…

Eu não podia estar aqui! Eu não merecia! Eu… eu não podia fazer isto… Eu não podia vir aqui…

Hanna… Bibi… Elas não deveriam ter visto aquilo…

A Rainha. Aquela… Mulher!

Mark… Eu…

- Anda pequena.

Olhei para cima confusa vendo o Tetsuya observar-me com os olhos calmos.

- Tens de te acabar de vestir antes de pudermos ir comer qualquer coisa.

Assenti confusa ao vê-lo entregar-me as minhas botas. Calcei-as sem um segundo pensamento sobre os grunhidos de um Masaru acabado de ser acordado.

Mecanicamente apliquei a maquilhagem de tons leves e escovei o cabelo, prendendo, sobre o cantar desafinado do Masaru no duche e o assobio mais melodioso do Tetsuya. Apliquei o perfume e pus um anel sem dispensar um pensamento.

Sentei-me novamente na cama sem saber o que haveria de fazer. Demasiado irreal.

- Veste. – ouvi a voz o Tetsuya ordenar ao estender-me o meu casaco de cabedal.

Vesti-o.

Quando o Masaru saiu da casa-de-banho ouvi a discussão normal entre os rapazes, antes de o Tetsuya me pegar nos braços e guiar-me para a porta.

Ouvi a voz do Masaru a reclamar sobre o tempo e a água e tudo mais que se lembra-se. Ouvi o Tetsuya rir-se e reclamar com as reclamações. Senti a sua mão segurar-me o braço e senti o ombro de Masaru encostado ao meu enquanto andávamos.

Ouvia. Mas não conseguia escutar. Sentia. Mas não conseguia reagir. Estava lá. Mas não sabia onde estava.

O Masaru fez-me sentar a uma mesa e os rapazes pediram um almoço tardio. Contavam piadas. Riam-se. O Masaru meteu-se com a empregada. O Tetsuya conversou com a dona da pensão que, nos entregou a comida. Eles fizeram-me comer.

Pararam na recepção para pedir um mapa e direcções. O Tetsuya sentou-se comigo no banco conversando sobre as aulas, olhando-me atentamente.

Fora da pousada caminhámos. Sabia, algures na minha mente, que estava rodeada por uma magnífica paisagem.

Chegamos a um portão de ferro forjado. Parámos. Os rapazes viraram-se para mim.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui. – disse o Masaru.

- Vai dizer adeus, pequena.

Com o pequeno empurrão do Tetsuya comecei a caminhar, avançando pelo cemitério.

Passei por pedras tumulares e estátuas de anjos, em mármore e em granito. Por fim perto de um carvalho centenário encontrei a pedra que procurava. Na pedra branca lia-se:

«_Aqui descansa Mark Thopson, amado filho. _

_Que descanses entre os anjos com a paz e o tempo que não lhe foram dados em vida._»

O chão da campa estava verdejante, apesar de estarmos ainda a sair do inverno, flores vermelhas e amarelas cobriam o verde. Uma flor em especial chamou-me a atenção.

- Gloriosa lilies…

Com um aceno da sua mão fez surgir um pequeno ramo das mesmas flores presas com uma fita preta e cor-de-rosa. Com cuidado ajoelhou-se no chão sentando-se de pernas cruzadas em frente á campa.

- Olá Mark…


	30. TU AMAS NOS

**Ok... Não atirem! Eu sei que demorei seculos e é um capitulo pequenino, mas digo algo muito, MUITO, importante nele!**

**BACI**

**Ines - Eu não vos quero matar! Só... eu acredito em suspense! :D E, sim! Eu sou matreira e AMO tortura! **

**Deia - Aló! Estás a falar comigo! Achavas mesmo que ia dizer logo tudo? E confessa o facto de acabar os capitulos assim é o que te faz ler o seguinte, à espera que eu diga o que acontece! Mas, quando é que isso alguma vez foi feito? Eu também gostei de fazer o Masaru... Ele meio que me faz lembrar uma Momoko no masculino. **

**

* * *

**

O barulho das conversas entusiasmadas enchia o recreio. A escola começava a encher. Bibi Harukase avançava silenciosamente por entre os colegas. Momoko e Hanna caminhavam um pouco atrás delas. Todas pensavam na mesma coisa: Doremi.

Ela tinha desaparecido desde da última vez que a tinham visto, no conselho. Já se haviam passado quatro dias. Hoje era terça.

Bibi entrou no hall da escola começando a subir as escadas para as salas do 12º ano, sem um segundo pensamento. Momoko e Hanna mais uma vez a seguiram.

- Bibi… - começou Momoko sem saber ao certo o que disser – Sabes que…

A ruivinha abriu a porta do 12º A parando de repente.

- Dó… - sussurrou.

Ao ouvirem o sussurro, Hanna e Momoko apressaram-se parando ao pé dela. De facto ali estava ela. Com a cabeça inclinada de modo a fazer a luz desmaiada do inicio da manhã cair sobre o cabelo, enquanto conversava aos sussurros com Kotake.

Bibi entrou na sala dirigindo-se à rapariga.

* * *

POV Bibi Harukase

Era ela! Ali sentada… Ali sentada, com os olhos mais triste que a vi ter.

- Doremi.

Ela ergueu a cabeça espantada.

- Olá Bibi – disse numa voz suave.

- Oi ruivinha. – disse Kotake sorrindo. Acenei em resposta.

- Dó… Onde estiveste?

Ela abanou a cabeça.

- Agora não Bibi. – eu estava prestes a abrir a boca para resmungar quando ela completou – Prometo que falamos em casa.

Acenei sabendo que ela falava a sério. Mas… ela parecia tão… Partida!

- Doremi. – cumprimentou a Momoko sorrindo levemente.

- Mamã! – exclamou Hanna sorrindo loucamente atirando-se para os braços da Doremi.

A Momoko desatou a rir-se, enquanto alguns dos colegas na sala olhavam na nossa direcção curiosos.

- Sabem – disse Kotake com uma careta – o facto de saber exactamente o tipo de relação que elas têm não tira a estranheza disto!

Ri-me.

- Depois habituas-te. – disse.

Ele sorriu começando a rir ao ouvir os guinchinhos da Hanna. Momoko ria da cena toda.

ESPERA! Ele sabe da relação? Ele sabe de nós? Então… ELE SABE DA MAGIA!

- Cabeça-de-fogo! – gritou uma voz à porta – Kotake, meu! Não podiam ter esperando esta manhã?

Virei-me confusa, ao ver Yada avançar por entre as carteiras com um envelope branco nas mãos. Ele ergueu os olhos vendo-nos.

- Ah! Mini cabeça-de-fogo! Loirinha 1 e 2!

Acenei em cumprimento enquanto ele pegava na cadeira mais próxima e sentava-se perto de nós.

- Aqui tens as fotos cabeça-de-fogo. Mas! Nada de as queimar!

Momoko e Hanna riram-se perante o ar de "Quem eu?" que a Doremi fazia. Entretanto eu só conseguia pensar que ele também sabia. Ele tinha dito fogo! ELE SABIA!

- Vocês sabem?

Os três amigos viraram-se espantados perante o meu grito. Hanna que entretanto tinha pegado no envelope, e Momoko que se sentava na secretária de Kotake, também olharam para mim espantadas.

- Sabem? – perguntou Yada confuso enquanto tentava que Hanna não espalhasse as fotos todas pelo meio do chão.

- De nós! – guinchei – Da… - sussurrei – da _magia…_

Os dois rapazes sorriram loucamente acenando.

- Claro que sabemos!

- Mas… mas… Não podem!

- Porquê?

- Por causa do tabu! – respondi chocada com o à vontade que Hanna e Momoko tinham com aquilo.

- Bibi – começou Doremi revirando os olhos – O tabu já não se aplica a nós. Nós já não somos bruxas.

- Mas…

Parei… Ela tem razão! Nós já não somos de facto bruxas!

- Ah… pois… então nesse caso… Olá! – exclamei na direcção dos dois rapazes que desataram ao risos, com a Hanna, enquanto Doremi revirava os olhos abanando a cabeça e Momoko sorria indulgente.

- Porque a mim? – resmungou Doremi enquanto Hanna gesticulava energeticamente fazendo chover por cima das fotos pétalas de flores, guinchando quando encontrava uma foto que gostava – fazendo chover mais pétalas – e, a Momoko tentava esconder a todo o custo dos outros colegas, o que a loirinha fazia, ao mesmo tempo que tentava fuzilar com o olhar o Kotake que ria que nem um perdido.

- Deixa-te de tretas Harukase – respondeu Yada – TU AMAS-NOS!

Ela apenas revirou os olhos cruzando os braços mas, um sorriso mínimo podia ser visto nos seus lábios.

Ele tinha razão. Ela amava-nos.


	31. Jasmim

**Oi! Capitulo maior hoje!**

**Bem vindos a um momento entre irmãs. Em nada inspirado na minha relação com o meu irmão - uma vez que ele é o mais velho e rapaz - e apenas com o sentimento de protecção que sempre tive com ele. **

**E, sim... eu sei que a desculpa das aulas é BLAH, mas é uma desculpa BLAH que vos deixo. E, uma vez que grande parte deste capitulo foi escrito na aula de "Cultura Portuguesa", agradeçam às aulas!**

**Ora bem... respondendo a reviews!**

**Deia04 - Tortura, tortura... Hello... Misa here... Que esperavas? Quanto a quem é que ela são... Boa tentativa! :P**

**Ines - Sim elas não são bruxas... mas fiquemos-nos por ai? Eu tenho andando a deixar pistas... JURO! **

**APRECIEM O CAPITULO!**

* * *

POV Bibi Harukase

_"Escuro… muito, muito escuro… E, dor. Muita, muita dor. Como se todos os ossos do meu corpo estivessem partidos e milhentas agulhas me perfurassem a pele._

_Gritava._

_Pedia por ajuda. Por alguém que me tirasse de lá. Que me pegasse ao colo e me embalasse e que cuidasse de mim. Das minhas feridas. Que me limpasse o sangue e me levasse para a luz._

_Gritava em esperança que alguém me ouvisse. E, quando percebi que ninguém me ia ouvir… que ninguém iria vir. Que, ninguém me ia tirar dali… gritei com horror._

_Gritei. "_

- Bibi!

Levantei-me sobressaltada, com um grito a morrer na garganta, abraçando-me ao corpo que pendia sobre mim, lágrimas a correrem pela cara abaixo.

Dói! Dói tanto!

Solucei em desespero, tentando sair do estupor mas, dói tanto!

Aos poucos fui acalmando-me. Apercebendo-me do que me rodeava.

Sentia os braços de alguém ao meu redor. Alguém mexia no meu cabelo. Alguém balançava-me e murmurava carinhos com uma voz suave. Cheirava a jasmim.

Jasmim. Era o cheiro que gritava "seguro" e "conforto".

Doremi…

- Doremi…

- Chiu… - murmuro ela contra o meu cabelo – está tudo bem Bibi.

Agarrei-me mais a ela, enterrando a cara na dobra do seu pescoço. Estar assim fazia lembrar-me de tempos idos. De gelados e morangos e algodão doce. De jogos de apanhada e noites de verão ao ar livre.

- Posso ficar contigo esta noite? – pedi.

Ela acenou e com um gesto de mãos, uma luz rosada tomou conta dos nossos corpos e no segundo seguinte caímos sobre um colchão que cheirava a jasmim.

Com mãos sempre suaves, a minha irmã fez-me deitar, cobrindo-me com o lençol rosa-escuro e pondo-me a cabeça sobre o seu colo – deixando-se ela estar sentada contra a parede – fazendo-me festas no cabelo.

- Está tudo bem Bibi…

Fechei os olhos sentindo o conforto das festas que ela me fazia. Do calor que a sua pele parecia emitir. No conforto dos cobertores quentes que cheiravam a jasmim.

- "O rei das flores"…

- Ah?

Pisquei os olhos ao perceber que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta.

- "O Jasmim possui um perfume envolvente, exótico e afrodisíaco. A noite acentua a sensualidade. É considerado o "rei das flores" devido ao seu odor. A sua cor representa inocência, pureza e paz. Tem diversos significados na linguagem das flores como: amor, beleza delicada, elegância e graciosidade, amabilidade e sensualidade." – recitei da minha memoria – És tu. Tu és jasmim.

Ela acenou parecendo compreender o que queria dizer.

Continuamos assim durante algum tempo. Era bom… ela voltava a proteger-me…como sempre o fez.

Quando seria a minha vez?

- Dó… - comecei sem saber como começar, sem querer interromper o momento – Onde estiveste nestes dias?

A mão dela parou com as festas no meu cabelo.

- Bibi…

- Por favor Doremi! Tu prometeste que falávamos em casa!

Ela acenou mantendo-se calada, parecendo pensar no assunto, antes de finalmente voltar a fazer as festas respondendo:

- Fui… despedir-me.

- Do quê?

- De um amigo.

- Quem?

Ela gemeu murmurando "pensei que a fase das perguntas tinha acabado com os 7 anos", antes de responder:

- Lembras-te de perguntar à Rainha sobre o Mark?

Fechei os olhos, encolhendo-me, lembrando-me da cena que provocamos. O que a fizemos sofrer.

- Acerca disso… Desculpa Doremi.

Ela encolheu os ombros como se não desse grande importância ao assunto.

- Como é que soubeste do Mark?

Mais uma vez encolhi-me fazendo uma careta.

- Ouvi-te tocar. Era… lindo. Como se o mundo tivesse parado para te ouvir. Quando foste ajudar a mãe, li a partitura. Desculpa, também por isso…

Ela sorriu levemente, um leve erguer de lábios.

- Fui despedir-me dele.

Ah?

- Foste visita-lo? Pensei que não se podia visitar a "escola" durante o ano lectivo.

Ela encolheu-se levemente com os olhos enevoados.

- Fui visitar o túmulo dele…

Túmulo… Oh Dó…

- Desculpa… - sussurrei.

Ela abanou a cabeça.

- Tu não sabias… Enfim… fui despedir-me… Pedir-lhe desculpa.

Acenei embora, não percebesse o porque de lhe pedir desculpa.

- Ele alguma vez a ouviu? – ao ar de "o quê?" dela acrescentei – A música?

- Não…

- Pena.

Ela sorriu.

- Não tenhas. – ela respirou fundo – Houve alturas em que aquela musica salvou-me.

- Porquê?

- Tirava-me a cabeça da dor.

Encolhi-me. Oh Dó… Minha Dó…

- Gostei de te ouvir tocar. – disse tentando mudar de assunto – Surpreendeu-me na verdade. Tu sempre meio que olhaste para o piano como se o odiasses…

- Eu nunca o odiei…

- Mas… tu tentaste impedir-me de tocar…

- Nunca Bibi. – ela respirou fundo antes de responder – Eu apenas não queria que sofresses como eu. A mãe… ela era rígida comigo. Eu… não podia dar-me ao luxo de falhar. Quando tu pediste à mãe para te ensinar, eu não quis… não quis que ela te fizesse o mesmo que me fez… Mas contigo foi diferente. A mãe não se importava com os erros. Ela… esperava-os ansiosamente para te poder corrigir, ensinar-te calmamente.

- Tiveste inveja? – perguntei com medo de interromper.

- Não. Tive medo.

- Medo? – isso era tão errado… ela ter medo…

- Porque, ver-vos fez com que o amor que tinha pelo instrumento voltasse a despertar. Eu sei que não percebes Bibi, mas eu quis odiar o piano. Estive anos a tentar, mas nunca consegui. E, agora ali estava a mãe a mostrar que não fazia mal voltar a tocar… Eu tive medo de voltar a amar o piano e voltar a desiludir-me por causa dele.

Eu tentava perceber… a mãe tinha-me contando o que tinha feito à Doremi, mas só agora consigo ver os efeitos totais que teve.

- Quando lá estava… - ela abanou a cabeça como para afastar os pensamentos – Aquilo era difícil Bibi… por vezes havia dias em que pensávamos que não íamos sobreviver… Nós… tínhamos aulas… Eles acreditavam muito na educação, na excelência e, como muitos de nós vínhamos de passados de bruxaria a música era fundamental. O piano… Eu refugiava-me nele. Era o meu confessor e amigo. Quando… - ela engasgou-se nas palavras abanando a cabeça com os olhos brilhantes – Quando o Mark morreu, eu fechei-me naquela sala e toquei até aos dedos sangrarem. Depois compus… "_Pour Mark_". Eu queria tocar no funeral, mas…

- Mas…? – perguntei ao vê-la parar.

- Não somos autorizados a tal. Não existem funerais, não existem corpos.

Fechei os olhos ao horror daquilo que ouvia. Não conseguia imaginar…

- Como é que a Rainha não sabia?

Ela riu-se.

- A Rainha é muito inocente Bibi…

- Mas mesmo assim! Bruxos morreram! Ela não fez nada!

- Bibi… aquela escola não é só para bruxos… É para seres mágicos poderosos se aprenderem a controlar. Poderosos o suficiente que num descontrolo possam matar "acidentalmente" alguém… Mortes é algo que é muito fácil de justificar.

Levantei-me furiosa com o á vontade com que ela falava do horror.

- Como podes dizer isso?

Ela virou-se para mim com os olhos calmos.

- Bibi… Eu sei que não é fácil, mas é muito fácil justificar uma morte com um acidente mágico. Juntemos a isso algumas das criaturas mágicas mais poderosas de sempre e pessoas inocentes como a Rainha irão sempre acreditar.

Acenei…

- Nós também somos poderosas! Porque é que a Rainha não nos enviou para lá também?

Doremi abriu os olhos rapidamente virando-se de olhos arregalados e irritados.

- Dá graças a Deus por isso!

Acenei a medo.

- Bibi… - resmungou ela ao ver a minha cara – Lembras-te da primeira memória que viram?

Acenei, lembrando-me do buraco escuro que nunca ia esquecer.

- Lembras-te quantas pessoas de 14 anos lá haviam? – poucas – De 15? 16? – ainda menos – 17?

Eram uma ou duas…

- O que é que isto tem a ver?

- Quantas crianças de 4 anos lá havia Bibi?

- 37. – respondi recorrendo à minha memoria.

- Exacto…

Espera… Ela está a querer disser aquilo que eu penso?

- Queres dizer que… Morreram?

Ela acenou…

- Aquilo é tudo sobre controlo Bibi. Foi para isso que a Rainha lá me enviou… Para me controlar. Era isso que a Madame queria, controlar-me. Era isso que aprendíamos. Controlo. Sobre nós, os nossos conhecimentos e os nossos poderes e, quem não conseguia controlar-se sofria as consequências. E, quanto mais cedo melhor. Quanto mais cedo nos quebrassem e nos controlassem melhor. – ela riu-se sem humor – A Madame sempre disse que eu tinha ido para lá demasiado tarde. Que agora só à base de chicotadas é que ia aprender.

- Dó…

- De inicio eu tentei fugir muito… depois aprendi. Controlo por vezes é muito bom Bibi… Eu aprendi a controlar-me e a controlar. E, trouxe-me aqui. Acabei por conseguir fugir… - ela riu-se – E com autorização e tudo!

- Doremi… - abracei-a antes de voltar a sentar-me, fazendo um gesto de mão fazendo aparecer uma caixa e entregando-a à minha irmã.

Ela pegou na caixa curiosa, olhando para mim.

- É o teu presente de aniversário… Eu sei que estou uns meses atrasada, mas…

Ela sorriu, levantado a tampa e retirando o cubo de vidro de lá dentro.

- O que é?

Corei envergonhada:

- Fui eu que fiz. É uma invenção minha. – ela sorriu – Precisa de uma gota de sangue teu para funcionar.

Ela acenou pegando numa agulha, murmurando "o elemento mágico mais poderoso", deixando cair uma gota de sangue sobre o vidro. No segundo seguinte uma névoa suave começou a formar-se no centro espalhando-se por todo o cubo, desaparecendo aos poucos, sendo substituído por luzes que piscavam em bege, vermelho, verde-claro, azul, castanho e roxo.

- É suposto indicar aquilo que sentes. – disse envergonhada, perante o olhar de adoração que a minha irmã tinha – É a mistura de uma formula química básica, com runas mágicas e um sistema de suspensão e combustão de faísca. – cocei a cabeça, oferecendo um sorriso – Básico.

Ela sorriu, pousando o cubo que agora piscava com luzes de cor salmão, abraçando-me.

- O meu anjo curioso e inteligente. – ouvia sussurrar ao meu ouvido.

- Só se tu fores o de guarda – respondi voltando a pousar a cabeça no colo dela.

Ela riu-se voltando a fazer-me festas no cabelo.

- Estou mais para o cão do que para o anjo Bibi.

Sorri contra a perna dela, antes de me lembrar de uma coisa.

- Dó…

- Diz.

- A Madame… Ela quer controlar-te por tu seres a chave?

- Não te preocupes com isso Bibi. – disse ela continuando a fazer-me festas. – Dorme.

Fechei os olhos sentindo o poder mágico da Doremi, obrigar-me a dormir, conseguindo apenas resmungar um:

- Não te vás embora…

Algures o fundo da minha mente adormecida, sobre o cheiro a jasmim ouvi:

- Nunca…


	32. Acordar

**Ok... Eu nem quero pensar o quão atrasada eu estou com este capitulo! As aulinhas estão a acabar e com esse final vêm os trabalhos finais e os exames por isso este pequeno capitulo já foi uma grande celebração!**

**Mais uma vez quase todo escrito na aula de "Cultura Portuguesa". Eu prometo tentar um capitulo maior para a proxima... Tenho a esquematica toda organizada o que, esperemos que torne a escrita mais facil! Iupy para isso!**

**Também fiz as plantas do café musical, assim que tiver paciencia para lutar com a digitalizadora, prometo postar algures aqui...**

**Bem... agora respondendo reviews!**

**Deia04 - já falei contg nas férias, mas também respondo aqui: Não ela não estava a ser sarcastica, estava simplesmente a desabafar... **

**Ines - Demorei mais neste! :P Quanto á chave... Ora! Lê! Algures (mais à frente) hei-de de dizer!**

**BACI PPL!**

* * *

POV Bibi Harukase

Acordei a sentir-me melhor do que à muito me sentia.

Abri os olhos preguiçosamente, fechando-os rapidamente pela claridade excessiva. Que horas são?

Ergui-me inclinando-me para pegar no relógio que descansava na mesa-de-cabeceira da Doremi. Deixei escapar um grunhido quando bati com a mão numa escova de cabelo, fazendo-a cair ao chão e, arregalando os olhos gritei quando finalmente vi as horas.

10.30h? Estou tão atrasada!

Já consigo ouvir a voz da Miss Yuni a guinchar!

Levantei-me num salto, amaldiçoando a Doremi por não me ter acordado, enquanto corria para a casa-de-banho dirigindo-me imediatamente ao lavatório para lavar a cara. Levantei a cabeça á procura da toalha quando parei espantada a olhar para o espelho.

Escrito na superfície embaciada por um vapor invisível, estava a seguinte mensagem:

"Bibi relaxa!

Eu disse à mãe que não te estavas a sentir bem. Não te preocupes com a escola e aproveita para descansar."

Abanei a cabeça incrédula. Ela é realmente…

- Ela pediu para te dizer que não conseguiu com que tivesses folga na loja. – disse a minha fada Fáfá, detrás de mim.

Abri os olhos espantada. Ela tinha telefonado à MajoRika? Ela é… corajosa!

* * *

Sorri ao meu próprio reflexo na máquina de café profissional. A MajoRika tinha começado a gritar assim que entrei no café, a reclamar por a Doremi a ter acordado de manhã com pedidos e conspirações e um sarcasmo irritante.

- Tu hoje estás de bom humor Bibi.

Virei-me para a Nicole a sorrir, continuando a tirar cafés espumosos.

- Eu estou de bom humor!

- Então isso significa que fizes-te as pazes com a Dó – concluiu Momoko, dando os últimos retoques a uma torta de morangos.

POV Narrador

- Fiz! – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo loucamente, entregando os cafés a Emilie que tentava ignorar o tema da conversa – Dei-lhe a minha prenda de aniversário de tudo!

- E o que é que ela achou? – perguntou Momoko que tinha ajudado a ruiva (ou seja tinha-a alimentando e tinha saído do caminho), a fazer o cubo.

- Adorou!

- Boa! – disse Nicole vendo Emilie sair da cozinha com um ar irritado – Já sabes onde ela esteve? – perguntou baixando o tom de voz com um ar sério, embora curioso.

Bibi encolheu-se deixando os olhos enevoarem-se de tristeza.

- É complicado…

- Um café, uma fatia de torta, um copo de sumo natural, dois capuchinos e duas fatias de bolo de trufas! – exclamou Hanna ao entrar na cozinha – E, – perguntou tendo ouvido a ultima parte da conversa – o que é que é complicado?

- A Bibi ia-nos a contar onde esteve a Doremi durante estes dias. – disse Nicole servindo o sumo, enquanto Momoko cortava as fatias de bolos e a Bibi tirava os cafés.

- Eu já disse… É complicado!

- Como assim Bibi? – perguntou Momoko preocupada, enquanto mandava um olhar de "sai de cima da minha bancada Hanna Makihatayama! " à Hanna que rapidamente saltou da bancada para o chão.

- Ela… ela…

- Ela… - repetiu Nicole preocupada.

- Ela contou-me coisas… sobre a "escola"… Aquilo – a ruiva abanou a cabeça – Aquilo… - respirou fundo – Aquilo é muito pior do que qualquer coisa que tenha-mos sonhado saber. E, acho que ela omitiu a embelezou 99.99% daquilo que contou.

- A mamã está bem?

- Por enquanto… - respondeu Bibi encolhendo os ombros – mas digamos que começo a perceber todo o seu ódio pela Rainha. E a partilha-lo. – acrescentou com um esgar irritado.

Nicole suspirou, após um momento de silêncio:

- Não nos vais dizer onde ela esteve nestes dias pois não?

- O quê? – perguntou Bibi confusa – Não! Ela disse que podia! Ela… foi visitar um amigo… Ao cemitério… - disse com um ar desconsolado.

As meninas pararam todas de repente, deixando as suas tarefas a meio.

- Cemitério? – repetiu Momoko – Oh… Dó!

- Eu… - disse Nicole – Desculpa Bibi. – disse sem saber ao certo o que disser.

- Ela agora já está bem. – disse Bibi segurando a mão de Hanna que tinha ficado extremamente pálida.

- Mas mesmo assim… - disse Momoko.

- HEY! – gritou Sophie enfiando a cabeça pela porta da cozinha – Querem largar a amena cavaqueira e servir os clientes? Isto é um café não o pónei club! – ladrou irritada antes de sair em passos largos.

- Ela não consegue ser mais irritante não? – resmungou Momoko, pousando a comida e bebidas no tabuleiro da Hanna – Estás bem querida? – perguntou à loira – Então leva isto e pede desculpa pela demora.

A loira acenou saindo com um sorriso algo forçado ao mesmo tempo que Emilie metia a cabeça na cozinha.

- Bibi! – exclamou – A maquina registadora voltou a encravar! Ajuda por favor!

A ruiva abanou a cabeça seguindo a morena porta fora resmungando "Se me deixassem altera-la ela não emperrava!".

Assim que ficaram apenas a Momoko e a Nicole no aposento a ultima perguntou:

- Achas que algum dia vamos saber a história completa?

- Provavelmente não. – respondeu a loira antes de voltar a enfeitar outra torta.


	33. Eu estou aqui

**Oi! **

**Eu sei, eu sei! Estou mesmo muito atrasada! Mas, como eu disse no ultimo capitulo, AULINHAS pessoal! Por muito que gostasse de ser uma escritora a tempo inteiro não POSSO! Mas não temam! Ultimo exame da 1ª fase é amanhã e se tudo correr bem, entro em férias e vocês sabem o que isso significa certo? Tempo para ESCREVER, COZINHAR, DIVERTIR-ME! Mas para vocês o tempo de escrever é mais importante certo? **

**Enfim. Ontem estava numa onda de escrever e magicamente os meus dedos escreveram este capitulo! Tenho alguma perguntas vossas, sobre o que é a chave e quando é que há um beijo. Bem... Espero que este capitulo resolva alguns pedidos...**

**Vou tentar começar agora a desvendar os segredos... Sinceramente, quando imaginei a história nunca pensei que rendesse tantos capitulo! Estou meia assustada agora :O**

**Espero que não tenha metido muito açucar neste capitulo, estava a tentar concetrar-me e não tornar isto numa telenovela, mas é um pouco não é?**

**Enfim... Respondendo a reviews:**

**Ins - EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE CONTASTE O TEMPO! AMEI! Mas... não me vais mesmo matar pois não(olhos de gato das botas deste lado). E depois quem escrevia a história? Menores? Desta vez eu portei-me bem! Em vez de estar a estudar, escrevi 5 páginas de word... *_*. **

**Nokas - Desistir ainda não! Mas há uma certa falta de tempo, quando a vida se mete há frente do tempo de escrever... **

**BOM CAPITULO PESSOAL!**

* * *

POV Doremi Harukase

_- Ela nunca te disse a verdade sobre aquilo que és pois não Ginger?_

_ A ruiva cuspiu o sangue que se tinha acumulado na boca antes de responder._

_ - Não significa que eu não saiba. Madame._

_ A mulher sorri, apertando o chicote que carregava entre as mãos._

_ - A Rainha com toda a sua popa e circunstância, nunca te levou a sério, pois não Ginger?_

_ A ruiva não respondeu._

_ - Tu sempre foste demasiado esperta para o teu próprio bem… -rosnou entre dentes antes de deixar o chicote estalar contra as costas já encarnada da ruiva – Bem… Vais descobrir agora o que realmente significa ser a chave, não vais Ginger? – perguntou sobre o som do chicote a rasgar a pele anteriormente marfim._

Doremi abriu os olhos subitamente. Depois voltou a fecha-los com um suspiro. Aquelas memórias perseguiam-na.

O restolhar do lençol fê-la acordar das suas divagações.

- Estás bem pequena?

Subitamente perdida, Doremi olhou para os olhos azuis de Tetsuya. Que fazia ela ali? Começou a tentar levantar-se antes de ser percorrida por uma onda de dor que parecia ter origem na parte de trás do seu ombro.

- Chiu! – exclamou o moreno segurando-lhe os ombros para empurra-la contra a almofada que utilizavam – Vais abrir o corte!

De repente a ruiva recordou a noite anterior. O modo como tinha lutado contra um demónio que estava prestes a atacar uma mãe e bebé. O modo como o tinha morto e transportado para a sala da corte. O modo como tinha subitamente se apercebido do corte gigante que tinha adquirido na luta. O modo como tinha vindo ter com o Tetsuya a perguntar se podia ficar a noite para evitar perguntas da mãe. O modo como ele tinha cuidado dela e tinham adormecido juntos na cama dele enquanto contavam piadas sobre a não-relação do Masaru e da Emilie.

- Desculpa. – sussurrou.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar confuso, antes de abanar a cabeça em súbita realização. Deixando-se ele cair ao lado dela, os dois encaravam o tecto branco do quarto do moreno num silêncio agradável.

- O que é que se passou?

Suspirando a ruiva fechou os olhos antes de tentar responder. Por alguma razão ele conseguia com que ela responde-se sempre.

- São apenas… memórias.

- Sobre?

- Coisas que a Madame dizia.

O rapaz abanou novamente a cabeça com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Juro que algumas vezes retirar um dente é menos doloroso do que arrancar informação de ti. – a ruiva sorriu perante a imagem – Acerca? – completou por fim o moreno o circulo de perguntas.

Doremi suspirou, continuando a observar o tecto.

- Ser a chave.

Tetsuya acenou, encostando a cabeça à coroa da cabeça de Doremi.

- Como é que a tua mãe nunca dá que eu passo noites aqui? – perguntou com um sorriso, virando-se para encarar o moreno.

Ele encolheu os ombros, cercando as costas da ruiva com o braço.

- Ela tem tido muitos turnos. Não tem realmente tempo para parar em casa durante muito tempo.

Ela acenou.

- Desculpa. – ofereceu.

Ele sorriu beijando-lhe a testa. Puxando-a até ela estar deitada, encostada a ele.

- Não te preocupes.

Os dois deixaram-se estar assim, no conforto um do outro durante um tempo.

- Como é que vão as coisas com a tua irmã?

Ela suspirou deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Melhor. Ela está a tentar perceber e encaixar o pouco que sabe no mundo racional dela. Tu sabes como ela é… - ela fechou os olhos recordando a imagem da Bibi com 8 anos, quando isto tudo tinha começado, toda suja de óleo, com o maior sorriso do mundo e com a mascara de soldar em volta do pescoço o a chama da máquina a brilhar na mão – Ela está melhor que antes. Há uns anos atrás ela recusaria entrar num mundo que pede mais sentimentos que razão, e agora… - ela sorriu enroscando-se no abraço – Ela está deliberadamente a tentar perceber mas ao mesmo tempo, continua a ser a cientista e pequena génio que ela não consegue deixar de ser e… Pará de rir! – exclama divertida batendo no peito de Tetsuya, quando este começou a rir-se, fazendo o som ressoar pelas paredes do quarto.

- Desculpa! – respira ele, acalmando-se – É só que… Acho que esta é a primeira vez que tu falas tanto sem ter de te arrancar a informação toda!

Os dois riram encostando-se um ao outro. Ela por vezes perguntava-se porque razão era tão fácil com ele. Porque razão conseguia sorrir com ele. Era quase como… como ser feliz. Com esse pensamento ela enroscou-se mais contra o peito dele, deixando a mão descansar contra o seu coração, sentido o ressoar das batidas contra a palma da mão.

- E de resto?

O sorriso que ela tinha no rosto morreu levemente.

- A Momoko e a Hanna são espectaculares. Elas simplesmente defendem-me sem sequer saber tudo. A Nicole não se quer meter muito nisto, mas no outro dia via a sorrir para mim. – diz com um olhar pensativo enquanto a mão que descansava contra o peito dele desenhava pequenos padrões repetitivos – A Sophie… bem não preciso mesmo de comentar pois não? – pergunta meia-divertida perante o grunhindo que ele deixou escapar ao nome da morena – A Emilie… não sei. Ela tão depressa salta de estar a defender-me, a estar a odiar-me. A tentar perceber a ter ciúmes do Masaru. Como se eu alguma vez me mete-se entre aqueles dois! – exclamou divertida.

- Tens de confessar que ver o Yada a saltar cada vez que ela é mencionada tem piada! – exclamou o moreno com o riso a ouvir-se na voz.

- Claro que tem! – ela ergueu a cabeça para poder encarar os olhos azuis de Tetsuya – Mas, dá-me certa pena…

- O quê? – pergunta ele começando a fazer festas no cabelo longo dela.

- Eu não me quero meter no meio deles os dois mas… ao contar a história ao Masaru, ele perdeu a fé na Emilie… Ele ficou preso aos momentos menos bons, em vez de se concentrar na Emilie dos momentos bons. – os olho dela enevoaram-se com memórias – Isso dá-me pena.

Ele acenou puxando-a mais contra si mesmo, encostando a bochecha contra a cabeça dela.

- Eles irão superar pequena. Tu conhece-los!

Ela fez um som de concordância, fechando os olhos ao sentir os carinhos que Tetsuya continuava a dispensar ao seu cabelo.

- Assim ainda adormeço…

Ele respirou pesadamente, também ele com um tom sonolento.

- E o problema seria?

Realmente… qual seria o grande problema, pensou ela, encostando-se mais e deixando a cabeça encaixar na dobra do pescoço dele, abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente.

- Vai acordar todo partido se adormecer-mos assim.

Ele estreitou o abraço levemente.

- Eu não me importo. – respirou , com a voz rouca, contra a testa dela antes depositar um beijo no mesmo lugar.

Ela fechou os olhos com os lábios cerrados fortemente, deixando escapar um suspiro estrangulado. Ela não podia fazer isto…

- Tetsuya… Eu…

Ele rapidamente pressionou um dedo contra os lábios dela silenciando-a. Depois ergueu-se levemente baixando o olhar até prender os seus olhos azuis contra os rosa dela, antes de falar.

- Eu compreendo Dó, e eu não estou a pedir nada.

Ela fechou os olhos com uma expressão lamento a percorrer-se a face.

- Mas pequena… - completou o moreno ainda a pairar por cima dela – Tu não podes desistir de tudo só por causa de algo que não controlas.

Ela abriu os olhos irritada antes de se sentar repentinamente, fazendo Tetsuya sentar-se em frente dela, antes de exclamar irritada:

- Eu não estou a desistir de tudo!

O moreno simplesmente revirou os olhos antes de responder.

- Desistir do teu coração só por seres a chave, pode não ser tudo, mas é uma grande parte.

Ela suspirou fechando os olhos, respirando pesadamente, antes de os abrir com uma expressão que nunca deveria ter nesta tenra idade.

- Eu… - ela engoliu em seco antes de deixar cair a cara, com o cabelo a esconder a expressão – Tu não viste o que aconteceu com as outras chaves… Nós… Nós não podemos amar. – disse ela fechando as mãos sobre os joelhos – Apenas coisas más acontecem quando isso ocorre. – quando a mão dele pousou sobre as dela ela levantou a cabeça prendendo os olhos dele nos dela – E não é só a nós.

Ele guardou a sua expressão numa fachada cuidadosa, sem mostrar qualquer emoção, antes de chegar-se à frente e prender a ruiva num abraço.

- Porque é que tentas sempre assustar-me? Eu já te disse. Eu não vou a lado nenhum! Não me interessam maldições, ou complicações ou quaisquer outros "ões"! Eu estou aqui, e só por cima do meu cadáver é que vou daqui sair! – exclamou ele bruscamente.

A ruiva encostou a cabeça contra o peito dele, ouvindo o coração bater contra o ouvido dela.

- É disso que eu tenho medo Tetsu… - murmurou ela.

- Tu não tens que ter medo, pequena. Eu sei tomar conta de mim. – murmurou ele por sua vez contra o cabelo dela, antes de coagi-la a voltar a deitar-se na posição que estavam, voltando a dispensar carinhos preguiçosos contras os fios vermelhos do seu cabelo.

Ela acenou piscando para lutar contra as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos dela, antes de voltar a enterrar a cara na dobra do pescoço dele murmurando.

- E, não é só ser a chave Tetsu… Eu sou a mulher mais procurada do mundo mágico! Demónios perseguem-me constantemente. A Rainha tem a minha cabeça em cartaz. E, assim que este ano acabar, provavelmente vou estar de volta com a Madame! – resmungou ela – Eu sou problemas. Tu devias fugir enquanto podes.

Ele riu-se levemente antes de suspirar contra a testa dela:

- Como posso fugir se já me apanhas-te há tanto tempo? – quando ela ficou rígida perante estas palavras ele estreitou mais uma vez o abraço, com que a prendia – Eu tenho tempo Doremi e não te estou a pedir nada agora.

Ela acenou levemente deixando escapar umas lágrimas.

- Chiu… - murmurou ele contra a sua têmpora – Nós temos tempo. E, quando chegar a altura, eu estou aqui.

E sobre esta ultima frase, os dois adolescentes sucumbiram aos braços de Morfeu deixando, por algumas horas apagar as preocupações que ocupavam as suas mentes e sorrirem, nos braços um do outro.


	34. Hanna parte1

**Vejam só o que acontece quando tenho tempo livre... Estou espantada comigo mesma!**

**Vamos ter alguns capitulos dentro desta linha. Só um aviso.**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Ines: Estou a melhor o timing! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado da cena entre aqueles dois. Eu tento! :D **

**Deia: Eu também queria dar respostas... Espera não consigo completar essa frase sem me rir XD. Eu adoro mistérios, é isso que faz a história! Mas calma com o pedido de mais T/D... não juro nada...**

* * *

- Eu odeio-te! – resmunga Masaru Yada – Só para que saibas…

Tetsuya Kotake, desata rir-se da cara do amigo, enquanto Doremi Harukase, dá um sorrisinho sarcástico antes de responder.

- Já uma amiga não pode aparecer de surpresa…

Se possível Kotake, ri ainda mais ao ver a cara do outro moreno ficar ainda mais vermelha que anteriormente.

- Harukase – rosna Yada entre dentes – O aparecimentos das gémeas esquisitóides quando estava a ter… - o rapaz cora ainda mais, antes de clarear a garganta – Quando estava a ter…

- Um sonho sexual? – pergunta a ruiva com um sorriso muito malicioso na cara.

- HARUKASE! – grita Yada, olhando paranóico para os lados, verificando se ninguém estava na rua, deserta, onde eles andavam – Controla o volume! E não! Eu não estava a ter um sonho… um sonho…

- Sexual? – completa a ruiva quase a soletrar a palavra, com o sorriso ainda em lugar.

- HARUKASE! – grita mais uma vez o moreno antes de enfiar os dedos nos ouvidos e começar aos gritos – EU NÃO TE ESTOU A OUVIR!

A ruiva começa às gargalhadas, junto com o outro moreno que caminhava ao pé dela. Quando Yada parou de agir como uma menina, e eles conseguiram controlar a respiração o suficiente para falar, Kotake abanou a cabeça:

- Nada a ter vergonha meu! Toda a gente os tem! – a ruiva deu um sorrisinho como se soubesse algo que mais ninguém sabia – Mas fogo! Quem diria que tinhas uma mente tão imaginativa…

- KOTAKE! MEU! – grita Yada vermelho, olhando incrédulo para o seu melhor amigo – Esperava isso da cabeça-de-fogo, não de ti!

- Muita vivida mesmo. – continuou o rapaz sem ligar ao amigo que olhava para ele com olhos esbugalhados – Onde é que tu foste mesmo buscar aquela posição…

- Eu não estou a ouvir isto… - resmungou Yada arrastando-se rua abaixo, à frente dos amigos que riam alegremente.

- Afinal, porque é que estamos mesmo a ir à loja? – perguntou Yada tentando desviar a conversa.

- É lua nova. – respondeu a ruiva, bocejado levemente.

- E porque é que temos de ir a estas horas? – perguntou Kotake vendo o bocejo – Ainda nem 7 da manhã são…

- Porque, é lua nova. – respondeu mais um vez a ruiva com um tom de "obvio" na voz.

- Cabeça-de-fogo, eu adoro-te a maior parte das vezes, mas não sei o que isso significa.

- Também não… - resmungou Kotake em concordância com Yada – Afinal de contas estás aqui à já uns 6 meses e ainda não te tinhas aproximado da loja, nem arrastada, e agora vais voluntariamente?

A ruiva encolheu os ombros:

- Agora já me voltei a dar com, algumas, delas.

Os rapazes reviraram os olhos, cruzando os braços, tentando intimidar a ruiva – coisa que nunca iria, ou irá, resultar. Ela por sua vez revirou os olhos às acções dos rapazes, antes de murmurar:

- Agora posso cumprir algumas das minhas obrigações e promessas.

Os rapazes ficaram preocupados com o tom que ela usou. Era algo frágil e obscuro. Como algo que a magoava imensamente. Eles conheciam o tom. Era o tom que ela usara, na única vez que disse o quanto lamentava ter de ter deixado tanto para trás e, do quanto sentia falta disso. Até mesmo de trabalhar na loja, por muito que ela odiasse os gritos da MajoRika e as constantes confusões e trabalho duro, ela sentia falta, pela satisfação que sentia depois. Por saber que ajudava alguém de alguma forma.

- O que é que se passa Dó? – perguntou Kotake, aproximando-se da rapariga, vendo a forma da loja, um pouco mais à frente, com aquela arvore esquisita/especial a destacar-se no horizonte.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Cabeça-de-fogo, vá lá, nós sabemos que algo se passa… Que promessa é que estás a falar? – perguntou Yada, apressando-se ao outro lado da ruiva.

- Eu já disse! – exclamou ela algo irritada – É lua nova!

Yada já estava pronto a começar a resmungar com a ruiva, quando pararam em frente à escadaria que dava acesso às portas duplas do café musical. Entretanto Kotake tinha um ar pensativo na face, fazendo por fim um som de entendimento. Yada ao ouvir o amigo, bufa, resmungando:

- Ainda não entendi! Que raio se passa! Porque é que estamos aqui parados que nem idiotas? Ninguém vai bater? – pergunta sarcasticamente.

A ruiva dá de ombros, continuando parada em frente à escadaria, com um sorriso triste. Yada vê isto e vira-se para Kotake com o ar de "O que é que se passa?". O moreno vira-se para encarar o amigo, ouvindo pequenos passos apressados na distância.

- Hanna – murmura o rapaz, antes de a porta ser violentamente aberta e o borrão loiro, de uma menina de 8 anos, com totós e vestido branco e azul, embater contra as pernas da ruiva, que sorria, gritando.

- Mamã!

Alguns momentos mais tarde, o grupo de 5 (Yada, Kotake, Doremi, Hanna e Momoko – que estava a tomar conta da pequena), estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha do café, tomando o pequeno-almoço.

- Ok… - resmunga Yada, sobre a chávena de café que a rapariga loira tinha posto à sua frente – Porque é que a monstrinha parece que tem 8 anos? – perguntou apontando para a criança loira que comia cereais, ao colo de Doremi que bebia tranquilamente café.

- Não lhe chames isso! – ralhou Momoko, antes de trincar a torrada que tinha na mão – E ela não parece ter 8 anos, ela tem 8 anos! Ela parece ter 17 anos.

Yada vira-se para o amigo, há espera da tradução da confusa "conversa mágica", como ele chamava. Kotake suspirou, deixando escapar uma pequena gargalhada, ao ar confuso que o amigo ainda tinha depois de tudo o que se tinha passado, antes de tentar explicar:

- Lembras-te da bebé que a Dó e as outras, tomavam conta quando elas tinham a loja de flores? – perguntou ele. Ao aceno afirmativo do amigo, ele apontou para a criança que parecia querer formar um maremoto na sua tigela de leite – Cumprimenta a bebé Hanna. – ao queixo caído do amigo ele ri – Quando ela tinha cerca de… 3 anos? – completou confuso, continuando depois ao aceno afirmativo de Dó, que limpava a cara da Hanna – Ela desejou poder estar com elas e a sua magia, transformou o seu corpo para o de uma miúda de 11 anos. Mas por alguma razão que a Dó ainda não me explicou bem, nas noites de lua nova ela volta à sua "idade normal". – completa com um tom curioso.

- Tem a ver com fluxos mágicos. – tenta explicar Momoko, bocejando levemente. Ao ar de "humh?" dos rapazes, ela deita um olhar desesperado à ruiva que ainda comia calmamente, mesmo com a confusão que Hanna fazia, ao tentar recriar uma batalha com os seus cereais, contra pedaços de pão. O facto de metade dos objectos levitarem e lançarem jactos de luz, não ajudava em nada à confusão.

Doremi suspirou, pousando a chávena longe da batalha ocorrente, antes de por o seu ar de "palestra prestes a acontecer" e começar a explicar.

- Como a Momoko disse, tem a ver com fluxos mágicos. Apesar de não seguirmos, ou termos sido criadas segundo as leis da magia Wicca, e sim pela magia do Reino das Bruxas, ainda há muitas coisas que se aplicam, porque é comum a todos os tipos de magia. No wicca, a lua tem uma grande importância, no poder mágico. Principalmente se fores mulher. – vendo o ar questionador nos olhos deles, ela revira os olhos antes de responder – O ciclo menstrual? – ao ar de "desculpa ter perguntado" dos rapazes, ela gargalha, o que faz Hanna gargalhar, antes de continuar a explicação – Enfim, essa influencia sempre esteve presente quando praticávamos magia como bruxas e…

- Estava? – perguntou Momoko por cima da chávena que bebericava.

- Momo… - reclama Doremi – Tudo bem os dois totós não saberem – diz ignorando os "Hey!" dos morenos – mas tu?

A loira sorri apologeticamente antes de se desviar de um cereal voador. Doremi ri-se encostando a cabeça à de Hanna que ria deliciada sentada no seu colo.

- A única altura que conseguíamos passagem segura e directa ao mundo das bruxas era na lua cheia, porque é a altura do mês que o fluxo mágico do mundo "canta" mais fortemente. – explica a ruiva – Continuando… Variando a lua, varia o fluxo mágico que percorre o mundo e como esse fluxo, influencia a própria magia pessoal, há certas variações de poder durante o mês.

- Ahhm… - diz Yada em súbita realização – É por isso que cada vez que falávamos contigo naquela altura do mês coisas explodiam e… - o rapaz encolhe-se desviando-se da bola de fogo que tinha sido mandada na sua direcção, sobre os risos de Kotake e Hanna. E o assobio amigável de Momoko.

- Continuando… - rosnou Doremi – Enquanto nós nascemos humanas e tornamo-nos bruxas, agora que não o somos, embora ainda influenciadas pelo poder mágico da lua – diz antes de semicerrar os olhos – como o Masaru exemplificou – rosna antes de continuar – não somos tão "limitadas" por ele. No entanto, apesar de já não o ser, a Hanna nasceu bruxa e esse fluxo de magia é bastante poderoso nela, principalmente porque ela é, era, ainda é, a próxima Rainha. Por isso a lua ainda a influencia muito, principalmente porque ela ainda não atingiu a maturidade mágica. Assim todas as luas novas, quando o fluxo mágico é muito menor, esta intervêm na magia da Hanna e este feitiço de crescimento desaparece.

- Porque é que só desaparece este feitiço? – pergunta Momoko sobre o olhar incrédulo das restantes pessoas.

- Deixa-me adivinhar… A idiota-mor nunca se deu ao trabalho de explicar nada disto, certo? – pergunta a ruiva com sarcasmo a pingar em cada sílaba.

- Bebé – diz Momoko corando levemente – ela nem sequer aquela cena dos mantos nos explicou, estavas realmente à espera que ela nos conta-se isto? Mas continuando, a cena do feitiço?

- A questão é que o feitiço de crescimento, deve ser provavelmente o feitiço mais poderoso que a Hanna fez… - diz ela com um pequeno sorriso na cara – O cristal dela partiu-se e tudo mais, por isso este feitiço desaparece, quando o fluxo mágico é menor, porque ela não tem magia suficiente a correr no seu centro mágico para o manter. Compreensível, uma vez que feitiços de mudança de aparência são geralmente feitos com auxiliares e magia e ela fê-lo sozinha. Mantê-lo durante tanto tempo já é considerado um prodígio. – completa passando os braços à volta de Hanna, abraçando-a.

- Ah! Ok! Percebido! – exclamou Momoko feliz.

- Só uma pergunta… - diz Kotake pensativo, antes de sorrir a Hanna que lhe oferecia um pedaço de fruta, que Doremi descascava e cortava em pedaços, e dava à pequena que aceitava alegremente – O que é exactamente a maturidade mágica?

- Ocorre geralmente aos 18 anos. – diz Momoko, começando a empilhar a louça com a ajuda de Yada que ouvia atentamente – Embora possa ocorrer mais cedo, ou mais tarde. – completa – É o que chamamos quando o nosso centro magico, está em sintonia com o nosso corpo.

- Tens de explicar melhor Momo… isso ainda é muito complicado para eles. – diz a ruiva a gozar, enquanto mastigava a fruta que partilhava com a menina.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, pequena! – brinca Kotake, fazendo Hanna guinchar de alegria quando ele a pegou, do colo da ruiva, passando-o para o seu próprio colo e começando a fazer-lhe cócegas.

- Ainda a vais fazer vomitar o pequeno-almoço.

- Não, não vou!

Hanna acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente - até Kotake ter segurando na cabeça dela parando o movimento - antes de gritar:

- Não vou nada mamã!

A ruiva revirou os olhos quando os dois voltaram a brincar um com o outro, ignorando-a completamente.

- Momoko… - disse ela chamando a atenção da Momoko e do Yada que observavam os outros dois divertidos – É melhor voltares há tua explicação.

- Ah, sim! – exclamou chamado a atenção dos rapazes – Então como estava a dizer, o que a maturidade mágica é, é… - tentou ela explicar acenando os braços à procura das palavras certas – Quando… Se… - por fim a loira desiste atirando os braços ao ar, antes de fazer olhos de cachorrinho sem dono a Doremi.

A ruiva revira os olhos antes de explicar:

- Pensem, no centro mágico como se fosse uma entidade. Ela vai crescendo connosco, sendo limitada pelas restrições do corpo físico. Portanto tu podes ter um centro mágico bastante poderoso, mas não o vais poder usar livremente, porque o teu corpo ainda não amadureceu o suficiente para lidar com isso. Geralmente a partir dos 18 anos já não há desenvolvimento físico e assim esta entidade pode ficar livre para ser usada.

Os rapazes acenaram, rindo de Momoko e parecia envergonhada por não ter conseguido explicar.

- Então qual é o plano hoje? – perguntou Momoko, desviando a atenção, mais uma vez.

Doremi sorriu, fazendo um sinal para Kotake tapar os ouvidos da pequenina, antes de responder:

- Há uma feira estadual hoje há noite – Yada ficou subitamente entusiasmado começando a balançar nas almofadas dos pés – Mas só lá vamos mais há tardinha… Queres vir connosco Momo, ou não consegues escapar do jantar de família?

- É um almoço e consigo escapar-me sim senhora! Mas vocês ficam bem até lá?

A ruiva revira os olhos.

- Desculpa? – pergunta sarcasticamente – Não sou eu que tomo conta da Hanna quando vocês estão todas em pânico e a correrem como galinhas sem cabeça…

Uma sombra passa pelos olhos dela e Momoko acena com a cabeça levemente, antes de responder:

- É por isso que ficas com ela a semana inteira.

A ruiva acenou antes de pegar na loirinha ao colo e sair da cozinha, para trocar o vestido, agora todo sujo, que Hanna tinha e fazer a mala para a semana.

Assim que a voz da Hanna a questionar o que iam fazer, desapareceu, Momoko virou-se para os dois rapazes que tinham ficado calados quando ela tinha dito aquela estúpida frase.

- Desculpem! Eu não devia ter dito aquilo!

- Está tudo bem Loirinha… - diz Yada - Isto é complicado…

- Principalmente em relação à Hanna. – completa Kotake – Ela culpa-se por ter tido de deixa-la.

A loira acenou sentando-se novamente à mesa.

- Nos também não ajudamos…

- Não penses muito disso. – disse Yada sorrindo – Vai hoje, diverte-te, deixa as coisas correrem, e deixa ela aproximar-se.

- E tenta limitar frases assim… - pediu o outro moreno – Ela já está melhor mas ainda reage assim.

A loira mais uma vez apresentou um ar culpado, mas antes de poder falar novamente, umas gargalhadas chamaram-lhe atenção para a porta da cozinha, onde a Hanna olhava do colo da ruiva, para as três pessoas na cozinha, com um ar de "O que é que estão há espera?".

- Então vamos? – perguntou Doremi com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Então vamos? – repetiu Hanna, tentando imitar a sua mamã.

Kotake sorriu levantando-se:

- As meninas chamam.

- Sim. – goza Yada levantando-se também – É melhor aproveitares porque é a única vez que isso vai acontecer.

- Acho que me estás a confundir com alguém. – diz o moreno com uma expressão de dor fingida.

- Nope! – exclama Yada rindo maniacamente.

- Meu! – geme o outro com um ar de dor.

- Chama-se vingança! – exclama Yada – Vocês sabem a vergonha que vocês me fizeram passar hoje?

- Não é a minha culpa que tu tenhas tido um sonho sexual! – exclama o outro como uma criancinha pequena. Momoko percebendo a conversa desata a rir-se, até serem interrompidos por uma pequena voz, vinda do colo da ruiva que observava tudo divertida.

- O que é um sonho sexual?


	35. Hanna parte2

**Oi pessoal!**

**Respondendo então a reviews:**

**Ines - Eu adorei escrever sobre o Masaru e a Hanna. Só continuava a imaginar a cena e não conseguia parar! Ainda bem que as explicações são esclarecedoras! Eu queria explicar um pouquinho mais sobre as "alterações" que fiz, na parte mágica. Espero que a nota não tenha causado muito problema. Acabei mesmo agora o capitulo e dedico-te a ti! *-* (vou tentar demorar menos mas já sabes, não há promessas!) **

**Deia - A minha cabeça, estava em "Como embaraçar o Yada o mais possivel". Para além disso precisava de fazer algumas assim, para fazer algumas pontes! **

**Mafalda - Bgd por estares a seguir. E adoro o facto de estares a gostar. Espero que este capitulo também traga alguns risos! Desculpa a pergunta sobre o postar a fic, mas hoje em dia todo o cuidado é pouco. Espero que não tenhas ficado ofendida! Eu percebo o sentimento sobre o plágio, muitos dos meus conhecidos aqui no FF já lhes aconteceu isso e é uma situação horrível. Agradeço então a divulgação! :D BaCI, e bem vinda a Olhos Que não Vêem!**

* * *

POV Doremi Harukase

Conseguia ouvir o riso da Hanna, junto com o riso dos rapazes.

- Eles parecem animados. – comentou a minha mãe enquanto nós as duas adiantávamos o almoço.

Acenei sorrindo ao ouvir uma súbita gargalhada por parte do Tetsuya. Seja lá o que estivessem a fazer parecia divertido. "Espero que não tenham contado à Hanna sobre os planos…" pensei, ao imaginar a cara da minha menina quando a levássemos à feira.

- Doremi… - começou a mãe, fazendo-me olhar para ela. Tinha um ar sério e algo preocupado – Reparei que tu e aquele rapaz parecem…

- Mãe! Não! – exclamei abrindo os olhos. Isto não era algo que quisesse mesmo discutir com a minha mãe.

- Mas Doremi! – reclamou ela cruzando os braços – O que queres que eu pense? Tu passas as noites com ele, e eu não sou cega! Eu vejo como olham um para o outro!

- Mãe! – gritei tapando os olhos com a mão. Ouvi mais um coro de gargalhadas da sala. – Somos… - interrompi-me lembrando da conversa que tínhamos tido – Por enquanto, - corrigi – somos só amigos. Ele compreende.

- Só amigos. – resmungou ela – Por enquanto. – resmungou mais uma vez.

- Mãe… - pedi revirando os olhos – Para quê é isto tudo? Tu adoras aqueles dois! Sempre o fizeste, desde do inicio, porque isto tudo agora? – perguntei irritada – E além disso do que é que tens medo? Não é como se já não tivesse pelo menos uma filha!

Estava mesmo a ficar irritada com isto.

- Tu… - olhei para a minha mãe que estava algo pálida – Tu não andas… a… tu…

Percebi rapidamente o que ela estava a tentar dizer e corei antes de gritar:

- NÃO! – oh… vergonha – É claro que não! Eu.. nós… A nossa relação não é assim!

Ela acenou parecendo satisfeita, antes de por um ar determinado.

- Ok. Percebido! – ela sorriu – Não quero que penses que não confio em ti querida, mas… - subitamente ficou com um de tristeza – Eu… perdi tanto da tua vida. Tu nunca realmente tiveste o tempo, ou oportunidade de ser uma adolescente e poderes vir pedir-me conselhos… - ela voltou a por o ar determinado antes de eu poder me aproximar – Por isso… Precisamos de ter "A Conversa" querida? – perguntou ela acentuando "A Conversa".

Tapei os olhos com a mão, a sentir-me corar como uma menina, antes de abanar a cabeça. Ela sorriu, antes de ser levantar para ir buscar os legumes ao frigorífico, para a salada.

- Ok! – exclamou sorridente – Apenas lembra-te quando te sentires preparada…Protecção!

- MÃE!

POV Masaru Yada

Viramos todos a cabeça ao grito de "Mãe" que vinha da cozinha.

- Está tudo bem? – gritou Kotake na direcção da cozinha. A senhora Harukase rapidamente pôs a cabeça do lado de fora da cozinha sorrindo maliciosamente. Pensando bem… Talvez seja dela que a cabeça-de-fogo herdou aquilo.

- Tudo bem meninos. Apenas conversas de mãe e filha. – Eu e o Kotake encolhemos os ombros, tentando não pensar no que poderia consistir uma conversa de mãe e filha. – Masaru Yada! – exclamou ela com os olhos semicerrados na minha direcção – Pés fora da minha mesinha!

- Sim Senhora! – respondi rapidamente. Assim que ela desapareceu outra vez para a cozinha virei-me rapidamente para o Kotake – Meu! Lembra-me de nunca irritar nenhuma Harukase… Elas são assustadoras!

Ele teve a lata de rir-se de mim! Inacreditável! Eu estava a ser extremamente sério!

Senti uma mãozinha pousar no meu joelho e olhei para a mini-loirinha que estava ao colo do meu amigo.

- Sim?

- Porque é que tens medo da mamã?

Ok… Aquilo ainda era estranho!

- Porque a tua mamã é assustadora! Já alguma vez a viste quando ela está zangada?

Ela riu-se de mim! Mas porque é que toda a gente se ri de mim? Estes são dilemas reais!

- Hanna – começou Kotake, fazendo a loirinha olhar para ele – Tu vais aprender que o Yada é o rei do drama!

Ela acenou com a cabeça, fazendo os totós balançarem, antes de perguntar com os olhos arregalados:

- Como a tia Nicole?

O Kotake começou a rir-se, sendo rapidamente seguido pela mini-loirinha, antes de poder reclamar uma voz disse:

- Sim querida, exactamente como a tia Nicole!

Olhei para a cabeça-de-fogo, que parecia corada.

- Obrigadinha! – resmunguei.

- De nada! – agradeceu ela antes de se atirar para o sofá, sentando-se ao lado do Kotake e acomodando a mini-loirinha que tinha saltado para o colo dela, assim que ela se tinha sentado.

- Não devias estar na cozinha? – perguntei.

Ela olhou para mim com aquela expressão assustadoramente vazia, antes de silvar:

- Porque estou de bom humor, vou ignorar esse comentário machista. – engoli em seco. Ela continuou a olhar para mim, fazendo-me suar, até virar-se para encarar a televisão – Respondendo no entanto à pergunta. Achei que era mais… saudável sair dali por um bocado. Além disso já está quase pronto.

Numa nota, a quem quiser interessar: Nunca irritar uma Harukase!

- YADA!

Arregalei os olhos. Acho que disse aquilo em voz alta… (Mas continuou a provar a minha teoria…).

POV Doremi Harukase

Depois do almoço mais estranho da minha vida – e sim estou a contar com anos de cativeiro e jantares formais no mundo das bruxas -, com a minha mãe a sorrir maliciosamente cada vez que olhava para mim e para o Tetsuya e, a Hanna a tentar ser a primeira pessoa a formar um exercito de cenouras animadas comandar o país, com o Masaru como segundo em comando; aqueles dois finalmente foram passar um pouco de tempo a casa deixando-me com a minha loirinha.

- Mamã!

Olhei para aqueles olhos castanhos que retinham o mundo, olharem para mim a brilharem, antes de sentir dois bracinhos enrolarem-se á minha volta.

- Sim? – vi os olhos dela brilharem e isso pareceu ser tudo o bastava para ela deixar escapar tudo o que queria saber.

- Eu sei que a tia Momo disse que tu tiveste de ir por uma boa razão, mas as tias Nicole, Sophie e Emilie não o acharam… Porquê? Eu sei agora que realmente não era um bom sítio, como a Rainha disse, então porque é que ela mentiu? Tu sempre me disseste que mentir era feio! E porque é que não deixas a tia Momo e a tia Bibi, cuidarem de ti quando tens um dói-doi?

Abri os olhos espantada, ao ver estas perguntas bem pensadas saírem da boca da minha Hanna. Depois ela levantou aqueles olhinhos brilhantes, com lágrimas não caídas e rapidamente enrolei os meus braços à volta dela puxando-a para o meu colo, deixando-a finalmente chorar as mágoas de anos.

Magoava-me ouvir aqueles soluços, fazerem o seu corpinho tremer contra o meu e lágrimas fizeram uma aparência nos meus próprios olhos quando senti as suas mãos agarrarem-me com toda a força que possuía. Era como se ela se estivesse a certificar que eu estava de facto ali.

Continuei a embala-la levemente, murmurando carinhos contra a cabeça dela entre beijos no seu cabelo, enquanto com uma mão fazia pequenas festas nas suas costas, acalmando-a devagar. Ambas a tirar consolo da presença de uma da outra.

A minha mãe fez uma aparência na sala, mas rapidamente saiu, deixando-nos sozinhas. Quando a Hanna deixou de soluçar e acalmou-se um pouco mais, afastei-a levemente de mim – mantendo ainda o abraço – antes de a beijar na testa e limpar o rasto de lágrimas que lhe manchavam o rosto.

- Hanna, tu sabes que eu nunca te quero mentir, mas há certas coisas que não posso contar.

- Eu sou uma menina crescida! – exclamou ela naquela irritação que todas as crianças passam quando os adultos ainda os acham bebés.

- Pois és Hanna, mas há certas coisas que não podem ser contadas, porque podem magoar muitas pessoas.

- Como quando eu parti o vaso de vidro da MajoRika e não lhe contei? – perguntou ela tentando encaixar a informação dada no seu mundo.

- Mais ou menos. – disse antes de deixar o meu lado de mãe vir ao de cima por instantes – E nós iremos ter um conversa sobre isso Miss Hanna! – como toda a criança antes dela, a Hanna soube usar aqueles olhinhos para a completa face de "gato-das-botas" a tentar escapar. Como mãe já vacinada, isso já não resultava. – Nem penses! – exclamei sorridente.

- Mas mamã! – resmungou ela. Ri-me, ouvindo o riso deliciado dela juntar-se ao meu antes de parar repentinamente. Percebi que era o sinal de voltar à conversa. Voltei a por os meus braços á sua volta antes de continuar.

- As tuas tias, não acharam bem a minha ausência, por acharam que estava a exagerar por nada e quando não disse nada, elas acharam que eu estava a acabar com a amizade. E agora elas continuam um pouquinho, zangadas porque eu não lhes conto nada sobre esse lugar, onde estive.

- Porquê?

- Porque se eu contar, vai magoar muitas pessoas, incluindo as tuas tias, e eu não quero isso.

- Porque tu ainda nos amas, certo mamã?

Sorri deixando o meu coração bater loucamente no meu peito. Eu adorava esta menina.

- Muito, bebé! – respirei fundo, puxando-a um pouco mais contra mim – Quanto á Rainha, ela não sabe que está a mentir. Ela está a contar aquilo que sabe.

A loirinha parecia irritada com isso.

- Mas ela viu o que nós vimos! Como pode achar que está certa!

- Porque às vezes dói muito admitir que se está errada. Este é o caso com a Rainha. Ela não quer admitir a verdade, porque significada que ela falhou a proteger-nos.

- Mas nós podemos proteger-nos a nós próprias! – disse a loirinha agarrando-se mais uma vez a mim. Suspirei antes de beijar a sua cabeça.

- Fico feliz ao ouvir isso, bebé, mas o trabalho de te proteger é meu! – disse em tom de brincadeira, esperando levantar o momento pesado que se tinha imposto.

Ela riu-se antes de atirar os seus bracinhos ao redor do meu pescoço e deixar um beijo molhando marcar-me a bochecha:

- Porque tu és a minha mamã, certo?

- Certíssimo!

Abracei-a apreciando o momento, antes de ela erguer a cabeça com um olhar sério.

- E quanto aos dói-dóis?

Respirei fundo. Antes de voltar a abraça-la. Depois de anos a sentir a sua falta, queria o máximo da minha menina, pelo máximo de tempo que pudesse.

- Neste momento eu tenho uma não-relação com o mundo das bruxas e se eu for ter a tia Momoko e a Bibi, elas iriam levar-me lá, porque elas ainda não aprenderam feitiços de cura. – a loirinha acenou parecendo pronta a disser qualquer coisa, mas continuei – Se eu aparecesse no mundo das bruxas sem puder fugir, a corte iria imediatamente levar-me para fazer uma data de perguntas, a que eu não posso responder.

- Porque iria magoar pessoas? – perguntou ela parecendo preocupada.

- Sim, bebé! – exclamei levemente antes me enroscar contra ela – Não te preocupes Hanna, eu tenho pessoas que tomam conta de mim. – ela acenou parecendo mais feliz – Agora! – exclamei acabando com o clima pesado – Que tal sentares-te aqui um bocadinho na sala a desenhar, antes do banho?

Ela acenou rapidamente com um sorriso de 1000 wats a iluminar a sala, antes de se postar na mesa do centro com uma data de lápis de cor e papel.

Levantei-me devagar, continuando a sorrir, até sair da sala.

Depois sentei-me no final das escadas e deixei a cara cair nas minhas mãos, tentando forçar as lágrimas que queriam sair a desaparecerem. Senti dois braços envolverem-me e rapidamente enterrei a cara no ombro da minha mãe.

- Mãe… - senti as mãos dela, a fazerem-me festas no cabelo.

- A Hanna é uma menina muito especial e muito sortuda em te ter como mãe, querida. Não te batas sobre isso.

- Mas…

- Penses o que penses, tu não a abandonas-te. E, tu agora estás aqui. E isso vale o mundo para aquela pequenina. Agora! Tu vais levantar-te. Ajudar-me a fazer o lanche. Dar-lhe o banho e depois vais leva-la para aquelas diversões todas e faze-la muito feliz!

Sorri. Só a minha mãe é que consola e dá ordens na mesma frase e consegue os dois efeitos. Ouvi o riso da Hanna a vir da sala. A mãe tinha razão. Vou faze-la muito feliz!


	36. Hanna parte3

**Oi! Nao matem!.. Eu sei.. muito tempo sem postar mas isto est]a dificil!**

**Enfim... espero que apreciem este capitulo!**

**Respondendo a reviews**

**DEIA = nos ja falamos por isso ja sabes o que me vai na cabeca... Medo**

**INES = ESPECIAL PARABENS ATRASSADOS! PRENDINHA DE CAPITULO DEDICADO A MISS INES! Boa leitura!**

**MAFALDA = ainda que compreeendeste! essas coisas sao sempre confusas! espero que este capitulo tambem traga muitas gargalhadas!**

**NOKAS = O Yada esta rapidamente a torna/se a minha personagem favorita!Espero que adores este capitulo!**

* * *

POV Masaru Yada

Assobiava baixinho enquanto a Momoko ria sem conseguir respirar, ao mesmo tempo que se enroscava melhor no casaco que lhe tinha emprestado. A cabeça-de-fogo e o Kotake iam mais à frente a rir de qualquer coisa que a loirinha 2 dizia.

Eu tinha a cara pintada de urso, com um chapéu de balão na cabeça. Que se lixe! Tinha sido a noite mais divertida que tinha tido nos últimos tempos! E, entre nós, sempre estava melhor que a Loira 1 que tinha umas asas de fada a saírem-lhe das costas e a cara pintada com um arco-íris. Num aviso, que sinto a obrigação de fazer: Nunca tentem dizer que não a Hanna Makihatayama.

Não sabia que a Loira 1 podia ser assim tão divertida! E, convenhamos, por muito que adore a Dó e o Kotake, eles são demasiado sérios! Preciso de alguém com um nível de loucura para sobreviver são! A Loira 1 tem exactamente o nível correcto de loucura a correr-lhe nas veias! Talvez deva ir mais vezes ao café mágico… Se ela é assim tão louca cá fora, imagina só num café com coisas nas mãos? E além disso a Dó disse que ela era uma mestre pasteleira! Podia ser que ainda arranja-se uns bolos grátis! É só ganhos!

- Isto é sempre assim com vocês? – perguntou a Loira 1 ainda a tentar respirar. Sorri loucamente, ouvindo as gargalhadas da loirinha 2, antes de abanar a cabeça.

- Hoje foi um dia especial…

E como tinha sido verdade! Quando tinha chegado a hora combinada, eu e o Kotake estamos à porta da casa Harukase, prontos a bater quando a Momoko chegou a correr gritando para esperarmos por ela. Viramo-nos vendo-a vestida com umas calças jeans confortáveis e uma blusa de manga comprida em forma de balão, com um padrão florido super-colorido. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, batemos finalmente á porta, pela qual rapidamente saiu a Doremi e a Hanna começado rapidamente a andar rua fora como se tivessem a fugir de algo. Quando referi isso, ela simplesmente respondeu-me "A minha mãe assustadora"; como se eu já não soubesse isso! Alõ! Tinha sido eu o primeiro a dizê-lo!

Enfim, a ruiva – que estava vestida com o seu estilo do costume: botas militares, jeans, uma blusa de manga curta azul e um casaco de corte militar – começou a encaminhar-nos todos na direcção da feira, enquanto a pequena loirinha – vestida de calções de ganga, com uma blusa com um boneco qualquer e, um blusão de ganga – ordenou-me que a deixasse ir nos meus ombros. Ainda não percebi ao certo porque é que a Momoko me olhou daquele modo quando disse não… Embora o facto de no segundo a seguir ter a cabeça-de-fogo a fazer valer o seu titulo de "A Harukase mais assustadora", possa ter tido algo a ver com isso…

Quando chegamos finalmente à feira, já estávamos todos com bom-humor novamente e, rapidamente começamos a lutar sobre que diversões é que íamos andar. Acho que não necessito realmente de informar que tivemos em bastantes das "dos 6 aos 12 anos", pois não? Pelo meio lá íamos a alguma diversão mais para nós – que pagávamos com uma actividade Hanna (acho que é meu dever informar que foi assim que a Loira 1 acabou com um par de asas…). Acabamos a noite, nas barraquinhas de tiro, onde eu o Kotake fizemos as vezes de cavaleiros a tentar ganhar um peluche para as meninas. Após termos apenas conseguido o nº de tiros necessários para conseguir um peluche gigante para a Hanna (após várias tentativas), a Dó envergonho-nos completamente ao pegar na arma e começar a disparar contra os alvos, nunca falhando e, com apenas uma carga de balas de plástico, ganhou o maior peluche que o senhor da barraca tinha. A Hanna foi no entanto simpática o suficiente para querer ficar com o nosso peluche como "recordação dos meus rapazes favoritos" (Palavras dela, não minhas!)(Não estou de todo apanhado! Não!)(Bem… Talvez…).

Depois disso estávamos preparados para dar a noite como terminada, quando passamos pela roda gigante. A Dó, o Kotake e a loirinha 2, foram juntos num banco, e por isso eu e a Loira 1 (mais os peluches), fomos noutro. Foi aí que descobri que ela é a minha irmã de outra mãe! Só pode! Parecidos como somos, recuso-me a acreditar noutra coisa!

Depois de muitas gargalhadas e loucura, a volta acabou e descemos ao chão – literalmente falando, claro – onde a cabeça-de-fogo, a loirinha 2 e o Kotake, nos esperavam.

E, foi assim que acabamos aqui, a caminho de casa.

Abanei os ombros, abanando – também – a cabeça para libertar a mente, focando imediatamente os olhos no casal que andava à nossa frente. A loirinha 2 já tinha encostado às boxes. O Kotake levava-a ao colo, deixando-me entrever a cara pacífica que a Hanna fazia a dormir, contra o ombro dele. O urso dela, ia na mão da Doremi que conversava em sussurros, aproximando-se cada vez mais do Kotake.

- Eles são perfeitos um para o outro, não são?

Acenei brevemente ao comentário da Momoko, sabendo exactamente ao que ela se referia. Eu podia gozar com eles o tempo todo, mas aqueles dois estavam completamente gagás um pelo outro.

- É tipo tu e a Em, não é?

Engasguei-me com a saliva ao ouvir o tom malicioso que a minha irmã de armas tinha usado. A Dó virou-se ligeiramente para trás tentando perceber o que se passava, antes de retomar a conversa com o Kotake.

- O quê? – consegui por fim perguntar.

- Ora, Masaru. Não me tomas assim tão por parva, pois não? – perguntou ela ainda com o mesmo tom malicioso – Afinal de contas quando é que vais por em marcha essa linha de relacionamento? – continuou com um sorriso 1000 watts.

Respirei fundo antes de responder.

- Quando tiver a certeza do que se passa… - ao ar preocupado que a Momoko fez ao tom que utilizei, continuei – Isto tudo, entre vocês e a Dó… - resmunguei mexendo no cabelo com as mãos – Eu não sei exactamente o que fazer com esta Emilie. – acabei por confessar.

A loira acenou, com os olhos enevoados, antes de virar a cabeça para olhar para a ruiva que parecia ser o foco de todas as confusões.

- Ela não sabe o que há-de fazer.

Levantei a cabeça ao ouvi-la. Ela encolheu os ombros antes de continuar.

- A Em… É mais difícil para ela em certos termos. Não estou a tentar defende-la! – resmungou entre dentes – Ela não é a minha pessoa favorita, já há algum tempo. Mas tu gostas dela e, como meu irmão de outra mãe, sinto que é meu dever informar-te disto. – acenei mostrando que compreendia.

Ela suspirou antes de continuar:

- A Em e a Dó são amigas quase desde do berço. Quando a mudança ocorreu, a Dó ficou mesmo muito revoltada. Era como uma piada cósmica, sabes… Aquela de nós que sempre foi a mais pura de coração, era aquela que tinha de ser diferente, que tinha de ser exactamente o oposto do que sempre foi. – acenei brevemente, reconhecendo a sombra que lhe tinha aparecido nos olhos verdes – Aquilo que tu vês hoje, de nós conseguir-mos compreender as tiradas sarcásticas da Dó, demorou anos mas… Com a Em, ela simplesmente sabia. Logo desde do inicio. Quando nós estávamos todas a tentar perceber, a Emilie já sabia exactamente qual era o problema.

A Momoko abanou a cabeça, como se estivesse a tentar tirar algo da cabeça, enquanto apertava melhor o peluche que tinha nas mãos.

- Quando eles raptaram a Dó, a Emilie foi a primeira a acreditar que ela tinha de facto indo para uma escola especial. – retive a respiração ao ouvir este pedaço de informação. A Momo ouviu e simplesmente encolheu os ombros antes de continuar – É verdade. Foi ela que convenceu o resto das meninas.

- Porquê? Como é que… A Emilie? - não pude deixar de perguntar.

- Eu sei! – ela proclamou – Mas foi verdade! Quando eu falei com ela, que era impossível para a Dó, fazer aquele drama todo por causa de uma escola, a resposta dela foi, e passo a citar, "Tu não compreendes Momo, tu não a conhecias como eu. Ela tem medo de magoar outros, com o poder dela. Ela precisa de aprender a controlar-se mas mesmo aí tem medo de magoar outros. Mas, ela está melhor lá, a aprender a controlar-se, do que aqui.".

- O quê? – perguntei sem me conseguir conter!

- O que é que a Dó te contou exactamente sobre o poder dela? – perguntou ela de um modo estranho.

- Nada de especial – acabei por admitir – Mas sei que ela é bastante poderosa.

A Momoko bufou:

- Claro que ela diminuiu-se. "Bastante poderosa", não chega a descrever isso. – resmungou ela fazendo as aspas com os dedos, ao citar o que eu tinha acabado de dizer – Não que eu alguma vez a tenha visto utilizar todo o seu poder, mas pelo o que a Rainha uma vez nos disse, quando a Dó acabou uma vez no centro de detenção da guarda-real, depois de ter explodido com a idiotice da corte; a Dó podia explodir o mundo inteiro se lhe desse na gana, e ainda teria poder de sobra!

Ergui uma sobrancelha, ao vê-la estremecer. Elas tinham mesmo medo da Dó?

- Não posso. – acabei por dizer divertido – Vocês têm medo da Dó?

- Porque é que não devia ter? – perguntou ela – É o que as pessoas normais fazem, quando estão perante uma pessoa poderosa!

Deixei escapar uma gargalhada ao ouvir o que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

- Está tudo bem? – sussurrou/gritou Kotake, por cima da cabeça da Hanna.

- Tudo ok! – garanti, vendo-o acenar brevemente antes de voltar a andar, sendo acompanhado pela Dó que olhava de modo estranho para nós os dois.

Virei a cara, vendo a Momoko, olhar para mim estupefacta. Voltei a gargalhar, até ela me bater no ombro para parar. Respirei fundo, antes de voltar a falar:

- Isso é a coisa mais estúpida que alguma vez ouvi! E, sim, estou a contar com o que a Emilie disse…

- Não, não é! – guinchou ela irritada.

- É sim senhora! E sabes porquê? – perguntei, respondendo imediatamente antes de ela ter hipótese de responder – Porque ela tem mais medo de si própria do que vocês dela! – sussurrei irritado com a afirmação que fazia.

- O quê? – sussurrou ela espantada.

Acenei irritado, com o gosto amargo que a afirmação tinha deixado na minha boca.

- A Dó nunca seria capaz de magoar ninguém. Ela ainda está a ultrapassar… Uma coisa que nunca devia ter acontecido – disse pensando no Mark e no fim-de-semana que passamos a ajuda-la – Ela culpa-se por tudo o que acontece com vocês. As vossas brigas? Ela culpa-se por isso. A Hanna chorar? Ela culpa-se! Os demónios estarem em Misouri? ELA CULPA-SE!

A Momoko acenou compreendendo.

- Mas, - replicou ela, sem me dar tempo de recomeçar o meu discurso – ela é poderosa. E, tem muitas pessoas atrás dela por causa disso. E querendo ou não, ela é assustadora. É apenas natural nos temermos isso. – ia pronto a replicar, quando ela continuou – Ela pode ter medo de si mesma. Ok eu compreendo isso! Mas, nós também devemos ter medo dela, porque querendo ou não, ela é o tipo de sobrevivente que foi feita uma arma, e nós temos medo de armas. Eu posso apenas rezar para que um dia, esta loucura toda acabe e ela tenha o descanso que merece, sem ter que se temer a si própria…

Acenei sabendo exactamente qual era o sentimento.

Subitamente, a Dó parou à nossa frente, pondo uma mão no braço do Kotake para para-lo. Nós os dois aproximamo-nos.

- Que se passa? – perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Chhiuu… - sussurrou ela inclinado a cabeça, antes de abrir os olhos subitamente e empurrar-me e ao Kotake para junto da parede – Protejam a Hanna! – proferiu.

Estamos os dois a olhar um para o outro, sem saber o que se passava, vendo pela cara da Momoko que ela também não fazia ideia, quando abruptamente apareceram 5 figuras negras na rua onde estávamos.

- Olá Ginger. – cumprimentou o que parecia ser mais velho.

A Momoko, rapidamente entrou em modo de batalha, postando-se à nossa frente. O Kotake tinha os braços a envolverem Hanna, enroscando-a, enquanto esta ainda continuava a dormir. A Doremi por sua vez simplesmente olhava para os demónios com uma fachada fria e uma única sobrancelha erguida.

- Deixem os cumprimentos para outra altura, sim? Eu estou de folga. Porque é que não vão chatear outro? Ouvi dizer que a Rainha, postou uns quantos guardas pelas ruas aqui. Por que é que não os vão chatear a eles? Aposto que iriam agradecer o exercício.

O demónio deixou escapar uma gargalhada gutural pelos lábios horripilantemente pretos.

- Sim de facto eles precisam de treino, foram terrivelmente fáceis, quase não deu satisfação… - disse o mesmo tipo com um ar triste, enquanto eu esforçava-me para não vomitar ao compreender o que aquilo queria dizer – No entanto foram um petisco fabuloso, devo confessar. – acrescentou alegremente o tipo assustador.

- Humpf… - foi a única resposta que a cabeça-de-fogo deu.

O demónio pareceu tomar aquilo como uma ofensa e num segundo estavam todos a atacar. Num movimento à velocidade da luz, a Dó retirou uma pequena espada do cano das botas, e um punhal da sola das mesmas, espetando as armas em dois demónios, no mesmo movimento.

A Momoko, usava os seus raios de electricidade, para afastar os outros dois tipos de nós, enquanto a Dó acabava com o tipo que ainda restava, com um lançamento do seu punhal; vindo rapidamente ajudar a Momoko. Um deles viu o movimento e rapidamente atacou a ruiva que ainda não estava preparada para ele, fazendo-a voar contra um muro. A Momoko pareceu entrar em pânico, fazendo cair do céu, milhentos raios, formando uma espécie de escudo entre nós e eles.

Rapidamente a cabeça-de-fogo levantou-se avançando entre os corpos dos outros três, antes atirar uma bola de fogo contra um deles e aproveitar o momento de distracção do outro – ao ver o seu companheiro cair – para espeta-lo com a espada. A Momoko acabou com o tipo que tinha levado com a bola de fogo, ao deixar cair um raio sobre ele, electrizando-o.

Assim que a batalha acabou, o Kotake passou a loirinha para o meu colo antes de correr na direcção das outras duas, verificando ferimentos. Olhei para a loirinha que ainda dormia, sem se ter apercebido de nada, sendo o meu movimento rapidamente seguido pela Momoko, que se tinha aproximado.

A Dó estava a tentar enxotar o Kotake – que tentava verificar o corte que ela tinha adquirido na cabeça -, enquanto fazia os corpos desaparecer, sem nenhuma nota de preocupação, ou dor no rosto. Assim que terminou a sua tarefa, aproximou-se de nós pegando rapidamente em Hanna ao colo, verificando se ela estava bem. Assim que terminou a verificação, abraçou-a, fazendo a loirinha resmungar no seu sono; antes de erguer o rosto do cabelo da Hanna e ordenar-nos:

- Casa, já!

Foi assim que nos vimos a andar rapidamente pelas ruas da cidade. O Kotake e a Dó à frente e, eu e a Momoko atrás.

Ao ver a Doremi abanar a cabeça a algo que o Kotake dizia, fazendo o sangue que secava contra o cabelo dela, brilhar na luz fantasmagórica, dos candeeiros de luz, eu e a Momoko acenamos um para o outro.

Agora, podíamos apenas rezar.


	37. Ajuda

**Oi! Então já em aulinhas, ou ainda a descansar?**

**Desta vez tentei demorar menos com a história e consegui! Bom não é?**

**Enfim... respondendo a reviews:**

**Ines - Em resposta á tua pergunta sobre a Emilie. O que eu queria dizer com isso é o facto de A Emilie ter sempre conseguido entender a Doremi sarcastica e "misteriosa".**

**Mafalda - Acho que o Masaru não cabe no envelope do correio, mas verei com que posso fazer... :P E só para saberes, estou a morrer de curiosidade para saber esse tal detalhe... :P:P:P:P**

**Nokas - Bgd! (lágrimas no canto do olho... snif) E sim essa cena do MÃE! vai ficar para a história.**

**Já agora Deia, podes culpar o teu irmão pela tirada da Alice is Dead! :P Era a unica coisa de que me conseguia lembrar quando estava a escrever! ;)**

**BACCI PESSOAL!**

* * *

POV Bibi Harukase

Suspirei enquanto esfregava a vitrina dos bolos. Detestava as manhãs de sábado, na loja.

- Para de te lamuriar e esfrega com mais força! – gritou MajoRika passando por mim – Se não estiver a brilhar as pessoas não vão comprar!

Deitei-lhe a língua de fora assim que ela virou costas. Odeio a MajoRika pela manhã!

A sineta da porta soou, fazendo todas levantarem a cabeça do que estavam a fazer e olharem para a pessoa que entrava.

- Doremi! – exclamei contente. Cada vez que ela estava frente a frente com a MajoRika conseguia sempre irrita-la o suficiente para ficar enfiada no quarto dela o dia inteiro e não nos chatear a nós.

Ela levantou a cabeça, acomodando melhor a Hanna e olhava curiosa para nós do seu lugar ao colo dela.

- Que estás aqui a fazer! – gritou MajoRika. A Doremi simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de pousar a Hanna no chão e responder.

- Bom dia também para ti. – Depois avançou até à Momoko que estava na cozinha, seguindo a loirinha que saltitava enquanto contava à Momoko o arco-íris que tinha um unicórnio prateado, que tinha encontrado ontem à noite… Ou algo assim do género. Elas fecharam a porta atrás delas, fazendo a Sophie resmungar qualquer coisa, e a Emilie e a Nicole olharem curiosas para lá, após terem visto o olhar preocupado que a Momoko tinha dirigido á Doremi.

A MajoRika, claro, resmungou e foi para a sala dos fundos, amuar.

Acenei à Nicole, aproximando-me da porta da cozinha, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. A Nicole aproximou-se de mim, encostando também o ouvido à porta. Acenamos uma à outra, confirmando que ambas apenas ouvíamos a Hanna a tagarelar sobre qualquer coisa, naquela voz aguda.

- Não consigo perceber nada… - resmungou a Nicole, cruzando os braços. Acenei, antes de arregalar os olhos ao ver uma luz brilhante por baixo da porta.

Olhamos uma para a outra pensativas, antes de nos apercebermos de que a voz da Hanna tina ficando um pouco mais grave. Claro! A luz tinha sido o feitiço a restaurar-se. Encostei-me mais uma vez contra a porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa.

Desta vez foi a Nicole que vi a arregalar os olhos antes de me agarrar no braço e empurrar-me contra a parede do outro lado da porta. Nem cinco segundos depois, a porta abriu-se deixando passar uma Hanna de 17 anos, a correr na direcção das escadas para o primeiro andar.

- Não corras na loja! – gritou a Sophie irritada. Reviramos todas os olhos.

Eu e a Nicole voltamos a encostar-nos à porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa, conseguindo apenas apanhar palavras soltas.

- _Melhor… tu… - _era a voz da Momoko. Franzi o nariz encostando melhor o ouvido, para tentar ouvir melhor – _Doremi!... demónios… ajuda!_

Olhei para a Nicole, vendo que ela estava tão confusa como eu.

- _Eu… ajuda… muitas… - _ouvi na voz da minha irmã.

- _Então… ajudar!_

Estava confusa. Sobre o que raio estavam elas a falar. Ouvi passos nas escadas e desta vez fui eu que peguei no braço da Nicole antes de a empurrar contra a parede.

A Hanna passou mais uma vez por nós, com um quadro debaixo do braço, sorrindo loucamente, entrando na cozinha rapidamente.

Olhamos mais uma vez uma para a outra, curiosas com o que se estava a passar. Voltamos à nossa posição de escuta, tentando decifrar os sons que ouvíamos em palavras. A voz a Hanna era inconfundível, principalmente porque ela falava bastante alto. Mas, ainda assim não conseguíamos perceber muito do que se estava a passar.

- TUMM!

- MAMÃ!

- DOREMI!

Ao ouvir os gritos, entramos rapidamente na cozinha, vendo a minha irmã no chão com os olhos brancos.

- DOREMI! – gritei, ajoelhando-me perto dela – Doremi! Acorda!

- O que é que se passou? – ouvi a Nicole a perguntar à Momoko que estava aterrorizada. Atrás de nós ouvi os passos da Emilie e da Sophie a aproximarem-se. Ignorei tudo.

- Doremi…

POV Momoko Asuka

Assim que ouvi a sineta da loja, soube que era a Doremi. Tinha passado esta semana to0da preocupada com ela. O facto de o Masaru contar-me mais episódios em que ela se magoava, também não ajudou nada.

Uma coisa era a Rainha chamar-nos porque mais demónios tinham aparecido na sala do trono, outra completamente diferente era ver a Dó a lutar com eles. Era, numa palavra; Brutal.

- Momo! Momo! Tu tens de ver o unicórnio que encontramos na loja arco-íris! – sorri ao ouvir a Hanna chamar-me a atenção, deixando-a passar á minha frente para a cozinha. Olhei para a Doremi preocupada, ao ver uma nódoa-negra escondida por baixo da gola da t-shirt que usava.

- Então e que mais fizeram? – perguntei à Hanna, continuando a misturar o recheio dos cupcakes que estava a fazer. A Doremi acenou, agradecendo o facto de eu não falar sobre o que realmente queria, encostando-se à bancada.

- Fizemos muitos desenhos! – gritou ela entusiasmada – E o Tetsuya ensinou-me a jogar futebol! E o Masaru ensinou-me a jogar… como se chama… - perguntou-se a loirinha com a mão no queixo, antes de sorrir com a resposta – Alice is Dead!

Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir o nome do jogo.

- O quê? – como é que ele pode ter-lhe deixado jogar aquilo? Olhei para a Doremi que encolheu os ombros sorrindo.

- Acredita em mim, ele arrependeu-se. – olhei curiosa para ela perguntando-me exactamente como é que ele se tinha arrependido, antes de decidir que talvez não queria saber.

Subitamente a sala foi tomada por uma luz forte, de cor branca. Olhamos as duas para o lugar onde a Hanna estava, vendo como a forma de 8 anos dela, crescia e ganhava o corpo de 17 anos. A Doremi rapidamente estalou os dedos, vestindo-a com roupas que lhe serviam antes de a luz desaparecer.

- YUPPY! Estou de volta! – gritou mais uma vez a Hanna. Nós sorrimos perante a imagem que ela fazia aos saltinhos no mesmo lugar.

Olhei para a Doremi vendo-a passar a mão pelo pescoço aleijado, enquanto sorria levemente a algo que a Hanna dizia.

- Hanna. – chamei-lhe a atenção - Tu não tinhas uma coisa que querias mostrar à Doremi? – ela olhou para mim curiosamente – Um quadro? – completei, vendo a compreensão passar pelos olhos dela, antes de ela gritar e sair disparada da cozinha.

Virei-me imediatamente para a Doremi.

- É melhor tu teres uma boa explicação para esse pescoço! – ela franziu o nariz irritada antes de cruzar os braços.

- Doremi… - rosnei.

- Demónios, Momo. – respondeu ela cruzando os braços.

- DOREMI! Tu não podes enfrentar todos os demónios do mundo, sem ajuda!

- Eu não preciso de ajuda, Momoko.

- Obvio que não! – respondi sarcástica.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Tu viste o que aconteceu, com as guardas da Rainha. Se esse é o tipo de ajuda que tenho, prefiro ir sozinha.

Tinha de concordar com ela nesse ponto. Mas isso não significava que ia deixar o assunto por aí.

- Então eu vou ajudar!

Ela olhou para mim com olhos assassinos.

- Nem penses. – ignorei-a voltando a mexer o recheio – Isto não é um jogo Momoko! Eu fui treinada para isto! Tu não!

- Então ajuda-nos a treinar.

- Não.

- Então vou ter que aprender sozinha, e que melhor incentivo para aprender que estar em batalha?

- Momoko… - rosnou ela pronta a atacar, antes de a Hanna voltar a entrar na cozinha.

- ENCONTREI!

Nós sorrimos forçadamente tentando esquecer a tensão da conversa para não aborrecer a Hanna.

- O que é que exactamente encontras-te, bebé?

Ela sorriu loucamente perante o apelido, antes de entregar a tela de pintura à Doremi. Eu estava há anos à espera daquilo. A Hanna tem imenso talento e a Doremi nunca realmente teve a oportunidade de ver.

Assim que a Doremi pôs os olhos nas figuras pintadas, petrificou em choque. E, no segundo seguinte estava no chão com os olhos brancos. A tela caída, esquecida, debaixo da mesa.

- MAMÃ!

- DOREMI!

Corremos imediatamente para o lado dela, ouvindo os passos apressados das outras.

- DOREMI! – gritou a Bibi ajoelhando-se ao nosso lado, pegando imediatamente na mão dela – Doremi! Acorda!

- O que é que se passou? – perguntou-me a Nicole. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar-me ao ver a pele da Doremi ficar cada vez mais branca.

- Não faço a menor ideia. – acabei por responder – Ela apenas… caiu!

A Nicole acenou, pegando-me no braço para me levantar. Deixei-a erguer-me.

- Alguma ideia do que havemos de fazer? – perguntou a Emilie atrás de nós…

A Bibi e a Hanna continuavam ajoelhadas ao pé dela, tentando acorda-la.

- Momoko! – exclamou a Nicole fazendo-me olhar para ela – Agora não é a altura para pânicos! O que é que fazemos?

Acenei, respirando fundo. Depois peguei no meu telemóvel, marcando um número.

- Masaru? – vi a Emilie ficar irritada e chocada ao ouvir quem eu estava a chamar – Precisamos de ajuda…


	38. Gémeas

**OI!**

**Uau! Vocês ficaram curiosas com o capitulo passado. **

**Eu já estou a dar aqui uns pequenos pormenores para o desenvolver da historia. Eu sei... Euy estou a desenvolver a história. Deve estar a ficar doente... **

**Para os vestidos do quadro aqui descritos neste capitulo, por favor vejam, no polyvore . com / godness / collection?id = 783188 (é só juntar tudo... n deixam por aqui links)**

**Os outros vestidos, usem a imaginação!**

**Respondendo a reviews:**

**Ines - **** Bom saber que estou a desiludir menos, com a demora. Eu era para ter postado este capitulo a esta semana em vez de só agora, mas não estava à espera de demorar tanto com as descrições... As coisas na cabeça soam tão melhor... Vais descobrir o que a Hanna pintou neste capitulo, embora não o que signifique... Sowy... Ainda gosto de um bom mistério... Mas não vale a pena passares-te! Bj :)**

**Mafalda - **** Oi! BGd! Eu tb estive mt orgulhosa de moi! Eu sei.. Os meus tempos verbais são uma treta... Muita leitura em inglês... Baci!**

**Nokas - **** Não vale a pena chorar por história não escrita! Não desesperes ainda.. Capitulo seguinte já aqui! Jokas!**

**Deia - **** Eu sei que o jogo é um pouco de mais, mas a Hanna é uma criança precoce! Não vale a pena explodires, mor! Ela não explodiu! Have fun with this chapter! BACI!**

* * *

POV Masaru Yada

Respirei fundo pela quinquagésima vez.

- Ok… Mais uma vez… O que é que se passou?

Mais uma vez um conjunto de gritos começou ao mesmo tempo:

- ELA CAIU FOI O QUE ACONTECEU!

- ELA PASSOU-SE COM ALGUMA COISA!

- ELA ESTÁ A ESTRAGAR-ME O NEGÓCIO AO MANTER-ME FECHADA!

- ELA ESTÁ A CHAMAR À ATENÇÃO, CLARO! ESSA METIDIÇA IRRITANTE!

- ELA DESMAIOU! AGORA IMPORTAM-SE DE FAZER ALGUMA COISA?

Respirei fundo antes de assobiar. Elas calaram-se irritadas com o barulho agudo.

- Ok… Assim não vamos chegar a lado nenhum.

Olhei por cima do meu ombro, onde ajoelhado ao pé da Doremi o Kotake contava as pulsações da ruiva. Aproximei-me deixando as raparigas a discutir.

- Então?

- Não sei. – acabou ele por dizer – Ela apenas não reage. Parece… - de súbito a sua expressão ganhou uma sombra irritada.

- O que foi?

Ele levantou-se irritado, aproximando-se do pessoal gritante antes de pegar numa daquelas tigelas de metal que elas utilizavam e deixa-la cair no chão fazendo um estrondo. Imediatamente as outras 7 pessoas calaram-se olhando espantadas para o rapaz.

- Agora que tenho a vossa atenção… - comentou sarcástico, o que me faz pensar que está a passar demasiado tempo com a Dó – Momoko. Quero saber o que se passou. Pormenores.

A loira acenou antes de começar algo atrapalhada:

- Estávamos a conversar sobre os ataques. Eu estava irritada com o facto de mais uma vez ela estar a lutar sem nos chamar… - nesse momento as outras pareceram preocupadas com esta perspectiva. Revirei os olhos à hipocrisia - Estávamos a gritar um pouco quando ouvimos os passos da Hanna por isso imediatamente calámos-mos assim que a Hanna entrou na cozinha. Depois ela mostrou um quadro que tinha feito à Doremi e ela… Caiu.

- Vocês não eram capazes de mencionar esse quadro antes? – perguntei irritado.

- Onde está? – interrompeu o Kotake, antes que eu pudesse começar um ataque de fúria.

Foi a Nicole que por fim respondeu, depois de olhar em volta:

- Acho que é aquele ali por baixa da mesa.

O Kotake assentiu baixando-se para apanhar o objecto.

Aproximei-me vendo o que raio estava pintando naquela coisa maldita.

De uma maneira muito realista, estavam representadas 7 figuras, numa sala muito luxuosa, em tons de branco e dourado, em frente a uma janela enorme de cristal, deixando entrever o anoitecer, com o sol a descer no horizonte.

As figuras eram diferentes entre si: Uma era a mais alta, com um longo cabelo preto como um fio de tinta a descer-lhe pelas costas, tinha um vestido comprido azul mar de um só ombro, e uma única pulseira de material azul meio transparente. Tinha também os mais fantásticos olhos azuis. Parecia estar a olhar directamente para o pintor como se o a desafiar a pinta-la da maneira errada, enquanto ouvia o resto da conversa entre o grupo; Outra era alta (embora não tanto como a primeira) e com um cabelo loiro quase branco comprido e olhos cinza. Era pálida, quase transparente, vestida com um vestido simples, pelos pés de um azul gelado de alças, e parecia estar a falar enquanto acenava com as mãos fazendo salientar o anel de safira que usava na mão esquerda. Fazia de certa forma lembrar uma ninfa; A pessoa com quem ela estava a falar era a mais delicada, com um cabelo castanho mel, delicadamente encaracolado e olhos cinza-claros, parecendo quase não possuir pupilas. Estava um pouco queimada, como se beijada pelo sol. O vestido branco preso pelo pescoço destacava-se contra os ombros queimados, que pareciam sacudir-se com a gargalhada que tentava escapar dos seus lábios, perante o que a loira lhe dizia, fazendo os brincos de cristal brilharem na luz; Uma outra loira, de cabelo mais escuro, quase castanho, e olhos verdes, sorria loucamente agarrada ao braço de outra figura. O vestido cai-cai verde musgo combinava com as flores que lhe prendiam o cabelo no cimo da cabeça, deixando atrever um pescoço de cisne, enfeitado com uns brincos compridos de uma pedra verde. Fazia, na verdade lembrar alguém…; A pessoa a quem ela estava agarrada era uma morena de cabelo preto encaracolado rebelde e olhos verdes. Usava um vestido amarelo, com pequenos pormenores prateados que combinavam com os brincos que usava. Ela parecia ter sido congelada em processo de revirar os olhos à pessoa que estava à sua esquerda, embora um sorriso mínimo pudesse ser visto nos seus lábios; A penúltima pessoa era talvez a que chamava mais a atenção. Era a que tinha a figura mais perfeitamente esculpida, com mais curvas que as outras. O cabelo vermelho sangue e os olhos pretos contrastavam com a pele pálida, quase neve. Usava um vestido drapeado vermelho, com um decote desenhado para mostrar o suficiente para se tornar um sonho e uns brincos vermelhos rubi que faziam truques de luz contra o cabelo mais escuro. No momento da pintura estava a acenar à loira que lhe revirava os olhos enquanto puxava pela mão a ultima pessoa no quadro; Por fim a ultima pessoa, era claramente também a mais nova. Mais baixa que todas as outras esta figura usava um vestido comprido rosa pálido acentuando a cintura fina. Usava a mão que tinha livre para meter uma madeixa de cabelo castanho-escuro rebelde, que estava preso numa trança, atrás da orelha. Estava claramente envergonhada com os olhos castanhos a brilharem de vergonha e a bochechas delicadamente rosadas. Usava também uma pequena pedra rosa ao pescoço.

Eram todas belas e algo imortais…

- Giro. – comentei.

- Quem é que pintou isto? – perguntou o Kotake com o corpo rígido e uma voz monótona.

- A Hanna. – respondeu a Nicole, como se devesse ser óbvio.

- Ah.. Ok… - ele respirou fundo, pousando o quadro no chão antes de se aproximar da Hanna – POR QUE RAIO… - ao ver a cara da Hanna, respira fundo antes de voltar a falar com uma voz mais controlada – Por que raio não disseste a ninguém que eras uma "Pintora"?

* * *

POV Narrador (em outro lugar)

- Porra, Porra, Porra, Porra, Porra, Porra!

Ela andava de um lado para o outro a murmurar aquilo à já uns 15 minutos. Quando deu mais uma volta o seu corpo brilhou e quando estava a voltar, 2 Doremis andavam lado a lado.

Eram iguais como se feitas do mesmo modo, mas ai terminavam as semelhanças. Embora ambas partilhassem o mesmo cabelo comprido ruivo e os mesmos olhos rosas e pele clara, as suas personalidades eram diferentes.

Uma usava um vestido comprido branco, deixando entrever a ponta das sandálias de tiras brancas, rasas. O vestido era solto, apenas com uma leve drapeado a abraçar o busto e umas alças largas a envolver os ombros, caindo depois levemente até aos pés. Tinha o cabelo solto, com uns leves caracóis nas pontas e afastado do rosto com uma diadema em tecido branco. As feições, embora iguais às da sua gémea, eram delicadas com os lábios perfeitamente rosados e olhos tristes. Andava de um lado para o outro, calada, mordendo por vezes o lábio, enquanto se abraçava a si mesma.

A outra era o exacto oposto. Usava um vestido, preto, curto (terminando uns 4 dedos abaixo do traseiro) que abraçava as suas formas. De alças finas simplesmente para não cair, tinha um decote que ia até ao umbigo, com apenas uma tira de tecido fino a unir, as duas tiras de tecido que caiam dos ombros, pelo peito. No vale dos seios era possível ver as linhas da tatuagem que ali se situava, embora não se conseguisse entender o desenho com o movimento constante que fazia a andar de um lado para o outro. Usava umas sandálias de tiras de cabedal pretas que a faziam elevar-se uns 5 cm acima da sua gémea. O cabelo estava totalmente encaracolado, embora não rebelde e o rosto mostrava mais irritação que tristeza, com os lábios vermelhos e os olhos delineados a preto. Tal como a sua gémea, andava de um lado para o outro, embora murmura-se palavrão, atrás de palavrão enquanto gesticulava irritada com os braços.

Por fim a que estava vestida de branco, parou, sentando-se no pedregulho largo que estava à beira do lago de água cristalina.

Era verdadeiramente um lugar edílico. Com prados verdejantes e árvores com folhas douradas e laranjas. E, embora estivessem ali à algum tempo o sol ainda se mantinha na mesma posição, de descer do céu que tinha aquela luz alaranjada do entardecer.

- Isto não era suposto acontecer! – gritou por fim a Doremi vestida de preto. A outra acenou desviando o olhar para o lago – A Hanna não era suposto ser uma Pintora!

Ao fim daquele grito a árvore mais próxima começou a arder numa explosão de vermelho e laranja. Sem nunca olhar para aquela direcção e Doremi de branco acenou com uma mão fazendo o fogo diminuir e extinguir-se.

Depois de por a arder mais dois arbustos a Doremi vestida de preto deixou-se cair ao lado da sua gémea, que calmamente apagava os fogos. Encostando a cabeça ao ombro da sua igual murmurou:

- O que vamos fazer agora?

Uma voz calma e melodiosa interrompeu a divagação das gémeas:

- Podem talvez aproveitar para aprender.


	39. Tanllyd

**Ines - Explicando tudo neste capitulo! As doremis, a pintora e o desmaio! E eu hoje portei-me bem... 6 paginas! Estou perdoada pela demora?**

_Tanllyd_ - fogosa  
_fflam_ - chama  
_Tân_ - Fogo

* * *

POV Tetsuya Kotake

Ouvia as vozes atrás de mim a gritarem furiosas com o Yada. Respirei fundo antes de ajeitar melhor o corpo que levava ao colo. Doremi…

A face dele encostou-se mais contra o meu ombro, enquanto ajeitava o braço com que lhe segurava as costas. As mãos estavam caídas e as pernas, dobradas sobre o meu outro braço, balouçavam com cada passo que dava, pelas escadas abaixo.

- TU NÃO A PODES LEVAR DAQUI! – gritou umas das vozes, sobre as outras.

- VÊ SÓ COMO NÃO PODEMOS! – gritou o Yada por sua vez.

Ignorei tudo, tentando ouvir a respiração lenta da Doremi. Atrás de mim, os gritos continuavam, mas continuei a ignorar enquanto andava rapidamente, apesar do peso extra. Tínhamos de sair dali. Tinha de a tirar dali!

- A mini-cabeça-de-fogo deu-me as chaves de casa.

Acenei tomando o caminho para a casa Harukase. Era melhor que ela estivesse em casa quando acordar-se.

- Como conseguiste livrar-te delas?

O Yada deixou escapar um trejeito sarcástico, antes de responder.

- Simplesmente fechei-lhes a porta na cara. – acenei conseguindo vê-lo perfeitamente a fazer tal coisa – Então vais informar-me o que é isso da "Pintora?".

- Sim… Mas não aqui.

E dei mais um passo. Sentindo as mãos dela balouçarem com cada movimento. Só mais um passo…

POV Doremi Harukase (em outro lugar)

-O que é que tu queres dizer com aprender? – questionou a Doremi que se vestia de branco.

A mulher que tinha falado, suspirou saindo calmamente do lago. Era bela. Com cabelo ruivo comprido e olhos negros. A pele pálida de marfim, parecendo brilhar contra o vestido vermelho que lhe abraçava as curvas insinuantes. A água automaticamente evaporava-se assim que tomava contacto com o ar e assim que o seu pé, numa sandália de salto prata, poisou na terra firme que rodeava o lago, ela estava perfeitamente seca, parecendo nunca ter estando antes no lago.

- Tu sabes o que eu quero dizer minha querida, _tanllyd._

- Não me chames isso! – gritou a Doremi vestida de negro.

A mulher acenou com uma mão fazendo aparecer um trono feito de labaredas rubis e laranjas perto das gémeas. Sentando-se e arqueando uma sobrancelha bem-feita, enquanto cruzava as pernas, fazendo abrir a racha e mostrar uma perna bem torneada, parecia uma Rainha dos céus, prestes a dar uma lição de bons modos.

- O mundo decaiu assim tanto que já nem reconheces o teu próprio nome, _tanllyd_?

- Não nos chames isso! – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo. A que estava vestida de negro, furiosa e a de branco, pálida e a tremer.

A sobrancelha continuava arqueada.

- É o teu nome minha querida _tanllyd. _O teu direito de nascença.

- Depois de tudo o que esse direito me trouxe, os céus podem-no mandar para o inferno, por aquilo que me importa. – resmungou a Doremi de negro (N.).

O rosto da rainha pareceu tornar-se mais doce, e os seus olhos escureceram de preocupação.

- Achas que eu não sei aquilo por que passas-te? Todo o sofrimento que toleraste?

A Doremi de branco (B.) encolheu-se, abraçando-se a si mesma. A Doremi de negro levantou-se começando a andar de um lado para o outro como animal enjaulado.

- O que é que tu queres de nós? – gritou por fim.

- Quero que tu aprendas minha _tanllyd_. Quero que tu aceites e a sobreviver.

POV Testsuya Kotake

Deitei-a com cuidado na cama, ajeitando em seguida a almofada. Com um gesto a Dódó, transfigurou as roupas que a Doremi usava, para o pijama de calções curto negros e T-shirt das Tartarugas-Ninja, que eu e o Yada tínhamos-lhe dado no Natal como piada.

Ela continuava, completamente inconsciente. Parecia uma boneca de trapos, sem vontade própria nos seus gestos. Puxei o cobertor que ela tinha no fundo da cama, por cima do corpo dela, vendo-a respirar um pouco mais rapidamente e pesadamente, pelos lábios rosados.

Pus a minha mão na testa dela, antes de me levantar para ir buscar uma tina de água fria e uma toalha pequena de rosto. Ela estava a arder.

Quanto o Yada conseguiu escapar-se da Srª Harukase e entrou no quarto, eu estava a pôr-lhe a toalha fria na testa enquanto franzia os olhos ao vê-la tremer.

- Febre? – perguntou o Yada, sentando-se na cadeira de secretária da ruiva.

Acenei, irritado.

- Se ela não acordar depressa, vai cada vez piorar mais… - resmunguei antes de voltar a mudar a toalha antes de me sentar na outra cadeira.

- Então? – perguntou o Yada cruzando os braços – O que é uma "pintora" e como é que isso a pôs assim?

Suspirei.

- É complicado… - agarrei o cabelo, puxando-o levemente, ao lembrar-me do que ela me tinha dito…

FLASHBACK

_ Acordei-a outra a vez, vendo-a piscar os olhos chateada._

_ - Desculpa. – murmurei – Mas tu já sabes que com traumatismos não te posso deixar dormir…_

_ Ela bocejou acenando levemente com a cabeça, antes de se esticar toda, feita gato. _

_ - Desculpa. – murmurou ela. Ao ver o meu olhar questionador – Eu é que não te estou a deixar dormir com isto tudo…_

_ Fiz-lhe um sinal para não ficar preocupada, antes de franzir os olhos para a gaze branca que lhe tapava uma das feridas mais profundas. _

_ Hoje tinha sido o pior que a tinha visto. O traumatismo, dois cortes feios, um golpe profundo de punhal e um tornozelo deslocado que, infelizmente, tive de assistir a ela a pô-lo no lugar sozinha depois de resmungar que eu não sabia como o fazer. Mas o pior? O pior era as cicatrizes… _

_ Ela estava tão exausta que já não tinha magia suficiente no seu corpo para este manter as poções que disfarçavam as cicatrizes. Para todos os efeitos estas eram permanentes porque eram alimentadas pela magia, mas por vezes se o centro mágico ficasse muito baixo podia interferir com as poções. _

_ - Ei! Nada dessa cara Tetsuya. – murmurou ela encostando-se melhor à almofada. – A maior parte delas têm anos… Não te preocupes com elas! _

_ - Como se isso fosse acontecer. – resmunguei antes de passar um dedo sobre uma cicatriz comprida, nas suas costas, acima da cintura. – Do que é que é esta? – perguntei sem saber ao certo se queria saber._

_ Ela encolheu os ombros levemente._

_ - Um acidente com uma pintora, acho…_

_ Arqueie uma sobrancelha._

_ - Uma pintora? O que é que aconteceu? Acusaste-a de pintar mal e ela apunhalou-te com um pincel? _

_ Ela riu levemente._

_ - Não! Mas não teria sido interessante?_

_ E riu-se um pouco mais. Eu encostei-me contra a cabeceira da cama, cruzando os braços._

_ - Dó…_

_ Ela suspirou antes de por fim responder._

_ - Digamos que eu e Pintores não nós damos muito bem… - ao ver o meu olhar ela revirou os olhos e decidiu por fim dar a resposta completa – Um pintor… para todos os efeitos eles pintam a verdade. _

_ - Como assim? – perguntei. Pelo que ela nos dizia, graças a ela, eu e o Yada sabíamos mais que as bruxas todas daquele reino idiota, mas ainda assim não sabíamos nada, quando comparados com ela. E, além disso isto ainda é muito novo… e confuso. Principalmente confuso. _

_ - Ser um Pintor é um dom. Tal como o meu. – disse apontando para a cabeça. – Eles pintam sempre a verdade, embora possam não o saber, porque eles não controlam o que pintam. Tanto pintam o passado, como o futuro e, não tem nenhum controlo sobre isso, pois tanto pode ser o passado de à 5 minutos atrás como o passado de 5 vidas passadas atrás. _

_ Acenei conseguindo seguir até agora. _

_ - Então qual foi o problema?_

_ - Digamos que… - ela suspirou – O dom deles não se dá bem com o meu. _

_ - E isso quer dizer o quê?_

_ - O meu dom não é só passear pelos sonhos dos outros… Uma Caminhante Dos Sonhos pode também ver o passado e, embora mais dificilmente, o futuro. Quando um pintor pinta um algo, nós somos rapidamente levadas para o Mundo dos Sonhos para tentar decifrar o que quer dizer e, com isso quer dizer, que somos rapidamente apanhadas, porque essa reacção faz-nos… bem, acho que o mais correcto é… dormir. Imediatamente._

_ - A qualquer altura?_

_ - Sim. _

_ - Isso não parece muito mau…_

_ - E não é. – respondeu ela encolhendo o rosto – Mas às vezes se não quisermos ver esta verdade, pode dificultar as coisas, porque leva a nossa magia a esforçar-se para nos tirar dali. – disse apontando mais uma vez para a cabeça._

_ - Então de onde veio a cicatriz?_

_ Ela fez uma careta, antes de responder:_

_ - Se fores cair inconsciente, certificante que não à nada cortante e pontiagudo atrás de ti._

_ Ri-mos um pouco antes de voltarmos a enroscar-nos na manta e adormercer-mos._

Abanei a cabeça antes de responder ao Yada:

- Bem, um pintor é…

POV Doremi Harukase (no mundo dos Sonhos)

- Sobreviver? – resmungou a Doremi de negro – Já viste um pouco tarde para a lição!

A Doremi de branco encolheu-se um pouco mais, como se tentasse desaparecer. A mulher observou-as com a mesma expressão preocupada de antes.

- Minha _tanllyd_… Tu não podes fugir de quem és… Eu sei que doí, mas não podes faze-lo.

- E o que é que tu sabes? Tu não sabes NADA! NADA! TU NÃO ÉS COMO NÓS! – gritou a Doremi de negro, avançado rapidamente até ficar frente à mulher.

- Eu sou tu _tanllyd_!

- Não – murmurou a Doremi de branco com uma voz baixa – Tu eras nós. Tu és uma vida passada. Tu não és como nós.

- Mas eu posso ajudar _tanllyd. _É só vocês aceitarem essa ajuda.

- TAL COMO AJUDAS-TE QUANDO FOMOS ATACADAS? TAL COMO AJUDAS-TE QUANDO NÓS NÃO PERCEBIAMOS O QUE ESTAVA A ACONTECER? TAL COMO AJUDAS-TE QUANDO PERCEBEMOS? TU NÃO NÓS PODES AJUDAR!

- PORQUE TU NÃO DEIXAS! – gritou por fim a mulher, fazendo o cabelo voar à volta do rosto.

- Não há ajuda possível para isto! – exclamou a Doremi de branco, sussurrando a frase ao vento que se tinha instalado com a fúria das outras duas.

A sua gémea acenou, concordando antes de se sentar contra uma árvore, do lado oposto do trono.

- Não há ajuda possível, quando o objecto que precisa de ajuda é um mostro. – murmurou amargamente.

- Tu não és um mostro _tanllyd._ Tu és o oposto!

A mulher subitamente parecia muito mais velha do que era. Sentando-se calmamente no trono conjurado, observou as raparigas em tudo tão iguais.

- Tu és equilíbrio _tanllyd_. Tu guardas em ti o mundo e a verdade.

- Nós estamos constantemente em luta _Tân_! Nós somos o contrário de equilíbrio.

- O que é que há de verdade em ser um demónio? – perguntou a Doremi de negro com um ar grave.

- Tu és um híbrido, _tanllyd_. Tu és as perfeição que o mundo almeja.

- De algum modo, suspeito que mundo não almeja ser metade demónio.

- E metade anjo, minha querida _tanllyd_. Nunca te esqueças de isso. Tu és o perfeito equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal, minha pequena _fflam._

As duas Doremis levantaram-se postando-se lado a lado.

- O mundo está a deixar o mal ganhar, _Tân_.

E com um halo de luz cinzenta as duas desapareceram, deixando a mulher a murmurar consigo mesmo:

- Lamento _tanllyd_…

POV Tetsuya Kotake

- Mrmmhr…

Viramos-mos os dois rapidamente ao ouvi-la resmungar. Levantei-me verificando rapidamente o pulso da ruiva. A pele começava a parecer um pouco menos corada e a febre parecia não estar a subir mais.

- Dó… - murmurei, limpando o suor da testa dela com a toalha – Fala comigo pequena.

Os olhos dela entreabriram deixando antever as orbes rosadas.

- Tetsuya… - murmurou ela, fechando os olhos novamente, enroscando o corpo como uma gata para tentar manter o calor.

- Pronto pequena… Dorme… - murmurei mudando mais uma vez a toalha – Está tudo bem, pequena.


	40. Preoucupação

POV Tetsuya Kotake

Observei pelo canto do olho como a Doremi cabeceava a cada quatro palavras que a Miss Miu dizia.

Ela podia negar o quanto quisesse mas ou ela ainda não tinha recuperado da cena do café ou ela andava a ter mais pesadelos do que aqueles que contava. Esperava sinceramente que a questão neste momento revolve-se na linha da segunda ideia, porque o incidente do quadro já foi há uma semana…

Ouvi um grunhido atrás de mim quando ela falhou mais uma vez a tarefa de ficar acordada. Semicerrei os olhos preocupado. Olhei de relance vendo-a lutar para manter os olhos abertos semicerrando-os e piscando-os a cada 2 segundos.

O tic-tac do relógio por cima da secretária da professora chamou-me a atenção. Só mais 5 minutos para o final das aulas e depois a hora de almoço, começava. O que significava que podia tirá-la daqui e obriga-la a tirar uma sesta. Era o melhor a fazer.

Depois de ela ter acordado brevemente após o acidente do quadro a febre estabilizou um pouco e podemos relaxar mais, mas após a febre ter desaparecido de vez e ela ter acordado finalmente consciente dos seus arredores… A preocupação voltou. Ela começou a ter medo de dormir. As únicas vezes que a conseguíamos convencer, era quando ela tinha a certeza que conseguia entrar no sonho de outros e que nunca aterrava no seu próprio. O que quer que ela tenha visto enquanto sonhava sobre o efeito do quadro, assustou-a. E, isso era em sim era preocupante, vindo de uma rapariga que era torturada 24/7 durante os últimos anos.

O toque de saída finalmente soou e no segundo seguinte, já estava de pé, de frente à Doremi. Esta piscou os olhos como em transe antes de finalmente se levantar. Rapidamente peguei no cotovelo dela, guiando-a porta fora.

- Eu consigo andar sozinha… - resmungou ela num sussurro.

- Não duvido. – disse – Apenas duvido que o consigas fazer quando estás a dormir.

Ela pisco os olhos novamente tentando afastar o sono com uma careta. Ela não queria dormir.

- Vá lá pequena… - sussurrei ao ouvido dela, acrescentando o seu apelido – Uma pequena sesta.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, deixando-me guiá-la fora da sala.

Acenei ao Yada antes de sairmos, deixando-o saber onde íamos. Ele assentiu com um ar de alívio.

- Vamos pequena… Eu fico contigo.

POV Masaru Yada

- Masaru…

Olhei na direcção da pessoa que me chamava, vendo os olhos verdes da Momoko.

- Sim?

Ela tomou isso como um convite para se sentar na cadeira da carteira da Suki, que se sentava ao meu lado.

- O que é que se passa? E não me venhas com histórias! A Bibi disse-me que a Doremi passou as noites fora de casa e, eu consigo ver que ela não tem dormido. O que é que se passa?

- Eu não sei se consigo. – resmunguei.

- Não me venhas com essas Masaru Yada! Eu quero uma explicação e quero uma explicação já!

- Asuka! A questão não é essa!

- Então qual é?

Virei-me rapidamente na cadeira, assustado com a nova voz, vendo os olhos castanhos da Emilie. Ela por sua vez sentou-se na carteira da Suki.

- Emilie, isto é uma conversa privada! Baza! – rosnou a Momoko ao novo acrescento à conversa.

- Ouçam, – começou a morena – Eu sei que eu tenho sido difícil com esta situação em particular mas, Eu estou preocupada, ok?

- Uau! – resmungou a Momoko com sarcasmo a pingar de cada silaba – E só demorou até ela desmaiar à tua frente!

- OK… - disse a Emilie – Eu merecia essa, mas agora nós estamos a discutir a Doremi.

- Sim! – exclamou uma voz triste – Como está a mamã?

- Chiu! – exclamou a voz da Segawa – Não na escola Hanna!

Acenei brevemente, concordando com ela. A Hanna por sua vez sentou-se na minha carteira virando os seus olhos castanhos para mim pedindo alguma explicação. A Segawa por sua vez manteve-se em pé entre as duas carteiras.

- Interessante encontrar-te por aqui, Emilie. – disse ela em jeito de cumprimento.

- Sim, ok! Podemos deixar isso para depois? – Ao ver as meninas olharem para ela, a Emilie finalmente resmungou – Ok… Eu tenho sido uma idiota e peço desculpa por isso.

- É à Doremi que tens de pedir desculpa! – exclamou a Momoko.

- Meninas! – exclamei conseguindo chamar-lhes a atenção. – Não na sala. Embora – disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Se quiserem conjurar um ringue de luta cheio de gelatina eu seria o primeiro a dizer: Sim!

Obviamente elas não devem ter gostado da minha sugestão se o pé congelado que a Segawa me deu, foi pista suficiente.

- Masaru – resmungou a Momoko – Pensei que te tinhas deixando dessas frases depois daquilo que a Dó te fez. E, por falar em Dó. O que se passa?

- Não sei se posso explicar…

- Masaru. – chamou a Emilie sobre os resmungos das outras e o grito irritado da Momoko – O que é que queres dizer com isso?

- Vocês sabem por que é que ela reagiu assim ao quadro? – perguntei.

Elas todas acenaram que não, embora a Hanna o fizesse com um ar culpado. Suspirei.

- Nesse caso não posso mesmo explicar.

Elas voltaram a resmungar. Por fim a Segawa respirou fundo antes de perguntar.

- Quer disser que se soubermos o porquê, tu podes explicar?

Assenti.

- E quem é que nos pode explicar o que ocorreu com o quadro? – perguntou a Emilie.

- Queres dizer que não é parte do 101: Bruxa? – perguntei confuso? No fundo da minha mente juro que ouvi a Doremi a resmungar "Idiota Masaru…".

- O QUÊ?

Em uno todas as pessoas da sala viraram-se para nós.

A Momoko no entanto tinha um ar pensativo.

- O que queres dizer com 101: Bruxa? – interrogou a Segawa. – Queres dizer que é uma coisa que devíamos saber?

- É não é? – questionou a Momoko sem me dar oportunidade de falar – É como a cena dos mantos. Nós devíamos saber, mas nunca ninguém nos explicou.

- Então a quem é que perguntamos? – perguntou a Hanna.

- Eu diria a MajoRika mas acho que ela própria também não sabe. – disse por sua vez a Emilie.

- Rainha? – perguntou a Segawa.

- Não podemos entrar lá a matar. Precisamos de uma pista.

E com essa palavra da Momoko, as 4 viraram-se para mim.

- Oh! Vá lá! A Doremi mata-me! – exclamei irritado.

Elas olharam para mim, irritadas. Não que me importe muito. Começo a estar vacinado contra isto. Especialmente com os olhares malignos da Dó.

- Masaru, por favor. – pediu a Emilie com um sorriso.

Golpe baixo…

- Pintora. – resmunguei por fim.

- Pintora? – questionou a Segawa? – O que é que isso quer dizer?

- Ná-há! Não digo mais nada! Eu acho que já disse mais do que devia.

- YADA! – gritou um dos meus colegas de futebol – Vens?

Acenei.

- Ok meninas, nós ficamos por aqui. Até depois. – E com isso, levantei-me e saí.


	41. Compreensão parte 1

Ok... Primeiro ponto:

Ines - Se me matares não consigo escrever mais OQNV... Eu sei que demorei :P MAs a faculdade não perdou, principalmente na altura dos exames. E os capitulos de passagem são muito importantes é o que faz a leitora passar-se e apreciar ainda mais quando algo importante aconcente! ...

Segunda coisa:

Há uma música para ouvir com este capitulo, para quem tiver interessando. Vão a _.com/watch?v=aqB0IDFUwNI_ quando a música for referida. Promento que não se irão arrepender! ;P

Bacci e apreciem o capitulo!

* * *

POV Emilie Fujiwara

Ontem tínhamos indo falar com a Rainha.

A Sophie não estava de acordo com a ideia de nós irmos fazer perguntas à rainha mas isso não nós impediu. Eu, a Momoko, a Hanna, a Nicole e a Bibi, fomos todas ao mundo das bruxas e 'ordenamos' à Rainha que nós desse, finalmente, as lições que devíamos ter tido quando eramos bruxas.

Após termos explicando um pouco melhor a situação, ela finalmente explicou-nos o que era um 'Pintora'. Ainda acho incrível que a Hanna tenha tal poder, tal capacidade. Parece incompreensível ligar a minha doce Hanna, que todas nós vimos crescer, com um poder tão forte. Mas, por outro lado era a destinada a ser a próxima Rainha e, o seu próprio poder elementar podia por o chão a tremer. Literalmente.

Claro que perguntas sobre o porquê de estarmos a fazer todas estas questões surgiram e acabamos por ter de explicar em, nos termos mais curtos que conseguíamos encontrar, que tinha a ver com a Doremi. A MajoHeart pareceu extremamente interessada no facto da Doremi ter desmaiado ao ver o quadro.

Fomos embora. E passamos a noite na loja. Mas não quer dizer que conseguimos dormir.

A Momoko falou comigo durante as altas horas da noite.

FLASHBACK

_- Ele adora-te._

_ Olhei-a por cima da borda da caneca que segurava contra os lábios. Não conseguia perceber o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Aparentemente os meus olhos demostraram, levando a Momoko a completar a sua declaração._

_ - O Masaru. – ela deve ter visto algo nos meus olhos, provavelmente o mostro verde que me apertava o coração cada vez que ela o chamava por aquele nome que era tão meu pois, ela levantou a mão num sinal de 'espera'. – Eu posso não ser muito observadora dos sentimentos de outros, mas a Dó é. Ela fartou-se de me avisar que tu ias passar-te com o facto de eu me meter com o Masaru assim e, com o facto de esta ser a nossa primeira conversa civilizada em semanas, sou levada a concordar. _

_ Ela respirou fundo deixando os dedos delinearem a borda da chávena que ela segurava, observando a nevoa do vapor sobrevoar sobre o líquido quente do chá. _

_ - Ela preocupasse connosco a um nível que eu não consigo compreender. _

_ - Como assim? – perguntei curiosa, deixando o tema do Masaru de lado perante este novo problema. Sentia-me culpada não saber o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. De não ter estado o suficientemente perto para poder compreender estas pequenas frases. _

_ - Eu não vou dizer que compreendo isto da 'Pintora' mas afecto a Dó. Extremamente. – disse penteando a franja com os dedos irrequietos, tentando distrair-se. – Ela… Ela parecia que não dormia há dias. Eu confirmei essa suspeita com o Masaru depois das aulas terem terminado._

_ - Ela e o Kotake não voltaram depois do intervalo de almoço. – comentei._

_ - Ele levou-a para fazer uma sesta e deve ter conseguido. – acenou ela, antes de continuar com a linha de pensamento que estava a ter – Mas, não é só isso. Eu sei que vocês têm mantido a distância mas, esta não foi a primeira vez que ela ficou magoada, foi apenas a primeira em que os efeitos foram mais visíveis. _

_ - Como assim Momo? – perguntei assustada._

_ - Cortes, facadas, estrangulamentos, ossos partidos, torcidos… - disse ela assinalado cada com um dedo. – Pensa e provavelmente ela sofreu._

_ - Mas como é que nunca notamos?_

_ - Ela não quer. – respondeu ela com um encolher de ombros, embora os olhos estivessem obscurecidos com preocupação. – Mas esse não é o ponto que estava a fazer. O ponto é que durante toda essa loucura, ela só estava preocupada connosco. Ela constantemente perguntava sobre nós, quando conversávamos. E não só isso! Ela também sabia pormenores! Ela sabia que a Bibi estava a ter dificuldades com o inglês quando este se desviava muito da matemática. Ela sabia que a Nicole estava chateada porque a mãe proibiu-a de entrar naquele novo filme, por causa da escola. Ela sabia que tu estavas chateada por causa do Masaru. Ela sabia sobre o facto de os meus pais terem-me posto de castigo mais uma vez por causa do incidente das bolachas! E ela constamente pergunta sobre a Hanna! _

_ A loira respirou fundo despois de ter tirado este peso do peito. _

_ - Eu… - começo ela, antes de parar e engolir em seco – Eu não consigo compreender esse nível de sacrifício. _

_ Acenei brevemente tentando assimilar todo aquilo. Eu era a melhor amiga da Doremi antes disto tudo. Eu devia compreender melhor que ninguém. Afinal de contas ela sempre foi assim, ela sempre se sacrificou pelos outros. Mas isto, estava a ir a um nível que não conseguia alcançar. _

_ - Nós devíamos falar com ela. – disse levantando os olhos para o relógio que marcava 3.15 da manhã. – Falar com ela sem ela poder escapar. Isto não pode continuar assim. _

_ - Pensei que ias dizer isso. Mandei um sms ao Kotake quando chegámos. Ele avisa a Dó para vir cá ter de manhã. Conhecendo-a ela deve vir por volta das 7, nem que seja só para nos chatear. – disse a Momoko com um sorriso torto, antes de se levantar. – Vou andando para a cama, aconselho-te o mesmo._

_ Acenei com um sorriso. Sentia falta deste companheirismo. Sabia que tinha sido a minha culpa, a minha própria estupidez, que me tinha afastado delas. Era bom saber que podia voltar a ter esta amizade. _

_ - Emilie. – chamou a Momoko da porta, a um passo de sair do aposento. Quando olhei para ela, esta sorriu. – Acerca do Masaru. Ele é apenas um amigo. Somos demasiado parecidos para sequer pensar em ter sentimentos por ele, para além do sentimento familiar de irmão. Além disso ele está sempre a chatear-me para lhe fazer finalmente as minhas bolachas de chocolate, desde da última vez que a Hanna as levou para a casa da Doremi. – acrescentou ela com um revirar de olhos. – Mas ele adora-te! Por isso… Atira-te! Pois eu posso apenas ser como uma irmã, mas há por ai muitas desesperadas que fariam tudo para o ter e, sem os escrúpulos para as parar. – comentou ela com um piscar de olho. E com aquela ultima perola de sabedoria ela abandonou o aposento, dirigindo-se para a cama._

Com um abanar da cabeça, abandonei as imagens que a memória da última noite tinha formado.

Tinha dormido, menos de 2 horas e o vento do lado de fora batia contra as janelas, como zangados com o esforço de estar a soprar sem descanso. Ergui a aquela que devia ser a minha décima chávena de chá, contra os lábios, observando os padrões de luz na mesa da cozinha.

O que a Momoko me tinha contado na noite passado passeava pela cabeça, pousando o tempo suficiente quando alguma imagem que havia ignorado sobre a Doremi, como arranhões nas têmporas que tinham estado escondidos pelo cabelo, movimentos vagarosos, pelo que devia ser ossos partidos e luxações, nódoas negras escondidas pelas roupas, se erguia na minha mente com um grande 'Como Pudeste Ignorar Isto!' sobre elas. Os sinais de aviso estavam todos lá, eu apenas tinha-os ignorado a favor da minha própria visão do que seria certo e errado.

O barulho da porta da frente chamou-me a atenção. Levantei-me rapidamente abrindo a porta da cozinha devagar, antes de a fechar atrás de mim.

Com um cabelo apanhado num coque descuidado, calças de ganga, saltos pretos, um casaco de executiva por cima de uma blusa branca e, um colar dourando que me lembrava-me vagamente de lhe termos comprando, Doremi Harukase estava de pé no centro da sala principal do café, com a cabeça virando na direcção do palco. Do meu ponto de vista, em frente à porta da cozinha, conseguia observa-la, sem ela me ver. E, o que vi fez-me doer o coração. Os olhos eram frios e fechados, sem mostrarem emoção, mas por baixo havia sombras escuras profundas, dando provas de um cansaço que não devia existir. Ela estava pálida, mas não o tipo de pálida que vem do tom de pele, mas sim o que vem com o cansaço e doença. Ela parecia frágil. Como se um simples sopro fosse o suficiente para a atirar ao chão.

Dei um passo para me aproximar dela e tentar de algum modo começar uma conversa que nunca devia ter lugar, mas que ao mesmo tempo já devia ter ocorrido, quando ela deu um passo na direcção do palco.

Os clac-clac dos saltos dela, contra o chão, soavam pela sala silenciosa. Ela subiu os degraus subindo ao palco onde um comprido piano de cauda fazia contraste com as janelas do tecto ao chão que faziam as vezes de parede e deixavam passar a luz suave da manhã, derramando-a contra o negro brilhante do instrumento.

A mão esquerda ergue-se, pousando levemente na madeira suave do piano. Circulando o instrumento suavemente, sempre com a mão por cima – como que uma caricia – a Doremi sentou-se ao piano. Com um movimento suave ela pousou as mãos sobre as teclas brancas e pretas. Aproximei-me mais ficando de frente para o palco. A face dela tinha sofrido uma transformação nos últimos segundos mostrando uns lampejos de luz e paz que há muito não via.

Com um suspiro, ela começou a tocar. Abri os olhos ao ouvir as primeiras notas, reconhecendo-as como pertencentes a uma música muito especial. Não era a mesma versão, mas era definitivamente a música. A música que a Doremi compôs depois de Hanna ter tido que ir para o mundo das bruxas pela segunda vez, depois do final da primária. Nós recebíamos cartas e fotografias mas nunca era a mesma coisa. E, um dia apanhei-a a tocar isto no piano que tínhamos no sótão da loja. Ela fingia que estava bem com tudo, mas ela sentia falta da sua menina.

Suspirei, deixando a melodia doce de "My Baby's Heaven" ressoarem nos meus ouvidos. As notas altas transportaram-me para um universo onde tudo era simples. Com cores suaves e sentimentos agradáveis.

E, quando a música terminou com as suas notas calmantes, abri os olhos saindo deste universo tão maravilhoso. A Doremi continuava sentada, a observar-me calmamente sem nenhuma emoção especial a percorrer-lhe o rosto.

- Olá… - murmurei, com o que pareceu um grito na sala silenciosa, quebrando o ambiente de paz que a melodia tinha criado. – Eu queria pedir-te desculpas Doremi.

Ela acenou aceitando-as sem pensar duas vezes sobre o assunto. Vi pela primeira vez a compreensão da qual a Momoko falava. Sabendo que a minha próxima frase iria quebrar este ambiente, respirei fundo, antes de dar um passo em frente.

- Nós precisamos de conversar.


	42. Compreensão parte 2

**4,296 palavras! 10 páginas!**

**Eu sei que não tenho grande desculpa tendo em conta que faz quase 3 meses de demora. E embora seja mesmo muito cliché e eu odiar quando dizem isso, foi mesmo um writer's-block... Eu imaginei esta história durante tanto tempo que parecia que nada daquilo que eu desenvolvia na escrita estava à altura do que na minha cabeça a historia devia ser. Até mesmo este capitulo não está bem como que imagino, mas há apenas um n de maneiras de descrever isto... Enfim! Eu sou doida e não faço ideia do que estou a fazer! (obviamente... O_,o)**

**Em relação ao capitulo... Eu acho que vou parar de torturar-vos durante um tempinho e vou... Relevar coisas! Eu sei... doentio! :S Digam o que é que acham. E se gostam deste tipo de descobertas por Flashback...(porque o proximo capitulo vai ser muito provavelmente feito assim ou... não?..?****).**

**Boa leitura!**

**_Respondendo a Reviews:_**

**__MomoInes-Eu já te respondi mas fica aqui umas boas vindas oficiais à fic. Espero que a questão da EMilie "gostar ou gostar" melhore.**

**Ines - Eu propria admito que torturo! Eu avisei logo! :P Bgd pelas reviews furiosas e giras ;).**

* * *

_**A ouvir:**_

**Shake it out - glee version**

* * *

POV Emilie Fujiwara

- Não, não precisamos. – disse ela deixando os dedos acariciarem as teclas do piano como se da mais suave pele se tratasse.

Engoli em seco lembrando-me do modo muito próprio que a Doremi sempre teve de atacar. Nós comparávamo-la com um animal selvagem, predador. Ela começava sempre calma, dado um sensação de segurança, antes de atacar com todo o que tinha. Eu sabia que ia ser difícil.

Aproximei-me do palco, com passos calculados, sentido a bainha do vestido de algodão que usava a bater na parte detrás dos joelhos. Estava nervosa.

- Precisamos. – disse com um tom de finalidade que a fez olhar para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida mas ainda, com o mesmo ar desinteressado que tinha anteriormente. – Eu… Nós estamos preocupadas.

Quando ela deixou escapar uma gargalhada curta pensei que talvez estivéssemos a ir na direcção correcta…

- A Sophie parece especialmente orgulhosa dos seus olhares assassinos.

… Até ela completar o riso com aquela frase. Interiormente rosnei, sabendo que ela tinha falava com verdade. Mesmo sem aqui estar a Sophie conseguia arruinar a conversa.

Respirei fundo, tentando absorver um pouco de coragem.

- A Sophie não importa. – disse com um tom que indicava que assim o era. – Mas tu… Tu importas.

- Sim, eu sei. – disse ela com um tom curto e frio, com os olhos fixados no reflexo escuro da madeira do piano. – A mulher mais procurada do reino.

- Não! – exclamei subindo os degraus que me separavam dela, interrompendo-a antes que ela continuasse. – Não, Doremi. Tu és importante para nós! Como amiga! – respirei fundo tentando em vão controlar o coração que começou a bater acelerado no momento que que tinha exclamado. – Tu… Tu és a mãe da Hanna. És a protectora da Momoko. És a irmã da Bibi. És a única pessoa que consegue retirar a Nicole dos seus momentos diva. – disse revirando os olhos a essa particularidade. – És… a minha melhor amiga.

No momento que disse isso, compreendi que era verdade. Ela ainda o era.

- Mesmo passados 5 anos. Tu és a minha melhor amiga. Que sabe exactamente como eu me sinto; Que me protege e que cuida de mim. E… - respirei fundo, tentando engolir a culpa que as próximas palavras me traziam. – E eu falhei. Falhei contigo. Tu… Tu nunca paraste de ser a minha melhor amiga, mas eu…sim. E eu sinto-me tão mal por isso Dó… Eu devia estar cá. Sempre. E não estive.

A ruiva acenou levemente deixando a cabeça cair sobre o ombro com um ar cansado.

- Já conseguiste dormir? – perguntei ao ver o gesto.

Ela abriu os olhos virando-os na minha direcção com fogo no olhar.

- Vou dizer isto uma única vez Emilie. – disse ela com um tom calmo e assertivo que não deixava margem para duvidas. – Eu posso ter perdoado tudo, mas isso não te dá o direito de fazeres esse tipo de perguntas.

Acenei rapidamente tentando em vão fazer-me mais pequena do que já me sentia. Com passos leves, sentei-me do outro lado do banco onde a Doremi estava sentada. Fixei o olhar nas teclas que ela afagava, tentando formar as palavras que precisava de dizer.

- Aquela escola. Não era realmente uma escola. Pois não? – perguntou uma voz atrás de nós.

Virei-me sobressaltada com a voz nova no ambiente anteriormente silencioso da sala principal. Com um suspiro resignado a Doremi virou-se devagar, encarando as quatros raparigas ainda de pijamas.

- Era uma escola. – disse ela no mesmo tom cortante. – Apenas não uma no sentido em que a vês.

A Momoko com a T-shirt gigante de basebol que usava para dormir e o cabelo num coque descuidado, cruzou os braços tentando parecer autoritária e zangada. Ao seu lado a Bibi com o seu pijama de mangas curtas delicado, parecia estudar uma equação complicada, enquanto nós olhava preocupada. A Nicole com a sua camisa de seda esfregava o sono dos olhos parecendo presa entre a preocupação e o sono. E, por fim a Hanna, sentada no topo de uma das mesas de café, nos seus calções e top de algodão leve, penteava o cabelo numa trança, mexendo as pernas inquieta.

- E qual seria o sentido que darias? – perguntou a Nicole sentando-se numa das cadeiras com aquele ar majestoso que ela fazia sem esforço.

A Doremi levantou-se encostando-se às janelas largas do palco, parecendo estudar o jardim, com os braços cruzados.

- Doremi… - pedi.

Ela suspirou murmurando qualquer coisa em francês que não conseguimos compreender, antes de responder.

- Um campo de batalha. – disse encolhendo os ombros com um ar descuidado mas ainda no mesmo tom. – Exercito.

Fechei os olhos temendo a verdade naquela afirmação.

- Dó… - começou a Bibi com um ar pesaroso. – Conta-nos. Por favor.

- Porquê? – Perguntou a Doremi com um tom que todas nós reconhecíamos dos primeiros tempos. Era aquele tom que sugeria que já passas-te das marcas e estás prestes a aprender porque é que foi uma muito má ideia. – Confiem em mim. Vocês não querem saber!

- Porque nós queremos saber! – vociferou a Bibi num sussurro agitado.

A Nicole pôs uma mão em cima do ombro da pequena ruiva, que se preparava para se atirar contra a irmã como se a sua própria força da vontade a fizesse responder.

- Doremi. – disse tentando em vão procurar as palavras certas. – Nós queremos saber. Nós precisamos de saber… De compreender.

A ruiva que a cada palavra que eu proferia cerrava mais os punhos, afastou-se da janela num rodopio furioso, descendo as escadas em direcção às portas da entrada.

- Nem penses! – gritou a Momoko, fazendo descer uma cortina de relâmpagos entre a rapariga furiosa e a porta. Imediatamente a seguir, a Nicole e a Hanna acenaram as suas mãos, fazendo um escudo de gelo e heras aparecerem entre a cortina de relâmpagos e a porta. Acenei brevemente concordando com a acção, antes de acenar a minha própria mão e reforçar o escudo com um véu de vento furioso, estendendo o gesto para incluir as janelas que a ruiva estava a observar com uma fúria mal contida (com fumo a sair em espirar dos punhos cerrados em clara indicação).

- Mamã. – chamou a Hanna tentando apaziguar a pessoa que neste momento estava a caminhar como um animal enjaulado. – Nós só queremos saber! Por favor! Tu sempre dizes-te que a verdade é o caminho para a compreensão! – clamou ela imitando a voz da Doremi, na ultima frase.

Com um grito animalesco, a Doremi deixou escapar duas bolas de fogo que marcaram a parede com uma terrível marca negra. Nós todas saltamos com o impacto do fogo contra as paredes. Saltamos também com o tamanho que as bolas tinham atingindo; muito maiores que as bolas de basquete com que costumávamos jogar. Um claro sinal que estávamos a leva-la a uma fúria, e irritação que ela não estava a conseguir controlar. Um claro sinal que tínhamos de continuar.

- Doremi… - comecei sendo interrompida em seguida pela Doremi que começou a gritar irritada, com os braços a acenarem inquietas e a andar de um lado para o outro com passadas longas e sonoras.

- VOCES NÃO QUEREM SABER! VOCES NÃO QUEREM SABER ACERCA DAS TORTURAS DIARIAS PARA "GANHAR CONDICIONAMENTO"! VOCES NÃO QUEREM SABER DA FOME! NEM DA MORTE! OU DA DOR! E NÃO ME FAÇAM COMEÇAR NAS PROIBIÇÕES! ACREDITEM EM MIM! VOCES NÃO QUEREM SABER! – gritou ela, guinchando a ultima frase, como se tentando faze-la encaixar nas nossas cabeças.

A Momoko suspirou em alívio por, a fúria a que chamávamos Doremi Harukase ter finalmente acalmado com os últimos gritos e, estava agora a pegar no braço da Doremi arrastando-a para a cadeira mais próxima. A Nicole por outro lado estava a olhar nervosamente entre mim e a ruiva tentando de algum modo transmitir-me que aquilo não era o que ela estava à espera de ouvir. A Hanna e a Bibi tinham-se sentando rapidamente na mesma mesa onde a Momoko tinha conduzido a Doremi, tentando engolir as lágrimas que queriam largar, a favor de não chatear a Doremi. E eu… eu apertava o peito como se pudesse arrancar o meu coração. Como se pudesse fazer parar a dor. Porque, por muito mau que estava à espera que fosse, não estava à espera daquilo. E, porque ainda precisava de ouvir mais. Porque a minha melhor amiga precisava de alguém que ouvisse e, por muito que me doesse, eu ia faze-lo.

Aproximei-me, deixando o coração encher-se com esperança perante aquilo que via. A Doremi estava sentada com a cabeça entre as mãos, debruçada sobre o tempo de vidro da mesa de ferro forjado, tremendo levemente com cada inspiração profunda. Era a primeira vez que a via partida e triste desde de que chegara. O facto de ela sentir que já o podia fazer ao pé de nós, enchia-me o coração com a esperança de ainda poder haver algo com que poderíamos ajudar.

A Momoko estava ajoelhada com uma mão nos joelhos da ruiva, apertando-a levemente, enquanto a outra mão fazia círculos lentos nas costas da ruiva. Confortando-a com aquela delicadeza e gentileza que ela tinha largado quando a Doremi tinha indo embora. A Nicole por outro lado estava por detrás da ruiva com ambas as mãos a apertarem os ombros da amiga, com aquela expressão majestosa de Rainha do Gelo pronta a ir castigar os idiotas que tinham-se atrevido a magoar as amigas, que ela mascarava desde da partida da ruiva. Com essa expressão estava misturada a preocupação e mágoa, que há muito não via na sua face, escondida sobre anos de representação e teatro. A Bibi mordia o lábio com uma mão no braço da irmã. Havia emoções a passear-se pela face, como há muito não havia. Quando a Doremi foi levada, a Bibi tinha interiorizado o cliché da rapariga génio, sendo extremamente cínica e sarcástica. Era bom ver por fim, emoções no seu rosto. E a Hanna… Tinha lágrimas a correrem-lhe pela face abaixo, com o maior sorriso que conseguia formar. Sorrindo porque a sua mamã estava de volta, por fim.

Sentei-me na cadeira do outro lado da mesa estendendo a mão sobre a mesa, deixando a ponta dos dedos acariciarem a pele do braço da Doremi deixando-a saber que estava ali. Há espera. Deixando-a saber que nós íamos ouvir.

O vento do lado de fora das janelas acalmou, levando na mais leve das brisas, as pequenas pétalas que já nasciam no jardim (obra da Hanna). Tentando fazer o Inverno afastar-se. E nós as seis estávamos em volta da mesa, apreciando o silêncio e a compaixão que enchia a sala. Tirando conforto da presença umas das outras. Amparando-nos umas às outras, tão próximas neste momento como irmãs.

Quando por fim a Doremi baixou os braços, agarrando a minha mão, deixando a cabeça cair contra a mão da Nicole, tirando conforto da nossa presença. Nós sorrimos levemente, reconhecendo o sinal de paz do gesto. E deixamos-mos estar assim. A apreciar a paz. Deixando-a recarregar o conforto que pudesse, antes de se enterrar em memórias que pareciam figurar nos meus piores pesadelos.

A respiração leve de cada uma de nós enchia a sala, embalando-me para uma memória distante. A memória que marcava o início desta fase. Que marcava o nosso regresso à magia… Que marcava a mudança da Doremi e a primeira vez que nos tínhamos encontrado nesta situação…

FLASHBACK

_A Hanna estava a visitar durante aquele fim-de-semana. Era meia-noite e estávamos a vir do cinema. Ela estava agarrada ao braço da Doremi que sorria entusiasmada, por ter a sua menina de volta, enquanto ajudava a Bibi, que estava cheia de sono e a tropeçar a cada dois passos, a andar. Com 7 anos, ela não devia estar realmente fora de cama a estas horas, mas era noite de meninas e tínhamos todas combinando que era uma boa maneira de acabar o fim-de-semana da Hanna. _

_À frente do trio, a Nicole e a Sophie caminhavam confiantemente, a Nicole tomando a rua como se de uma passerelle se tratasse e a Sophie a imitar a amiga com gestos exagerados e caretas divertidas. Uma boa mudança do seu habitual ar. A fechar o grupo, vínhamos eu e a Momoko, andando devagar por causa do frio. A loira esfregava as mãos tentando geral algum tipo de calor e eu, puxava o gorro mais para baixo, tentando cobrir as orelhas. Por alguma razão as minhas orelhas eram muito sensíveis ao frio. _

_De repente as luzes das lâmpadas, que iluminavam o caminho, apagaram todas. A Hanna e a Bibi deixaram escapar um gritinho assustadas, agarrando-se à Doremi. _

_- O que foi isto? – perguntou a Momoko, olhando em volta._

_- Deve ter sido um apagão geral. – respondeu a Nicole da frente do grupo. _

_- Eu estou a ver luz dali. – disse a Sophie apontando para a silhueta das casas à frente. – Não deve ser isso._

_- Vamos continuar? – perguntei eu encolhendo-me dentro do casaco. Frio e escuro não combinavam bem. _

_- Vamos. – confirmou a Doremi, começando a arrastar a Hanna e a Bibi, que continuavam agarradas a ela como loucas. _

_Começamos todas a andar mais depressa, aproximando-nos umas das outras. Quando viramos a esquina, as luzes da rua que acabamos de entrar apagaram-se todas ao mesmo tempo. Parámos espantadas. _

_- Isto é normal? – perguntou a Momoko hesitante. _

_- Não. – disse a Doremi observando a rua._

_Um ruido de alguém a mover-se, infiltrou a rua silenciosa. Nós pulamos assustadas._

_- Olá! – exclamou a Sophie tentando ver alguém na escuridão. – Isto não tem piada!_

_Um rugido animalesco, soou atrás de nós e rapidamente viramos-mos, deparando-nos com uma criatura assustadora. _

_A pele era negra, parecendo cabedal. As mãos arqueavam como garras e a face era demoníaca, com uma boca purpura rasgada e dentes afiados rosnando levemente. Estava arqueado sobre si mesmo, parecendo metade homem, metade animal e, extremamente selvagem. _

_O som de mais três rugidos sobressaltou-nos, deixando-nos saber que estávamos rodeadas e não tínhamos saída. Rapidamente a Doremi empurrou a Bibi e a Hanna para trás dela, e nós formamos um círculo em volta delas. _

_As quatro criaturas arquearam as costas, antes de se atirarem contra nós. A Momoko empurrou-me para o centro._

_- Protege-as! – gritou, antes de gritar em dor ao ser arrastada pelo braço por uma das criaturas. _

_ A Sophie grunhia, debatendo-se contra a criatura que estava sobre ela, gritando cada vez que os dentes afiados se enterravam sobre a pele. _

_ A Nicole gritava desesperada enquanto sangue escorria rapidamente para o chão. _

_ A Momoko era arrastada pela criatura, deixando escapar gritos cheios de dor, tentando resistir. _

_ A Doremi estava no chão com sangue a formar-se em por detrás da cabeça, antes de com um grito, dar um pontapé no estomago da criatura que pairava sobre ela. Num movimento rápido ela levantou-se desviando-se da criatura que tinha-se entretanto levantado e corria agora contra ela. Virando-se para nós ela gritou._

_ - Foge! Já! _

_ Assim que o último grito soou a criatura saltou para cima dela mordendo o ombro da ruiva, gemendo quase em prazer sobre o grito da ruiva. _

_ Eu peguei nos braços da Bibi e da Hanna que gritavam horrorizadas e comecei a correr desesperada. Tentando em vão fugir do horror. Se conseguisse escapar podia arranjar ajuda. Chamar a polícia, uma ambulância. Alguém! _

_ Com um sobressalto parei antes de chocar com um homem elegantemente vestido._

_ - Por favor! – gritei. – As minhas amigas! Ajuda!_

_ O homem sorriu pondo um dedo sobre os meus lábios silenciando-me._

_ - Chiu… Vai tudo acabar rapidamente. – e com um movimento rápido demais para nós vermos, retirou a camisa deixando antever uma cicatriz no lugar do coração, antes da pele começar a borbulhar transformando-se naquele cabedal negro que agora reconhecia. _

_ Agarrei as meninas começando a andar para trás devagar. Demasiado assustada para me conseguir mover, enquanto o homem transformava-se numa versão mais humanizada daquelas criaturas. Com um esgar o homem-criatura abriu a boca:_

_ - Não te preocupes menina. – disse ele com uma voz rouca assustadora. No fundo da minha mente ouvia os gritos das minhas amigas. – Tudo vai acabar depressa. – com o que parecia um sorriso trocistas ele disse. – Foge._

_ Horrorizada comecei a recuar, correndo, sabendo que estava encurralada. Com um rugido senti o homem-criatura cair sobre mim, partindo-me uma perna, antes de morder a Bibi no braço que encolheu-se com dor e, atacar a Hanna que gritava desesperada. _

_ Mais rugidos soaram na rua e outras duas criaturas caíram sobre nós, arrastando a Bibi e a Hanna pelos braços para perto das outras quatro. O homem-criatura debruçou-se sobre mim, ronronando em prazer com o grito que soltei quando ele pressionou a perna partida, partindo o meu ombro com um movimento quase descuidado, antes de começar a arrastar-me para o grupo espetando as garras contra a minha pele, cortando musculo e apertando com um gargalhar assustador._

_ Sangue manchava a rua. Os meus ouvidos doíam com os gritos desesperados e de dor que as minhas amigas deixavam escapar. O homem-criatura largou-me, deixando-me cair dolorosamente contra o chão, antes de ordenar algo às outras criaturas numa língua aterradora. Abri os olhos, semicerrando-os com dor. Era uma cena tirada de um horror._

_ A Sophie estava desmaiada com sangue a escorrer das inúmeras lacerações, juntando-se à poça que se formava em volta dela. As pernas estavam caídas em ângulos impossíveis e um dente afiado estava cravado no ombro ensanguentado. _

_ Um flash loiro chamou-me a atenção. A Momoko estava encostada ao muro da esquina, com o estomago ensanguentado e a face inconsciente, coberta de sangue do corte da testa. Ambos os braços estavam partidos e o osso de uma das pernas rasgava pele e musculo._

_ A Nicole estava deitada de barriga para baixo com as costas cheias de feridas violentas e as pernas laceradas com marcas de dentes. Uma mão estava estendida em frente a ela numa posição estranha, marcando a rua com uma impressão sangrenta._

_ O pequeno corpo da Bibi estava coberto de sangue. Tremendo violentamente com o choque da perda de sangue. A Hanna ao lado dela chorava com a boca aberta num grito silencioso de dor, enquanto sangue das múltiplas lacerações nos braços, lhe manchava a roupa e um golpe profundo no estomago escorria sangue como uma fonte. _

_ À minha frente a Doremi, era talvez a pior. Uma das barrigas da perna estava totalmente roída, com as pontas retalhadas de pele a balançarem contra o músculo. As costas retalhadas, estavam cobertas de sangue, dificultando a visualização de feridas mas o brilho branco de pelo menos dois dentes, conseguia ser visto por entre o mar vermelho. Três dos ossos das costelas rasgavam a pele e roupa, contrastando com a escuridão da rua, raspando contra o asfalto com cada inspiração rasgada. Um dos braços estava partido, caído num angulo impossível, coberto de marcas de dentes e a face estava vermelha dos múltiplos golpes, com o lábio arrebentado e um corte profundo sobre um dos olhos. Mas, ela estava a tentar levantar-se com que forças lhe restavam. _

_ O homem-criatura observou-a divertido, antes de se ajoelhar perta dela. Do meu angulo conseguia ver o perfil da Doremi e do homem-criatura que tinha um sorriso torto, observando com prazer nos seus olhos negros o sangue que rodeava a ruiva._

_ - Porque lutas pequena _rufus_? – perguntou divertido. Algures no fundo da minha mente reconheci a palavra latina para ruiva. _

_ A Doremi respirou fundo, antes de cuspir uma quantidade de sangue para o chão. _

_ - Porque ainda há algo para lutar. – respondeu ela com uma voz pequena e irregular. – Porque tu não és merecedor da minha desistência. _

_ O homem-criatura observou-a com um olhar interessado, aproximando-se dela. Com um esgar deliciado, ele aproximou-se de uma das feridas que sangrava consideravelmente cheirando quase delicadamente o sangue carmim. Abrindo os olhos espantado ele pegou no queixo da ruiva, agarrando-o e arrastando a Doremi mais perto dele, que tomou grande interesse nos olhos dela, tomando em atenção todos os pormenores. _

_ - "_Vita Key"_! – exclamou espantado antes de sorrir demoniacamente. – Temos estado à tua procura há muito tempo "_Vita_"… Que coincidência encontrar-te aqui. A esconderes-te num corpo infantil… Estou quase desiludido… _

_ Observei horrorizada, paralisada na minha dor e medo, o homem-criatura rir divertido, antes de estalar os dedos. Num véu de energia, uma menina da nossa idade, apareceu ao pé do homem-criatura. Com o cabelo negro pelo fundo das costas e um vestido curto negro e vermelho, a menina sorria deliciada ao ver o sangue que manchava a rua. _

_ - Chamas-te meu _rex_?_

_ - _Princeps_ a _Vita Key_. – disse apontando para a Doremi que observava a menina com horror no olhar. _

_ - Delicioso. – disse a menina aproximando-se da Doremi com um andar predador. _

_ De súbito um flash de luz branca preencheu a rua, fazendo as criaturas gritarem. A menina ajoelhou-se no chão a gritar com as mãos contra os ouvidos. Uma nevoa de luz pairou sobre a cena, antes de se dividir em sete focos individuais que se aproximaram de cada uma de nós. Quando a luz de aproximou de mim, aumentou, deixando-me antever uma silhueta feminina, antes de cair sobre mim, fazendo-me sentir paz e felicidade como nunca antes tinha sentido. _

_ Antes de deixar a escuridão da inconsciência levar-me, ouvi a menina gritar em agonia antes de transformar-se em nevoa negra e cair sobre a Doremi que gritou em aterradora agonia quando ambas luzes – negra e branca – caíram sobre ela. _

Quando acordámos na enfermaria do palácio real, sentíamos-mos fantásticas com as lacerações curadas. A Doremi por outro lado fechou-se em copas, começando a formar uma personalidade fria e sarcástica que não compreendíamos e, por nossa incompreensão, ainda com algumas lacerações por curar.

A Rainha explicou-nos o que tinha acontecido. Explicou-nos que as criaturas que nos tinham atacado eram, demónios. E explicou-nos que as luzes que nos tinham salvo, eram os nossos anjos de guarda. Mas como já estávamos tão à beira do abismo, eles tinham fundido connosco, fazendo de nós Anjos. A nossa aparência e personalidade mudou, tornando-nos mais suaves e amáveis.

Quando referi o que tinha visto acontecer com a Doremi. Como a luz branca (o anjo) e a menina tinham ambos caído sobre ela, a Rainha pareceu envelhecer anos, explicando-nos como a Doremi era diferente. Como por ter tido tanto um anjo, como uma demónio – pois era isso que a rapariga era – a fundirem-se com ela, para todos os efeitos salvando-a, ela era agora um Anjo-Demónio. Algo que a fazia diferente de nós e que ia contra a Doremi Harukase que nós conhecíamos.

Também a personalidade e aparência dela mudaram mas, para algo mais obscuro e diferente. Em vez de inocência ela explorava sensualidade e sarcasmo. Algo que ela ressentia e algo que nós não compreendíamos.

Treinamos durante algum tempo, aperfeiçoando poderes que ainda não compreendíamos. A única coisa que a corte sabia era que iramos receber poderes elementais. Mas não sabiam como, nem quando. Foi assim que a Momoko descobriu o seu poder sobre a **E**lectricidade uma manhã quando tudo o que tocava lhe dava um choque e o seu cabelo estava espetado em pé com electricidade estática suficiente para carregar uma cidade. Como a Sophie descobriu que controlava água, quando durante uma aula de natação, perdeu as voltas com o dentro-fora-dentro-respira, e começou a respirar dentro de **Á**gua. A Hanna por outro lado acordou uma manhã presa na sua cama por inúmeros ramos e hera, descobrindo o seu domínio sobre a **T**erra. E a Nicole descobriu o seu toque de **G**elo, quando tudo o que tocava transformava-se em um gelado (vê-la tentar beber chocolate quente, era especialmente divertido). O Bibi foi talvez o mais irritante e gradual. Primeiro começou por ler os nossos livros de escola e passada uma semana estava-se a queixar que os livros de cálculo da faculdade estavam incorrectos. Nunca o domínio sobre a **I**nteligência foi tão irritante. Eu descobri o meu domínio sobre **A**r, quando tropecei nas escadas e em vez de cair fiquei a flutuar numa cama de vento sobre as escadas. A Doremi no entanto foi talvez a mais assustadora. De acordo com a sua nova personalidade o seu domínio sobre o **F**ogo foi demonstrando pela primeira vez numa luta de vontades com a MajoRika, quando no apogeu da luta os punhos da ruiva foram subitamente tomados por fogo e este continuou a subir pelos seus braços cada vez que ela gritava um pouco mais.

Foi assim que nos vimos nesta situação exacta na primeira vez. De como há cerca de cinco anos. Sete raparigas estavam sentadas em volta de uma mesa a confortar uma delas. Como tínhamos, há cinco anos atrás, feito a Doremi perder a paciência e finalmente explodir antes de a podermos confortar, quando nas primeiras batalhas com um demónio ela tinha ficando um tanto entusiasmada e perigosa com a luta, batalhando sem misericórdia.

Como nos sentamos à volta de uma mesa e lutamos para compreender a nossa amiga, que tanto precisava de nós. E, como tal e qual agora fazíamos, a deixamos cair em desespero e tristeza para num silêncio prologando, a ajudarmos a curar, confortando-a a cada degrau do caminho e ultrapassado cada obstáculo que aparecesse à nossa frente.

E, embora agora, cinco anos depois, as sete terem passado a seis, continuávamos unidas, à espera que a Doremi sentisse que podia falar. Que podia contar connosco. Que podia confiar.

Com um suspiro, Doremi Harukase apertou a minha mão, levemente antes de erguer a cabeça lentamente, deixando os olhos descansarem brevemente em cada uma de nós, acenado no final para si própria.

Ela confiava. E nós estávamos aqui para ouvir.


	43. Compreensão parte 3

**Oi pessoal.**

**Demorei um pouquinho, eu sei. Mas foi menos de um mês!**

**Mais umas quantas revelações e o inicio da explicações sobre "o passado da Doremi". Estou obviamente a alucinar se estou a começar a revelar coisas. ;)**

**Boa leitura!**

**_Respondendo a Reviews:_  
**

**Ines - Ainda bem que gostas-te. A intensidade ainda vai aumentar durante algum tempinho.**

**MomoInes - (não me lembro se já te respondi ou ñ... mas de qualquer modo:) Eu gosto muito de música, e uma das minhas coisas favoritas é ler com musica. Inspirar-me em musica é talvez a maneira mais fácil de encontrar um certo sentimento ou ambiente que preciso para uma cena em particular. Mas acho que vou tornar uma coisa recorrente aqui. Se o ppl gostar é claro!**

**Mafalda - Oi! Ainda bem que gostas-te! Este capitulo já tem uns quantos flashbacks, mas no próximo, Em Principio, há de haver mais. EU agora estou curiosa com essa teoria. Para falar verdade eu provavelmente estou a influenciar a historia demasiado com o meu ódio pessoal pela personagem, mas é só relembrar que a Sophie é de facto um Anjo... :)**

* * *

**_A ouvir:_  
**

**Katie melua - ****If i was a sailboat**  
******Katie melua -** The flood  
******Katie melua -** I cried for you.

**(n.a: KAtia MElua FAN! *o*)**

* * *

POV Emilie Fujiwara

A brisa suave da manhã continuava a bater nas janelas como uma carícia.

A Doremi continuava com os olhos fixados na minha mão. A dela já havia caído para o colo. Tanto a Momoko, como a Nicole, se tinham entretanto sentando em volta da mesa de tampo de vidro. Estávamos as cinco simplesmente há espera. Há espera que a Doremi construísse as palavras que precisava.

Embora cinco anos se tenham passado, ela parece continuar a mesma na sua essência. Ela nunca conseguiu falar sobre os assuntos sérios num de repente. Tinha sempre de ponderar tudo o que dizia, como se a mínima palavra pudesse estragar o efeito final. Por vezes explodia, como tinha ainda há minutos acontecido mas, e principalmente depois da transformação em Anjo-Demónio mas, ela tinha muito cuidado com as palavras. E nós sabíamos porquê. Porque as palavras magoam mais que murros.

- Vocês sabem o que uma caminhante dos sonhos é…?

Sobressaltei-me com o som da voz dela, a ecoar na sala silenciosa. Acenei reticente, vendo a Nicole a encolher os ombros e a Momoko a erguer uma sobrancelha sarcástica antes de responder:

- Foi informação dada pela Rainha… O que é que achas?

A picada na honra da Rainha, ganhou um sorriso leve no rosto da ruiva e com um sobressalto, apercebi-me que era isso que a Momoko esperava com aquela frase em particular.

- Uma das minhas antepassadas era uma caminhante dos sonhos. – começou ela com os olhos fixados num grão de cor na madeira clara do chão. – É do meu entendimento que ela me passou o dom…

- Quem? – perguntou a Bibi com um ar curioso, antes continuar a disparar perguntas com aquele ar de "em pesquisa", que ela gostava tanto de fazer quando algo lhe tomava a atenção. – Isso significa que alguém na família tinha de ter magia, certo? E isso não significa que eu também poderia ganhar a habilidade?

- De certo modo todos temos magia… - replicou a Doremi ganhando a nossa atenção – Vocês não acham que é só ganhar um medalhão mágico e Tachánn! És uma bruxa! – disse ela com um rolar de olhos, como se essa noção fosse ridícula. – Todos possuem magia, mas nem todos o sabem.

Nós acenámos curiosas com o ponto por onde a conversação estava a começar. Começava a perceber o que a Momoko queria dizer com "A Rainha é uma idiota que não nos ensinou nada".

- Foi a nossa tetravó. Mas esta capacidade em especial está na nossa linha há algum tempo. Quanto a magia… Eu acho que a nossa trizavó era uma bruxa. – comentou ela na direcção da Bibi, semicerrando os olhos, quando se tentava lembrar do grau familiar certo. – Tu não podes ganhar esta capacidade em especial, mas tu tens outras capacidades familiares.

- Como assim?

- Capacidades familiares?

- Porquê é que ela não pode ter a mesma capacidade que tu?

- Qual capacidade?

A Bibi, a Momoko, a Nicole e a Hanna começaram todas a falar ao mesmo tempo, tentando compreender a informação dada. Eu também estava curiosa, mas o meu modo de lidar com a informação não era tão barulhento como o delas. A Doremi por sua vez tinha cerrado os olhos com uma expressão entre o, cansada e irritada.

- SILÊNCIO! - gritou a Doremi fazendo-as calar. Depois ela respirou fundo três vezes antes de continuar. – Eu não sei qual é a vossa capacidade, mas podemos resolver isso rapidamente. As capacidades são familiares porque são passadas de geração em geração. Às vezes são muito poderosas e a pessoa apercebesse. A nossa tetravó sabia da sua capacidade, porque era muito forte. A minha capacidade é ainda maior devido a ter magia activa em mim. Mas por vezes pode ser um poder tão gentil que nem te apercebes. – diz ela com um ar pensativo, cruzando as pernas com um movimento descuidado. – Talvez seja daí que vem a expressão "sexto sentido"… - ponderou ela cruzando os braços meditando sobre a conclusão a que havia chegado. – Enfim… E a razão pela qual tu não podes ser uma caminhante dos sonhos como eu, é porque não pode haver a mesma capacidade em várias pessoas da mesma geração. Algo sobre o equilíbrio do mundo.

Nós acenámos, compreendendo.

- Se toda a gente tem "capacidades", - comecei eu tentando fazer sentido – e como nós temos magia essa capacidade é maior… - completei insegura agora da próxima parte. – Então porque é que não sabemos a nossa capacidade?

- Ou fomos treinadas? – completou a Nicole, também ela cruzando as pernas.

- É uma boa questão. A resposta pode ser simplesmente elas não consideraram importante o suficiente para ensinar. Há muitas coisas que com o tempo foram esquecidas ou simplesmente declaradas 'não importantes'. – disse ela encolhendo os ombros, antes de deixar os olhos escurecerem levemente – Eu já tinha alguns sonhos, mas só compreendi tudo lá.

Mais uma vez acenámos percebendo onde era o "lá". Tínhamos de voltar ao inicio da conversa. Tínhamos começado isto para entender o que se tinha passado neste últimos 5 anos e cada vez mais nos afastávamos do assunto.

Mas, ela não conseguia falar disto agora. Não assim de repente. Tínhamos de a deixar chegar ao ponto da história no ponto certo. Ela tinha o seu próprio ritmo e nós tínhamos de respeitar.

- A Hanna… - a Bibi começou reticente reconhecendo as sombras nos olhos da irmã. Nunca fiquei tão feliz com a voz da Bibi a soar num silêncio inconfortável. – A cena da Pintora… Essa é a capacidade dela, certo?

- Porquê é que desmaias-te ao ver o quadro dela? É algo a ver com a tua capacidade? – perguntou a Nicole.

A Doremi acenou:

- Sim. Nós tentamos entender e desvendar a verdade que as Pintoras pintam.

- Consegues ensinar-nos a encontrar e utilizar as nossas capacidades? – perguntou a Momoko, expressando a mesma questão que eu tinha na minha mente.

- Posso ajudar a descobrir as vossas capacidades familiares, mas não posso fazer nada para treinar-vos. – disse ela com um tom evasivo. – Mas depois de descobrirem ao certo onde a vossa capacidade está, o conhecimento básico deve vir com ela. – depois com um tom curioso e uma única sobrancelha erguida ela questionou-nos. – E o treino das vossas capacidades de Anjo? Como é que esse vai?

Agora fomos nós que erguemos as nossas sobrancelhas. O que é que ela queria dizer com capacidade de Anjo?

- Como assim? O que é que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou a Nicole rapidamente.

Imediatamente a seguir a esta pergunta, mergulhámos todas para debaixo da mesa, escapando de uma onda de chamas que escapou da Doremi, que entretanto se tinha levantado e estava a gritar numa língua que não reconhecíamos enquanto dos seus punhos cerrados, bola, atrás de bola de fogo eram disparadas na direcção das paredes, chão e portas.

A Nicole fazia o seu melhor para proteger o nosso pequeno esconderijo com uma muralha de gelo, substituindo-a à medida que ia derretendo com cada bola de fogo que o atingia. Do outro lado da nossa barreira a Doremi continuava a andar de uma lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado e a sua roupa começava a criar buracos, onde a pele se apresentava mais quente.

- Emilie! – exclamou a Bibi, agarrando-me o pulso. – Faz qualquer coisa!

- Alguma sugestão? – perguntei aflita.

- O Fogo não sobrevive sem ar… POR ISSO CRIA UM RAIO DE UM VÁCUO! – gritou ela já irritada.

Acenei, concentrando-me no movimento da ruiva e comecei a retirar ar aos poucos, começando no centro da sala e trabalhando para as pontas. No nosso refúgio, tudo continuava normal, e mentalmente agradeci o facto de as nossas protecções nas portas e janelas ainda estarem seguras, o que tornava o trabalho de selar a sala para retirar o ar, muito mais fácil.

No centro a Doremi começava a ajoelhar-se no chão, continuando com fogo nos punhos cerrados e continuando a murmurar naquela língua esquisita. Por fim ela acabou com cair de facto no chão e o fogo extinguiu-se. Deixando-a a respirar pesadamente com a roupa chamuscada, enquanto estendida no chão.

Com cuidado, comecei a libertar o ar que tinha retirado, deixando-a respirar melhor. Após um minuto, no qual a deixamos acalmar completamente, a Nicole deitou abaixo a sua barreira e nós saímos cuidadosamente debaixo da mesa.

- Doremi? – perguntei com cuidado, aproximando-me devagar. Deixando as outras a pôr as cadeiras caídas de volta à mesa.

Ela acenou ainda com a respiração pesada.

- Desculpem. – disse ela com um ar resignado. – É que apenas… Como é que a Rainha espera que vocês derrotem demónios?

- Ela quer que usemos os nossos poderes. – replicou a Momoko com um tom curioso. Acenei concordando com ela. Não estava a perceber o ponto da Doremi.

Ela suspirou aborrecida.

- Obrigada, ainda não tinha chegado a essa conclusão. – disse ela sarcástica, apoiando o corpo num cotovelo, erguendo-se levemente para olhar para nós. – O que eu quero dizer, é como é que ela espera que vocês o consigam fazer, se não vos ensinou a única capacidade que consegue de facto eliminar demónios.

- Explica, por favor. Que capacidade é essa?

- Como Anjos, vocês têm capacidades próprias.

- Tu queres dizer nós, certo? – questionou a Hanna.

- Não, eu quero mesmo dizer vocês. Eu só partilho uma única capacidade com vocês, que é o Omnilingualismo. – ao ar confuso de todas nós, excepto a Bibi, ela completou. – A capacidade de falar e compreender qualquer língua.

- Porquê é que não compreendemos a língua que estavas agora a falar? – perguntou a Bibi, enquanto nos tentávamos ainda lidar com a nova informação.

- É uma língua demoníaca. – replicou a ruiva com um tom cortante. – Mas vocês devem ter a capacidade de Luminescência. É comum a todos os Anjos. É a capacidade de emitir luz. E os demónios não suportam luz… - completou ela.

- Espera! – exclamou a Nicole irritada – Queres dizer que eles mandaram-nos caçar demónios sem sequer nos informarem que eles não podiam ser mortos sem essa capacidade?

- Basicamente. – respondeu a ruiva levantando-se – A luminescência é a forma mais fácil e natural. De resto tens de mata-los como eu faço. Força bruta.

- ARGH! – exclamou a Momoko, deixando dois raios de electricidade escaparem das suas mãos fechadas, na direcção da parede já negra do resultado da fúria da Doremi.

- Exactamente o meu sentimento. – replicou a ruiva sentando-se elegantemente na cadeira livre. Eu rapidamente sentei-me ao lado dela. Observando a Momoko tentar os seus exercícios de respiração enquanto a expressão da Nicole fechou numa fachada fria.

Eu não sabia ao certo como reagir a esta informação. Basicamente acabamos de descobrir que a Rainha nos estava a mandar para as nossas mortes. Se havia uma coisa que nós sabíamos acerca da nossa natureza angélica é que somos extremamente reticentes a matar qualquer coisa. Nós não somos boas no ataque, mas sim na defesa. Mandar-nos para caçar demónios era uma missão suicida e, no entanto nos nunca tínhamos reclamado. Nunca tínhamos tirado cinco minutos para pensar no assunto.

Era assustador pensar no poder e influência que aquela mulher tinha nas nossas vidas.

- Como é que aprendemos a utilizar essa luminescência? – perguntou a Hanna com uma voz pequena.

- Não faço a menor ideia, bebé. Lamento. – disse a Doremi estendendo a mão à rapariga loira. Ela era verdadeiramente a sua mãe.

- Nós iremos descobrir. – disse num tom final. Nós tínhamos de descobrir.

- Tu tens algum dom que vem do lado demoníaco? – perguntou a Bibi reticente.

- Sim… Chama-se Persuasão. Basicamente é o modo como os demónios conseguem atrair vitimas. Persuadem-nos que é o que eles querem fazer.

Acenámos ponderando o assunto. Fazia de facto sentido, na sua simplicidade.

- De qualquer modo, uma caminhante dos sonhos tem a capacidade de passear por entre sonhos de outras pessoas. – disse ela chamando-nos a atenção. Ela estava a voltar à história original. - Também conseguimos passear nos nossos próprios sonhos, observando memórias, sejam passadas ou futuras. – num tom mais murmurando completou a descrição - Também conseguimos visitar vidas passadas.

De algum modo sabia que a última parte era algo delicada.

POV Doremi Harukase

- Eu… eu tinha sonhado com aquele lugar durante semanas. Eu não sabia o que era mas sabia que era mau. – disse enquanto cruzava os braços – Por isso comecei a procurar nos sonhos de outros. Alguém haveria de saber o que era. E, encontrei.

FLASHBACK

_- Espera! – gritou a Doremi de negro. – Acho que reconheço aquela estrutura._

_ - Aquilo é um polvo. – disse a Doremi de branco à sua gémea. – Concentra-te! _

_ Estavam ambas a flutuar no meio do nada, observando pequenas luzes que representavam os sonhos de outros, há procura naquelas pequenas janelas brilhantes, por uma resposta._

_ - Ali! – gritou a Doremi de branco._

_ - Vamos! – exclamou a Doremi de negro, agarrando no braço da sua gémea e puxando-a na direcção da luz que mostrava um pátio de terra batida que ambas reconheciam. _

_ No momento em que tocaram na luz, o mundo desvaneceu-se de repente estavam no sonho de outrem. Uma rapariga de cabelo loiro curto, sobressaída pela aura púrpura que mostrava-a como a protagonista daquele sonho. _

_Aos poucos as outras pessoas começaram a evidenciarem-se e o som aumentou._

_- Mais depressa Kai! – gritou uma mulher de traços severos e feições maliciosas._

_- Sim Madame. – replicou a rapariga do seu lugar no chão. A sua perna estava completamente retalhada e os punhos estavam cobertos de sangue seco. _

_- Mais uma vez! – comandou a mulher._

_-Sim Madame._

_Com uma feição de aceitação a rapariga levantou-se, avançando na direcção do homem enorme que olhava para ela com divertimento no olhar. Com um movimento rápido Kai tentou esmurrar o homem apenas para ter o chão a fugir-lhe dos pés com um pontapé forte do homem._

_- Mais uma vez. – comandou a mulher com uma voz irritada._

_Kai deixou-se ficar no chão._

_- Não me ouviste? Mais uma vez!_

_- Eu não consigo! – murmurou a rapariga assustada. _

_- O quê?_

_- Eu não consigo Madame._

_A mulher sorriu maliciosamente, antes de erguer a mão fazendo um gesto de dedos. No segundo a seguir o homem com quem Kai lutava e outro, aproximaram-se da rapariga, levantando-a bruscamente antes de virar as suas costas na direcção da mulher. _

_A rapariga aparentemente conhecedora do significado desse facto começou a gemer._

_A mulher por sua vez sorriu horrivelmente, desenrolando um chicote de ponta tripla._

_- Oh, Kai… Mas tu vais…_

_O mundo desvaneceu rapidamente sobre os gritos da rapariga de cabelo loiro curto, enquanto eu acordei com medo na minha expressão._

- Soube imediatamente que não era algo que queria. – comentei após editar essa memória. Ainda havia certas coisas que eu não queria que elas soubessem. Em especial, o duo fantástico.

- Conheceste essa rapariga? – perguntou-me a Nicole.

- Não. Ela já tinha… perecido quando eu cheguei. – disse, lembrando-me do horror que me tinha ocorrido ao saber desse pormenor. – Assim que cheguei a Madame chamou-me logo. Queria ter a certeza absoluta que eu era o artigo verdadeiro…

FLASHBACK

_- Entre._

_Os dois homens que me seguravam empurraram-me para dentro da sala, fechando a porta nas minhas costas._

_A sala estava decorada em tons escuros, com uma cadeira, estilo trono, por detrás de uma secretaria régia. E sentada na cadeira, a mulher que me aterrorizada os sonhos há semanas. _

_- Vejam só… - comentou ela segurando numa pasta vermelho-escura, abrindo-a com um gesto descuidado. - Doremi Harukase. _

_Revirei os olhos internamente, antes de fazer um espectáculo, de olhar em volta e atrás de mim antes de exclamar:_

_- Vejam só! Pois sou!_

_A mulher riu-se, com os olhos frios tal como uma muralha de gelo inquebrável._

_- Tu tens uma ficha muito interessante, Harukase. – disse ela parando de rir, tão depressa como tinha começado – Um Anjo-Demónio, uma elementar de fogo, uma bruxa poderosa. E _la pièce de résistance_, - disse ela cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa com um ar terrivelmente satisfeito – a _Vita Key.

_Senti um arrepio a percorrer-me o corpo, ao ouvi-la pronunciar aquela designação tão odiada com tanto prazer. _

_- Sim… - disse a mulher com um sorriso enquanto com um aceno de mão descuidado desenrolou o chicote que tinha em volta do pulso, deixando a pele negra da arma esticar-se com um movimento rápido. – Quase que consigo sentir a vontade de lutar a sair dos teus poros, Harukase. Não o consegues evitar… Obviamente vieste para cá demasiado tarde. Não tens nenhum controlo sobre as tuas emoções, ou poder. És um bebé. _

_A um sinal que não notei, os dois homens que me tinham conduzindo a esta sala, voltaram a entrar na sala, agarrando rapidamente nos meus braços._

_- Não te preocupes Harukase. – disse ela levantando-se continuando a dar impulso ao chicote negro – A _scholam_ irá ensinar-te tudo o que precisas de saber. _

_Pela primeira vez desde há muito tempo, sentia-me a encher de medo. _

_- O meu título, pelo qual me irás tratar é Madame. – disse ela com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto os homens me viravam de modo a estar de costas para a mulher. – E a tua primeira lição, é muito simples. _

_Com um arrepio ouvi o chicote cruzar a barreira do som, umas quantas vezes._

_- Controlo._

_Primeiro veio a dor. _

_A escuridão que me levou para a segurança da inconsciência demorou. _


End file.
